


The Demon's Concubine

by Dreamer_777



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Bath Sex, Birth Control, Concubine, Dancing and Singing, Discussion of Abortion, Dorks in Love, Dragon sex, END Natsu, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Faked Suicide, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Immortals, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jude is an asshole, Kinky sex, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Light BDSM, Lots of Sex, Love Confessions, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mental Anguish, Mild Gore, Multiple Orgasms, Natsu is a king, Oral Sex, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Natsu Dragneel, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Romance, Rough Sex, Royalty, Sad moments, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Silver is cool though, Slow Burn, Smut, So are the 9 demon gates, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Character Death, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, big news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 117,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_777/pseuds/Dreamer_777
Summary: A star falls into the hands of the Demon king, END, and must adjust to the role of being a concubine. What she hadn't expected, though, was for her master to be a huge dork.This contains hard-core smut, violence, gore, and (TW//) mentions of r*pe, so be weary while reading. I will put a smut warning in the chapter titles.This is an END/Natsu×Lucy au with royal and modern settings.All characters and Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima, this fanfic is my own original work
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion
Comments: 205
Kudos: 374





	1. Chapter 1

Natsu and Happy sat at the edge of the highest balcony of the castle. It seemed to be the only place the two could get some peace. No guards causing trouble, no servants asking for assistance, no subjects he had to impress. Peace.

He spent most of his free time like this; sitting on the balcony and catching up with Happy. It seemed as though in the 300 years he'd been king, he'd been seeing less and less of his best friend. At least he actually got to see Happy every now and again, since the creature was an official member of his court. His friends and family of the fairy and dragon kingdoms, on the other hand, he hasn't been able to meet up with or even call in years.

Natsu let out a long sigh. His life before he became king was so much more enjoyable. He missed going on adventures, traveling, getting into fights and just being himself. Here, he had to put up a strict, cold façade to not show any weaknesses. When he'd gone to royal etiquette and training courses, he hadn't paid much attention. He'd always assumed if he ever had to become a king, he'd just take over his father's kingdom, the Fire Dragons. 

What he hadn't expected was for his older brother, Zeref, to ask for him to take over his kingdom in Tartaros during his 100th birthday party. 

Natsu would've said no if it wasn't for the thousands of guests that had been anticipating Natsu's answer, some even celebrating for Natsu before he even made his decision. He knew if he told his brother that he only accepted due to the pressure, Zeref would've went back on his deal, but Natsu also didn't want to let him down. Zeref had just established the kingdom of Alvarez, and the year before that he'd just gotten married to Mavis Vermillion, the queen of the Fairy Kingdom. Zeref had a lot on his hands, and Natsu knew Mavis and Zeref wanted to have kids someday, but couldn't if their load was too full. Natsu wanted to help his family out, even if it meant being king of a kingdom he couldn't care less about.

Natsu wasn't sure what he had expected after his coronation. Tartaros was the kingdom of demons, and Natsu felt pretty qualified since he was a demon himself, the most powerful demon known to man, even. He'll never forget the serious talk Zeref had given him, telling him that now that he was king, he'd have to cut down on all the wild habits he had. "Cut down" meant get rid of completely, something Natsu had to learn the hard way.

The people of his court were insane. They were all so… serious. They acted as if the world was against them, and that they had to be on guard all the time. He hated their constant use of formalities, Natsu had gotten reprimanded so many times just for talking in slang. When they did let loose and have fun, it just felt so wrong. It was as if they were all laughing because they had to, and they were usually laughing at someone's misfortune. 

Not all of them were bad, though. Natsu found a friend in one of his top guards, Silver. Silver was the father of Natsu's close friend Gray, so he'd felt really comfortable around him. He'd given Natsu a lot of advice when he first entered Tartaros, since Silver had experience being the "new guy" from when he'd first went to Tartaros from the mortal realm.

Natsu was lucky to have gotten to take Happy with him when he became king, Happy and Silver being the only people he could actually call friends here. He was sure not all demons were as freaky as the ones in his court, but he'd never get the chance to find out since it was "unprecedented" for him to communicate with "common folk."

He let out a long sigh. He'd been doing this for 300 years, and he'd likely be doing it for many more. Zeref and Mavis were having their first child soon, but that didn't guarantee that the kid would even want to take over Tartaros, especially since they had the options of Alvarez or the Fairies. 

"What's wrong?" Happy asked as he crawled onto Natsu's lap.

"Nothin. Just tired."

"Are you feeling lonely again?" The exceed's tail wagged when he saw Natsu's irritated expression. Since he'd become king, it became clear he was unhappy with his life. Zeref and his father Igneel had assumed Natsu was homesick, which sparked the conversation of Natsu making his own "home" here at the castle. Igneel had sent suitor after suitor, hoping his son would fall in love and have children. 

Zeref did end up explaining that having a spouse whilst ruling Tartaros was risky. It'd be viewed as a weakness, which was only a serious issue due to Tartaros having the most enemies of the all the empires. This was why Zeref had wanted to let go of Tartaros once he got married, too.

Natsu had hoped this meant the two would lay off on trying to set him up with someone, but this only lowered their standards. They started sending suitors based on their looks and magical abilities. He couldn't get married, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a concubine or two. Or twenty… at this point Natsu was sure they were sending him so many women just so he'd finally have a kid, which seemed like such an absurd decision at this point in his life. 

Happy had taken to teasing Natsu everytime he rejected a woman. He'd call him picky, indecisive, boring, and now lonely, since Igneel and Zeref seemed to have given up on their mission to find Natsu a baby mama.

"Not lonely, Happy. Just tired." The demon king muttered. Happy really couldn't give him a break. 

"You wouldn't be so lonely if you had a girlfriend~"

Natsu decided to ignore his companion, simply scoffing and turning his head away from his teasing gaze. 

His eyes landed on the castle garden, or rather, something inside of it. Whatever it was had a golden glow to it, and upon further inspection, Natsu could make out blonde hair. 

"What…?" Natsu was cut off by the sound of running footsteps coming near the balcony door.

"Your Highness! There's a trespasser in the garden! You must come at once!"

The king sighed, dismissing the frantic guard. Whoever decided to trespass in the castle of Tartaros had a death wish for sure. He wasn't worried about it as he took his time getting to the gardens, Happy flying at his side.

When he stepped outside, it looked like a war had been called. Almost all of the guards were standing at attention, and his top guards, The 9 Demon Gates, were all surrounding who Natsu assumed to be the trespasser. 

"I believe it's an angel, my lord." Kyouka addressed as she poked at the person's body. Natsu bit back a groan; the angels were always on his ass. It made sense because the Angel Kingdom and the Demon Kingdom had been at odds since the beginning of their creation, but the demons hadn't initiated any trouble with them since Natsu had became king, you'd think they'd appreciate that.

"Please, can anyone tell me where I am?" A soft, strained voice asked. Now that he had walked upon them, Natsu could see that the intruder was an injured woman. He held a hand upwards, silently ordering the guards to stand back.

"Where have you come here from?" He couldn't even recognize his own voice, it came out much more intimidating than he'd usually allow it to. 

"I-I don't...remember," the blonde woman shook her head a couple of times, as if it'd help her remember something, "Where am I?" 

"Definitely an angel," Natsu heard Jackal mumble, "Look at how glowy she is." 

Happy stepped over to the woman, his tail swaying as he laid his paws on one of her thighs. 

"You don't know where you're from? Do you remember your name?" 

She rubbed at her eyes before staring at nothing in particular as she whispered, "Lucy." 

Kyouka placed a hand on her king's shoulder, whispering, "She's likely a spy from the angels. We should not let her walk freely." 

"Why are… Why is there so many people… Please, where am I?" The blonde pleaded as she finally met Natsu's eyes, and the demon found himself freezing up at her gaze. 

She looked so helpless, Natsu had never felt this amount of empathy before. He kneeled down to be at her level, clearing his throat.

"You are in Tartaros. You've gotten into the castle's gardens. That means you're trespassing. Do you know what happens when you trespass?" Lucy seemed to grow more shocked as Natsu continued. When she didn't answer, Natsu stood, ordering Mard Geer to bring her in for questioning. Whatever her business was here, Natsu knew she was dangerous. No one had ever come that close to breaking Natsu's façade, not even Happy, and he didn't even know this chick!

As he ordered all the guards to go back to their posts, he couldn't take his eyes away from Lucy as she struggled to stand and follow Mard Geer. She couldn't keep her eyes off him, either, and she gave him that helpless stare as she made her way into the castle. 

Natsu had to fight the urge to follow after her.

_"Who the hell is she?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so I'm a little inexperienced. I already have a set idea where this fic is going, so please stay tuned ♡ Thank you to my beta reader [ilah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilah/pseuds/ilah)


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu decided to oversee Lucy's questioning with Mard Geer. She was binded to a chair with magic sealing stone around her wrists and ankles. The poor girl looked so lost, but Natsu refused to show any pity. 

Mard Geer asked her simple questions, like where she was from, if she could use magic, and what her last name was. Natsu was surprised she didn't know the answer to any of them, a good spy would've at least made something up. She looked like she wanted to cry as she quietly asked, "Why am I being restrained?"

Mard Geer responded calmly, "You are restrained because you cannot be trusted. The area around the castle is marked with powerful runes, only a very skilled mage would be able to break through them. We know you're here for trouble. We won't let you get what you want."

Lucy shook her head, looking more confused than she had all day. Before she could say anything, Mard Geer stood and stepped out for a moment. Lucy turned to Natsu, her big brown eyes glistening with tears.

"What's going on? Why won't anyone explain anything to me? And what was that man talking about?!" She looked panicked and scared, but Natsu remained silent. Mard Geer re-entered with Seilah, and the woman carried a leash and collar in her hands. 

Seilah attached the magic sealing collar onto Lucy's throat and undid her chair bindings. She ignored all of Lucy's questions, only telling her that she'd be going through a different method of questioning now. Natsu had to look away as Seilah dragged Lucy out of the room by the leash.

He took a deep breath once Lucy's voice grew quiet as she was carried further and further away. 

"I think she was telling the truth," he remarked coldly, glancing at Mard Geer. The guard was momentarily shocked. He cleared his throat, responding, "We mustn't take any risks, Lord END. Seilah will take her to Kyouka, and Kyouka will use her methods to get proper answers. I also advised her to make sure the intruder bleeds, just to be sure." 

The king scoffed, causing his guard to stiffen. "She doesn't need to make the girl bleed. Even if she is an angel, there's not much she can do now. Her magic is sealed and she's come all alone, she's no threat to us now." Mard Geer nodded hesitantly, mindful not to go against his king's words. Natsu thought for a moment before sighing loudly, "I'm going to oversee Kyouka's questioning. Then, once this is over, the girl will become one of my servants." 

Mard Geer raised a brow, but much to Natsu's satisfaction, did not oppose. Natsu walked down the halls to the dungeon, speeding up when he was sure no one was watching him. 

Whatever this chick was, Natsu couldn't help but be drawn to her. Maybe it was because he hated leaving someone when they were in need. Yeah, once she has all her memories, this strange attachment will fade…

Once he entered the dungeon, the sound of a whip snapping and screaming began ringing in Natsu's ears. 

He decided to keep his distance, disgusted with the many guards that had gathered to watch the scene. Many were making bets on what the colour of her blood would be- black would mean she's a demon, gold would be an angel or goddess, and red would be a mortal, which was highly unlikely. 

Seilah stood about two feet away from Kyouka, holding white robes, and it was just then that Natsu realized Lucy had been stripped. 

"What is your business here?" Kyouka demanded before striking the blonde again, earning a scream before she could even answer the question. 

It became clear they were all getting a kick out of simply torturing the girl. Natsu knew this happened to everyone sent to the dungeon, but he'd never felt this guilty before. The king took in a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to do.

"Stop." 

Kyouka froze before turning to her king. All the guards that had been gathered had fallen silent, the dungeon room given a deathly aura. Seilah whispered, "Lord END?" 

Natsu shook his head as he approached the victim. She was writhing in pain, tears streaming down her face, and Natsu was sure she hadn't even noticed Kyouka had stopped. 

"That's enough. I'll deal with her now." He spoke strongly, offering no room for objections as he undid Lucy's bindings that were holding her upright from the ceiling. He removed the cuffs on her hands but kept the sealing collar on as he carried her bridal style. 

"But… Lord END… She's a trespasser. And likely an angel, just let me check her blood…" Kyouka shifted nervously. 

"There's no need for that. She's harmless. I will deal with her and that's final." Natsu didn't look back as he carried Lucy out of the dungeon, hearing the quiet whispers of the guards already guessing about Natsu's plan to make Lucy a servant. 

Once he entered his chambers, he laid Lucy on his bed as he walked to his washroom, running the bath water himself and filing through his cabinets to pull out the ointments he had stored. 

He dumped a bottle into the bath, causing light blue bubbles to rise to the surface. He sifted through the ointments in his hand before deciding on the best, placing it on the edge of the large tub and returning to Lucy. 

The blonde squirmed, her pain still unbearable and her body still trembling. She shuddered as Natsu examined her naked body, feeling nothing but fear at the sight of his serious expression. She understood that he was the king here, that everyone followed his orders. Why did he bring her to this room? What did he want with her?

"A...are you…" Lucy panted as she struggled to speak, her vocal cords still stinging from the screams of pain she had let out. "Are you going to...ra-"

"Hush." Was all Natsu said before lifting her limp body and carrying her to the bath. As she was lowered into the warm water, Lucy immediately felt a wave of relaxation. The bubbles made her skin tingle, but in a good way. She had to fight the urge to fall asleep, still not trusting this demon king. Her heart stopped when she saw him reach into the bath, but she calmed down when she noticed he was just wetting a rag. Her eyes widened as he ran the rag along her front. He was… bathing her? But why? Wouldn't this be a servant's job? And hadn't she just been getting tortured?!

Lucy couldn't help but flinch as he applied ointment to the bruises and welts that had formed along her skin. She watched in awe as the marks nearly vanished completely, silently wondering if the ointment had a magical element to it. Once satisfied, Natsu returned the ointment to the cabinet and drained the bathwater. 

He dried Lucy's body with a fluffy towel, cringing at the way she flinched when he went to run his fingers through her hair to dry it with his magic. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said in a voice softer than Lucy had heard before. She decided to trust him, it wasn't like she had much of a choice anyway. 

She was finally able to appreciate the chamber. It was huge, probably the size of a 1 story house, and it had Lucy wondering just how big this castle was. 

The walls were white, but every piece of furniture was black and accented in red. There was a large TV across from the bed, and she couldn't help but assume they were the only things he used in this room, as they were the only things she hadn't noticed a layer of dust on. 

As she was set on the bed, Lucy felt like it would swallow her whole. It was huge, and could probably fit 6 of her. 

"Are you hungry?" Lucy's head snapped to the king at his question, and it took her a moment to realize what he'd just asked. 

"Uh...no. I'm just tired." Natsu nodded at her answer, glancing around the room for a moment before directly meeting her eyes for the first time since she'd entered the castle. 

"The ointment in the bath has that effect. You should get some rest." He gave her a small smile, and Lucy found herself thinking that the expression suited him much more than the stern one he'd had since she met him. 

She was tired, and she knew she should probably get some rest while she had the chance. She'd probably wake up back in the dungeon, ready for round 2 of her torture. Or maybe she'd wake up in her own bed from wherever she'd come from, and this would have all been a dream. Whatever, that was future Lucy's problem.

  


  



	3. Chapter 3

Lucy ran her fingers through her hair as she sat up in the bed. She glanced around the large room she was in, noting how incredibly large it was. 

"Where am I?" She thought out loud, running her hands along the plush black comforter. 

"Have you already forgotten?" A raspy voice replied, causing Lucy to scream and shoot her leg out to kick whoever this intruder was. 

She watched as a pink haired man fell off the right side of the bed. He stayed on the ground, his face smack against the dark, sleek wooden floor, for a few moments. Lucy noticed the man was in just his boxers… and the boxers were decorated with dragon decals. She would've giggled if she hadn't noticed her own state of undress, for she was completely nude under the covers. 

"What the _hell_ were you doing in bed with me?!" The blonde demanded as she scooted further away from the side of the bed from which he fell. 

"Well it's _my_ bed… I let you sleep in it and _this_ is how you thank me? Real classy, Luigi." The man grumbled as he rubbed at his face. 

Lucy's eyes widened, her mind reeling to the night before. She'd woken up in a garden, been surrounded by guards, tortured, and then bathed… bathed by this man… the _king_.

She jumped out of the bed and kneeled down on her hands and knees, bowing before the man.

"I'm sorry! It completely slipped my mind, please forgive me, er… Lord END." 

Natsu stood up, now looking down at the girl. He noted that he didn't like hearing her speak to him that way, but it wasn't like he ever liked being spoken to as if his soul held more meaning than others. He examined her body, mostly making sure that all of the wounds healed properly. He noticed the way her long blonde hair covered her face as she bowed, part of it hanging across her shoulders. From this angle, he'd also noticed she had an amazing figure, he'd have to keep an eye out for her to be sure none of the guards tried anything. 

"Don't worry 'bout it. How 'you feelin'? Do ya have any of your memories?" 

He grabbed Lucy by the forearm and guided her to sit next to him on the bed. She shifted so her body faced slightly away from him and lifted her arms to try and cover her large breasts. 

"I… I still don't remember anything… Why have you healed me? And why are you keeping me here?"

Lucy's big brown eyes bore into his, and Natsu couldn't help but think that paired with her flushed face was very cute.

"You'll have to excuse my guards, they tend to have a strange infatuation with cruel and unusual punishment. I didn't think you deserved that, so I took you here. The ointments I used were given to me by my little cousin, she's very skilled in that kind of thing. I'm glad you've healed nicely."

He flashed Lucy a smile, and she admired it for a moment before raising a brow, definitely noticing his change in demeanor and how he spoke much more formally than before. 

"Oh… Well, thank you. What do you want with me now?" Lucy raised a hand up to fidget with the collar around her neck. Natsu's eyes followed the motion, and he fought the urge to remove the collar himself. He couldn't understand why, but he already felt like he could trust this woman. 

"You've entered my castle. You have no title, no rank, no backstory, so you're mine now. You'll be joining my court as one of my servants." 

Lucy looked down at the ground. It wasn't like she had many options, but she did not feel safe in this castle. She sighed as she turned towards the king. 

"No."

Natsu stared at her for a moment before erupting into laughter. He shook his head as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"It wasn't a question. You _will_ be a servant here. Unless you'd want me to send you back to the dungeon..?"

Lucy shook her head, pleading as she grasped his hands. "Please, anything but that! It's just… I don't feel safe here, I don't think the other's care about what happens to me. I mean, you saw how they watched me get tortured!" 

Natsu nodded, he couldn't argue with that. He grinned widely at her, snickering a little at her confused expression. 

"Don't worry about that. You'll be a chamber maiden, so you'll be staying in here with me. No one will bother you."

Natsu choked as he caught her small fist. Had she just tried to hit him!? And after he'd been so kind, too. 

"What do you take me for? A 'chamber maiden'!? Did you think I lost my dignity along with my memories? I may not know where I came from, but I do know I'm not going to give up my body so easily, so find a new role for me. I'd rather feel unsafe than undignified." Natsu watched in awe as the fuming blonde scoffed and turned her head in disgust, folding her arms indignantly. 

Had she forgotten where she was? She was demanding a king to pick a different role to give her as a servant? Natsu had never seen such insubordination from anyone except...himself. He couldn't fight the smile that formed on his face. 

"I ain't gonna have sex with ya, calm down. You're just gonna be an _actual_ chamber maiden, like cleanin' and stuff. None of that kinky shit… unless you want it, that is." 

Lucy flushed bright red at Natsu's innuendo and suggestive smirk, puffing out her cheeks at him.

"Why do you keep doing that? One second you're talking all formal, and the next you're speaking completely improperly, like how you were just now." Natsu's eyes widened. 

"Really? Damn, I didn't even notice… I gotta talk like that in public, something bout keeping up a 'reputation' or whatever." 

"But you don't care about your reputation whilst speaking with me?" Natsu didn't hesitate to shake his head at her question.

"Nah, I don't feel like I should. You _did_ just try to hit me, and then started giving me orders, you're pretty weird, yknow." 

The blonde blushed and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh gods… I'm so sorry! I don't know why I keep doing that…" 

Natsu chuckled, waving off her apology. "Don't worry bout it. You were probably a boxer or something before you lost your memories," his laughter grew as she rolled her eyes, "besides, s'not like you could actually hurt me. I like you, Luigi, you're different. Weird, but different." 

Lucy blushed at his words, mumbling a "thanks… I guess." Before she turned to him fully, adding "it's Lucy, by the way."

Natsu smiled, this was probably the most he'd ever smiled in one morning since he was a kid. 

"Right, and you can just call me Natsu. But not in public, you'd be crucified if someone heard you." 

He snickered at the way her eyes widened. Lucy fidgeted with her collar a bit more before standing and walking towards the large dresser beneath the TV. She rummaged around a bit before pulling out a black silk robe. She walked towards the large vanity mirror in the corner of the room and began tying the robe so it fit along her curves nicely. It was baggy in most areas, mainly the sleeves, but it suited her. The front was cut in a deep V, giving a perfect view of her cleavage as she tied the silk black belt tight around her waist. 

"This'll have to do until I can get some proper clothes." She said to herself as she examined her look in the mirror. "Do you have a hair brush or tie I could use?" 

She turned to Natsu, noticing that he'd been watching her the whole time she dressed herself, but decided not to comment on it. 

"You're supposed to be working, not dolling yourself up." He grumbled as he walked over to her and threaded his fingers through her hair. 

He brushed it with his hands for a bit before dividing it into 3 parts. He gently braided her hair, all the way down to the strains that ran down her back, leaving her bangs untouched. 

When he finished, Lucy examined the braid with an awestruck look. "Wow! You're good at that!" She beamed at him through the mirror, and Natsu decided that expression suited her the best. 

He flushed and ducked his face where his scarf would be as he rubbed the back of his neck. "An old friend of mine taught me how to do that when I was like 10. Said something bout needing to know how for when I had a daughter someday," he rolled his eyes at the memory, Erza was always so crazy, "390 years later and no kids, but I like to braid my little cousin's hair whenever I see her." 

"Well, I'm sure when you do have a daughter, she'll never have a bad hair day." Natsu's blush worsened when he caught her wink, but Lucy paid no mind as she sauntered into the bathroom to search for cleaning supplies. 

Natsu ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't met someone like Lucy since he'd been to the Fairy Kingdom. She was refreshing to talk to, and they'd only really had a single conversation. He was drawn to her feisty personality, and he could see she was likely a very kind person, too.

He wasn't sure if she'd still be here once her memories came back, but Natsu found himself hoping she would.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy sat at the edge of Natsu's balcony, her legs reaching beneath the railings and swaying. Tonight marked 3 weeks since she'd came into the castle, and Lucy was surprised to say that she really liked being here.

She never came in contact with anyone other than Natsu, and although it got lonely, it made her feel safe. She spent her days cleaning up after the king, and it usually didn't take much time at all. Whenever Natsu dismissed her, she spent her time on the balcony. 

The king's room was the highest room of the castle, so the view was amazing. Lucy especially loved coming out at night to see the stars and the various lights of the lands of the kingdom. She didn't have much to do, often busing herself with planning Natsu's outfits or attempting to tame his hair. She didn't have much technology- Natsu didn't use much aside from his phone, and she didn't want to bother him by asking for anything. There was the TV, but Lucy didn't find demon television very appealing. She enjoyed watching it with Natsu on the few nights he had free time, though, as they laughed themselves to sleep as they made fun of every show that came on.

Lucy did have a lot of books from Natsu's untouched bookshelf to read, which was her favorite thing to do. Some nights, Natsu would "order" her to read him to sleep, saying that he felt that her voice was very soothing. 

She found herself getting flustered a lot by the kind words he'd say to her. Everyday once she was done getting ready for the day, Lucy would spend the whole morning overthinking his words as if there was a deeper meaning to them.

Sharing a bed made her situation that much more embarrassing, but it wasn't like she had a choice. A week into their meeting, Natsu had confessed that the guards perceived her as his concubine, considering the term "chamber maiden" was usually a more formal way of saying "sex servant," but Lucy expected as much, she'd thought he'd meant for her to be a concubine at first, too. 

Being considered a concubine didn't bother Lucy, it wasn't like she spoke to anyone but Natsu to really feel the effects of the gossip. And she'd only been against the idea because she didn't want to hook up with someone just because he was a king. Concubines got to stay in the king's room for however long without raising suspicion, since many assumed she was either "servicing" him, getting ready for the next session, or recovering from the last. It helped that she was the only "concubine," too, so she wasn't required to leave the room so that a different woman could take her place. 

The most damage all this had done was to Lucy's feelings. She and Natsu had hit it off quickly, and she felt like she knew him her whole life rather than just 3 weeks. She couldn't help but feel a certain _longing_ towards him, but she always narrowed it down to her loneliness. 

With her being considered a concubine, and Natsu being okay with that, Lucy couldn't help but want something _more_.

"Where are your clothes, weirdo?" 

Lucy stood up and beamed at her king. She went to walk past him and into the room, but jolted as he gripped her forearm. She rolled her eyes before answering, "I just got out of the bath, alright? Now, have you brought supper? I'm starved!"

Natsu gazed at the plush red towel that clung to the blonde's body. He'd decided red was his favorite colour to see her in since she first worn one of his red robes, but then again, he'd only ever seen her in black and red.

He pulled her still damp body flush against him, drying her with his magic. "Ya shouldn't be out here when you're wet… you could get sick."

"The air is warm. I'll be fine." Lucy ran a hand through her now dry hair, glancing up at Natsu's scruffy face. She placed her hands on his cheeks, trying and failing to wipe away some dirt.

"Was out _dealing_ with some thieves. I'll wash up after we eat, but there's someone I want ya to meet first."

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked down at herself, now caring about her state of undress. "Will I have a moment so I'm not so indecent?" 

"Well actually, he's already in the room."

Lucy began frantically looking past Natsu's shoulders to try to see into the room. " _He_!? There's a man that you want me to meet? Why!?" 

Natsu laughed as he placed his hands on the girl's shoulders, shaking her a bit until she calmed down. He remained silent as guided Lucy into the room by her wrist, the blonde hesitantly following. 

Upon entering, Lucy's eyes landed on a blue creature that looked like a cat. It was stuffing its face with what looked like fish. She stared at the cat for a moment, cringing when she saw it was making a mess as it ate on the bed.

"Natsu?"

"Yea?"

"What am I looking at?"

Natsu laughed as he looked at his little blue friend. He assumed she'd never seen an Exceed before, so this was expected.

"Oi, Happy! Come say hi!" 

The cat looked up from his food and flew over to the pair, a single fish still in his mouth. 

"Happy, this is Lucy. Lucy, this is Happy." Natsu looked at his friends excitedly as Lucy was still wrapping her head around what exactly Happy even _is_. 

"Um… Hello, Happy…?" Lucy looked back and forth between the flying blue cat and Natsu's incredibly dorky face of pure excitement. Happy took out the fish he was eating for a moment to say "Hi!" And went back to chowing down, oblivious to Lucy's shocked expression. 

"He… he talks? What kind of cat can talk and fly!?" 

Natsu chuckled, strolling over to the bed where trays of food were and began digging in. "He's an exceed!" He said, as if it were obvious. Lucy chose to just accept that answer, she was too hungry to pry. 

She watched as Happy flopped down on the bed next to Natsu, cringing again when she noticed the demon's dirty clothes on the sheets. She sat down on the opposite side of Happy, picking up a bowl of salad and eating much neater than the boys.

"Are you really Natsu's girlfriend?" 

Lucy nearly choked upon hearing Happy's question, and turned to Natsu as she heard him begin to laugh.

"She's not my girlfriend, buddy. Where'd you get that idea from?"

"I thought you kept her because you were lonely? Igneel said something about you two making babies… when will you lay your egg, Lushi?"

Lucy's blush worsened as Natsu's laughter grew, the blonde nearly dropping the bowl in her hands.

"Lay off, bud. We aren't like that, Luce's just a friend." Natsu began idly rubbing behind the exceed's ears, earning what Lucy swore sounded like a purr.

"Then how come she stays in here all the time? And you're always hanging out with her in here…"

"Well, she's new here, and the others don't really like her. The only way to get them to fuck off is if they think she's my concubine, so she's gotta stay in here too. Sorry about spending so much time here, buddy, I've just been tryna make sure Lucy was alright."

Happy rubbed his paws along the sheets before he got up and trotted to Lucy's lap, patting it a few times before laying down there. 

"It's okay. Do you remember when you first got here, Lushi? I was the first one to talk to you!"

Lucy looked down at the blue creature in her lap, confused as to why he decided to lay there but choosing not to comment on it. She pondered for a moment, running her fingers through the hairs on his back. 

"Now that you mentioned it, yea I remember. For a while I sort of blocked out what happened before Natsu took me here, so I forgot." 

Happy smiled at her before closing his eyes, immediately falling asleep. Lucy continued to look down at him, smiling softly at his cute expression. 

"He likes you." Natsu said, his smile showing the same contentment as hers. 

The blonde hummed in agreement, shifting Happy so that he rested in her arms as she stood up. She placed him down on a plush armchair, surprised that he didn't so much as stir the entire time.

"Finish eating, then I'll have to clean up again."

"Don't worry bout it." Natsu stacked his empty plates, patting the bed for Lucy to join him and finish her salad. 

"Well, it is my job. Although I'm not getting paid, so it's my… obligation? Do people normally get paid here?" 

She decided not to sit, picking up her bowl and standing in front of Natsu as she spoke.

"Yea, but servants are usually prisoners or something, so they work here 'cause they have to. I'd pay you if you weren't living here full time, though. But you really don't have to worry about it tonight, I'll clean up." He gave her an easy smile, and Lucy couldn't help but blush in return. 

"If you say so… but hurry up and get cleaned up, you're totally soiling the sheets!" She set her now empty bowl on top of Natsu's stacked plates, scowling as he chuckled.

Natsu set the dishes on a tray that sat outside his door for a servant to take before going to one of his dressers and pulling out a pair of boxers. He grinned at Lucy's irritated expression. "Don't worry, I'll be quick, and then I'll change the sheets. Are you gonna sleep naked or what?" 

She fiddled with the collar around her neck as she looked down at the towel she was wearing, a blush adorning her face as she mumbled, "would you like me to?"

Natsu stared at her, part of him not believing what he'd heard. He walked to the washroom, looking back at her while saying, "you can do whatever you're comfortable with," before shutting the door behind him.

Lucy stood next to the messy bed, holding in a squeal.

_"Why did I just ask him that!? He's gonna get the wrong idea now! Dammit Lucy, control yourself!"_

She sighed as she sat on the arm of the chair Happy was in, looking up at the ceiling. 

It's only been 3 weeks, why was she already thinking such suggestive thoughts? It was no secret that Natsu was an attractive man, but for her to have already developed feelings for him was kind of embarrassing. Trusting and being drawn to someone so easily made her feel like she was the naive girl she'd always been perceived to be.

_Not that he'd know about that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Happy and his relationship with Natsu and Lucy, so this was a little self-indulgent :)


	5. Chapter 5

"I want to take you outside today." Natsu tied off the end of one of the twin braids he styled Lucy's hair in, stepping back to admire his work and catching her shocked expression through the mirror. 

"...Outside? Why?" Lucy fiddled with the collar around her neck, glancing behind her at Natsu.

"My cousins are visiting from the dragon kingdom. Apparently my old man told them about ya, and they wanna meet you. You'd have to stay in 'character' though." 

In the 2 months that she'd been here, Lucy had never truly gone outside, only getting sunlight and fresh air from her trips out on the balcony of Natsu's room. She'd also never spoken to anyone other than Natsu and Happy, and the loneliness was starting to wear her down.

"I'd love to meet them! And go outside! I'm all fired up now!" She hopped around the room excitedly, not noticing the way she mimicked one of Natsu's favorite lines. Natsu did notice, however, and buried his face in his scarf to hide his blush. 

"Yea, well, they're gonna be here soon, so let's head to the gardens now, that's where we're meetin' em."

Lucy stiffened as Natsu picked up the leash that hung on a hook by his wardrobe. She'd forgotten about her role around here, especially since for the past 2 months she hadn't been treated like a servant by Natsu or Happy at all. It felt more like a constant sleepover, everyday was exciting, even though she'd only been in one room the entire time. It wasn't like the room was small, anyway.

Natsu gently attached the leash to Lucy's collar, giving her a wane smile. If this was the only way she'd be allowed outside, then so be it. She was just happy to meet new people and be in a new space. 

Natsu gently guided her out of the room, Lucy only just now realizing she'd been barefoot all this time as her feet made contact with the rug outside of his door. 

The halls seemed so foreign, seeing as she'd only walked through them once. Many servants were darting from place to place, trying to at least _look_ like they were working. Most of them tried to steal glances of their king, giving Lucy a stink eye when they caught sight of her.

She hadn't realized, but even if she was just a concubine, she'd be the highest ranked servant. She could understand their irritation, she _had_ been given special treatment. 

As they made it closer to the doors of the gardens, they started running into more and more guards, all of which promptly stood at attention when Natsu approached. Lucy found herself holding in a gag when she noticed the way the guards were looking at her, many whispering in disbelief about how they finally got to see her.

Once they finally made it to the gardens, Lucy gasped. She never had the chance to truly enjoy the scenery. There were flowers that she had never even heard of, all arranged in beautiful patterns. Natsu took her to the large fountain in the center, accidentally tugging on the leash whenever she got distracted. 

"Your garden is very beautiful." She said in a soft voice, this tone one Natsu hadn't heard her use before. He looked in her eyes for a moment, snatching at her leash and making her coke for a second as he said, "Quiet," in a stern voice. 

As Lucy caught her breath, Natsu turned to the guards that stayed around the gardens, already disgusted with their obvious stares at her. 

"Leave us." 

The guards said nothing as they quickly left the area, leaving the two alone. 

"I'm so sorry, Luce. I just… gotta act like that around here, I didn't hurt ya, did I?" Natsu began checking the skin around her collar, gouging her expression for any traces of pain. 

"It's fine, I kinda liked it." Lucy shrugged as she turned to admire the garden some more, unaware of Natsu's shocked reaction to what she just said. Before he could ask what she meant, his sensitive ears picked up the sound of commotion and footsteps nearing the fountain. 

Natsu walked around the side of the fountain, grinning and waving as he caught sight of his cousins.

"Natsu!" A young girl's voice sounded as she rushed toward him, wrapping him in a tight hug. 

"Hey Wendy! You've gotten bigger since the last time, eh?" Wendy blushed as he pet her head, mumbling a "not really" as she fiddled with her hands.

"Bout time you all came to visit. I was starting to think you guys forgot about me!" 

A tall, pierced man scoffed at Natsu's words but still walked up to him and patted his shoulder in greeting. 

"You're the one who's been so damn busy! It's been, what, 2 years now? We've been trying to set up a visit all this time!" Said a blonde man as he approached the king, a dark haired man following close behind him, saying nothing as he nodded his head.

"Sorry bout that. I really gotta figure out how to deal with all this king shit better." Natsu rubbed at the back of his neck, raising a brow when he noticed everyone looking behind him. He turned to see Lucy, the blonde poking at the collar around her neck that was attached to the leash he held.

"Is this yer concubine?" The pierced one asked, his eyes racking over Lucy's nervous form before meeting Natsu's. 

"Yea, this is Lucy. Lucy, these are my cousins from the dragon kingdom; Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue. Natsu pointed to each cousin as he introduced them, huffing when he noticed she was still nervous.

"Lighten up, they won't bite." Natsu gave Lucy an easy smirk, satisfied when her tension dropped.

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy! I love your hair, does Natsu braid it for you?" Wendy smiled up at Lucy as she grasped both her hands, she, too, didn't like the way the blonde was picking at her collar. 

"Yes, he does… It's a pleasure to meet you too, Lady Wendy." 

Wendy guided her to sit on the edge of the stone fountain, the men moving to join them. 

"How long have you been here?" Sting asked, staring at the exposed skin of Lucy's neck and shoulders for reasons Lucy did not know. 

"It's been 2 months now." 

"2 months? And she doesn't have any proper clothes? Really, Salamander?" Gajeel growled at the pinkette, earning a growl in return. 

"She hasn't asked for 'proper' clothes! 'Sides, she looks good in my robes anyway." 

Lucy scoffed at Natsu's words, blushing when the action drew attention to herself. This was her first time having to play the role of a servant, so she wasn't used to holding her tongue around him.

"What?" Natsu asked, glaring at her.

"Well, you say you haven't gotten me clothing because I hadn't asked, but it's not like you've given me the chance to. I mean, you _still_ haven't gotten me my own hair brush, which I asked for when we first met." She folded her arms and turned away from him, huffing her nose.

"Oi! You don't need a hair brush, I do your hair anyways."

"It's cute and all, but I don't _always_ want to wear my hair in braids, you know."

"Well maybe you should've said that sooner!"

"It's not like you ever listen to me!"

"You're not supposed to give me orders, but don't get mad about not having something if you never bothered to ask!" 

The pair glared at each other, the dragons watching awkwardly. 

The two were broken out of their irritation when they heard a high pitched voice exclaim "There you guys are!"

Happy dashed towards the group sitting at the fountain, 4 exceeds trailing behind him. 

Happy hugged Wendy and greeted the others as the 4 other exceeds said hi to Natsu.

"Lushi! These are my friends, Lily, Frosch, Lector," he went closer to her ear as he whispered, "and Charle, she's basically my girlfriend, but she doesn't know that yet." 

"I can hear you, tom cat." Charle snarled, earning laughs from the group. The dragons were happy for the break in tension, not wanting to get in the middle of a couple's quarrel. The cats decided to venture further into the garden, leaving the group once again. 

Lucy sighed as she brushed her hands against her twin braids, moving them to rest along her front. "So, does every dragon have an exceed, then? Er… you all _are_ dragons, right?" 

"Well, we're the only ones with exceeds, we just grew up with them. And I guess we're technically dragons? We can't become full dragons like our parents, though, since we're dragons through magic and not by blood." Sting leaned into and draped his arm across Lucy's shoulders as he spoke, smirking when Natsu started growling. 

Lucy blushed when Natsu snatched Sting's arm off of her as he muttered a "hands off."

"So… um… what's the dragon kingdom like?"

"Oh, it's huge! It's one of the few kingdoms with multiple rulers, like how Natsu's dad is the fire dragon king, but there's Irene, who's the queen of all dragons. There's a lot more, Selene, Aldron, Mercphobia… Sting and Rogue are the only ones that still live there, though. Gajeel and I live in the fairy kingdom, we're actually a part of the royal court there."

"The fairy kingdom? That's where you grew up, right, Master END?"

"Yep, but I haven't been there in ages. We should plan a trip there sometime."

Lucy blushed at the word "we," excited and surprised that Natsu would think about traveling with her. 

The group talked for a while, and Lucy found herself easing up with every passing minute. A servant came and left a large cart of food for them, and Lucy laughed as Natsu challenged the guys to an eating contest, and won, of course. 

The sky began darkening, and Lucy hadn't even realized they'd been out talking for the whole day. She was a little disappointed that she hadn't gotten to explore more while she had the chance. Natsu noticed her change in demeanor, asking her if she wanted to go inside. 

"No, I just wish I got to see more of the garden while we were out here." 

"Haven't you been here in the garden before?" 

The dragons gasped when Lucy shook her head, each of them glaring at Natsu.

"You kept her here for 2 months and never showed her the garden? That's so mean, Natsu!"

"Exactly, the garden is the best part of this castle."

"Just 'cause she's a concubine doesn't mean ya gotta keep her cooped up in yer room, asshole."

"Honestly, you shouldn't force a girl to stay in this dump of a castle anyway."

Natsu groaned as he wiped a hand down his face."I know! The people here don't have good intentions, alright? I was just keeping her away from trouble!" 

Wendy shook her head in disappointment as she stood. "Come, Lucy, you _must_ see the butterfly room! It's so pretty!" 

"There's a _butterfly_ room!?" Wendy giggled as she grabbed Lucy's hand instead of the leash, guiding her through the garden towards the butterflies. As the girls left, Natsu waited for a moment before whacking Sting upside the head.

"Don't touch what's mine, bitch." Natsu growled. 

"I dunno, Natsu, you say she's yours, but I didn't see a single mark on her when I looked at her neck and shoulders." Sting shrugged, grinning when Natsu's growl faltered. 

"Wait, you still haven't marked her yet?" Rogue eyed Natsu, a little embarrassed with the subject matter.

"Just because you couldn't see it doesn't mean I didn't mark her." Natsu didn't meet anyone's eyes, groaning when Gajeel started laughing. 

"Don't tell me yer too pussy too actually do anything with her, gihehehe! That's the whole point of a concubine, dumbass." 

The king held his head in his hands, taking a deep breath to steal his nerves.

"Lucy's more than a concubine, okay. She's my friend, and I don't wanna have sex with her just 'cause she thinks she has to. I want her to want me too." 

"Wait… do you have feelings for her?"

Natsu exhaled, giving Gajeel a defeated look. Gajeel looked at Sting and Rogue, all of them nodding in a silent understanding. 

"I knew ya wouldn't like havin' to be the king of this shithole. Yer gonna have to find a way to get outta here if you wanna have her. In the meantime, I suggest you enjoy what you can." Gajeel gripped Natsu's shoulder, squeezing it as a form of comfort. 

"Enjoy what I can? Like… hanging out and stuff? I want more than that, though. Honestly I'm tempted to just ask her to be mine, weakness be damned." 

Gajeel nodded, sighing as he released his cousin's shoulder. "It's your call. You should tell her, though." 

Natsu nodded, watching as the guys got up to find their exceeds, deciding they should get going soon. He looked up at the setting sun, smiling as the stars began to be visible. Lucy always loved the stars, and in a way, she was like a star herself. She was always so radiant, and he couldn't get enough of her. There was no doubt that he wanted more from her, but he'd gone 300 years conditioning himself not to give in to certain things that could be viewed as a weakness, certain relationships being the biggest issue. Gajeel was right, he should talk to Lucy about this. There's no point in worrying about this if she doesn't want more, too.


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu detached the leash from Lucy's collar, apologizing for when he'd accidentally snagged it on their way back to the room. They'd just seen the dragons off, and Lucy also got to see the front of the castle for the first time.

"I had fun today. I hadn't realized just how badly I needed company." Lucy sighed as she removed her robes.

"Uh, Luce… you're naked." Natsu didn't look away, despite his words.

"It's fine, I don't mind you seeing me." She simply shrugged as she began taking down her braids. Scowling to herself when she remembered once again that Natsu hadn't gotten her a brush yet.

"It's so lonely being in here all the time, especially when you and Happy are away. I wish you'd let me go out more…"

Natsu stared at her for a silent minute before shaking his head. "I can't, s'not safe."

"I get that the people around here don't really like me, but I can handle myself. Though I suppose you wouldn't know that since you never let me try."

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I really can't afford for anything to happen to you. You're safe here in this room."

She scoffed, looking down at the grown and gritting her teeth. "Ugh, you sound just like my-"

She snapped her mouth shut, eyes widening when she caught her slip up.

"What? I sound like your what, Lucy?"

"It's… I don't know, it's an old memory I think, I've forgotten exactly…"

Lucy ran a hand through her hair, moving to the washroom to start running a bath. Natsu followed, stopping himself from asking if he could join her. 

"I just wish you didn't treat me like some fragile little girl. I'm not going to be able to stay here forever, y'know. It's really not fair."

"Well I'm sorry for trying to keep you out of harm's way."

Lucy turned to glare at him. "You don't _need_ to do that! I appreciate the thought, but seriously, it's so controlling. I can take care of myself, especially if you took this damn collar off of me."

"You know I can't do that. If I have you walking around without a collar, people will think I've gone soft. Showing special treatment like that to a concubine is a huge-"

"-weakness, I know. All I seem to be is a weakness for you." She approached Natsu then, shoving him out of the bathroom.

"Just leave me alone, you won't have to worry about looking weak if you're not around me."

"Wait, that's not-" Natsu was cut off by the door slamming. He glared at it for a moment before huffing and stomping out of the room, slamming his own door as he left. 

_"Why does she expect me to just bend the rules for her? Doesn't she know what's at stake? If I expose any weaknesses, someone could use it against me! If someone did something to her to try and get to me, I'd lose it!"_

Natsu paused, realizing that he walked down a whole floor, scaring all the servants in his wake. 

_"Why do I care so much, anyways? I'm just taking care of her til she gets her memories back…"_

He groaned loudly, whipping around swiftly and stomping back upstairs, the servants and guards being sure to stay out of the king's way.

He decided to spend the night in Happy's room, relieved that the exceed was already asleep so he wouldn't have to explain himself. He scooted next to Happy on the bed, it was smaller than his own but still very large, especially for the cat. Natsu turned to his side, snuggling with Happy as he continued to think.

_"I know I want something more with her, but what does 'more' even mean? I know I want to be open about how much she means to me, but… how much does she mean to me? I know it can't be love, it's too soon for that...right? I've never been in love before, so…"_

He sighed, sitting up to remove his clothing so he could try to get more comfortable. He'd have to talk to Lucy in the morning, now, he needed to try and clear his head so he could sleep. 

* * *

Natsu's door swung open, Lucy not having to look up to know who was walking in. 

"Hey, Lucy, I need to talk to you."

She ignored him, focusing more on the book she was reading than his words.

"Lucy…"

There was a long wave of silence before Natsu sat down on the edge of the bed, and Lucy chose not to acknowledge his presence. 

"I know you're mad at me, and I'm sorry… I got you some books, if that'll cheer you up?"

She said nothing as he placed a stack of 10 books next to her. He'd picked these out from the library, guilty that he never let her see the huge room filled with more books than he could count. He remembered the genres she liked, hoping these would be sufficient. 

"I also got ya a hair brush…"

He sighed when he realized she wasn't going to talk to him at all, so he stood and left the brush on the vanity before leaving the room. Maybe she just needed space for now.

Lucy scoffed. Did he really think he could give her a few books and a brush and everything would be okay? What she wanted was freedom, or at least a decent apology. She decided she'd give him a few days to figure it out.

* * *

"Lucy, are you still mad?" Natsu eyed her wearily, sighing when he earned no response or acknowledgement. 

"I got ya some proper clothes, just like you asked. I remember the outfits you said you liked on TV, these are a lot like them. I can get you more if ya want…"

The blonde continued to ignore him as she used her new brush to style her hair.

He left the chest of clothes and accessories on the ground near where she sat on the vanity, choosing not to bother her anymore. Maybe he needed to try a different approach. 

* * *

"Hey, Luce, there's someone here to see ya." 

He stared at her as she laid on the bed, cuddling with Happy. Natsu couldn't help but envy the little blue exceed as he snuggled against Lucy's chest, but was glad to see that she wore one of the new outfits he'd gotten her and reading one of the new books.

He turned to look at the short bluenette behind him, giving her an uneasy smile.

"She's still pissed at me, but maybe you can cheer her up?"

Levy smiled brightly, nodding. "I'll try. I love to talk to a fellow bookworm!" 

Natsu nodded as he let Levy enter the room, staring at the shut door for a moment before leaving. He really hoped introducing her to Levy would help, she did say she was lonely, after all. He may have to arrange a visit to the fairy kingdom sooner than he'd planned.

* * *

Natsu stood in front of the door, hesitant to open it. It's been 3 days and 2 nights since Lucy spoke to him, and he really missed her. He hoped he could get her to come around with this apology he'd planned and rehearsed all last night.

The door swung open before Natsu could make a move, Lucy staring up at him, completely naked.

"Natsu…" She started, choking when Natsu tackled her in a bone-crushing hug. 

"I'm so sorry, Lucy! I'm such a dumbass! It wasn't right for me to deny you your freedom like that. I don't care what people think, you're my best friend, and I want them to know that. And you're _not_ a weakness, I was dumb for even thinking something like that!"

Lucy removed his arms from around her, moving to shut the door before she sighed, turning over to face him again. 

"No, Natsu, I'm the one that should be sorry. It was childish for me to give you the silent treatment like that, we should've talked it out like civil adults."

"Don't worry about it! Everyone deals with their issues differently."

"That doesn't mean I dealt with it the right way, though… for now on, I'll talk to you about how I'm feeling instead of leaving you to figure it out yourself. And I understand you had good intentions with making me stay in here, so don't worry about that."

Natsu grinned at her, ecstatic that she was actually taking to him. She noticed his excitement and chuckled a bit before fiddling with the collar around her neck.

"Thanks for all the things you brought me, you didn't have to. Oh, and Levy was awesome, I'd never imagine Gajeel would end up with someone like her!"

"Yea, I have no idea how the iron-head managed to court her, but Levy's the best. She's a lot like you, so when I heard she was close by I invited her over 'cause I figured you two would hit it off. She was really excited to meet you, too, since Gajeel and Wendy told everyone at the fairy castle about ya."

Lucy nodded, whispering a "yea, she mentioned that," as she shifted from foot to foot. Natsu was confused as to why she seemed so nervous. Was she still upset? Was there something else he was supposed to say?

"Hey, what's wrong, Luce?"

The blonde looked down, only just now getting embarrassed about her naked state. She took in a deep breath to steal her nerves, holding her head up high.

"There's something I need to tell you."

Natsu's heart stopped. There was a 50/50 chance he wouldn't like what she had to say, and to make it worse, he couldn't read the expression on her face.

"...yes?"

Lucy wracked her brain, looking for a way to say what she wanted to. She'd been psyching herself up for this conversation all last night and this morning, but she felt utterly unprepared. She glanced at the door, not thinking as she said, "I could sense your presence at the door just then."

Natsu looked back at the door, turning back to Lucy with a face laced with confusion. 

"I was able to because you're a demon. I could sense your aura. It's sort of a part of my magic."

"But… your magic's blocked by that collar…"

"Yes, err...well, it's kinda a biological thing? It's technically magic but not really, like how you've got enhanced senses because you're part dragon."

Natsu nodded slowly, not exactly following where she was going with this.

"Well, I can sense aura because… um… I'm… an angel…" 

She stared at his face, trying to mentally prepare herself for his reaction. He stared at her dumbly for what felt like hours, finally breaking the silence with a loud "huh?" 

Lucy swallowed thickly, meeting his eyes as she repeated, "I am an angel. Well, my father is an angel and my mother is a goddess, so I'm 50% angel. But I came here from the angel kingdom...well, the angel castle to be exact…"

Natsu stared at her with wide eyes, deciding to sit on the bed in case he fainted. The angel kingdom has been the demon kingdom's biggest enemy since the very beginning, she did _not_ belong here. 

"Shit… so you've gotten your memories back? What now? I'm guessing you wouldn't wanna stay here any longer, right?"

"Well, I actually got my memories 2 months ago, about a week after I got here… I was afraid to tell you because I wasn't sure what you'd do to me once you found out, and then I was scared you wouldn't want to be friends anymore… but I spoke with Levy about how much you mean to me, and I decided I couldn't keep this from you any longer." 

Natsu ran a hand over his face before looking over at Lucy, motioning her to join him on the bed. 

"S'okay, Luce, I'm more worried about how _you're_ feeling right now. An angel in the demon kingdom… that's gotta be horrible for ya."

Lucy leaned into Natsu's side, her bare breast squeezing against his arm.

"No, I never really cared about the wars going on between us, I always knew not to judge every demon because of a few bad apples. And… like I said, I'm from the angel _castle_ , and I left for a reason."

Natsu laced his fingers with hers without even realizing it, his eyes widening when he understood her words.

"The castle!? Are you part of the royal court? Or, you were a servant?"

She bit her lip as she prepared to unleash yet another bombshell. She truly regretted keeping all of this from him.

"...I'm royalty, actually."

"...royalty?"

"My last name is Heartfilia…"

Natsu's heart stopped once again. Heartfilia was the last name of the angel king, Jude Heartfilia. Which means…

"You're a princess..?"

Lucy nodded, and Natsu fell backwards on the bed, looking at the ceiling. 

"Well, fuck."


	7. Chapter 7 - NSFW

"I'm so sorry, Natsu! I should've told you sooner." Lucy hid her face in her hands, shaking her head in shame.

"Don't worry about it, Lucy, you had every reason to be afraid to tell me, I'm just glad you at least told me now." 

She nodded at his words, joining him in laying down, staring up at the ceiling. 

"I left because my father never gave me any freedom. I was always locked in my room, and I only walked around the castle when he wasn't around. I couldn't wear, eat, say, or see what I wanted. Everything was controlled, and I felt like a slave in my own home. I got so mad at you because you reminded me of my father for a moment, but I realized how horrible it was to compare you to him. You genuinely care about my safety, he just got a kick out of having that sort of power over me, I guess." 

Natsu turned over to look at her, rubbing against her forearm as he muttered, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I was heading to the mortal realm at first, but I chose to come here since I knew it'd be the last place he'd search for me. I really didn't mean to end up here in the castle, I didn't even realize where I was. When I hit the magic barrier, I used my magic to try and break through. It took up so much of my magic that I ended up passing out, which is how you found me."

She turned to face Natsu now, and the two silently stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Lucy reached over to grasp Natsu's hand, and he squeezed hers in return. 

"I know I'm the king here and all, but I never really cared for the wars between our kingdom's, either. I grew up in the dragon and fairy kingdoms while my brother ruled things over here, all of that drama is his business. Ever since I got here, I've been trying to make up with all the enemies my kingdom has made, but Zeref's dug me a pretty deep hole. I'm just worried about what this would mean for you staying here now."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders as she got lost in his olive-green eyes. She had to stop herself from leaning in.

"Um...well I don't want to go back. Ever. But soon enough, he'll start searching for me. Last time I'd been there, father had just left to handle some business in the mortal realm. I don't know when exactly he'll be back, but his trips usually take around 3 months. We've got about one more month until there's a search team going from kingdom to kingdom. If he finds me, I can try fighting back, but I'm not sure how that will go."

Lucy sighed dejectedly, hiding her head in the crook of Natsu's neck. He used his free hand to rub circles into her back.

"It's gonna be okay, Luce. I promise, I won't let 'em take ya. We'll figure something out... I swear. We'll have to keep this between us until the last minute, though, 'cause we don't want the word to spread that you're here. I'm gonna change how things are 'round here, too. I'll make sure everyone in this castle keeps you safe."

She smiled into his neck, raising her head to give him a soft kiss on the lips. She stayed there for a minute before realization hit, and her eyes widened as she flinched back.

"Oh my gods... I'm- I- Sorry!" She covered her mouth as her whole body became impossibly red, wishing she'd just disappear right then. 

Natsu's expression was completely dazed. He touched his lips with his figure tips. Lucy had just kissed him. She kissed him! Does this mean she'd wanted more in their relationship, too?

"Gosh Luce, you're such a pervert." He chuckled, masking his inner rush of emotions.

"Wha- no I'm not! I was just... you made me so happy, I couldn't help myself!" 

"Yea, yea. Says the girl who's also completely nude in my bed." He couldn't help but laugh as she continued to sputter frantically. He sat up and laced his fingers through the hairs on her neck, pulling her closer to him.

"Relax... I'm just messin' with ya..." 

Lucy stared into his eyes as she rested her hands on his chest. Her eyes flitted to his lips, and she leaned in a bit more.

"Why do you walk around naked sometimes, anyway? You're always so shy about everything else..."

"Uh... in the angel kingdom, it's common for people to be half or completely naked, so I've grown a bit numb to nudity. I'd never do it outside or in public, but I used to be nude around my own chambers a lot. I guess it's just a habit..."

"Yea? I thought you were just tryna tempt me..."

Lucy bit her lip and her face warmed, whether it was from her blush or Natsu's close proximity, she didn't know. Her hands moved from his chest to wrap around his shoulders and her chest squished against his as she became closer than ever.

"Lucy... can I-"

"Yes."

Natsu wasted no time in crashing his lips against hers in a searing kiss. She returned the kiss with equal ferocity, opening her mouth to allow his tongue to venture inside. 

He nudged her so she leaned back to lay on the bed and he hovered over her, their lips never disconnecting the entire time.

Lucy sighed into his mouth when his hands moved down to her waist, his calloused fingers brushing against her soft skin. Her arms tightened around his neck and she brushed her hands through his soft hair, tugging a bit to earn sharp moans from the man.

They separated for air, and Lucy had to hold in a swoon. The way Natsu looked down at her, his pupils slanted and his sharp canines exposed, he just looked so _feral_.

"Natsu..." 

She batted her lashes and bit her lip again. Natsu's eyes didn't leave her lips until she started scooting backwards until her back hit the large, plush headboard. She bent one knee, nearly revealing her core. 

"Come here, _Master END_."

Natsu nearly pounced on her at her call. He never liked hearing her refer to him as his formal title, but with the way she said it now, her voice airy and full of lustful invitation, he almost couldn't control himself. 

She brushed her fingers through her bangs, exposing her flushed face fully, and Natsu would've never imagined he'd find such a simple gesture so alluring. Her eyes met his, and he could see the warm brown colour darken with lust. She smirked as she whispered, "like what you see?"

Natsu answered by latching onto her throat, sucking roughly until the spot beneath her pulse redded darkly. He licked at it gently before sinking his teeth in, releasing her when he tasted the metallic, coppery taste of her golden blood. He lapped at it again, kissing it gently in contrast to the rough treatment. 

The whole while, Lucy was a stuttering, whimpering mess. Natsu backed up enough so that their noses touched, giving her a searing kiss as his hands hovered above her breasts.

"Fuck, Lucy... tell me to stop..." he rasped once their lips reluctantly parted. She said nothing, smirking at him as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breast herself, squeezing them.

Natsu wasted no time in taking over, kneading the supple flesh in his hands. He leaned down to suck at the tops of her breasts and shifted his palms to rub against her hardened nipples. Lucy became a moaning mess, causing Natsu to feel a throb in his groin. He cursed his overdressed state, but had no time to strip before Lucy had her hands on his shirt, undoing the buttons swiftly. 

She unwound his scarf from his neck and set it on the nightstand, quickly turning to remove the unbuttoned shirt, Natsu backing up slightly to assist her. She eagerly began feeling him up, rubbing her hands up and down his muscular arms and along his pectorales. Her nails dug into his skin when he gave her a particularly hard suck. He moaned against her breast and pinched her nipples in return, smirking against her skin when she cried out.

A strong, intoxicating scent filled the room, and Natsu's eyes widened as he jolted back to look at her.

"Did... did you just cum?"

Lucy's face was bright red, her gaze focused everywhere but him. 

"I'm really sensitive there... you shouldn't tease me so much..." she mumbled meekly, pouting when Natsu started to laugh.

"Damn, Lucy! You really came just from me touching your tits alone! Would've never guessed you were so easy to plea-"

His words caught in his throat when she suddenly pounced on him, causing him to fall backwards on the bed. She straddled his waist and ran her hands along his torso. "I said not to tease me, _Master_."

She grinded her pelvis against his, causing his head to fall backwards and a throaty moan to escape her lips. She rubbed against him a few more times before reaching down and unzipping his pants, trying to shimmy the clothing off of him.

"Mmm... what about foreplay?"

"Fuck the foreplay. I don't wanna wait any longer."

Pride swelled in Natsu's chest at her crude language, it seems like he was rubbing off on her. He placed his hands on her hips as she removed his pants, a little disappointed that he wouldn't get to explore her body more but eager to get on to the main event.

Once the pants and underwear were finally off, Lucy's breath stilled when she caught sight of his erect member. She rubbed her hand against it, realizing that even if she wrapped both hands around him, he'd still stick out by a few inches. She began to wonder if she'd even be able to take him at all, but she supposed there was only one way to find out.

She grasped his member and stroked it a few times, his airy moans sending heat straight to her core. She bit her lip as she rubbed his tip along her slit. She slowly sunk down on him, causing them both to gasp once he was completely inside. 

Lucy had to remember to breathe as she tried to get used to the feeling of being filled. Her eyes were closed tight and her hands went in and out of fists where they laid on Natsu's chest.

"You okay?" Natsu strained out as he tried to make himself as still as possible. 

"Mm...you're just...s-so thick..."

Natsu would've chuckled if he hadn't been afraid of causing her pain. She began to slowly rock her hips, thankful of her wetness- even without much foreplay- that made things easier. 

She rose her hips up until just the tip was inside, and then sunk all the way back down. She kept her movements slow, and Natsu was thankful she was on top because he knew he wouldn't have had the same amount of patience as her. 

Once the slight discomfort turned into pleasure, Lucy gradually sped up her movements, her breast bouncing up and down. Natsu squeezed the soft flesh and Lucy maneuvered so that her hands laid on either side of his head and their foreheads touched. 

"Fuck... keep doing that." She moaned out, bouncing on him harder and faster. Natsu's moans matched hers as he began tweaking and pinching her nipples. She rocked down on him hard and leaned down to kiss him, muffling her scream as she came undone. 

Her legs shook and she began to still, lost in her orgasm, so Natsu gripped her hips and began thrusting up into her. She released a strangled cry, grabbing onto his shoulders to support herself. 

"F-fuck... Master! I'm- ahn..."

She came again, her eyes going hazy with pleasure. Natsu flashed his canines at her as he quickened his pace, not giving her time to recover before she hit yet another orgasm. He moaned her name as he, too, reached his orgasm, but did not falter with his thrusts.

Natsu picked her up by the thighs and flipped their position so that he was on top, continuing to thrust into her with incredible force. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and she ran her nails down his toned back, leaving red welts in their wake.

"Natsu- you're gonna break me-"

Lucy's words became a jumbled slur of curses and praises, and her eyes rolled back when Natsu gripped her throat with one hand.

"What did you call me?" 

She whimpered, not realizing her slip up. She hadn't thought he'd take the whole "Master" thing to heart, since she'd only said it to entice him, but he seemed to be pretty into the role-playing after all.

His grip on her throat tightened as his thrusts became impossibly harder, causing drool to leak out of Lucy's now opened mouth.

"Say my name." He growled, groaning when he heard her strain out a "Master."

He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and angled himself so he was even deeper than ever, causing the drooling blonde's whimpers to raise in volume. 

"Fuuuck... you feel so fuckin good on my cock-" Natsu grabbed one of her breasts roughly as he pounded into her, groaning when she came again, which triggered his own orgasm. He didn't still, but he slowed his thrusts before turning her over so she was on her stomach. 

"You... insatiable...bastard..." Lucy mumbled into the sheets, shrieking when Natsu smacked her ass.

"Hush, pet. You'll rest when Master's done with ya..."

He gripped her hips and swiftly raised her so she was ass up face down on the bed. Her hands clawed at the sheets on either side of her head until her knuckles turned white, and she whimpered as Natsu stroked her sensitive core with his hand.

"Look at you... so fucking beautiful..." 

Lucy blushed at his words, spreading her legs a bit and wiggling her ass in invitation. Natsu chuckled at the gesture before spanking her again. 

"Which one of us is 'insatiable' again?"

He gave no room for response as he rammed back into her, pushing her front further into the mattress. 

"I'm gonna fuck ya 'til your pussy can only be satisfied by my cock." 

"Oh _shit_ -" 

Lucy couldn't help but cry out from his words and the way he hit her sweet spot in this position in a way that he hadn't before. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the room, stopping only when Natsu grasped both her ass cheeks roughly.

"Your ass is fucking perfect..."

"Mmmm Master~ I'm gonna-" 

Natsu released her cheeks so he could spank her some more, slightly speeding up his thrusts when he felt her nearing an orgasm again. He reached over to pull her long blonde hair enough so her head raised off the bed, and that was it for her before she was spasming and crying out illegible praises. 

He leaned against her back and nipped and lapped at her ear. "C'mon, pet, one more... cum for your Master one more time."

"I... I don't think I _ahhn_ \- I can... I'm gonna break-"

Natsu yanked her hair back harshly, biting into her neck. He raised one of his legs so he could plow into her even rougher, showing her no mercy.

"I told you to _cum_." He growled, and Lucy screamed when he leaned back to spread both her cheeks. 

He used one hand to rub at her clit, and she cursed once more before giving in once again, cumming at the same time as her Master. 

He didn't stop his thrusts until he was sure she'd gotten every last drop, slowly pulling out once he was satisfied. 

Lucy flopped to the side, panting as she tried to catch her bearings. Natsu sat down on the edge of the bed, running his hand through his hair as he tried to even his own breathing. 

He looked over at Lucy's form, chuckling when he noticed she was nearly unconscious. 

"You alright there, Lucy?" 

She simply groaned in response, but flinched up when she felt Natsu rub on her thigh. She pouted at him, or at least tried to, when he began to laugh. 

"Relax, I'm done. I just gotta get ya cleaned up."

Lucy let him lift her and carry her to the washroom. He held her as he stepped into the -now cold- bathwater, heating it up with his magic. He set her so she sat in his lap, and began lathering up a cloth to wash her.

He washed gently, especially once he got to her core, and set the cloth aside as he began washing her front. She raised a brow when he lingered on her chest, giggling when she caught his blush. 

"You tired?" 

Lucy simply nodded in response, sure that her vocal cords wouldn't be of good use for a while. He carried her out of the bath and to a chaise, drying them the whole way. He laid her down as he began changing the bedding, and Lucy smirked at the sight of a naked Natsu doing cleaning work.

Once done, Natsu carried an almost sleeping Lucy to the bed and crawled in behind her. He spooned her, gently rubbing her lower abdomen. 

"Sorry if I was too rough with ya... I kinda lost it a bit there..."

"S'okay...felt...good..." 

Natsu smiled, deciding to let her drift off to sleep. They could talk later, for now, he enjoyed having her in his arms. He inhaled her scent as he rested his nose on the top of her head, soon falling into a peaceful sleep along with her.


	8. Chapter 8 - NSFW

Lucy swallowed thickly, uncomfortable with all the attention she was currently getting. She and Happy had ventured to the library, Natsu had agreed to let her roam the castle as long as either he or Happy were with her. She loved spending time with Natsu, but she preferred to be with Happy since she didn't have to put on as much of a "servant" act when it was just them.

She'd been skimming through the endless halls of the library when she noticed she had an audience. This was the first time in the 3 months she had been here that she'd gone this far from the chambers without Natsu, in fact, Natsu wasn't at the castle at all today, for he was overseeing some legal business in the town next over. 

At first a couple of servants had been observing her, and then the next thing she knew, half of the royal staff was there, peering through the large double doors and not being discrete at all. 

Happy didn't seem to mind, but Lucy was starting to get irritated, overhearing some of them whisper things such as, "look at her, I bet she's pregnant," "what is she doing out here? She should be preparing for when the king returns," and "why did he pick _her_? I would've been a _much_ better concubine!" 

To relax, she headed into a room that seemed to be a seating area. There were tables and chaises and some fruits, but she had no appetite. She sat at the grand piano that was in the corner of the room and idly began to play. 

Lucy always had musical talent, it was one of the few hobbies she could indulge in back home. She played a jazzy tune and began humming old lyrics, tensing when she realized all the people watching had entered the seating room to hear her properly. 

Soon enough, they were asking her what other songs she could play or sing, requests being repeatedly thrown at her. She was glad the tension was gone, but she'd really just wanted to read and be alone with Happy, not put on a concert.

Lucy cracked her knuckles, her poor fingers exhausted from the constant playing. There was a loud commotion in the room, everyone arguing on which song she should play next, but two claps sounded, and the entire room fell silent. 

Lucy raised a brow in confusion, wondering why everyone became so still. She turned to Happy, but his attention was elsewhere…

"Back to your posts. And servants, back to work. Now."

Everyone scurried out of the room at Mard Geer's command. Lucy's hands began shaking, all of the Demon Gates were here. She assumed they noticed the missing servants and guards and began investigating where they went, leading them here. 

"Who gave you permission to be here?" The blonde shrunk back at Mard Geer's voice, suddenly feeling out of place. 

"I did." Her eyes flitted over to Happy, impressed to see him standing so bravely. This is the first time she'd ever witnessed him speaking to the Demon Gates. 

"What business do you have here." 

"She wanted to pick out some new books to read."

Tempester narrowed his eyes at the exceed, and then at Lucy.

"You can read? What kind of concubine-"

His sentence was cut short when Mard Geer raised a hand, silencing him. 

"What business do you have touching the instruments, concubine?"

Lucy looked down at the piano, balling her hands into fists to try and stop them from shaking. She hadn't realized how long she'd been sitting there, looking down, until she flinched upon feeling something touch her side.

Kyouka had reached out to grab her wrist, surprised by Lucy's violent flinch. The women had a stare down, and Kyouka grabbed Lucy's leash, yanking her to stand up. 

"Answer the question, concubine." She demanded, and Lucy tried to turn to Happy for help, but was smacked across the face.

"Answer." 

"Hey! Don't hit her like that!" Lucy heard Happy's outcry, but stood still in complete and utter disbelief. Is this how servants are usually treated?

Kyouka became irritated with Lucy's silence, raising her hand to deliver another smack, but found her wrist had been caught. 

Happy gasped loudly when he saw that Lucy had caught Kyouka's arm, stopping her from striking. No servant had ever done something like that. Kyouka stood in shock for a moment before her face broke out into a deep scowl. 

"You… how _dare_ you… do you know your place here?"

"Do _you_ know _yours_?" 

The Gates were all taken aback by Lucy's comment. This was not something they'd ever seen before. No one dared to talk back to one of them, especially not Kyouka, the woman who ran the torture dungeon. 

Kyouka snatched her hand out of Lucy's grasp, glaring at her. Before she could say anything, though, the sound of the large doors opening alerted everyone in the room.

"What… what's going on here?" 

The Nine Gates all stood at attention at the sight of their king, Kyouka releasing her gaze on Lucy to follow. 

Natsu didn't need to ask any other questions to pick up on what had been happening. His eyes widened when he saw the angry red mark on Lucy's cheek, choosing not to meet her eyes because he knew if he saw her expression he'd lose it. 

"Natsu! We were trying to pick out books, and then the staff came in, and then Lucy started playing, and then-"

Natsu silenced his blue exceed, giving each Demon Gate a look, all of them understanding his silent order to meet him in the discussion room. 

Once each demon had left the room, Lucy dropped her head in her hands, taking in large gulps of breath to steady herself. 

She relaxed when Natsu removed her hands, examining the mark on the left side of her face. 

"I was… I wasn't trying to, but I almost hit her back… what would've happened had I done that?" 

Natsu stared down at her, and his eyes looked darker than Lucy had ever seen them. He shook his head, not wanting to even think of the answer to that question. 

He grabbed her leash, silently ordering her to follow him as he went to the discussion room, Happy trailing behind. 

The doors slammed open, and each Gate kept their gaze down at the table in front of them. 

"What drove you to strike my concubine?"

Kyouka flinched when she noticed her king's close proximity, not even realizing he'd walked over to her.

"Insubordination, my lord." She answered in the strongest voice she could.

"Proceed."

"She was using the piano without permission. She ended up distracting more than half of the castle staff. The library was filled with guards and servants before we arrived."

"And so you smacked her?" 

"No, my lord, once the staff were ordered to go back to work, we questioned her reasoning behind being in the music room. She refused to answer any questions." 

Natsu glanced around the room, and one by one, each Gate confirmed Kyouka was telling the truth. When he got to Silver, the man hesitated a bit.

"That _is_ what happened, but to be fair, I think the girl was just afraid. She was shaking, and honestly, if I were a servant and 9 of the castle's royal court were surrounding me, I'd be pretty scared too."

The room fell silent, each demon looking at each other, until Torafuzar spoke up.

"She didn't seem all that 'afraid' when she started talking back. And she even grabbed Kyouka's arm…"

The Gates proceeded to agree, describing in exaggerated detail about what Lucy had done. 

"She seemed pretty violent, if you ask me. A servant should know better than to do something like that." 

Natsu huffed, narrowing his eyes at every Gate at the table. They all got the hint, silencing their voices, and awaited Natsu's next words.

"Did my concubine do this before or after she was hit?"

"...after."

Natsu's eyes lingered on Kyouka, the woman shivering in fear. Suddenly, Mard Geer stood up from his seat and cleared his throat. 

"Kyouka was simply following protocol. Servants are to speak when spoken to, the concubine did not, regardless of why. She struck her as a form of a warning, and the concubine snapped back, something servants are not to do. Had you not have returned when you did, the concubine would've been sent to the dungeon, as any other servant would."

"My concubine isn't 'any other servant.' She is _mine_ , and **no one** touches what's mine without my permission." Natsu turned swiftly, grasping Kyouka's throat and crushing it in one swift motion. Her limp body fell to the ground, and Natsu simply wiped her black-coloured blood off of his hand with the handkerchief that was in the pocket of his suit jacket. 

"Let this be a warning. Anyone who touches what's mine will not receive as much mercy. If my concubine acts out, you are to report to me and I will carry out her punishment myself. You are dismissed." 

The Demon Gates filed out of the room, none of them daring enough to say anything else. A servant scurried in, quickly getting started on cleaning up the mess that had been made. 

Lucy was frozen in place, her eyes not believing what she'd just witnessed. She didn't have time to think before Natsu grasped her leash and guided her to his chambers.

Once he shut the door, Natsu immediately fled to the washroom, leaving Lucy and Happy standing in the middle of the room by themselves. Happy detached the leash from Lucy's neck and sighed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't defend you, Lushi… the Gates don't really respect me, even though my rank is like, wayyy higher than theirs."

Lucy smiled, petting his head softly. "Don't worry about it. Thanks for sticking up for me when you did, though."

Happy's eyes drifted to the washroom door, and he sighed loudly. 

"Natsu's really mad. I usually leave him alone after he has to deal with something like this, but maybe you can help him?" 

Lucy looked back at the door, and then to Happy, smiling softly as she nodded her head. The exceed left the room, leaving Lucy to approach the washroom door herself. 

"Natsu?"

She shrieked when the door swung open, Natsu storming past her and onto the bed. She followed him, sitting next to him on the mattress. 

"I just had to deal with a bunch of smugglers importing illegal goods from outside the kingdom, which took all fucking day, and I come back to _this_." He grumbled, and the blonde lowered her head in defeat. 

"I'm sorry. I had no idea I wasn't allowed to touch the instruments, and I only did it because the staff kept watching me while I was trying to read. And like I said, I wasn't _trying_ to act that way towards Kyouka, it was just a reflex. Where I'm from, people know better than to put their hands on me."

She glanced over at Natsu, weary of the dark expression he still wore. Her arms folded around her middle, and she looked away as she continued. 

"I… I didn't think you would… um… _kill_ her like that."

"Demons are completely expendable. She'll regenerate in a day, maybe two at most." 

Lucy nodded, still a bit nervous. She squealed when Natsu wrapped his hand around her neck, yanking her to lay back on the bed.

"Natsu?" 

He ignored her, walking over to retrieve her leash and then to one of his dressers to pull out a riding crop. Lucy's eyes widened, anticipating what he was planning to do.

"You were insubordinate, pet. You are to be punished." Lucy gulped as he attached the leash onto her and sat down, yanking her until she laid across his lap. He flipped up the skirt of her short dress, revealing her black lacy thong.

"M-master! Please forgive me...I didn't know- _Ahhhn~_ " She wasted no time getting into character, crying out when Natsu whipped her ass. 

He removed his scarf and used it to tie her wrists behind her back. As he looked down at her, the blonde a whimpering and flushed mess, his anger turned into something else. 

Lucy yelped as Natsu continued to whip her, not showing and mercy. She attempted to rub her thighs together to ease the ache in her core, but it was difficult in her current position. 

"Yellow."

Natsu stopped his movements upon hearing Lucy use their safe word, "yellow" meaning to slow down or take a time out. He looked down at her redded ass, golden blood dripping from where he broke skin. 

He remained silent as he gently rubbed at her abused skin, allowing her to catch her bearings. He set her down on the bed before standing to return the riding crop to the dresser and retrieve something else. 

The king glanced over at his pet, choosing to lay against the headboard of the bed when she seemed ready. 

"Come." 

Lucy struggled to scoot over to him, using only her knees as her hands were tied behind her back. Once she was close enough, Natsu yanked her leash, pulling her on top of him. 

He unzipped the back of her dress and pulled it down and off of her. He admired her bare breasts for a moment as he slipped her panties to the side, strapping a device onto them.

The blonde's eyes widened when she felt the vibrator against her clit, looking over to see her master holding its remote in his hand. He reached beneath her to unbuckle his belt and lower his pants and boxers until his cock sprung up.

"Suck, pet."

Lucy eagerly scooted down so she was face to face with his member, flicking her tongue out to lightly stroke the base. She sucked on the tip before engulfing as much of him as she could into her mouth. She'd gagged herself several times as it was hard for her to keep her balance with her hands tied up.

She massaged the underside of his cock with her tongue, sucking and swirling on the tip before taking him all the way in again. 

"Good girl. You deserve a treat…"

Lucy sucked hard, raising long enough to moan "please, Master!" before taking him in again.

Natsu turned the vibrator on to the highest setting, groaning when Lucy moaned around his cock. He threaded one hand through her hair, brushing the strands softly before gripping it and roughly forcing her down on him.

"Swallow every last drop." He whispered as he came down her throat, growling when she met his eyes with her own.

Lucy struggled to catch her breath when Natsu finally released her, rocking her hips as the vibrator was still on. Natsu undid her restraints and began taking off his suit jacket and dress shirt, and once his top was bare, Lucy couldn't hold it anymore.

The blonde pounced, sitting on his torso. She shifted so her soaking core was nearly on his face, wiggling in desperation. 

"M-master… please...fuck me…"

Natsu looked at her with wide eyes, surprised with her boldness. He chuckled darkly as he lowered the vibrator setting and shifted to stand, leaving his pet a whimpering heap of horny on the bed.

He wrapped her in his suit jacket and grabbed the leash, yanking her so she stood. Her legs wobbled, but she powered through as she followed him out of the room. Her face was incredibly flushed, they'd never done anything like this outside of the chambers. She clung to the jacket around her tightly, not feeling comfortable with exposing herself to the castle staff.

Natsu led her to the library, through the endless shelves and into the room she'd been in when he came home this evening. She looked around curiously, wondering if this room had as good of sound proofing as Natsu's. 

"Play for me." 

Lucy raised a brow in confusion, realization hitting her once she saw he was gazing at the piano. She sat down on the stool, and gasped loudly when Natsu turned the vibrator on to the highest setting. 

"That's...so mean… Matser…"

"Play."

She straightened in her seat and steadied her hands, deciding to play an obscure, lively tune that wouldn't be obvious if she were to mess up. She grinded against the seat as she tried to focus on the ivory keys, making a mental note to get back at him for this.

Natsu took mercy on her and lowered the setting as far as he could, surprised with her ability to still play very well. The tune she was playing was oddly familiar, and he found himself humming lyrics, though he couldn't remember any words.

He jerked up when he realized her playing had stopped, and he growled at her for stopping without permission. The look on her face stopped him from voicing his disapproval, though, and he found himself flushing red once he realized _why_ she stopped.

"D-do you know... the song I- _mmh_ \- was just playing?"

"Uh… kinda? It's familiar but I'm not sure why. I probably heard it when I was younger."

"My a-aunt taught me that song… I could t-teach you the lyrics…if you stop torturing me…" 

Natsu turned off the vibrator and helped Lucy to stand so he could remove it as well. He stuffed it in his pocket, and then flopped down on the piano stool, bringing Lucy down with him. She shimmied around in his lap, gasping when he reached into her soaked thong.

He rubbed along her core for a moment before inserting two fingers, loving the way she writhed in his hold. She rocked into his hand and moaned when he began sucking on her pulse. It didn't take long for her to come undone, and once she had recovered from her orgasm, she relaxed in the comforting feeling of being in Natsu's arms.

"Go to the entrance room, I left you something there. Just ask one of the servants there, they'll know what you're talkin about. Meet me in my room when ya got it, but don't open the package yet."

Lucy raised a brow, groaning when Natsu released her and stood them up. He grinned at her when she mumbled "what about the song?" saying they'd get to that another time. She didn't have a chance to complain about her state of dress before he was already out of the library. 

She huffed, being sure to button the jacket all the way up since it was the only thing covering her. She tiptoed out of the library, overwhelmed by the size of the halls before her. This was her first time walking around on her own, and she just hoped she didn't get lost.

As Lucy made her way to the entrance room, the staff were all glancing at her and making comments, choosing not to hide or sugarcoat anything since she was alone.

"Look at that bimbo… I bet she thinks she owns the place just because she's gotten into Lord END'S pants."

"Yeah, she's trying to sleep her way to fame, such a whore."

"With a stutty look like that, I bet she sleeps around with the guards behind the king's back!"

"I hope she knows that Lord END sees her as another worthless soul like the rest of us. She isn't special."

Lucy only snickered, choosing not to let their childish jealousy get to her. When she'd finally reached her destination, she looked around for Natsu's surprise package on her own, sighing in defeat when she couldn't find it. 

"Hello. Lord END sent me here to retrieve a package. Do you know where it is?"

The servant turned to look at Lucy, her face contorting in disgust once she caught sight of her.

"What business do you have here, concubine?"

"Um… I'm here to retrieve a package for the king…"

"The king's mail is delivered to him privately."

"No, he sent me specifically to pick something up. He said you'd know what I was referring to once I got here."

The servant sighed dramatically, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And how do I know you're not here to snoop around? You could be trying to steal something valuable, just like I'm sure you took the king's suit jacket now."

"My Master lent me this jacket to wear. I did not steal anything, nor do I intend to. I'm just here fulfilling his request, I can go get him to confirm, if that's what you'd like."

Lucy had a stare down with the servant. She was beyond annoyed, all she wanted was to get the stupid package and go, why was this lady making things so difficult?

"Listen blondie, you are _not_ special. We cook the king's meals, tailor his suits, and keep things in top shape here at the castle. You're just a sex toy for him and nothing more. Don't think you're above us just because you let him use you like that. And I bet you're not even pregnant yet, some 'concubine' you are."

Lucy's eyebrow twitched and she took in a deep breath to control herself. Where did this lady get all of this animosity from? Sure, it'd be annoying to witness a servant getting special treatment, but Lucy had never even spoken to her before!

"I know my place in this castle. All I want is to do as my king has asked me to."

"And another thing, once the king gets another concubine, you'll be thrown to the side, trust me. You won't be lounging around in his room all day, and your main role will be caring for Lord END's children, that is if you ever manage to conceive."

"I understand that, now please, could you-"

"And you're not even that pretty! I bet the king will get tired of you soon enough, and-"

"JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKING PACKAGE!"

the room went silent, the servants and guards observing their conversation from afar all taken aback. 

The servant stared at Lucy's irritated expression in shock, huffing once before turning over, reaching into a booth, and pulling out a box. She handed it to Lucy, not uttering another word as she walked away. 

Lucy exhaled loudly, embarrassed that she'd lost her cool for a moment but glad she could finally go back to the room. She power-walked down the halls and kept her head down in hopes of avoiding any more altercations.

The door slammed loudly behind her, Lucy blindly tossing the box to where Natsu laid on the bed before running a hand through her hair.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are your servants so damn bitchy?"

Natsu stared at her for a moment before motioning her to join him on the bed. Once she sat, he wrapped an arm around her and laid them down, Lucy immediately snuggling into his side.

"What'd they do?"

"Well, on my way to get to the entrance, they kept talking about me, as if I'm some stuck up whore… and then the servant at the entrance decided to degrade me for like 5 minutes instead of just giving me the stupid box… I may have accidentally yelled at her, but I don't regret it."

Natsu chuckled as he inhaled her scent. "Yea, they can be pretty hard to like. I'm not sure why, but they've always been like that, Zeref must've done something. Or maybe they're just mad that you're my favorite after just 3 months, while they've been here for centuries. I'd get along with them if they had interesting personalities, though, so it's not like I'm tryin' to be mean ."

He raised a brow at Lucy's giggles, the blonde idly running her hand along his bare chest.

"I'm your favorite~"

Natsu rolled his eyes, mumbling "obviously," as he began opening the box. Lucy laid on her stomach and rested her head on her arms, content with just laying here for the rest of the evening. 

"Here. I got you a phone."

"A _phone_!?"

She perked up and nearly snatched the device out of his hands, examining and recognizing it as the newest model. 

"Yay, now I can message cute boys on social media!"

Lucy laughed loudly at Natsu's growl, poking his cheek teasingly. 

"I'm kidding, I know concubines aren't allowed to do that sort of thing, but thank you, really! Now I can call you when you're away!"

Natsu grinned at the thought of being able to talk to Lucy whenever he was out dealing with boring business work. He'd have to keep a low profile, since servants aren't meant to have such devices or communications with their king, but it'd make some days so much more bearable. 

He looked into the box, pulling out a second item.

"I also got ya this…"

"...A necklace? It's beautiful, Natsu! Thank you!" 

She picked up the ruby necklace from his hands, examining it in the light. It was short, Lucy noted it'd probably sit above her collar bone, and the gem was cut in a teardrop style. She beamed at Natsu, raising a brow when she noticed he was nervous. 

"Um, well, I was hoping you'd wear it along with your dress at this ball in a few weeks…"

"A ball?"

"Yea, my dragon brother's birthday. It'll be my first time going in decades, and… I'd like you to come with me."

"Am I even allowed to do that sort of thing?"

"Of course, I could bring anyone I wanted for any reason… you won't even need to wear a leash. Happy'll be there too."

Lucy smiled at him, finding his eagerness and slightly nervous demeanor adorable. She rested a hand atop his, stroking it gently to ease his tension. 

"Of course, I'd be crazy to say no to that. I never really liked balls, but I'd rather be with you than stuck in this castle on my own."

"You've never liked balls?" 

"Nope. Every ball I ever had was set up by my father in hopes of finding me a suitor. It was miserable, and he'd watch my every move. I'm excited to go to a ball as just a guest and not the center of attention for once!" 

Natsu grinned widely, flashing Lucy her favorite expression to see on him. He pulled her into his side in a hug.

"I'm fired up now! I can't wait for you to meet my folks!"

"Eh? Taking me to meet your family already? You haven't even taken me out to dinner yet!"

"Oi, at least I'm taking ya. With an ego like that, I couldn't take you _anywhere_." 

The two stared at each other before bursting into laughter, and Natsu laid down on his stomach as Lucy placed her new phone and necklace on the nightstand. 

"Very funny, _Etherious_."

The blonde snickered at the sound of Natsu's growl, grinning cheekily when she saw his disgusted expression. 

" **Never** call me that. Ew."

"Wait, so it _is_ your name? I saw it on the label of the mural of you in the entrance room, and I assumed it was your name since 'END' sounded like an acronym."

"It's the name Zeref gave me, that bastard. No one's called me that in ages, I hate it."

"Well, I guess I'll be the only one then!"

"Call me that and I'll body slam you, on sight."

"You wouldn't _dare_ , Etherious."

Natsu sat up abruptly, eyeing Lucy dangerously before giving up and laying back down. The blonde crawled over to him and ran her hand down his back, only just now noticing that he was in just his dragon-pattern boxers.

"Aw, are you tired already?"

"Yea, actually. I had a long day."

She clicked her tongue in disapproval, adding more force to the hand that was on his back. She shifted so that she straddled his back, now using both hands.

"Relax…" she whispered as she massaged him, smiling at the satisfied groans he let out.

"You're...surprisingly good at that…"

"Mmhm… I was very close with the staff of my castle. I liked to give them massages after a rough day, it was the least I could do. My head maiden, Virgo, taught me how."

Natsu hummed in response, his eyes falling closed and his entire body relaxing. Lucy paused to remove his jacket from around her body, and then leaned down into him as she continued her work.

"If you fall asleep now, you'll wake up before sunrise. Your whole sleep schedule will be off…"

"S'fine. You should sleep too, we'll have messed up schedules together…"

She gave an airy giggle, liking the idea of getting some rest, even though it was only 19:25. Natsu turned his head to the side to look at her, and she couldn't help but find his relaxed expression irresistible. Without realizing it, she lowered her face to his, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

Natsu returned the kiss with equal softness, both of them adding their tongues but the kiss never rising in intensity. This was… different. They'd never kissed outside of intimacy, and usually any soft kiss lead to rough, passionate ones, so when this one ended with Lucy sliding off of Natsu's back and into his arms, the two felt themselves crossing a line they hadn't planned to. 

They both felt a warm, content feeling swell in their chests, and although they had the lingering feeling that it was wrong, the moment felt like the most perfect one they'd had together yet. 


	9. Chapter 9 - NSFW

Natsu stood in the entrance room, unable to contain his excitement. He'd been counting the days leading up to now, and he was absolutely ecstatic. 

He'd traveled to the dragon kingdom and would be staying there for the week until the ball. The dragon kingdom was huge, and he was glad they were able to stay in the fire lands, his father's castle. Natsu was even more happy that Ignia would be at his own castle, so he'd be able to enjoy his trip back home without any complications. 

He stood in the entrance room, waiting for his father. Igneel had been out at the time Natsu arrived, and the demon king wanted to surprise him. There were a few servants that came along with him- his tailors and Lucy- and he wished his blonde companion could meet his father along with him. As a concubine, she was sent straight to the chambers Natsu would be staying in, so she'd have to meet Igneel some other time this week. Happy was here, though, and the blue exceed was just as excited as Natsu.

The grand doors opened, and a few guards filed in before Igneel. The man was in his dragon form before entering the castle, and once he did, his eyes widened in surprise.

"...Natsu?"

Natsu greeted him with a flaming fist, that Igneel caught, of course.

"Long time no see, dad!" 

Igneel crushed Natsu in a tight hug, nearly choking him. 

"Natsu! It's been so long! And it's great to see you too, Happy!" 

"Aye!"

He released his son, and Natsu took in some much needed gulps of air. Igneel examined him, noting that he looked the same as he did last time, not changing in the 2 years since they'd seen each other. His eyes widened when he caught sight of a mark on Natsu's neck, but he decided he'd ask about that later.

"I'm so glad you could come! I know you may not be looking forward to going to the ball, but I want you to make yourself at home here in the meantime. Have you two just come by yourselves?"

"I brought my tailors and Lucy...er, my concubine."

Igneel's face broke into a wide grin, chuckling when Natsu began to blush.

"Ah yes, 'Lucy'... I can't believe you've finally come around! I'd honestly thought it was just a rumor, but when your cousins came back and told me about her, I just couldn't wait to meet this woman who managed to make you change your mind!"

Natsu looked away, tucking his face in his scarf. He groaned when Happy began to snicker beside him. He steeled himself, deciding he did not want to be embarrassed right now. 

"You'll meet her soon, but not now. And please try not to scare her... she's come from Tartaros, so you can imagine she's a bit on edge. Also, she's a great person, and I don't want her to ever feel like she's not."

Igneel was impressed with Natsu's protectiveness over this woman. Of course he'd make friends with his concubine, it may be the only way Natsu would be able to have one. He nodded, a proud smile adorning his face. 

"Of course! I'll make sure she feels comfortable during her stay here. Happy, why don't we get something to eat? I'll have a servant bring your food to your chambers, Natsu, until _Lucy_ is comfortable with eating in the dining hall." 

Natsu nodded as he left to his room. He couldn't wait to show Lucy around, this castle being one of the two he grew up in. He imagined bringing her to the fairy kingdom would be more exciting, seeing as it was his last home before Tartaros and all his friends were there, but he'd have to plan that trip another time. They were already taking a big risk by coming here, what with the angel kingdom being on the search for Lucy, but they hadn't heard of any angels near the dragon realm, so they decided it'd be safe here. 

As he'd entered through the doors, he was immediately hit with a strong smell. He strolled through the large room, and as he neared the bed, the source of the sweet scent became apparent. 

"Finally... you're back, Master..."

He stared in awe at Lucy's form on the bed, this was probably the most erotic thing he'd ever witnessed.

Lucy laid in the center of the bed in nothing but golden jewelry; necklaces, rings and bracelets. Her hair was in two thick braids- Natsu had styled it before their trip here- and each braid rested against her breasts. Her legs were spread wide, and she had been working a glass toy in and out of her core. 

"Fucking hell..." Natsu muttered in disbelief. They'd only just got here 2 hours ago, and she was already in the mood! He chuckled to himself, Lucy was always a little hornball. He leisurely made his way over to his wardrobe and began undressing, deciding to keep his boxers on for now. He leaned against his vanity desk and watched the little show Lucy was putting on, growling in satisfaction when she met his eyes. 

"My, my... how did you find yourself in this situation, pet?"

Lucy bucked against the hand stroking the toy inside her core, spreading her legs wider and silently begging her master to join her. She hissed when one of the bangles on her wrist brushed against her clit, and she moved her free hand to knead her breast as she repeated the motion. 

"I-...mh... the servants h-here gave me the j-...jewelry to welcome me... and th-they were asking about... you...I- ahhn...I was thinking of y-you...and I couldn't help m-myself."

Natsu chuckled darkly as he approached the bed. He leaned down to Lucy's opened mouth and gave her a slow kiss. As they parted, he began caressing her breasts and sucking at her neck. He growled at the necklaces that blocked her skin, but decided there was something sweeter he could sink his teeth into anyway.

"You're so dirty, my horny little pet... playing with yourself after just thinking about me..."

He took pleasure in watching her face flush. She batted her lashes at him and struggled to hold in a moan.

"Y-you were planning t-this trip for s-so l- _ahh_ -long... I haven't had you to m-myself in daysss..."

"Mmhm... well I'm here now. How do you want me, pet?"

"...mmm...d-down there..."

"Where? Use your words."

"Master...please..."

"'Please,' what?"

"Please f-fuck me..."

Natsu chuckled down at her, pecking her on the cheek before lowering himself down her body. 

"As you wish..."

He gently removed the glass dildo from her soaking core and placed it to the side. He decided not to stall, adding two fingers inside of her and pulling them out to lick off the juices he collected. 

"I bet the servants noticed how horny you are, dirty girl..." 

Lucy whimpered, throwing her head back and bucking against his face when he licked along her folds. 

"How soon did it take you to start touching yourself once you were alone?"

"However long it took m-me to find the toy..."

"How many times have you made yourself cum?"

"...3 times."

He pushed in 2 fingers, stroking her hole at a fast pace. She threaded her fingers through his hair and gripped harshly when he began sucking on her clit. He glanced up at her, his eyes slanted and glowing.

"Think I can make it 4?" 

Natsu added a third finger, nibbling at her abused nub. He snickered inwardly when she began to shudder, recognizing the signs of her orgasm. He flicked his tongue against her clit, and that was it before she was cumming, Natsu lapping up every juice that leaked out of her core. 

Lucy removed her hand from his hair and dropped her legs, only just now realizing she'd been squeezing her thighs against him. She tried catching her breath, narrowing her eyes at the way Natsu looked down at her, his own eyes still feral.

"Ride me."

The blonde whimpered as she sat up, and she hoped her legs would hold out long enough. She raised a brow as Natsu didn't lay down, but he pulled her into his lap. She shifted a bit to get into a more comfortable angle and quickly pulled his erect member out from his boxers. 

She lowered herself onto him, quickly falling into a rhythm as she bounced up and down. Her hands reached up to pull the hairs at the back of his head, and Natsu captured her lips in a searing kiss in response. 

Lucy felt herself nearing an orgasm, and she pushed him down onto the bed by his shoulders. Natsu grinned at her dominance, gripping her hips as she moved on top of him. He squeezed one ass cheek before smacking it, earning a loud moan. 

Her legs began to ache, but she wasn't done with him, so she slowed her movements to a simple grind, silently signaling her tiredness. Natsu got the hint, and lifted her off of him.

He laid her on her side and kneeled before her, his legs on either side of her body. He lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist, gripping her thigh as she moved a hand above her head to brace herself. 

Natsu showed no mercy, starting with a rough pace. She squealed loudly as her head fell back.

"Oh shit... right there- don't stop!"

He obeyed, keeping up his pace. He let out a low groan once he felt her walls squeeze and flutter around him, moaning with her as she came around his cock. Feeling greedy, he leaned down towards her, biting her neck and rubbing her swollen clit, coaxing her into another orgasm.

"Mmm- cum inside me, please! Master~" 

Lucy cried out as she felt his hot seed fill her womb, cumming with him in unison.

By the time he stilled and pulled out, the blonde was a limp, flushed mess. Natsu laid on the bed beside her, and she turned to snuggle into the crook of his arm. 

The two laid there for a while, catching their bearings, but Lucy jolted when she heard the door open. 

Servants began filing through, picking up and replacing Natsu's clothes from where he'd left them and heading to the washing chamber to start a bath. Lucy looked on in awe, noticing how each servant was completely focused on their tasks, some of them even unpacking their belongings from their luggage, which Lucy had been too horny to do herself. 

"They do that here, is this alright with you?" Natsu whispered as he looked over at her. He was worried that she was feeling uncomfortable with the servants coming in and working in their chambers fresh after sex, especially since she was fully exposed right now. 

"Yeah it's fine, it just surprised me at first. This is actually how things were _back home_ , they were even less mindful of my privacy though." She was careful to keep her voice low, weary of mentioning her life at her own castle. 

Natsu nodded, staying in Tartaros for so long made him forget just how different things were in the dragon kingdom. He thought about how if he were still living here, Lucy would be much more comfortable. The people here were much less judgemental and were easy to get along with. 

"Wait, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd they know when to come in. Were they... listening the whole time?" 

"Uh... pretty much, yea..."

Lucy fell quiet, staring at nothing as her words from earlier began replaying over and over again in her head. These poor servants...

Natsu chuckled at her dazed expression and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, they've heard _way_ worse. My dragon brother had a different woman every night. I've even heard some things that have scarred me for life." 

She relaxed beside him, tilting her head up to give him a sweet kiss. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she rested her hand on his pectoral. When they parted, she let out a content sigh and laid her head on his chest and tranced his toned abs with her finger.

"You keep referring to him as your 'dragon brother'... that's kind of odd..."

"Ignia is my dad's biological son. He was way older than me when Igneel took me in, and we never really got along. We don't really consider each other brothers, it's just easier to call him that since our relationship is so complicated."

Lucy hummed in understanding, feeling relaxed in Natsu's warmth, and she found herself struggling to keep her eyes open. 

"Rest for a bit, then we'll eat and wash up. We gotta be up for breakfast, that's when you'll meet my dad." 

"'S your dad nice?"

"Yea, a little _too_ nice... seriously, he's probably gonna say something super embarrassing once ya meet 'em."

She giggled softly, closing her eyes and deciding to take a much needed nap.

Natsu loved going to sleep after her. She always seemed to wake up before him, so times like these were the only way he could see her like this. Her features relaxed and her breath even, Natsu really felt like he could go to sleep like this forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also really, really love Igneel... not sure if you could tell


	10. Chapter 10 - NSFW

Lucy rolled over to hide her face in the satin pillow. The sun was beaming down on her, blinding her and warming her whole body. Tartaros never got sunlight like this…

"Get up, lazy-ass."

"Mmmmmmmmmm… no."

"Lucy."

"Nah…"

"Lucy!"

The blonde growled as she turned to give a glare, squeaking when she caught sight of a very naked Natsu.

"C'mon. We gotta wash up and then go to breakfast. You wanna meet my dad, right?"

Lucy let out a long, dramatic groan before jolting upright. 

"Wait… breakfast? What time is it?"

"It's 6:00… you slept for like 12 hours! You seemed super tired so I didn't wanna wake ya… guess I fucked ya too good, huh?"

She whacked him on the arm, sticking out her tongue at him as she stood from the bed.

"Hush, it was a long trip and I hadn't gotten much sleep until now. Besides, I'm the one who put you out of commission for 36 hours that one time, remember? I don't think you could top that, sorry." 

Last month, Lucy had been grilling Natsu on how he managed to be so durable, and she'd put on a little game to see just how long he could last exactly. It took him about 2 days to recover. 

"Oi… you had just caught me off guard that time, I had no idea you'd be so… dominant. It won't happen again."

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?"

"You just woke up and you're already tryna ravage me? Sheesh, hornball…" 

Lucy tutted over to him, her hands on her hips, and she wrapped her arm around one of his.

"I'm not being serious, now, let's go bathe!"

Natsu chuckled as she led them to the bathhouse door. Whenever they bathed together, it usually ended with other _distracting_ activities, so she wasn't fooling him.

She let out a loud gasp once the door to the bathhouse opened. It was huge, there were several doorways leading to different bathing rooms, and it's structure resembled a cave. There was a large, opened lava pit at the furthest end, and the room had a hot mist. Several candles and incense sticks were mounted on the walls and along the floor, and Lucy noted that it smelt like a campfire. 

"Usually, dragons come here in their dragon forms, which is why it's so big. Here, I'll take you to where the non-dragons usually go, there should be a fresh bath already ready for us." 

Natsu guided her through the house by the hand, relishing in the feeling of having her small, soft hand in his. They never got to walk around like this, and he hated the whole "leash" rule because of it.

As they entered the large room, Natsu took in Lucy's awestruck expression. The room was dim, the only light source being the candles mounted along the stone wall. The bath in the center looked more like a pool or hot spring, and there were various leaves and petals spread along the steaming water. Lucy could hear the dim tune of some serene music playing on a small radio mounted on the ceiling, and she immediately began to envy the people of this kingdom. 

"This is so amazing! I've never been to a more perfect bath house! The dragons are so much more advanced in this regard."

Natsu grinned at her as he guided her into the water with him, his movements slow in case it was too hot for her. He immediately relaxed once his back came in contact with the stone wall, and he slouched down, submerging himself from the neck down.

Lucy swam around for a bit, picking at the petals to see if she could recognize them. She took in a deep breath, realizing the room smelt of vanilla. When she went to retrieve the basket of soaps and cloths, her body stiffened. 

She was suddenly hit with a wave of arousal, and when she turned to look at Natsu, his face was flushed red, and she was sure it wasn't because of the heat in the room.

"Natsu...what is… why do I feel so…"

"Mmh...I forgot about this… this room is for...uh… 'couples'... the petals in the water are used for hormone inducing serums…so…"

Lucy swatted at him through the water, loud splashes sounding in her wake.

"You took me to a _horny bath_!? Oh my goodness-"

"Hey, hey! I told ya I forgot… but I should've known they'd set up this specific room for us when they knew you were my concubine…"

Lucy huffed as she raised herself out of the bath, across from and facing Natsu, so that she sat on the stone and only her legs were submerged. She spread her legs and began rubbing her hand along her core.

"W-what are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing? This bath got me all hot and bothered, so…"

Natsu narrowed his eyes at her. So that's how she wanted to play, huh? He leaned back and began stroking himself, deciding to enjoy the show. He'd get back at her for this…

She threw her head back as she began fingering herself, focused completely on easing her ache. She was surprised with how quickly she was nearing her orgasm, this was definitely the effects of the bath.

Lucy began to pant as she came around her fingers, glancing up to see Natsu still working himself, eyeing her lustfully. She removed her fingers and used her soaked hand to beckon him over.

Natsu had to stop himself from jumping on her as he dashed over to rest between her legs. He gave her core a long, slow lick before rising partly out of the water to lean over her, whispering into her ear.

"Your pussy's so fucking sweet…"

She mewled at his dirty words, looking away bashfully. Natsu found her expression utterly irresistible, and he quickly lined his member up to her opening. Looks like her payback will be coming sooner than expected. 

He rammed into her, and Lucy braced herself on his shoulders as she immediately came undone. Whatever the hell is in this bath definitely made all her nerves hypersensitive. 

She found it difficult to keep herself upright as he thrust into her, his pace fast and rough. The air left her lungs when he bit down on her collarbone, and she ended up reaching her orgasm again. 

"S-shit! It's too much, I'm gonna-" she screamed into his shoulder, biting his skin and attempting to ground herself. 

"Say my name…"

"Mas-"

"No, say my _name_ …" 

He leaned down to suck on her nipples, causing her to cry out and pull at his hair.

"N-Natsu! F-uck! _Natsu~_ "

He bit down on her nipple, muffling his groan as he came. His orgasm triggered hers, and the two flopped down back into the water to catch their breath. 

"Damn…"

"Let's hurry up and get cleaned before this damned bath gets us started again. At this rate we'll miss breakfast…"

* * *

Natsu sat at the large table in the dining hall. Igneel sat at the head of the table with Happy sitting to his left. Natsu decided to sit on his father's right since he figured there would be a lot talking going on this morning. 

Several servants came in and laid dishes on the table. Natsu's mouth began to water as he looked at the breakfast spread before him, but he choked on air once he glanced up.

Lucy walked into the room, wearing... _something_. He hadn't seen her in about an hour since their bath, he had to go be dressed and she had to go with the other servants to put on "traditional" clothing. Her hair was in high twin braids, and she wore a red strapped top that hardly covered her breast. She had a matching loincloth-looking piece of fabric around her lower half that was held up by golden bands. She was draped in golden jewelry from head to toe, and was practically naked, all of the marks Natsu had given her during their previous activities on full display. 

Lucy had never worn anything this revealing before, and she felt awkward as she sat down next to Natsu, the chair feeling cold on her nearly bare bottom. She glanced up at Natsu and caught his unreadable expression, but the sound of laughter interrupted her before she could speak.

"Lushi! You look so weird!"

She glared at the exceed, baring her teeth. 

"Hush, cat."

"These are the traditional concubine attire for the dragon kingdom! What do you think, son?"

Natsu slowly looked over at Igneel, then back at Lucy.

"No."

"No?"

"I'll let it slide for now, but I never want to see my concubine walking around half naked again. Nope."

Igneel raised a brow as he glanced over at Lucy, who was equally as surprised.

"Really? Why's that?"

"I'm the only one that should see this much of her. I don't mind the servants coming into my chambers, but now, any guard or person in the castle can see her."

"My, I didn't expect you'd be so… possessive…"

"I just don't like sharing what's mine."

The room fell silent, and Lucy awkwardly looked between the two men. She glanced at Happy, who was still snickering behind his paws.

"How about you, Lucy?"

She jolted at the sound of her name, turning to face the large man at the head of the table. He gave her a warm smile, and it took her a moment to catch on to what he'd just asked.

"O-oh...um… I'm fine with whatever my Master likes…"

Igneel narrowed his eyes at her before letting out a deep chunkle. "You don't _really_ mean that, do you? C'mon, you can be honest with me."

She glanced at Natsu, who was looking away from her and at Igneel. She shifted a bit in her seat, idly bringing her hands up to cover her nearly completely exposed breasts. 

"Um… I guess I could do without all the skin-ship… it's a little embarrassing…"

Igneel nodded, "Alright, I'll make sure you're given more conservative clothing during the rest of your stay. Now, let's eat!" 

Natsu and Igneel did not hesitate to begin stuffing their faces, and Lucy noted this was definitely where Natsu got his eating habits from. She made herself a bowl of yogurt and fruits, picking up just one piece of bacon. Happy was staring at her intensely, and she quirked a brow at him.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah? Why?"

"You look pale…"

She looked down at her hands to examine her complexion, her attention shifting when she heard Igneel clear his throat. 

"The _special_ bath can have that effect on some people. I hoped you enjoyed the bathhouse, though. Guests seem to really like it."

"Yes, it was lovely!"

Igneel grinned widely at her, and for someone who was adopted, Lucy began to feel like Natsu resembled his father a lot. 

"So, Lucy, when will I be expecting grandchildren?" 

Natsu choked on his food as Lucy's eyes widened and her face flushed deeply, scowling as Happy began to laugh. Natsu cleared his throat before scowling at Igneel. 

"Don't just ask her something like that!"

"Why not? You've had her as your concubine for 4 months now, I would assume she'd be pregnant by now. It's clear you two are very _active_ , judging by the markings on her. You've got a hickey on your neck, too, son."

Natsu gaped at his father before raising a hand to his neck. He was sure his scarf covered the mark, but he'd been mistaken. Igneel was probably purposely searching for any markings, though, which would also explain Lucy's attire.

"C'mon, dad! You're gonna make her uncomfortable!" He said as he turned over to Lucy, the blonde blushing bright red. 

"She's not pregnant. You'll know once she is, okay? Now stop talking about personal stuff."

Igneel smirked at him before nodding, turning to Lucy again. "That's fine. So, tell me about yourself, Lucy. Where are you from? What magic do you use?"

She stared at him blankly for a bit before looking down, hugging herself to still her nerves. 

"Well… I lost my memories when I met Lord END, and I've been wearing this collar ever since, so I don't know what magic I use, if any." She'd been practicing that story, Natsu agreeing that they'd have to come up with something for when people asked about her past.

"Ah... I see, well, how about we take off the collar so you can show us?"

Lucy froze in her spot, looking between Igneel and Natsu, the latter also frozen in shock. She fumbled with the collar around her neck, looking off to see the servants surrounding the room, all gaping in shock as well. Igneel chuckled lightly before standing up from his seat. 

"Come on, if it's alright with you, Natsu?"

Natsu stood from his seat and nodded wordlessly. He'd always wanted to see Lucy's magic in action, but never had the opportunity to. Her magic was known to be extravagant, and it was too risky for him to allow her to use it at the castle in Tartaros. He was surprised his father saw no issue in removing Lucy's bindings, but he'd have to ask him about it later.

He helped Lucy out of her seat and ran his fingers along the cold metal around her neck, cringing when he realized she'd had this strapped to her neck for 4 months straight. He hooked a finger around it, breaking it with a flick of his wrist. The crumbled metal fell to the floor, and Lucy immediately brought her hands to her neck. 

He let her have her moment, having not touched her bare neck in what must've felt like forever. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before beaming at him. She quietly sauntered to the nearest balcony, everyone, including some servants, following her.

Once she stepped onto the balcony, she took in a deep breath of air. She hadn't used magic in months, and the feeling of her magic power flowing through her almost became overwhelming. 

"Do you know what to do?" Natsu whispered, and Lucy smiled brightly as she nodded. 

She cuffed her hands together tightly. She held her arms out and closed her eyes, channeling her magic into her palms. 

Her hands began to glow, and she opened them to reveal a shimmering light. Once their eyes adjusted, they could make out a small star hovering above her hands. Lucy held it for a minute, her eyes glowing the same bright gold as her hands, before ceasing her spell and falling forward. 

Natsu caught her immediately, and he held her tightly as she began to sob. 

"Lucy, that was beautiful…"

"T-thank...you…" she nodded into his chest as she continued to cry, completely overwhelmed with the feeling of using her powers again. She hadn't realized how much she missed it, simple spells such as the one she just did, until now. Lucy hadn't realized how badly she needed this moment. 

The servants dismissed themselves, choosing to give them their privacy. Happy joined in Natsu and Lucy's hug, squeezing in between them. Igneel simply watched with a content smile.

His suspicions were proven to be correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, I really love Igneel ♡


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features 2 songs, "Fly me to the moon by" Frank Sinatra and "Hey Juliet" by LMNT

Natsu and Lucy ran through the hall, Happy flying beside them. Natsu turned backwards to release a fire dragon roar, and Lucy was quick to counter it with an array of stars. The two carried out their mock duel as they ran through the large corredores, Happy watching the way the flames and stars danced in the air.

Once they made it to the music room, the two paused to catch their breath.

"I didn't think you'd be able to keep up with me, Lucy!" 

"I told you, I come from the best of the best~"

Natsu walked up to her, pulling her into his side.

"I can tell." He mumbled as he looked down at her. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment before leaning in to share a soft kiss. 

"You loooooooove each other~" Happy teased, causing the two to part, Lucy rolling her eyes and Natsu stiffening up.

"I feel so alive right now!" Lucy exclaimed as she hopped into the room, shimming around the instruments. Natsu admired her as she pranced around, side-eyeing Happy to voice a silent _"we need to talk later."_

Lucy plopped down on the piano stool and immediately began playing. "I never got around to teaching you this song, Natsu!" 

The demon chuckled at her eagerness, sitting down beside her as Happy sat on top of the piano. 

She smiled at him as she played the intro to the song. Lucy knew the notes by heart, this had always been a favorite of hers. She laid her head on Natsu's shoulder as she began to sing;

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like on_

_Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, baby, kiss me_

Natsu leaned his head atop of hers as he listened to her sing. Her voice instantly became his favorite, and he knew he'd never get tired of hearing her sing. He began to hum along with her as the lyrics started coming back to him.

_Fill my heart with song and let me sing forevermore_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you_

He glanced down at Lucy from the corner of his eye, watching as she got lost in the music. Happy looked down at her hands, watching as her skilled fingers danced along the ivories with practiced ease. Natsu began singing along with Lucy;

_Fill my heart with song_

_Let me sing forevermore_

_You are all I long for, all I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words_

_In other words_

_I love you_

Lucy's fingers stilled, and they sat in silence for a moment, simply enjoying each other. Lucy shifted to look at Natsu fully and the two grinned.

"You have a beautiful voice."

They laughed together and at each other, having just said the same thing at the same time.

"Really, though, I didn't know you could sing!" Lucy beamed. 

"Me neither!" Happy added, looking a little betrayed that Natsu never shared that with him.

"I actually didn't either, it's not something I do. You got a real talent though, Luce! That song brings back a lot of memories."

"Really? It takes me back, too. My aunt taught me how to play it. When I was little, I'd play it for my mom, and she'd play the lyre with me sometimes."

Natsu nodded, noticing the faraway look in her eyes. This was probably a sensitive subject for her, and he was happy she felt she could share it with him. 

"Yea, I remember when I was little, my teacher Anna would teach me and my cousins songs like that. She'd make us each play a different instrument and everything, and I kinda blame her for giving Gajeel the idea that he has any musical talent at all."

He snickered at the memories, Happy shivering as he recalled the times Gajeel would put on "concerts." Lucy stared at Natsu with wide eyes, both her eyebrows raising. 

"...Did you say Anna?"

Natsu and Happy looked at each other before glancing back at Lucy. 

"Uh...yeah? Anna was the name of my teacher when I was little. She's actually the one who knitted this scarf out of my dad's scales."

Lucy jolted out of her seat, pointing her finger at Natsu as she sputtered.

"No way… Anna… blonde? Brown eyes? Looks a lot like me?"

Natsu stared at Lucy like she was crazy, the gears in his brain slowly working. 

"Um, now that you mention it, yeah… you know Anna too?"

"Yes! Anna! Anna Heartfilia! My aunt- the one who taught me this song!"

Lucy hopped in place, this new revelation making her giddy. Natsu stood up now, too, his eyes widening.

"No way… _Anna_ is your aunt!? I haven't seen her in centuries, but I should've known when you said you were of the celestial beings… it really is a small world!"

She grabbed his hands and swayed them around excitedly before moving to guide him out of the room and into the hall. They ran down the hall, Happy right behind them, and Natsu recognized that they were heading back to their chambers.

Lucy giggled the entire way, her laughter contagious as Natsu and Happy began to laugh along with her. 

Once they got to their large room, Lucy shut and locked the door behind them before walking out to the balcony, leaving the screen door open. 

"Let's dance!" She chirped as she pulled Natsu towards her, and his deep chuckles grew. 

"You're super pumped today, huh?"

"Yes! A lot has happened this morning, I can't shake this excitement!"

"We don't even have music, weirdo."

"Well, then let's get some music, eh?"

She turned to Happy, who quickly went to retrieve Natsu's phone. They played upbeat songs, and Lucy held Natsu's hands as she danced and sung along. She moved into the room to dance around the furniture before hopping on the bed with Happy and singing. 

Natsu watched them with amusement, joining them when they urged him to sing along. 

_Hey Juliet_

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe someday_

_You and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet, hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

Lucy snickered at the way Natsu knew all the lyrics, the song seemingly too "cheesy" for him.

She plopped down on the bed once the song ended, and her burst of energy began to wear off. Natsu turned off his phone to get some water for her, and Lucy giggled when Happy crawled on top of her.

"We never get to have fun like this in Tartaros!" Happy whined as he rolled over on top of Lucy's stomach, covering her in blue fur.

"Yeah! It's refreshing to be able to do stuff like this for once!" Lucy pulled Happy into her arms in a tight hug. 

"I love you, Happy."

The exceed looked up at her, noticing the content expression on her face. He hugged her back and nuzzled into her. 

"I love you too, Lushi."

Natsu returned and handed a glass of water to Lucy, causing her to relent on her hold on Happy. 

"You burned yourself out yet?"

"Nah. Gimme 5 minutes, then I'm picking the next song."

Natsu chuckled as he brushed her bangs out of her face. "Nope. Lay down for a bit, okay? You're gonna make yourself pass out." 

Lucy rolled her eyes but nodded as she continued to drink her water. Natsu glanced down at Happy, and the exceed caught on to what Natsu was signaling with his eyes. He got up off of Lucy and went out on the balcony, Natsu following and shutting the door behind him.

"...Happy"

"Aye?"

"I need you to let up on the teasing."

"You mean about you and Lushi?"

Natsu sighed as he looked off to the scenery. This was something that'd been bothering him for a while, and he knew he needed to ground himself before it was too late. 

"Yea… you know I can't love her, right?" 

"You _do_ love her though, right? But you're just not allowed to."

The demon's eyes turned cold as he turned to his companion. 

"No."

"...No?? You don't love her? But-"

"No, Happy. I am the king of demons. I cannot _love_."

Happy huffed at him, disappointed with his answer. "That's not true, Natsu… you don't have to act like that with me, y'know."

"I mean it. Lucy's a friend, but that's it."

"Then how come you guys are always kissing? And you're gonna have babies!"

"...She's my concubine. That's her role, to satisfy me and bear my children."

Happy scowled, "Why are you talking like this, Natsu? You can't really mean that…"

Natsu did not respond, turning to walk back into the room. He caught sight of Lucy, she was out cold on the bed. She'd burned herself out after all.

He approached her, running his finger over her bare neck. She would get to enjoy this freedom for the rest of their stay here, and would be put back into a collar once they go back to Tartaros. He sighed, it really sucked that Lucy had to be so constricted in his castle. He never realized how much she was keeping herself in until now. She'd said she wanted to be with him forever, but he knew she deserved more than that.

Natsu knew that the first step to getting rid of his feelings for her would be to give off the impression that he was not interested. He couldn't be in love with her, it'd put her in great danger, and she deserved so much more. Although the thought of Lucy finding someone else and leaving him someday made him sick to his stomach, he knew that'd be the best bet for her. She deserved to be free and to have someone who could openly love her, something Natsu could not provide.

It sucked having to tell Happy that stuff, but it was only to prepare him for the inevitable. Natsu would have to talk to Lucy about it, and despite really not wanting to, they might have to stop being intimate. 

He sighed when he caught the stink eye Happy gave him as the exceed cuddled into Lucy's side. He decided to leave the room for a bit, Happy would probably be mad at him for the rest of the day. 

As soon as he opened his door to leave, he was met with Igneel staring at him, his eyes serious. 

"Natsu. I need to talk to you. About your 'concubine'." 

Natsu groaned, but reluctantly followed Igneel as he walked down towards a seating room.

"You say she's your friend, yes?"

"Yes. Lucy and I get along great."

Igneel nodded as he took a seat, beckoning Natsu to take the seat across from him. 

"Tell me… are you in love with her?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, he'd _just_ had this conversation with Happy. "You know I can't-"

"Don't give me that. I'm not blind, Natsu. I know love when I see it, and it's clear she's in love with you too."

Natsu growled, resting his chin in his hand as he slouched in his seat.

"And so what? Whether it's love or not doesn't matter. Our relationship will never be more than what it is."

Igneel leaned back in his seat and he folded his arms in front of him, flashing an easy grin. "I'd like to propose an offer."


	12. Chapter 12

Natsu rushed down the hall towards the entrance to meet up with the others. He cursed himself when he glanced at his watch, they'd agreed to meet up an hour before the ball and now Natsu was barely making it by 10 minutes. 

He'd woken up late, which he'd been doing everyday for the week he'd been staying in his father's castle. The conversation he'd had with Igneel on the afternoon of their first day was keeping him up at night lately.

_"I'd like to propose an offer."_

_Natsu quirked a brow at his father. "An offer?"_

_"Son, I haven't seen you this happy in 300 years. That girl, Lucy… she's really changed you. You deserve to be with her, but I know you can't do that in your current position. I'm willing to let you come back to my kingdom, perhaps even pass on my throne to you, if it means you get to keep that happiness."_

_Natsu stared at Igneel for a minute, processing what he'd just said. A smile slowly broke out in his face, but was quickly replaced with a frown once he came back to reality._

_"That's a real nice offer, but I can't. I took up Tartaros so Zeref could go and have a family, I can't just let him down now."_

_Igneel nodded, this was what he'd expected Natsu to say._

_"Natsu, I know Zeref cares about you. You gave up your freedom to become a king of a kingdom you weren't even interested in, all for the sake of your brother's happiness. I'm sure he'd be willing to do the same."_

_"It may sound that way, but it's more complicated than that… who'll take over Tartaros if I leave? Zeref can't do it, he's busy with Alvarez and helping Mavis with the Fairies. And he's got a kid on the way, this is too much to ask for."_

_"I know, I know. Look, I'm willing to speak with Zeref about this, maybe we can form a compromise. He could maybe find a member of the court that he feels could take on the role as king or queen. I don't know, but it's worth a shot. I don't want you to have to suffer like this. She's a sweet girl, and she reminds me of an old friend..."_

_Natsu took a deep breath and grinned at his dad, standing up to wrap him in a hug. "Thank you, dad. It means a lot that you're willing to do this. I'll think about it, okay? And I'll let you know where I stand once the ball is over."_

Natsu had been thinking about his options the whole week, putting up a front whenever he was around Lucy or Happy. He decided not to tell them about this until he gave Igneel his answer tonight, and he was unreasonably nervous. 

He has yet to admit his true feelings for Lucy, and tonight would be a huge step for him. As he caught sight of his cousins and friends, he decided he'd push his worries to the back of his mind for now.

"Bout fucking time, Salamander. What the hell took you so long?"

"None of the suits fit, alright! My best tailor got sick and couldn't come, so the others had to try and figure something out."

Gajeel looked over Natsu's attire. He wore the traditional colours of Tartaros; red and black. His jacket, pants and shoes were black and he wore a red shirt, ditching the tie but wearing a golden sash to represent his rank as a king. He noticed Natsu wasn't wearing his scarf, and several _marks_ were exposed along his neck.

He thumped him on the head, "And even so, you still look ridiculous." He snickered as Natsu growled.

"Whatever, I just wanna get this ball over with. Ignia's gonna be such an ass tonight, I just know it."

"Well, you _did_ ghost him for like, 80 years." Sting approached the two, Rogue not far behind him.

"It was a mutual 'ghost', y'know. Neither of us have a reason to keep in contact with each other." 

Rogue shook his head as he crossed his arms. "And even so, you're here now. I'm assuming it's because you wanted to take your 'concubine' out, hm?"

Natsu blushed but didn't deny, glancing around the room for the girl in particular.

"Where is Lucy anyway?"

"The girls are in the seating room, but be careful. Lucy's in a super bad mood."

Natsu narrowed his eyes as he made his way to the seating room, wondering just what could be bothering Lucy. She had said she didn't like balls, but she seemed pretty excited about going to this one. All last night she was gushing about being in public without a collar, meeting more of Natsu's family, and getting to actually mingle, something she never did at her own balls.

When he entered the room, he saw the girls; Lucy, Levy, Wendy and a friend of Sting and Rogue, Yukino. They were all sitting on a plush couch, and Lucy seemed to be ranting about something. 

He took in the sight of her, he'd never seen her dolled up like this before. She matched him, representing the Tartaros kingdom, and wore a red ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and large, puffy off-the-shoulder sleeves. She wore black elbow length gloves and was fanning herself with a black fan, and wore little accessories except for black earrings, a black choker and the ruby necklace he'd given her. Her long hair was done up in a high ponytail, and there was a braid on either side of her head.

She looked beautiful, and he noted how much this fit her more than the simple sundresses she'd been wearing all this time. He walked up to the girls, and she stopped talking once she caught sight of him. 

"Hey everyone." Natsu said as he helped Lucy to stand. The girls all greeted him, Yukino giving him a hug after having not seen him in years.

Lucy still looked very irritated, and Natsu nudged her side as he asked her what was bothering her.

"Your tailors. Seriously, why does every member of your staff hate me?" Lucy fumed, hiding her face behind her fan.

Natsu's brows raised before his face broke out in a scowl. "What'd they do to you?"

"Nothing too serious, they're just so annoying. They kept making me change into different slips, claiming the ones I was wearing would show through my dress, but I know they were just trying to make me late. And then as they were fitting me into the dress, they wouldn't shut up about how I'm so much "thicker" than they anticipated, and that I should've lost some weight before the ball. I told them to just make the corset extra tight and leave me alone." 

Natsu rolled his eyes, these servants really were just too jealous. He grabbed Lucy's hand and brushed his lips along her gloved knuckles. 

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I'll deal with them once we get back."

She blushed and nodded, hiding her expression behind the fan in her other hand. Natsu caught sight of Happy from where he was talking with the other exceeds, giving Natsu a hard glare. He dropped Lucy's hand and sighed, Happy still hadn't forgiven what he'd said, and he made that clear whenever Natsu showed any kind of intimacy with Lucy. 

Loud trumpets sounded, causing everyone to bring their attention to the main entrance. Several guards filed in, and Ignia, the birthday boy, made his appearance. There was an applause before he raised a hand, signaling for the ball to commence. 

Many people made their way to the ballroom floor or a table of food, and Natsu held his arm out for Lucy to wrap hers around. He led them to a quiet corner, taking this time to talk to her since he hadn't seen her all day as they had been getting ready.

"Did you know Levy was pregnant? She was so tiny the last time I saw her, I had no idea! She's about 4 or 5 months along now, and look at how big she is! I bet it's twins!" Lucy gushed, thinking of meeting her friend's baby soon. Natsu grinned, he was happy for Gajeel, and honestly a little envious. Gajeel got to court someone and settle down, and he wasn't the only one of Natsu's friends who were entering a new stage in their lives. He was even more upset with the thought that Lucy has still yet to meet his friends from the fairy kingdom. 

"Oh! And did you know Yukino is actually a part of my aunt's royal court in the celestial kingdom? I actually used to play with her and her sister Sorano growing up!"

"Really? I hadn't thought about that- there'll be a lot of people here that you've probably met before. I hope this doesn't lead to the angel kingdom finding you faster…"

"I wouldn't worry about it. The angels don't have many allies, and people have been urging me to leave for years. They'd be glad to see me, even if I've downgraded to the rank of a concubine."

A guard approached them then and whispered something in Natsu's ear, causing the king to groan.

"Lucy, I gotta go talk to some people. Go ahead and try to have fun, I want you to enjoy yourself." He rushed out as he made his way to a group of people who were also wearing royal sashes, leaving Lucy by herself. 

Lucy stared blankly at his retreating form, not really sure what to do with herself. She decided she'd go look for Natsu's cousins and the girls she was talking to earlier, but she nearly bumped into someone the moment she turned around. 

"My apologies, I wasn't paying attention-" Lucy froze up as she took in the person in front of her, a woman with red hair and stern eyes.

"...Scarlet?"

"Lady Lucy? So the rumors were true, you really have become Natsu's concubine."

Lucy was taken aback, she'd just run into an ex-member of the angel court, Erza Scarlet. They'd only talked a little before Erza left to become a part of the fairy kingdom, having only joined the angel court briefly to be closer to her husband who was a member of the celestial court. 

Erza sighed when she noticed Lucy's tense state. The poor girl was probably afraid she'd tell the angel kingdom about her, Erza was always known for following strict orders. But she'd left the angel kingdom herself because she knew how unreasonable they were, she understood Lucy completely. 

"What… what are you doing here?"

"My mother is Lady Irene. I'm here as her guest."

It was then that Lucy realized Erza was with two other people, Wendy and two women she didn't know, one of which Lucy assumed was Irene, the dragon queen. 

She bowed at her higher-ups, and Irene dismissed her before placing a hand on her chin and moving her head to examine her.

"This is END's concubine? My, she's pretty. Do you not have standards, dear?" Irene joked. Wendy pouted, noticing the way Lucy was scared, especially since the dragon queen just suddenly grabbed her face.

"Natsu and Lucy get along really well, Irene. Lucy's a little nervous being here by herself right now, so…" Irene got Wendy's hint, releasing the blonde. 

"I really couldn't imagine Natsu actually having a concubine! It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Grandine, Wendy's mother. I've heard a lot of good things about you." The second woman said, holding a hand out for Lucy to shake. Lucy admired the lack of formalities, hoping this meant they were comfortable with her. 

Grandine didn't immediately release Lucy's hand after shaking it, and she examined her form. She looked into her eyes for an uncomfortably long time before finally backing away and smiling softly. 

"So, how long have you been in Tartaros?"

"It's been a bit over 4 months."

"Oh my, do you like it in Tartaros? I've never been, but I heard it can be hard to get comfortable there."

Lucy fidgeted in place as she opened her fan and raised it towards her face. "Um… well, I like being with Lord END, so I've been able to overlook the shortcomings of the kingdom."

The women each shared surprised looks before Erza broke out in a smile. "Is that so? I assume your relationship with Natsu is a good one, then?"

"Oh yes. My Master is very kind to me."

"Is he good in bed?" Erza scowled at her mother's crude question, leaving Wendy feeling completely out of place and Lucy a blushing mess. Grandine seemed just as interested in Lucy's answer, though. 

"I'm sorry, I just always saw the kid as a late bloomer, I'd never imagined he'd even be interested in a woman. I can't help but be curious."

Lucy nodded, mumbling an "It's okay," as she hid her flushed face behind her fan. 

"Ah, so this is END's concubine, hm? I thought it was just a joke, so he's really grown up after all." A woman said from behind her, causing her to turn around. 

Lucy choked when she recognized the woman joining them as Selene, queen of the moon dragons. As a celestial being, Lucy knew a lot about Selene, and she knew just how wicked this lady could be.

"Aw~ you're cute. I could just eat you up." Selene flashed her fangs at Lucy, and she was sure she wasn't entirely joking. 

"Are you pregnant?" The moon dragon asked, causing Lucy's flush to worsen. What's with these people and asking her if she's pregnant?

"I...um… I don't know…" 

Grandine raised a brow at that, finally speaking up, "You don't know? Do you think you could be?" 

Lucy thought for a moment. She and Natsu had only been intimate for 2 months, but they did seem to do it almost every night. They'd never had a talk about having a baby, and Lucy scolded herself for never truly thinking about something as crucial as a pregnancy. 

"I'm not sure, if I am then it'll be too soon to tell…"

Grandine looked down at Wendy, the two sharing a knowing glance, before smiling over at Lucy. "I see. You should check regularly, though. An heir to the demon kingdom would be serious news."

Lucy nodded, jolting when Selene wrapped an arm around her and gave her a wicked grin.

"If he can't knock you up, I'm willing to provide some of my concubines to get the job done. No one will have to know, it'd be our secret~"

Lucy gaped at Selene's words, honestly a little offended. Before she could say anything, someone removed Selene's arm from around her

"Leave her be, Selene. She's new around here." Lucy recognized this man as the star of the ball, Ignia. She didn't get a chance to bow as he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Sorry about her, she's deranged. It's nice to meet you."

She hid behind her fan as she wished the prince a happy birthday, and he smiled warmly at her. If he was anything like Igneel, Ignia must be a pretty nice guy.

His grip on Lucy's shoulder roughened, and the dark look in his eyes made Lucy immediately take back her previous thought. 

"They're right though. It's unexpected for Natsu to have such a gorgeous concubine. Why don't you join my court instead? I'm sure I'm a much better lover than him." He whispered, and Lucy flinched out of his grasp. He didn't get the hint as he continued to gaze at her, adding "you look like you'd be a pretty good lover, too." 

Lucy puffed out her cheeks, and raised her hand slightly as if to smack him, purely out of instinct. Before she could cause a scene, though, her wrist was caught, and Lucy relaxed in the familiar warmth that was undoubtedly her king.

"Don't touch her." Natsu growled, causing Ignia to smirk. 

"It's nice to see you too. I was only telling your poor concubine that she doesn't have to settle for...you. She could be with a _true_ fire dragon."

Natsu and Ignia gave each other death glares, Lucy feeling like she might catch fire from the heat the two were emitting. Erza stepped up and got in-between them, effectively stopping a possible fight. 

"Aw, little Natsu~ starting a fight with the birthday boy? Tsk, tsk!" Natsu rolled his eyes at Selene's tease, turning to greet the others, nearly choking when Erza crashed him in a hug.

"Natsu! It's been too long! I've missed you, you must plan a trip to the fairy kingdom soon!"

Natsu caught his breath once she released him, giving her a guilty smile. 

"Yea… sorry about that, just been real busy lately. I'm planning on coming by soon, though." 

Erza smiled proudly, glancing at Lucy for a second, "I see you've been going out more since you've met Lady Lucy. She must have a good effect on you." She smirked when she caught his slight blush.

"Yea, Lucy's- wait… did you just call her 'Lady Lucy'?" 

"Yes, I once served as a guard at the ang-"

Natsu smacked a hand over Erza's mouth, stopping her from revealing Lucy's old status. He'd forgotten Erza lived with the angels for a short while, considering he was so busy being a king at the time.

Erza was not happy with Natsu's impulsive action, snatching his hand off of her face and glaring at him. He shivered as he held a finger up to his lips, signaling (and begging) Erza to stay quiet. 

The redhead complied, simply because she didn't want to cause a scene by knocking out a king. She noticed Ignia had been distracted by his concubines, the women all wearing traditional concubine attire of the dragon kingdom. The other dragons, however, seemed very interested in what Natsu had just interrupted. 

"Uh… why don't we talk outside, everyone?" Natsu began to sweat, relieved when everyone wordlessly agreed, making their way towards a balcony. 

Lucy stayed back, she'd been nervous when Erza almost exposed her, too, and she decided she'd rather look for Levy or Yukino to have a less intimidating conversation. 

"Oh my gods! You're King END's concubine! You're _so_ pretty!" 

Lucy turned to the concubine that approached her, noticing she came from the group of women surrounding Ignia. 

"Oh, hello… are you a concubine of Prince Ignia's?"

"Yes! It's so much fun being with a fire dragon, right? They're so hot, literally!" Lucy nodded, a little confused with this stranger's familiarity with her. Two other concubines joined in on their conversation. 

"Oh! What's King END like? Does he have a demon form he turns into while you guys have sex? My prince likes to turn halfway into his dragon form- his scales are so sexy! And his knot! Have you ever taken Natsu's knot?" 

Lucy gaped at the woman. _Knot_? What the hell did she mean by _knot_?

Another concubine chirped up, seemingly excited by the subject matter."Oh, and have you gotten pregnant yet? Honestly, the mating part is what interests me the most. Does your king cum a lot? And is his cum hot? My prince's is hot!"

At this point, Lucy realized these women were _way_ too comfortable with sharing their sex lives with a stranger. She opened her fan, shielding her face behind the black material. 

"I… I'm not keen to go into detail, but my king is a good lover, indeed."

"Are you sure you don't wanna join our court? We'd love to have a new 'sister' around! And you're really pretty, you'd make gorgeous children with the prince! What are your thoughts on orgies?"

"Um...I'm sorry, but I am very happy with my king. Your prince doesn't interest me, either."

The concubines looked a little surprised with Lucy's words, and she took the moment of silence to make her leave, choosing to join Natsu and the others outside after all.


	13. Chapter 13

"So, when do you think you'll get an heir?"

Natsu rolled his eyes. This was about the 6th time someone asked him something like that. It did make him realize he should probably have a talk with Lucy about what they'd do if she actually were to get pregnant, though. 

"I don't know, alright? When she's pregnant, you'll know, auntie." Grandine smiled at his answer before placing a hand on his shoulder and whispering "just keep her protected, ok?" and walking off with Wendy following behind. 

Natsu quirked a brow, that was a pretty odd thing for her to say, but he didn't get to think too much about it before Erza started up. "Lucy makes you happy, doesn't she?"

"Uh… yes? She's good to have around."

Erza and Irene shared a look, but Selene interrupted them before they could say what they were thinking. 

"Why is she your only concubine? 4 months is a long time to have one partner. I'm sure you'll get an heir much sooner if you had more than just the one."

Natsu stared at the moon dragon blankly, steeling himself as he cleared his throat. "I don't want Lucy just for the sake of having an heir. I enjoy having her in general, and I'm not interested in other concubines right now."

"I don't know, kid… you really should expand your opportunities. What good is a concubine who can't bear your child? She's a bit defective, and it's only a matter of time before you're tired with her." Selene smiled, her eyes flashing with mischief when she caught the way Natsu's eyes darkened. 

"Don't talk about her like that. I just told you I enjoy Lucy in general, she's more than just a concubine."

"' _More'_? Don't tell me you've gotten caught up with a concubine! Have you been thinking of courting her? I should've expected you to be such an amateur when it comes to this, not knowing the difference between a sex servant and a courtship!" 

Selene was quick to dodge the stream of fire Natsu sent her way, smirking once she realized he'd activated his dragon force. "Now, kid, let's not make a scene, hm? Ignia will be very upset if there's a fight at his ball _and_ he didn't get to be a part of it."

Natsu's eyes bore into hers, and everyone on the balcony fell silent, many people leaving in hopes of not getting caught up in a dragon fight. Before Natsu could retort, he felt someone grab onto his arm. He turned to see Lucy, her expression confused and weary. 

"My… what have you gotten yourself into, my king?" She batted her lashes at him from behind her fan, effectively calming him down. He grabbed her hand and led her away from everyone, ignoring the knowing glances Irene, Erza and Selene were giving him.

"Natsu? What was that just now?" Lucy whispered, struggling to keep up with Natsu's pace as he seemed to be leading her to a specific room.

"It's nothing. Selene's just a bitch." He growled under his breath, faltering when Lucy whacked him on the back of his head with her fan.

"Don't say that, with all these dragons here someone will hear you! And where are you taking me?"

Natsu had already made it to his destination, quickly pulling her into a room and shutting and locking the large doors. 

"Natsu…?" Lucy looked around the room, realizing it was the music room.

"Play for me." 

"What? _Now_!?" 

"Please?"

"Natsu… we're in the middle of a ball… people are gonna wonder where you went!"

He looked her in the eyes, pleading with her and looking too cute for Lucy to say no. It quickly became apparent that Lucy's music always calmed him, and if it meant Natsu wouldn't get in any more altercations, she was willing to take the time and play for him. It was nice to be alone with him for a moment, anyway, seeing as the dragons have proven to be a lot more _wild_ than Lucy anticipated. She sighed as she sat on a stool, choosing to pick up a lyre instead of the piano.

She played a soft tune, singing lyrics in a language Natsu did not understand, but he assumed it was either an ancient angel or goddess dialect. 

The song was a romantic one, and Lucy realized she'd never directly told Natsu her exact feelings for him, yet another thing she had to remember to speak to him about. When she finished, Natsu approached her. He stood over her as he threaded his fingers through the hairs on the back of her neck, tilting her head up and touching his forehead to hers.

The two stayed like that for a moment, simply touching foreheads, before Natsu eventually released her and helped her to stand. He thanked her with a quick kiss before asking her if she wanted to head back to the room to eat something. She giggled, he was always thinking about something to eat.

~

Natsu sat alone in the hot tub of the pool room, choosing to stay out of the large pool where everyone was in. Since this was the after-party, there were only a handful of guests, all high ranked royalty and their concubines. 

A flock of women sprinted into the pool room and into the large pool, Natsu realizing they were all Ignia's concubines. At the back of the group was Lucy, the blonde hesitantly walking up to the hot tub he was in. 

He flashed her a wide grin that turned into a scowl when he heard Ignia laughing, "What the hell is she wearing?" 

Lucy was in a black one piece swimsuit, it showed off her toned legs and plump behind but had sleeves and a neckline that covered her whole chest and up to her wrists. Natsu had picked this one for her specifically, knowing Ignia and other dragons would be staring at her.

"Shut up." He simply growled, Lucy looking a little confused since she hadn't been able to hear what Ignia said due to her hearing not being as good as Natsu's. He brushed it off, helping her into the hot tub with him and pulling her into a chaste kiss that left her blushing. 

"You okay?" He whispered as he brushed her bangs out of her face. 

"Yeah, just a little nervous. Everyone here looks so important." He chuckled, agreeing that being among so many higher ranked beings must be intimidating. 

"Well, you seemed to handle yourself perfectly today, except for when you almost smacked that asshole. Good thing you didn't do that, you would've been executed right on the spot."

Lucy blushed, a bit embarrassed with how she almost lost her composure when Ignia had offended her earlier that night. She leaned into Natsu's side, caressing her hand along his chest. "You almost lost your cool tonight, too. By the way, what was that form you had when you were talking with Selene? Was that your dragon force?"

Natsu hadn't realized he'd never shown her his dragon side, which reminded him he hadn't shown her his demon form either. He nodded proudly before transforming, scales forming along his face and torso and his hands turning claw-like. His eyes began to glow a yellowish colour, and he stopped the transformation halfway so that he didn't sprout his wings, horns or tail, knowing it'd make him uncomfortable to have those extremities in the hot tub. 

"Oh...wow…" Lucy was dazed as she ran her fingers along his scales, biting her lip when she met his eyes. "Those concubines were right, this is hot as fuck."

Natsu laughed at her words, leaning in to whisper, "you like it? Maybe later we can take advantage of that…" Lucy nodded quietly, not wanting to get too in the mood in public. 

"You know… you dragons are pretty crazy." 

Natsu grinned, agreeing that dragons could be pretty hard to get used to. Lucy pouted as she remembered her conversation earlier. "They're so open about sex… at least the concubines are."

"Oh right, I should've warned you. Dragons can be a little animalistic in some cases, like sex isn't as sacred for them. It's encouraged to mate and have a lot of kids, so they're pretty open about it." Lucy nodded in understanding, raising her brows at Natsu's blush. "I um… I've never been like that though… you're the first… the _only_ woman I've ever…" 

Lucy giggled at his shyness, kissing his cheek before poking it teasingly. "I didn't know I was your first! Don't be embarrassed, you're my first too…" Natsu smiled at her, the two getting lost in each other's eyes before a thought struck Lucy. "Oh, what is a knot? The other concubines were talking about it, is it a dragon thing?"

Natsu stared at her blankly before breaking out into a mischievous smirk. "Oh, Yeah… its a _dragon_ thing alright…" he whispered in her ear when he noticed her confusion. "It's what happens when we're in our dragon forms. _Every_ part of us can change, including our dicks. It gets these ridges and a knot at the end that holds us inside when we cum." 

Lucy flushed dark red, looking into Natsu's eyes to see if he was just messing with her or not. He looked serious and a little smug, flashing his fangs as he continued, "not many can take it, especially not the _bigger_ ones. Think you can handle it?"

The blonde sputtered, intrigued but embarrassed. Before she could form a response, Natsu's ears quirked up and his expression fell as he glanced at the people who were a few feet away in the pool. He stared at them for a minute, grabbing Lucy's arm and rushing out of the pool room and back into the castle halls before she could even figure out what was happening. 

"Uh… Natsu?"

"Sorry, but they were gonna have an orgy. I don't know about you, but I do _not_ wanna get caught in the middle of that." 

Lucy blushed, looking back only to realize they were already far from the pool room, thankful that Natsu was warming them with his magic so that she wasn't soaking wet.

"Seriously? Geez, you weren't kidding, they really _are_ open about sex…" Natsu nodded, stopping once he neared the area to their chambers. 

"Wait- I need to meet with my dad and talk about something. You go ahead and get ready for bed, I'll be back before you fall asleep." Before he walked away, Lucy grabbed at Natsu's arm, stopping him.

"Wait… I need to talk to you for a moment…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No… it's just…" She took in a deep breath, trying not to get too nervous. "Everyone has been talking about me getting pregnant, and I realized we've never talked about it… is that something you want?" 

Natsu thought for a minute, leaving Lucy in suspense until he finally answered. "Ideally, I'd wanna wait a few years, but it's not like we've been taking any precautions, so if it happens I'll take responsibility. We should probably talk to my aunt about putting you on birth control once we get back to Tartaros, though...just to be safe."

Lucy nodded, silently entering their chamber and shutting the door. She had to agree, now would be a bad time to have a baby, especially with their complicated relationship. 

Natsu took a deep breath, he couldn't read her expression but he was sure Lucy was satisfied with his answer. He turned to walk down the hall and to Igneel's room. They have a lot to talk about. 


	14. Chapter 14 - NSFW

  
Natsu made his way to his chambers, ready to finally relax after being on his feet for 3 days straight. Coming back to Tartaros made him remember why he never went on vacations- there was always so much business to get done. 

Happy finally started to ease up, which Natsu was relieved about since having him around made working much more bearable. He hadn't really gotten to spend time with Lucy, but Grandine had come over yesterday and got her on a birth control plan. 

His face broke out into a large grin once he made it to his chambers. When we walked in, he caught sight of Lucy laying in the center of the bed reading something on the phone he'd gotten her. She was naked, and upon further inspection, he realized she was wearing jewelry, several pearl necklaces that draped across her chest and pearl bracelets on her ankles and wrists. 

"Where'd you get the pearls?" He asked as he began undressing.

"Grandine, she's so sweet! I see where Wendy gets it from." She smiled as she put down her phone and rolled over to face Natsu as he approached the bed, the man now as naked as her. He joined her in laying on the bed, leaning in to kiss her and whisper, "so, she put you on birth control?"

"Mhm… I think so, she kinda just gave me a potion to drink and told me to check up with her in about 2 months…" Lucy trailed off, kissing along Natsu's neck and sucking on his pulse point. 

"Lucy...you wanna try something new?" He mumbled, brushing his hands along the pearls that rested on her breasts. She straddled him then, feeling up his torso as she asked, "like what?"

He transformed into his dragon mode, scales forming along his features and sharp claws coming up to grip her ass. "You said you liked seeing me like this, yea? And I was thinking...maybe we could try the knot…" 

Lucy flushed as she looked down at his cock, it was now thicker and had several ridges and a knot where it met his balls. She gulped, it looked like it'd be impossible to fit inside of her, but she was definitely willing to try.

"I'd like that, but you'll need to prep me first~" She got up and turned before hovering above him, her core inches above his face and his member inches below hers. 

He chuckled darkly when she started wiggling above him, smacking one of her ass cheeks once before pulling her down to cover her clit with his lips. She moaned loudly as she reached down and began stroking him. She was intrigued by the feel of his dragon-cock, the ridges seeming to pulse whenever she ran her hand along them. Her excitement to have him inside her grew, and she snickered when he moaned loudly after she squeezed around his knot. 

"Sensitive there, hm?" She whispered before leaning down and sucking on his knot roughly. He hissed before shoving his tongue inside of her. Two could play that game.

Lucy muffled her moans as she took in his cock, bobbing up and down and taking as much of him as she could. She faltered when Natsu started swirling and flicking his tongue. He was always too good at that.

"Fuck my face!" She moaned once she realized she wouldn't be able to focus on him if he kept licking her like that. He bent his knees, wasting no time in thrusting up into her mouth, his pace not too rough since he knew it'd be hard for her to take his member in this form.

He reached a hand in between them to pinch her clit as he stroked along her walls with his tongue, relishing in the way she moaned around his cock. Her core began to clench and spasm, and he recognized the signs of her orgasm. 

He rubbed at her clit, licking up all her juices as she began to cum. She sobbed around him before gripping his knees to still his movements. "Shit shit _shit_ \- stop!" She cried when he didn't stop eating her even after her orgasm. 

"I told you to prep me, not _kill_ me! Are you trying to put me out of commission before we even start!?" She panted after she rolled off him, folding her legs to hide her core from him.

He chuckled darkly as he wiped her juices off his face. "My bad, you're pussy's just too sweet. You know I can't help myself when you sit on my face." 

She blushed as she stared down at his cock, it was now glistening with her saliva and his precum. "Well… what position should we do? I kinda wanna ride you, but…" She bit her lip as she met his dragon-like eyes.

"Hm… yea, you should probably ride me first, just so you can see how much you can take." Natsu laid against the headboard and spread his legs, patting his knees to motion her to take her seat. She crawled over to him and turned so that her back was facing him, straddling him reverse cowgirl style.

He ran his hands along her sides as she lined him up to her entrance, slowly lowering down onto him and taking him all the way up to the knot. He was impressed, it was said that non-dragons would have trouble taking a dragon cock, now he'd just have to see if she could take his knot.

She slowly began to bounce on him, shuddering as she felt his ridges brush against her walls. She began increasing her speed, falling forward when the sensation began to be too much. She continued to rock on his dick whilst on her hands and knees, slamming back harder when he shifted to kneel behind her rather than laying down. 

"Fuck… you want it that bad, huh?" Natsu rasped, smacking her ass as he watched her thrust back into him over and over. "That's it, take it…" He grabbed onto her hair and pulled as he began to rock with her, meeting her thrusts halfway. 

"You feel sooo good… Natsu~" She whimpered, not realizing she addressed him by his name and not "Master." Natsu did realize, however, and he growled as his cock twitched inside of her. He didn't know why, but since he had her call him by his name that time in the dragon castle, he realized it turned him on much more than her using a formal title. It was just so much more intimate. 

"Lay on your back…" He commanded, Lucy reluctantly ceasing her movements to obey. Natsu hovered over her and brushed his knuckles along the pearls that draped over her front, the longest necklace reacting just above her belly button. 

"You're so beautiful…" He sighed as he took in her flushed form. 

She pouted, suddenly feeling shy at his praise. "Natsu...don't tease me…"

"I'm being serious. You look gorgeous, I should've known you were a goddess from the start… and I love seeing you in jewelry… I should get you some more." He brushed his thumb across her cheek as he leaned down to touch his forehead to hers, getting lost in her eyes. 

Lucy brought her hands up to wrap around his shoulders, leaning up to kiss him softly. "Natsu…" she mumbled, giggling when he rubbed his nose against hers. 

He slowly entered her, both of them gasping when he pushed in all the way to his knot. He began long, slow strokes that had Lucy moaning and wrapping her legs around him tightly. 

She never would've thought she'd like this slow treatment as much as she did. They'd usually do things fast and rough, but right now it felt like they were actually making _love_ rather than having a horny fuck. The thought of love made Lucy smile as she looked up at the man above her, and she leaned up to kiss him, starting a slow, sensual make out.

The two didn't break from the kiss until Natsu pulled back to groan,"I'm close… do you think you can take it?" She bit her lip as she nodded, confident that she'd be able to handle it. Natsu began rubbing at her clit, encouraging the shuttering blonde to reach her orgasm.

As soon as she came undone around him, he pulled back all the way and slowly pushed into her, knot included. 

"Holy shit!" She cried out, her back arching once the wide, thick knot entered her core. The action prolonged her orgasm, and she sighed loudly when she felt his warm cum spill inside of her. 

Natsu held himself in place, his knot throbbing as he poured his seed into her. He'd never felt a sensation like this, and he found himself holding in a roar with the way this resembled the mating process. 

The two slowly caught their breath, and when Natsu felt his knot softening, he withdrew his dragon force and slowly pulled out. He laid down next to her and smiled as she immediately cuddled into his side. 

He slowly began to remove her pearls, starting from the ones around her neck, to her wrists, and then her ankles. He placed the pearls on the nightstand and moved to kiss the now exposed skin of her collarbone and neck, frowning when he made contact with her collar. Putting the collar back on was a tough moment for both of them, but Natsu would think back to his conversation with Igneel from the night of the ball-

_"I want to have Lucy as more than a concubine. I want her to be free, and I want her to get the respect she deserves. I was thinking of letting her go completely...but… I think your offer is worth a shot."_

_Igneel grinned brightly. "Is that so? I'm happy to hear you're considering it! Now, my plan was-"_

_"Wait, dad… I think I'd like to speak with Zeref about it myself. "_

_"...Are you sure? This is a very big thing to ask for, and you'll need some five-star negotiating skills…"_

_"I know, but Zeref can be hard to talk to… I want to introduce him to Lucy personally, let him see what you saw, and then ask him… and I think he'd consider it more if it came from me."_

_Igneel thought for a moment before nodding, agreeing that Natsu's plan seemed to have the best odds._

_"And, make sure she gets to know the people of the fairy kingdom and Queen Mavis, since you're going over there. If there's one person Zeref can't say no to, it's his wife. Get Mavis on your side, and this'll be much easier."_

Natsu was excited but extremely nervous. Part of the reason why he'd been doing business non-stop for 3 days was because he was planning the long awaited trip to the fairy kingdom. Whatever happened there would make or break his chances of being with Lucy forever. He kept this trip a surprise from Lucy, not wanting her to stress about it and to be her natural self once they got there. He knew for a fact the fairies would love her, she'd already met a couple and the others were all ecstatic to meet her. The issue was Zeref, since this was all up to what he'd say. Natsu knew it'd be hard for them to find a way for him to leave his position at Tartaros and for them to find a replacement, especially since Mavis was due to give birth very soon. He also knew there was a chance Zeref would flat-out dismiss the idea because- as Natsu decided- he wouldn't hide any of the truth and tell him about Lucy being an angel and goddess hybrid. 

It was risky, but the idea of it all working out had Natsu fired up. He figured that even if Zeref denied his request, he wasn't gonna give up on Lucy like he originally planned to. They'd find a way to be together, no matter what. And once they were free to be together, Natsu could finally allow himself to love her and tell her his true feelings, that of which he'd been keeping bottled up to avoid either of them getting their hopes too high.

Glancing down at her collar, Natsu was disgusted, but he was confident it wouldn't be on her for long. 

"...Natsu?" Lucy's soft voice jolted him out of his thoughts, and he gave her a sheepish smile before laying back down beside her and wrapping his arm around her waist as she turned to snuggle against him.

* * *

The smell of campfire and spice filled Lucy's nose as her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at the familiar warmth that wrapped around her. She ran her finger along her king's heart as she glanced up to catch him looking at her, his eyes foggy with sleep.

"...Mornin'..."

"Good morning, Natsu." She leaned up to peck him on the lips, looking into his eyes for a moment before kissing him softly again. 

She didn't let up, each kiss leading to a longer, sweeter one. He pulled her closer to him as she captured his lips, and his face broke out into a deep flush at the intimacy of it.

"Damn, baby…" Natsu rasped when she finally ceased her onslaught of kisses. She giggled at the pet name, poking at his cheek. "'Baby'? That's so cheesy~" She teased, giggling harder at his attempt to scowl at her. 

"You tryna go again or something?" He accused, squeaking when she stole another swift kiss.

"Mmm...no, I just wanna lay with you for a bit." Lucy sighed as she snuggled into his side and draped her arm over his torso.

"I got a meeting in an hour, Luce."

"Nope."

"Eh?"

Lucy huffed as she raised her head to narrow her eyes at him, poking at his chest as she demanded. "You're staying right here, mister. It's not even about me wanting to lay with you, you just seriously need a break. I mean, you've hardly gotten any rest in 3 days!" 

Natsu growled at her, causing her to pinch the scar on his lower abdomen in retaliation. He whined dramatically as he stared up at the ceiling for a moment. "This meeting is really important. I'll just rest afterwards, okay?"

"...can't you just push the meeting back to a later time? And I want to join you." Natsu's eyes widened, that wouldn't do. If she joined him, she'd find out about their upcoming trip, and then she'd ask why he's rushing to get his visit to the fairies, and she may figure out what his plan is. He gulped before nodding slowly. He'll just have to push the meeting back, that way he'll have more time to figure out how to keep things under wraps.

He picked up his phone from the nightstand and called Mard Geer to let him know that the meeting will be transferred to later in the evening. As he set his phone back down, he chuckled at Lucy's satisfied expression. 

"So, now ya got me all morning. What can I do for you, _princess_?" The blonde's face reddened, this was the first time someone referred to her as a princess in over 4 months, and hearing it from Natsu was such a bizarre feeling. 

"Mh...Tell me, my King, what have you been working on these past 3 days?" She smirked when Natsu gaped at her. Since the night Natsu left to speak with Igneel privately, she'd been a little suspicious. When Grandine came over, the woman seemed like she was hiding something. Everything just seemed to be leading to something big, and Lucy was close to figuring it out.

"None of your business." Natsu answered, chuckling as he dodged Lucy's attempt to whack his arm. "Alright...um… I'm going to see my brother." He began to sweat, hoping she wouldn't pry and further. 

It was clear to Lucy that he was either lying or hiding something else. Seeing his brother either meant he was going to the fairy kingdom or the Alvarez empire, and she pouted at the thought of him going away for a long period of time. 

"Tell me about him...your brother, I mean." She asked as she laid her head on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat relaxing her. 

"Zeref's pretty… weird… not weird like you, though." Natsu chuckled as Lucy rolled her eyes. "I'm sure where you're from, he's known as a pretty horrible guy. I won't lie, he's done some pretty messed up things, but he's not all bad. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here right now, so I owe him that much. He really cares about his family...but it's hard to get him to open up… I have no idea how Mavis did it." 

"Who's Mavis, again?" 

"Oh, Mavis is his wife. She's like… the opposite of him, I don't know how they got together but I'm glad they did, she's super nice, and I already really liked the fairy kingdom." 

"Why'd you leave, then?" Lucy hoped she wasn't getting too personal with her questions when she noticed the faraway look in Natsu's eyes. He sighed heavily as he remembered that fateful day.

"Zeref and Mavis got married, and a year later on my 100th birthday Zeref asked me to take over Tartaros for him. He was forming the Alvarez empire then, and on top of that, Tartaros just isn't a place to be married and start a family… I guess they thought I'd be excited to become a king here, but I really only did it 'cause I wanted him to be able to do what made him happy." 

Lucy frowned at that. She knew Natsu didn't particularly like his position, but she hadn't thought he was so utterly uninterested in it. "That's very sweet of you to do this for your brother. Why're you visiting him, by the way? Is it a special occasion?" She gasped as a thought struck her, "is it your _birthday_?" 

Natsu chuckled as he shook his head, trying to come up with a vague answer. "Nah, I just haven't seen him in years. I wanna check up on him before his kid is born in a few weeks. And my birthday is July 2nd, anyway." 

His eyebrow slowly quirked when Lucy jolted up and gasped excitedly, not catching on to why she was suddenly excited. "July 2nd? No way! Mine is July 1st!" She beamed, giggling when Natsu grinned back at her.

"Really? What are the odds, eh? But that means… you came here 3 days after your birthday…" 

Lucy was a bit confused with Natsu's sudden melancholy. "You remember the day I came here?" 

He rolled his eyes. "Of course… it was a pretty big deal for me… and besides, it was 2 days after _my_ birthday."

"Oh, right… well yea… I've never really celebrated my birthday so it wasn't a big deal. I made a promise to myself that I'd run away on my 100th birthday, and my staff all helped me set it up by making sure my father was away doing business by that time."

Natsu clicked his tongue in thought, idly rubbing circles in the back of Lucy's head. He looked down at her and flashed her a pout before steeling himself. "It sucks that you had to do that… do you miss home sometimes?"

Home was such an odd concept for Lucy. Growing up in the angel castle had never truly felt like "home," and she hadn't felt at home since she visited the celestial kingdom with her mother. 

"I definitely could never miss being trapped like that, but there are certain things I miss, like certain members of my staff. Also, the stars are different here compared to the angel's, and I miss some of the constellations. With winter coming soon, I think I'll probably miss the snow too, since I heard Tartaros usually doesn't get cold enough for snowy winters." 

Natsu nodded as he tilted her head to make her look him in the eyes. He held her like that for a moment, trying to convey his feelings to her. "...Do you think you'd rather be somewhere else? I mean… would you like to leave Tartaros someday?"

Lucy grabbed his face with both hands, noticing the turmoil in his eyes as he awaited her answer. "It doesn't really matter to me. I just want to be wherever you are. I'd even go back to the angel kingdom if you could come with me…"

She pulled him into a soft kiss before laying her head down in the crook of his neck in a gentle hug. She'd always known he was worried she'd want to leave, and so she made a silent vow to never allow him to doubt her feelings. 

At that moment, it struck her that she'd never outright told him her feelings for him. She raised her head to look at him, but before she could open her mouth to speak, she realized he was sound asleep. 

Staring at his content face, Lucy decided to let him sleep. She could tell him later.

* * *

Natsu had to stop himself from groaning as he sat in his chair at the conference table. He'd waited for Lucy to get ready before he left for his meeting, and the blonde was definitely trying to kill him. 

She'd gotten dressed in front of him, and she wore her red lace lingerie- his favorite. She put a short, tight black dress on over it, and Natsu remembered it to be one of the easier ones to get her out of.

On the way to the room, it seemed like Lucy was purposely swaying her hips and shifting in a way that exposed her breast in the square neckline of the dress. 

Natsu wasn't sure how he managed to fight off his hard-on in time for the meeting, but knowing Lucy was sitting in the chaise in the corner of the room behind him was making things harder, literally. Happy being there with her gave him something else to focus on, though.

Lucy pet Happy behind his ears from where he laid in her lap, mindful of keeping quiet. The doors opened and the Nine Demon Gates entered, each taking their rightful seats. She hadn't really seen much of them lately, and judging by the looks they gave her, it was clear that they still didn't like her. 

Natsu began the meeting, saying something in a language Lucy didn't understand. She realized it was an ancient demon dialect, and the Gates didn't question it as they proceeded to respond to their king in the same language. Her brows furrowed, was this how all their meetings were done? She hoped Natsu hadn't done this as a way of keeping things hidden from her.

She felt a little guilty, Natsu was entitled to his privacy, but she'd been trying to figure out what he was hiding for a while now and it was bugging her. He said he would be visiting his brother, and maybe that was simply it and she was just thinking too deep into it. For some reason, she'd been feeling on edge lately. 

The room suddenly fell silent, and Lucy shrunk back in her seat when she saw all the eyes on her. Natsu said something, and she could tell from his tone that he was irritated. He turned to her and motioned her to go over to him.

She laid Happy down and slowly walked over to where her master sat, not choking when he yanked her collar because she'd anticipated him to do that. It seemed like they'd just wanted her to stand there as they continued to talk, and Lucy couldn't tell if what they were saying was about her.

She idly thought about studying the demon langues after today, it'd be good to know since she was with Natsu and all. 

_"I'm 'with' him, right? What exactly is our relationship? I'll have to ask him later…"_

Standing there and not understanding anything started to make Lucy uncomfortable, and she fiddled with the collar around her neck as she glanced back at Happy, who's expression was surprisingly angry. Perhaps something was said that offended him. She turned back and gouged each Gate's expression, and unfortunately they were pretty unreadable.

When she locked eyes with Silver, he gave her a sad smile. She smiled back, Silver was always the most sympathetic. Natsu suddenly addressed her, causing her to flinch.

"Lucy, they want you to apologize."

Lucy stared at him blankly for a minute until her brows furrowed. She looked at each Gate and then back at Natsu. "Apologize for what, exactly?"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to ask, each Gate gave her a look of disgust. She narrowed her eyes at them and folded her arms indignantly in response. 

"For the last time you spoke to them. They were offended by your actions." Natsu looked completely unamused, and he seemed to not really care about what he was saying. 

As she remembered the last time she spoke to them, Lucy couldn't help but laugh. They were offended? _She_ was the one that got slapped! The Gates seemed to get angrier at her laughter, but Lucy couldn't care less.

"And why should I care about that?" She didn't falter at the way they sent her death glares. 

Natsu gaped at her, she really was walking on thin ice. He wondered how far she'd go, it wasn't like he could have her back all the time before people started getting suspicious. 

"They aren't used to being spoken to like that. As the head of the royal court, they feel like they should've been given more respect."

"Well I disagree. Perhaps this situation will humble them. I don't appreciate being spoken down to and slapped in the face without warning, especially considering I was new here. I'm not going to apologize because they can't handle someone standing up for themself." Lucy made sure not to give any of them the satisfaction of looking at them, and she rolled her eyes at Natsu's surprised face. 

"Is this why you called me to stand here? Well I'd like to sit back down now. Say what you want but I feel like I 'should be given more respect', no?"

Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose. Well, the Gates were certainly never going to let him hear the end of this. "You may sit." He mumbled as he cleared his throat to compose himself.

When Lucy sat back down, the Gates were staring at him in shock. He waved them all off, telling them that she had the right to deny them an apology. They were definitely unhappy about Natsu's blatant favoritism, but he honestly didn't care. 

Lucy picked Happy back up as she sat down, suddenly feeling nervous. She wasn't sure why she got so angry up there, and she couldn't believe she'd really said that! To their faces, to! Happy quietly snickered, patting her on the arm to comfort her. Perhaps that's what he'd been upset about- he could understand what they'd been saying about her.

The meeting lasted a few minutes longer before the Gates were being dismissed, and Natsu held onto Lucy's leash as he told Happy to leave them alone in the room. He locked the door, and then let out a loud sigh.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" He growled when he turned to face her.

"Yes, actually. I don't know what came over me, but I don't regret it." 

Natsu approached her and caged her in between him and the table. "You make it so hard to protect you, y'know? Saying shit like that could get you killed here!"

"Like I said, maybe this'll humble them. They need to learn to get their heads out of their asses. I could never understand how someone could treat a servant so horribly simply because they rank higher than them. And if you just took this collar off, you wouldn't have to worry about 'protecting' me!"

"...You know I-"

"Yes, yes, I understand, but… you're the _king_! What does it matter if you do something out of protocol? _You_ make the protocol, right? They can bitch and moan about it all they want but at the end of the day, you've got the final word. If you think your concubine should be able to use magic freely in order to protect herself, then they'll just have to accept it."

Natsu stared at her for a while, his eyes slowly darkening. Without saying anything, he turned her around and bent her over the table as he pulled the skirt of her dress up.

"You've been a real bad girl tonight." He growled as he held her arms behind her back with one hand and spanked her harshly. "Beg for me to fuck you."

Lucy flushed, so they were getting right to it tonight, huh? She should've known he'd be eager since she caught the way he was staring at her when she put on his favorite lingerie he'd gotten her. Her words jumbled in her throat when he continued to spank her over and over. 

"Please…f-fuck me with your dragon cock! Punish me for being a bad girl!" She whimpered, smirking inwardly when Natsu froze at her words. Last night was sweet, but right now she wanted her wild dragon to rough her up.

Natsu freed himself from his pants and grinded his member between her cheeks. He slipped her panties to the side and inserted 2 digits to finger her, making sure she got nice and prepared for what he was gonna do to her. 

He transformed just his cock into his dragon form, the member growing ridges and a knot. He slowly rubbed the tip along her slit before ramming into her, stealing the breath from her lungs.

"I'm gonna break you." He said in a husky voice, starting a rough pace when she strangled out a "please!"

Lucy muffled her moans as she buried her face in the sleek wooden table, her core clenching whenever his ridged dick brushed against her sweet spot. She felt tears prick her eyes and drool began to leak out of her mouth in response to Natsu's rough treatment, and she was quickly reaching her orgasm. 

Feeling her cum around him only made Natsu drill into her harder, and from the sounds her core was making as he slid in and out, he figured she was ready for his plan.

She screamed when she felt his knot roughly enter her, and she thought that meant he was done, but she gasped loudly when he pulled it out. He repeated this until he started fucking her, knot and all, at a bruising pace.

Natsu struggled to hold out with the sensation of fucking her with his knot, especially when she was making all those noises.

" _Shit_ \- Master! I- f- _fuck_ it's so th-thick!" She cried out as she came again. Natsu couldn't hold it much longer, her orgasm triggering his own.

He stayed inside with the knot's help, and the two tried to remember how to breathe as he poured everything he had to offer inside of her.

"Damn… if _that's_ how you're gonna punish me, I'll never obey the rules again…" Natsu chuckled at Lucy, releasing the dragon transformation on his dick and pulling out. Before he backed away, he reached down and gripped the collar around her neck, destroying it in one swift motion. 

Lucy gasped, and she brought her hand up to her neck when Natsu finally backed up so she could stand. Feeling the bare skin there, her face lit up in a blinding smile as she watched Natsu quietly leave the room. 

Looks like things would be changing around here after all.


	15. Chapter 15 - NSFW

The vibration of his phone had Natsu jolting up. He'd been sitting through a conference in the spirit realm discussing trading matters, and was extremely bored. He was excited to excuse himself from the room and take the call, regardless of who was on the other end. 

He stepped into the hall and furrowed his brows when he noticed it was a video call, but when he saw the contact name, he quickly rushed to his private seating room to answer. 

"Hey~" Natsu grinned widely when he saw Lucy's face.

"Hey princess! You know I'm in the middle of a conference, right?"

"Oh, my bad! I'll just call at another time-"

"No! Please, I needed an excuse to get out of there…"

Lucy giggled, angling the phone so that her upper half was visible, showing off her nude state.

"Whatcha been up to..?" Natsu tried not to give into her teasing. 

"Mhm… me and Happy played every instrument in the music room, you should've seen how angry all the other servants were! Jealous _bitches_ …"

Natsu laughed at Lucy's language, it sounded so cute whenever she cussed. "They _could_ play the instruments too, if they wanted. Too bad none of them know how, though." 

"I really only did that because they were picking on me. Guess they noticed I'm no longer wearing the collar...I just wanted something to rub in their faces, since they're so obsessed with calling me 'worthless'." 

He frowned at her words, he'd held an assembly to inform the staff that picking on each other would get them kicked out, but they probably didn't take him seriously. They'll just have to learn the hard way.

"I'm sorry about that, baby. I'll deal with it."

"It's fine, I can handle it. And what's with you calling me 'baby' lately?" She giggled at his flushed face, "You're so cute… will you be home tonight? I didn't wanna eat dinner without you…"

"Yea, I'll be home soon, so don't worry. Is Happy asleep already?"

"Yep, poor little guy burned himself out trying to play the xylophone." The two shared fond laughter as they thought of their blue little companion. 

Lucy suddenly blushed as she bit her lip, idly rubbing against her bare breasts. Natsu was immediately distracted by her movements, and he felt a twitch in his pants.

"Stop tryin' to seduce me, ya freak." 

Lucy let out an airy giggle as she propped the phone up so that it captured her full body as she laid on her side.

"I'm sorry, I was just… I started to miss you, so I went to call you and see if you were free, but if you have to get back to your conference then-"

"Luce… is that a dildo?" 

The blonde's flush darkened as she nodded, bringing the toy up to her slit and rubbing circles there. 

"I said I _missed_ you, Natsu…" 

The two stared at each other in silence before Lucy finally picked her movements. She began stroking the thick dildo inside of her, getting a little lost in the sensation as she started moaning softly.

"I wish you were h-here, the real thing's _so_ much b-better…"

Natsu groaned as he unzipped his pants and freed himself. He began stroking his cock in time with her movements, moaning when she started whimpering his name. 

She sped up her movements and pinched at one of her nipples, crying out and praising him despite him not even being in the same room as her.

"I-I'm close, Natsu~" Natsu stroked himself harder and faster, cumming at the same time she did.

The two panted for a minute before Lucy adjusted herself and Natsu went to get a towel to clean himself up.

"You're gonna be the death of me, woman."

"Hehe… well, I should probably let you get back to business, huh?" Natsu pouted but nodded in agreement, if he was gone for any longer people might get suspicious. 

"Yea… I should get back, honestly I might just dip this place and go home… it's so _boring_."

"Aw, don't be like that, King Dragneel. This is important information for your kingdom! Now, don't let me distract you any longer, just hurry home, okay?"

"Of course, see you in a few." He sighed as he hung up the phone. This break was definitely needed, but she was right, he needed to get back to business. 

Lucy set the phone down on the nightstand as she went to clean and put away her toy. She'd been wanting to do something like that since he'd gotten her a phone, and she was very satisfied with the results. 

As she went into the bathroom, she found herself having to take a seat. It was odd that she'd be so exhausted after just touching herself, but then again they hadn't been intimate more than once in the past week. Natsu was just so busy, and although she was dreading being without him for so long, Lucy wished he'd get his visit with Zeref over with. 

* * *

Natsu grinned the whole way to his room, eager to see his favorite blonde. He was sure to put in an order of dinner since Lucy said she'd been waiting on him.

When he opened the door, the sight that greeted him wasn't what he'd expected to come home to.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" The poor girl was wrapped in the covers and bawling her eyes out. She glanced over at him as she blew her nose into a tissue.

"This...is just so _sad_!" She cried, breaking down into another crying fit. Natsu turned to look at the TV Lucy was gesturing towards, realizing that some cheesy soap opera was on. He also realized that it was a romantic tragedy, and that the characters were speaking a demon dialect...and there were no subtitles.

"Luce… you can't even understand what's going on…"

"No, but I can understand that it's _sad_!" He couldn't help but smile, Lucy was always so weird.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly to his chest. "It's okay, if you could understand what they were saying, you'd realize it's pretty poorly written. But you should stop watching it if it makes ya sad, I hate seeing you cry."

She nodded against his chest and held him for a moment longer, taking in the feeling of being in his arms after such a long while. When they released each other, a knock at the door alerted them that their food was ready.

Natsu pulled in the cart of food as Lucy switched the TV onto a comedy movie, this time with subtitles. He organized the plates, separating his food from hers, but jolted when she brushed against his side.

"Um… could I… have some of your food tonight?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes at her as he glanced back and forth between her and the food. "Um… you sure? My food's super spicy…"

"Yes, uh… I'm kinda in the mood for spicy, so it'd be okay… and, really, I'm pretty sure the servants are poisoning my food…" Natsu gaped at her. Poisoning!?

"What? Lucy... _what_? They're- how do you know that?"

"Um, well lately I've been getting really nauseous after eating, and this morning I practically threw up my entire breakfast. I'm pretty sure it's the food…"

Natsu growled as he ran a hand down his face. They wouldn't _dare_ harm his concubine, would they? Lucy said she could handle it, but this was the last straw. He'd definitely get to the bottom of this. 

"Of course you can have some of my food, but this is serious, Lucy! If they're actually poisoning you, the side-effects could be much worse than nausea!"

Lucy ducked her head and pouted, she knew he'd react this way. "I know, I just didn't want you to worry about it, you've already got a lot to deal with. I had Happy contact Wendy, and she said she'd come by with Grandine and make sure I was okay. I can handle it, really." 

Natsu sighed as he sat on the bed, motioning for her to join him. She leaned into him as she sat, grabbing a portion of his spicy curry. If she wanted to deal with it herself, there was no way he could change her mind, but he was definitely going to have a word with the servants. 

"So, when are you due to leave? To see your brother, I mean." Lucy said in-between bites. Natsu smiled at the sight of her talking with curry in her mouth, impressed that she could handle the spiciness but taking note of how cute she looked. 

"Probably very soon. I got one more big conference out of town and then I can get packing. I won't be gone for long, maybe a week."

Lucy puffed her cheeks as she looked at him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You mean you've gotta go away to a conference _again_? When? And how far? How long do you think you'll be gone."

Natsu was surprised to see her so upset about this, but he _had_ been spending less and less time with her lately. "I leave the day after tomorrow. It's about a 5 hour drive, and I'll be staying there overnight." 

He jolted back when Lucy threw herself in his arms, nearly making him drop his food. As he set his plate down, he rubbed circles in her back. 

"You're gonna be gone for a whole day, and then you'll be leaving for a whole week a couple days after!? This is so unfair~ I miss spending time with you!" She tried her best not to cry, but couldn't help herself. 

"I know, princess. I'm sorry, but after my trip to visit Zeref, things will go back to how they were before!" Natsu tried to sound reassuring, but seeing her cry about missing him broke his heart. She squeezed him tighter, and he found himself giving in.

"Alright… how about you come with me to visit Zeref, then?" Natsu nearly fell from the force of which she jolted up with, the blonde smiling brightly. 

" _Really_? You'll take me with you!? Oh, and Happy too, right? Eek, I'm so excited! I have to pick out what I'm gonna wear!" He had to catch the plates of food as Lucy hopped off the bed and too her wardrobe, eagerly picking out outfits. 

Natsu chuckled at the sight. Yep, she was weird alright.

He'd been afraid of telling her about his plans of taking her with him when he went to see Zeref, worried that she'd be nervous or scared. Turns out it was all for naught, and this means he could fill in Happy, too. Wait'll they find out that they'll be meeting in the fairy kingdom and not Alvarez, which was where he originally told them he was going. 


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy sat on the edge of the large tub, trying to calm herself. She'd been feeling absolutely awful lately, and she was starting to believe it wasn't the food that was causing this. 

She'd just gotten done throwing up last night's dinner, and now everything on her body felt sore. To make matters worse, Natsu had already left for his conference. She was freaking out, just what was wrong with her? They'd already called and canceled her meet-up with Wendy, it'd be pointless since they'd be going out of the kingdom soon, but now Lucy really regretted it. 

She was all alone, Natsu was gone and Happy had already tried searching for some medicine for her, to no avail. Lucy didn't know what was wrong with her, and she wiped the tears from her eyes. Why was she crying so much?

Her tears didn't stop flowing, but Lucy took in a deep breath as she stood, her head up high. There was only one other person in this castle that she could talk to, and she prayed that she didn't run into any trouble on her way to his office. 

She kept her head up as she made her way through the halls, being sure not to look any of the servants or guards in the eyes. As always, they all immediately started gossiping about her the second they'd seen her, and at this point Lucy couldn't bring herself to care. 

Her steps grew in speed once her destination came into view, but before she could reach the door, she crashed into a solid figure. She squealed as she fell, but was relieved when someone caught her before she hit the ground. 

"Woah, be careful! Where are you going in such a rush?" Silver helped her to stand, and she smiled up at him. Just the man she was looking for! 

"Sir Silver, I need your help! I don't know who else to go to, and I'm honestly freaking out, please, do you think you can help me?" The man looked over Lucy's form, the blonde was pale, sweating, and it looked like she'd just thrown on any clothes in her rush to find him.

"Come into my office." He held the door open for her, cringing at the way she nearly collapsed in the chair across from his desk. 

Silver took his own seat and went to read her expression. The poor girl looked so miserable, just what could she be asking him for help for?

"Tell me what's wrong, concubine."

"Please, just call me Lucy. If I'm addressed as 'concubine' one more time…"

"Very well then, what's wrong, Lucy?"

Lucy took a deep breath as she tried to steel her nerves. She didn't know why she felt the urge to cry, but she rested her head back on the plush chair as she felt a headache coming on.

"I'm in a lot of pain… for a few days I thought the servants were just sabotaging my food, because I was constantly nauseous. But I started eating some of Lord END's food, and I'm still feeling sick. My body is starting to get sore, and I'm always so exhausted… I don't know what's wrong with me! Maybe the food that I _did_ eat just had long lasting side-effects? I'm not sure, and my king canceled my medical appointment since we're planning to travel soon. I don't know what to do…"

Silver looked at her with wide eyes, slowly taking in what she'd told him. Did she really have no idea what these symptoms could mean?

"Lucy… when was your last cycle?" Lucy furrowed her brows at his oddly personal question. His face looked very serious, so she figured he knew something that she didn't. 

"I've never had regular cycles… I think my last one was a couple months ago, though… why?"

"...I, um… I think you might be pregnant…"

Lucy stared at Silver blankly for a solid minute, the room deadly silent. She replayed his words in her head over and over again. Pregnant…

She busted out laughing, shaking her head in amusement. "Pregnant? _Pregnant_!? No way, I can't be!" Her laughter faltered when she thought for a moment, "...or... _could_ I..?"

Silver rubbed at the back of his head nervously, the demon not really feeling like the best person to be talking about this with the king's concubine. He watched as Lucy seemed to be fighting with her thoughts, her eyes slowly widening. 

_"I can't be, right? I'm on birth control… wait… am I? When Grandine came over, she just gave me the potion, she never said it was birth control...but Natsu must've already told her what she was here for… right? Oh gods… and it's not like I know how far along I am, I could've gotten pregnant before I even met Grandine… oh gods oh gods oh gods-"_

"Lucy!" The blonde jolted out of her thoughts at Silver's exclamation, just now noticing he was holding her up and slightly shaking her.

"Relax, okay? This… this is good! As a concubine, getting pregnant is a huge accomplishment! You'll mother the first heir to the throne!" 

Lucy stared at nothing as she took in his words. "Right… that's right… this is fine…" She felt her knees give out as a rush of tears overcame her, collapsing into Silver's hold.

"No… it's _not_ fine...I don't...I…" She sobbed into his chest, struggling to form a coherent sentence. 

"What's wrong? Um… I don't know a lot about this stuff, but I know it won't be easy. You're uh… body's going to go through some changes, but I hear it's very fulfilling! Soon you'll be a mother, and the mean servants won't be able to pick on you as much, so that's good, right?"

She chuckled humourlessly at Silver's awkward attempt to cheer her up, her mind going a mile a minute. 

_"I can't tell him the truth, about my true feelings for Natsu… we agreed that it'd be a horrible time to have a kid, and it is. I'm not even supposed to be here… what if my father finds me? How will I defend myself? And what about Natsu? He'll freak out for sure… this is not how things were supposed to turn out…"_

"I'm… scared. Really, _really_ scared…" She settled for that, knowing she couldn't tell him what was _really_ on her mind. 

"I understand… but when the king gets back, you should talk to him about it. He'll be very happy, I know… I promise I won't tell anyone, too, if you'd like."

She knew he was right, Natsu needed to know about this as soon as possible. "...thank you, Silver. You're...really kind." 

The demon smiled at her, not minding her informal use of his name. He patted her on the back as he helped her to exit the room, asking if she wanted him to escort her to the chambers. Lucy denied, she really needed some alone time to think.

Her walk to her room was slow, and she used the wall to support herself, suddenly feeling weak. She knew she needed to try and eat something and get some rest, and when Natsu comes home tomorrow evening they'll talk about this. It wasn't like anything was confirmed just yet, but all the signs did point to pregnancy.

"What are you doing out here?" Lucy sighed when she heard the voice of a servant, slowly turning around to find a whole group of them watching her.

"Please… I just want to be alone…" Her voice was barely there, and Lucy hoped they got the message.

"We saw where you just came from. Sir Silver's private office, hm? Your secret's out, concubine! We know you've been hooking up with the guards around here, and now we've got proof!"

"I just needed to talk to him, please… I'm not in the mood for this."

"Oh _sure_ … you were just 'talking'... I'm sure the king would like to hear _all_ about it!" The servants all began laughing, and Lucy could only scoff, turning to continue towards her room.

"Whatever, believe what you want, I don't care. Maybe I wouldn't have to resort to talking to Silver if you all weren't such jerks…"

The servant snatched Lucy's wrist, causing her to jolt backwards. Lucy didn't turn around, though, but she was definitely not happy with the sudden action.

"Where do you think you're going? We're reporting you to Kyouka, I'm sure she'll just _love_ getting back at you for your disobedience!" 

"...don't touch me…"

The servant simply laughed, her grip on Lucy's wrist tightening. "What're you gonna do about it, concubine?" 

Before she could even realize what happened, her free hand was glowing and the servant who grabbed her was unconscious, laying in a crack that had formed in the wall and surrounded by the broken glass of a vase.

It took Lucy a full minute to realize that she had, in fact, been the one to activate her magic and used it to blast the servant into the wall, and she slowly brought a hand up to her mouth when the weight of what she'd just done donned on her. 

All the servants and guards were staring in complete shock, some surprised with Lucy's strength and most surprised she could use her magic at all. She took the opportunity to run to her room while everyone was still processing what happened. 

The chamber door slammed behind her, and Lucy collapsed from exhaustion. She laid on the ground for a moment as she tried to catch her bearings, deciding to skip dinner and to just get to bed, the quicker she went to sleep, the sooner it'd be tomorrow, and Natsu would be home. 

She'd have to go back to hiding in the room for a while, as there was no way any of the servants or guards would let her live this incident down. If one thing was for sure, Lucy knew that she'd never let anyone harm the _(possible)_ child inside of her, so it was smarter to just stay away from trouble instead of going and knocking out each person who meant her harm. 

As she made her way to the bed, her ears picked up the sound of the TV, realizing the news was on and in a language that she understood. She flopped down in the center of the bed, using the dull audio of the television to lull her to sleep, but she jolted awake when certain words caught her attention. 

**"...The angel king is in utter dismay. He has sent several search teams to locate his only child, and has now entered into the demon kingdom. Sources say that he's not looking to start a war, but angels in the demon realm has never lead to peace-"**

Lucy whipped around to look at the TV, reading the headline in horror:

** Angel king, Jude Heartfilia, enters the demon kingdom in search for his daughter. **

"No… not now… no, no no no.." She felt herself shaking, not able to stop the onslaught of tears that came down. This was the absolute _worst_ time for her father to find her… at this point, Lucy wasn't sure what she would do.


	17. Chapter 17

The minute Natsu entered the castle, he was bombarded by guards and servants trying to get his attention. Their loud voices caused his ears to ring, so he used his magic to burst into flames to silence them. 

Once everyone settled, he extinguished his fire and cleared his throat, motioning for one guard to speak.

"My lord! Your concubine, she's gone rogue!" Natsu let out a long, unamused sigh. 

"Ok, I'll speak with her." 

"No, my lord, she's attacked one of the servants here! And she had magic! She's dangerous, we must do something about this!"

Natsu's brows furrowed, a little annoyed that they found out about Lucy's magic, but intrigued. "You say she attacked someone?"

"Yes! Apparently, one of the servants caught her sneaking out of Sir Silver's office, and when they confronted her about it, the concubine blasted her into the wall, damaging it and destroying a vase in the process." 

Natsu took a moment to imagine Lucy beating up one of the servants, and he couldn't help but laugh. The guards and servants that were gathered all gaped at him as he carried on to his chambers.

Once he neared his room, his ears picked up the sound of crying. Natsu's heart sunk, he could smell Happy, and he was worried the little guy had gotten hurt.

"Happy? Are you okay? ...Happy?" He called as he made it to his large door, finding the little blue exceed pushing up against it and bawling. 

"Natsu! It's Lushi, she's locked herself in the room since last night! I heard her crying, and she won't let me in! I'm really scared…" Natsu picked the cat up and held him as he used a key to unlock the door, worried but keeping a strong profile as to not worry Happy any further. 

"Lucy? Where are you?" He looked around the front of the room, laying Happy down on the bed as he searched further. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her, her limp body was spread out along the bathroom floor. 

Natsu rushed into the open room and began shaking her frantically, full panic setting in. "Lucy? Wake up, Lucy...please, wake up…"

The blonde groaned as she placed her frail hands on his arms, stilling his movements. It took her a minute to come to reality, and she smiled for the first time in days once she realized who was in front of her. 

"Natsu! You're here...thank the gods…" She fell into him weakly, and Natsu held her tightly in a warm embrace. 

"Shit, Lucy. Don't scare me like that… what're you doing on the bathroom floor like this?" 

"Mmm… I got up in the middle of the night feeling sick, so I came in here to throw up… I must've been so tired that I fell back asleep."

Natsu held her for a moment before lifting her and taking her to the bed where Happy was watching, a relieved expression on the cat's face. Once he set her down, he took in her appearance. She looked miserable, her skin was pale and her movements were weak, and he could tell she'd been crying. 

"You're still sick?...alright, I'm gonna postpone our trip and call my aunt to come see you. You're gonna be okay, Lucy…"

"Lushi… why'd you lock me out? I was so worried about you! The servants kept saying you were gonna be exiled or executed… I had no idea what they were talking about and you wouldn't let me in to see you!" 

Lucy pulled Happy into her chest and hugged him as tightly as she could. "I'm _so_ sorry, Happy... As soon as I got into the bed I fell asleep, and I didn't wake up until I had to go to the bathroom… where I ended up falling asleep _again_ … I hadn't even heard your knocking, I'm so sorry I made you worry…" 

Natsu watched the two hug, a heavy frown on his face. He left for one day and now all this shit had gone down without him. 

"Lucy? What _are_ the servants talking about? They said you attacked one of them, is that true?"

"They wouldn't leave me alone after I asked them to. Then one of them put her hands on me and I just snapped… I didn't mean to use my magic, I swear! I'm so sorry for causing any trouble…

She hid her face in Happy's fur, shaking with every heavy breath she took in. Natsu pulled them into his own warm embrace, trying to calm them. "Please don't be sorry, I'm not mad at you. The whole point of removing the collar was so you could protect yourself, and that's what you did. The servants have been giving you a hard time since you got here, so… it's okay, really."

Lucy nodded softly, relishing in the feeling of being with her boys. Her heart began to break when she started remembering what happened before she fell asleep, but Natsu interrupted her before she could start.

"Why were you seeing Silver, anyway?"

"I… I needed to vent to him about how sick I felt, I was hoping he could speak with the servants or help me find a remedy…" Natsu nodded, trusting her words. He knew he could always trust her.

"Natsu… you've heard the news, right?"

"...No, why? Is there something important going on?" She took in a deep breath. She'd been hoping that as the king, he'd already know, that way she wouldn't have to bring herself to say it.

"I'm… so scared… my father… he's looking for me… they've entered the demon kingdom… I'm so, _so_ scared." She broke down in tears and Happy gasped, sharing a horrified look with Natsu. 

He didn't want to, but Natsu released his hold on them to sit up and run a hand down his face. "Shit… well… don't worry, Lucy. I promised you I wouldn't let 'em take you no matter what, and I meant it. It's gonna be okay… but it might get ugly. I'll take you to Alvarez, it's our closest ally. You'll be safe there while I deal with things here, okay? I'll make sure they check up on you, too…"

Lucy sighed, she didn't like this, but this was the best way to deal with things. She nodded, pulling Natsu down to join them in their hug again. His warmth soothed her, and she began to believe his words. They'll be okay.

"I love you…" She mumbled as she doze off, her body too worn out to stay awake any longer. Natsu felt his heart stop, he'd never imagined he would get to hear her say that. He looked down at her sleeping face, and he began to feel horrible for a whole new reason. He'd never allowed himself to love her because he didn't want to get each other too committed in case something took them away from one another. This was the _worst_ time to get his hopes up, it was the big confrontation they'd been dreading since she revealed her true identity.

Happy didn't look at Natsu, simply staring at Lucy with an expression of pure sadness. In his mind, Natsu did not love her, and she was being led on and baring her heart to him for nothing.

Natsu knew it wasn't fair. It wasn't that he didn't love her, he'd just been in denial because he was afraid to. Hearing her say it changed something inside of him, though, and he found himself giving in.

He could let himself love her, even if it was just for tonight. There was a chance things _wouldn't_ be okay, that he wouldn't be able to stay true to his words, and he'd lose her. He'd worry about that in the morning, though. For now, he was going to live in the moment while he had the chance.

"I love you too, Lucy."

* * *

Lucy walked out of the airships bathroom, exhausted from throwing up yet again. Natsu had been worried, and Lucy dreaded not being able to _really_ tell him what was wrong. There was no confirmation that she was pregnant, and Natsu had a lot to worry about right now, so she decided she'd tell him once they had a good opportunity to sit and talk freely. 

"Have you taken your motion sickness pills?" She rasped as she took her seat next to him. 

"Of course, but don't worry about me. You should rest." He pulled her into his side, making her rest her head on his shoulder. Happy was asleep in Natsu's lap, and Lucy reached over to pet him.

"Alvarez is a little… intimidating, but it's much better than Tartaros, so don't worry. You might have to put on a collar again, but we'll see. I made sure to contact my brother, so he'll be there. I, um, also made sure Mavis was there, too, since I know Zeref can be kinda scary." Natsu hated that he wouldn't be able to just take her to the fairy kingdom like he'd hoped, it was just too far. He decided to stay optimistic, they'd get to go to the fairies another time, for sure.

The airship began to take off, no one but the pilots, Natsu, Lucy and Happy on board. He decided not to bring any guards, he'd already told his court to prepare for the worst. Angels were always difficult to talk to, _especially_ their king. 

"How do you think this'll go? I know he can be pretty hard to deal with, but I _really_ don't want my father to start a fight…"

"Don't worry, I've got it all planned out. I'll try to talk them into leaving, and if they refuse, then I'll just have to defend your decision to leave them. I won't let it get violent today, though." 

Lucy nodded as she continued to pet Happy, trying her best to ease her mind. If she really is pregnant, all of this stress could be fatal. 

"You should rest, okay?" Natsu looked at her fully, gouging the broken expression on her face. She forced a smile out as she shook her head softly. "I'm fine, I want to spend time with you before you have to go… besides, I've been sleeping for two days straight, I can stay up for a couple hours."

Defeated, Natsu decided to accept that answer. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head before resting his forehead against hers, this action being something that always managed to calm him.

Two stayed in silence for a long while, and Lucy scolded herself when she felt tears coming on. Her heart was swelling with an onslaught of emotions, and she figured her hormones were the culprit. 

"I don't wanna lose you, Natsu." She whispered, flushing when Natsu opened his eyes to bore into her own.

"Me neither." He simply said, nuzzling into her cheek.

"Natsu… um… what exactly is our relationship?" 

Natsu backed away from her slowly, wracking his brain for an answer. That was a complicated question…

"Well, in a literal sense, you're my concubine. But I think it's clear that you mean so much more to me than a sex servant."

"...You mean a lot to me, too. But, what does that entail? Like… do you view me as a girlfriend? Are you… are you in love with me, Natsu?" 

Natsu stared into her eyes, not understanding why she was tearing up but afraid that he'd make it worse. It'd taken him so long to allow himself to be in love with her, but saying it out loud was terrifying to him. Saying it would make it official… and if he were to lose her afterwards, he'd probably break. 

"...Natsu? If you don't, it's fine… just forget I even asked." Lucy looked down, wiping her eyes roughly. It seemed obvious to her that they were in love, but the way he hesitated to answer made her second-guess herself. Could she have just been naive this whole time?

"Wait, Lucy… you got it all wrong. It's not that I don't love you… I'm just… scared."

She looked up at him then, furrowing her brows when she caught his sullen expression. "Scared? Scared of what, exactly? Commitment?"

"No… well, I don't know… it's just… all my life, I've never felt for someone the way I feel for you. I didn't think I deserved to love you, so I hadn't let myself… this is all so new to me, I'm afraid I'll just end up hurting you…"

Lucy thought for a moment before nodding confidently as she rubbed a soothing hand down his back. "I get it. Don't worry about it, then. I'll give you time to figure it out." 

Judging from the tone of her voice, Lucy was _not_ happy with his words. And she had no reason to be, she really deserved a proper answer. She'd given her body to him, trusted him, and been brave enough to love him despite all the odds being against them. He was right, he truly didn't deserve her, but if she wanted him to suck it up and face his feelings, then it was the least he could do.

"No, it's not fair to you, Lucy… you deserve to know where I stand…" Her brows furrowed again, why was he being so gloomy? She was being serious when she told him not to worry about it, she knew first-hand that love was a complicated feeling. 

He'd gone 400 years having never been in love, and 300 of those years were spent with him conditioning himself to never want it, considering it'd be risky as the ruler of the demon kingdom. He needed more time to think about it, and it wasn't that big of a deal. He had good reasons to be afraid, too, and Lucy admired him for having the confidence to voice his anxieties. All she really needed was for him to stay by her side, and if she actually is pregnant, for him to be the father their child would need. They'd talk about this all later, there were other matters to attend to. 

"It's really okay, Natsu. I'm okay with your answer. We'll talk about it later." Lucy hoped her words came across the way she intended, but considering her voice was still raspy from throwing up and her face looked utterly exhausted, she felt like she wasn't easing his nerves at all.

Natsu forced himself to believe that she was being sincere, and she truly was okay with giving him time. He felt stupid for not being able to just tell her his feelings, but Lucy was always so understanding. It donned on him that regardless if he admitted that he was in love with her or not, losing her would be the worst thing to happen to him. 


	18. Chapter 18

The two took in a deep breath as they entered the Alvarez castle hand-in-hand. Happy rested on Lucy's shoulder, nervous but keeping quiet. 

In the entrance room, Lucy took the time to take in her surroundings. This castle was much different from the others she'd been in, there wasn't more than two guards that welcomed them upon arrival. The entrance room was silent, and Lucy could make out the sound of footsteps growing near.

"Hello, Natsu." 

Natsu released her hand to approach the man that greeted him, and Lucy found herself shrinking back where she stood. The man had a dark aura around him, and his face was oddly blank. As she looked around, she realized that this was the same man in one of the murals that hung up in the center of the wall. 

" _This is Natsu's brother? This is… Zeref?"_

As angel kin, being in the same room as the infamous Zeref Dragneel was terrifying, and Lucy didn't know if she should be glad that he didn't acknowledge her or not. 

"It's good to see you, though I wish it could've been under different circumstances." Zeref's expression flashed a half smile for a second as he spoke, but Natsu caught it and returned the gesture. 

"Yea, thanks for watching after Lucy… I'm really dreading this." 

Zeref nodded as he led them further into the castle, stopping once they reached a seating room. 

Lucy flinched when a guard attached a bracelet to her wrist, and she realized it was a magic-sealing device. It was a little annoying, but much more tolerable than a collar around her neck. The guard locked eyes with her, and Lucy couldn't shake the feeling that the green haired woman was familiar. 

"How do you plan on getting rid of the invading angels?" Zeref said in a voice that Lucy found was uncomfortably monotone.

"I'm gonna try and talk to 'em first. If they don't leave peacefully then we'll have to force them out, but I'll give them a day before attacking. I really don't feel like starting some war over something stupid. 

Zeref simply nodded, mumbling about how Natsu's approach was uncharacteristically pacifist, but the room's attention was drawn elsewhere when a woman knocked on the ajar door. 

"Hey, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" The petite blonde smiled brightly at everyone in the room, walking in to join Zeref when he gestured for her to sit. 

"Hey, Mavis! Long time no see!" Natsu grinned brightly at her, and Lucy's eyes widened when she registered who this was. This was not how she imagined queen Mavis would look, Natsu wasn't kidding when he said she and Zeref were opposites. When she glanced down at Mavis' swollen belly, Lucy couldn't help her flush. Mavis was so tiny, and her stomach was so big- she looked like she'd pop any second! Lucy found herself imagining her stomach being as big as Mavis' in a few months, and she idly ran a hand over her abdomen. 

"So, I hear you're trying to take a peaceful approach?" Mavis asked her brother-in-law before looking over to Lucy, giving her a kind smile. 

"Yeah, I really don't feel like dealing with all the drama…" Natsu quirked his brow at the way Mavis looked at Lucy, but said nothing as he nodded to Happy and stood. 

"We should probably get going now. Please keep Lucy safe, she's got a bug and has been throwing up a lot lately. See you guys." They all exchanged farewells, and Lucy hugged Natsu and Happy, giving her king a soft kiss before he was on his way. 

"It's nice to finally meet you, Lucy!" The blonde jolted when the queen approached her, and she quickly bowed. "It's an honour, your highness."

"No need for the formalities. Y'know, you're a lot prettier than I expected! I knew all we needed to do was to let Natsu pick his concubine himself!" Lucy flushed at the compliment, fidgeting in her spot before she caught sight of Zeref silently leaving the room, not addressing her at all.

Mavis looked back at Zeref's retreating form before flashing Lucy an apologetic smile. She asked the green haired guard to escort Lucy to her room before exiting in the same direction as her husband. 

"Follow me." The guards said as she guided Lucy through the halls.

"Can I have your name?" Lucy asked in a soft voice, a little weary of crossing any lines. She never really spoken to the guards in Tartaros, and seeing as this was also Zeref's kingdom, she wasn't sure how similar things would be here in Alvarez. 

"Brandish." The woman simply said. She couldn't shake the feeling that Brandish was familiar, but the blonde wasn't sure if this was just her personality or if this was how servants were usually spoken to. Speaking, of which, Lucy found it very odd that she'd hardly seen any servants at all as they made their way through the halls. 

"Queen Mavis doesn't like having servants, she likes to take care of herself on her own. To compromise, king Spriggan limited the amount of staff here. There's only a few maids and the royal court." Brandish suddenly said, as if she'd been reading Lucy's mind. 

Lucy assumed "Spriggan" was a more formal name for Zeref, just as Natsu is referred to as "END". She snickered to herself when she remembered her demon's first name is technically "Etherious" and that Zeref had been the one to give it to him. She wondered if she'd ever get to talk to the mysterious king, but a part of her wouldn't mind at all if he carried on ignoring her.

"This is where you'll be staying." Lucy took in the large room as Brandish opened the door for her, the blonde having to hold in a gasp. The room was even larger than the one in Tartaros, and there was even a grand piano in the corner. 

"But… I'm only a servant… why such a large chamber?" She wasn't complaining, but it was definitely odd.

"...You're a concubine, no? Your room is the same room Sir END would stay." The guard gave her a confused look. "You… didn't know that?"

"Oh, right, of course! I'm sorry… I'm still a bit new to being a concubine…" 

Brandish nodded, "I see. You must be pretty special. We were given strict orders to make sure nothing happened to you." Before Lucy could respond, Brandish had already left the room, closing the door behind her.

Lucy sighed as she walked over to the piano, playing a short tune to ease her nerves. Natsu would always ask Lucy to play for him whenever he was stressed, and it was something she was glad she could share him with. The short tune turned into the first song she'd taught him, and she immediately began missing Natsu and Happy. 

She decided to stop playing, it was only making things worse. All she could do is hope that her boys would be back soon, and that she'd get alone time to talk to Natsu about her possibly being pregnant. 

Lucy decided to read something, skimming through the bookshelf in the corner of the room. There was a book that she'd read when she was little, and Lucy smiled brightly as she picked it up.

It reminded her of her mother, this book being one of the first novels she learned to read. It was written in an ancient dialect of the gods, and a part of her was curious as to why they'd have a book like this here.

"Lucy? How're you feeling?" The blonde shrieked at the unexpected comment, quickly apologizing and bowing her head when she realized it was Mavis entering her room. 

"I told you not to worry about formalities here, dear. I just wanted to see how you were doing, Natsu said you've been sick lately?"

"Oh… yes, just nausea… it could just be from all the recent stress, though…" Lucy tried her best not to be suspicious, she did not want anyone knowing about her pregnancy before she got a chance to speak to Natsu about it.

"I see… I couldn't help but overhear the piano…" Mavis was really trying to help the poor girl relax, she'd seemed tense since she got here. 

"Yes, I learned to play when I was young…" Lucy tried not to get too comfortable. Mavis told her not to worry about formalities, but she truly wasn't sure just how far she was allowed to go. 

"...And you can read? That's very interesting- most servants are uneducated…"

As she caught Mavis' gaze on the book she was holding, Lucy inwardly panicked. It was very odd for servants to read, let alone a book written in a language of the gods. What if Mavis was suspicious?

"Ah, yes… my mother taught me how… also when I was young…"

"That's awesome! Y'know, before I was a queen, I was a servant myself! I'd sneak away and read, write, research, all of the good stuff! I wanted to become educated enough to be more than a servant my whole life, and look at me now! Though I admit I had some help along the way, I think it's very admirable that you can read! Does Natsu know?"

Slowly, Lucy found herself easing up with Mavis. She had no idea the queen used to be a servant! That would explain her dislike of having any in her castle. 

"Yes, he likes for me to read to him sometimes, it soothes him. Same for my music, he likes for me to play for him whenever he's stressed."

The queen gave Lucy a knowing smile before grasping her wrist, slowly leading her out of the room and down the hall. 

"I was wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner?" 

"Yes, of course…" It wasn't like she could just say no to dinner with the queen, but Lucy found herself dreading being at a table with Zeref.

When they entered the dining hall, everyone- Zeref and those of the royal court- were already seated, and they all had their full plates in front of them. Mavis sat next to her husband, and Lucy found it strange that they didn't eat at the head of the table. She sat at the very end, slightly separated from everyone, and a maid placed a small plate of food in front of her. 

Everyone begins eating, but Lucy waited for permission to eat, just as a servant is supposed to. She sat for a little while, and she overheard Zeref ask Mavis if she was feeling okay.

"I'm fine, the baby's just really active right now." The petite blonde smiled, guiding one of her husband's hands to rub along her stomach. Lucy couldn't help but think the moment was incredibly sweet, and the soft expression on Zeref's face was very… adorable. When he wasn't sporting an emotionless expression, she could kind of see the resemblance between him and Natsu. 

When thinking of Natsu, Lucy couldn't help but long for a moment like that with him. She glanced down at her belly, smoothing a hand over it. Although it wouldn't be the best time, she couldn't help but be excited to be pregnant. Hopefully, Natsu could be as optimistic, but she'd find out soon enough.

"Lucy?" 

She jolted out of her thoughts at the sound of her name, her heart dropping when she realized it was the king who had called out to her.

"Y-yes?" She struggled to keep from shaking, Zeref's dark eyes boring into her own. 

"Are you not hungry?" He glanced at her untouched plate and then back up at her, his expression back to being emotionless. 

"I was… just waiting for permission to eat…" Zeref and Mavis shared a look upon hearing Lucy's words, their faces laced with confusion. Lucy didn't understand what she'd said that seemed odd to them, no one else at the table seemed to think anything of it.

"You may eat." It was then that Lucy realized she actually _wasn't_ hungry, but it'd be awkward if she didn't eat, so she began nibbling at the rice on her plate.

"How has Natsu been?" 

She glanced back up, swallowing her mouthful of food, and tried to not look visibly afraid at Zeref's question. 

_"Why is he talking to me so casually all of a sudden? And why am I so scared of him_ _right_ _now?"_

"Uh… Natsu has been fine…" Lucy knew better than to take another bite of food in case he asked something else. 

Just as she expected, Zeref started again. "Are you pregnant?" 

She was glad she hadn't taken a bite of anything, because she surely would've choked upon hearing him ask her that. Everyone at the table seemed to be interested in her answer, and this was the most embarrassed she'd ever been when asked such question. 

"I don't know…" It was true, she really didn't know. She crossed her fingers under the table, praying he accepted that answer. 

"Oh come on, honey. You can't just ask a girl something like that on the spot!" Mavis lightly scolded before giving Lucy an apologetic smile.

"The whole point of Natsu having a concubine was so that he could have an heir." 

"Well, you know how Natsu is. He may just like having Lucy around. I think they've really become friends, is that right?" 

Lucy looked back and forth between the couple, settling to look at Mavis' kind smile rather than Zeref's almost-scowl. "Yes, my king and I are very close…" 

Mavis nodded at her as she continued to eat, Zeref doing the same. Lucy sighed, she really shouldn't be so nervous around them. If things worked out, she wanted to be with Natsu forever, and she could even be having a baby with him soon. The last thing she needed was to be freezing up whenever she was with her in-laws. 

"Say, if you were to get pregnant, would you want a boy or a girl first?" 

Suddenly, the table went quiet, everyone raising a brow at Mavis' question. Lucy would've, too, if it weren't for her already noticing how friendly Mavis was at least trying to be.

"It doesn't matter to me. As long as it's healthy." She had to stop herself from looking down and rubbing at her belly.

"I agree! Zeref and I wanted to be surprised, so we still haven't found out the gender yet. I think it's a boy, though. I just get the feeling that I'll have a son." 

Lucy smiled at that. Despite Zeref being unreasonably intimidating, she knew they'd make an adorable family. She hoped that her baby would get to be close with their cousin, too.

"Do you even _want_ to be a concubine?" The table was filled with quiet gasps, and Lucy gaped at Mavis. Even she knew that was something you don't ask a servant. 

She stayed silent for a moment, trying to see if this was a trick or not. Mavis' smile seemed sincere, but there was a look in Zeref's eyes that led Lucy to play it safe.

"I'm happy with my position. It's an honour to be wanted by my king." Lucy tried to look indifferent, but she couldn't help but raise a brow at Mavis' suspiciously large smile. 

"I see...well, I think it could be pretty taxing. Being a servant in general is less than ideal. I'm not sure how he is with you, but Natsu can be a little… brash. I just hope you're not mistreated when you're with him." Mavis stared at Lucy for a moment, noting how she chose to stay quiet. 

"Anywho, I think you and Natsu would make beautiful babies someday!" Lucy nodded, thanking her for the compliment but keeping her voice meek as she was growing nervous with all the stares she was getting now.

"What do you think you'd name your first? Zeref and I came up with a few names, but we wanted to keep them a surprise." Lucy was afraid that if she kept quiet, Mavis would think she was being rude, so she simply gave safe responses. "Whatever name my king comes up with is fine."

Mavis seemed to dislike the way Lucy spoke, but the angel was honestly just trying not to be punished. Zeref's eyes seemed to be getting impossibly darker, and she found herself breaking out into a sweat. The people at the table seemed flabbergasted that the queen was making such conversation with a servant, but Lucy couldn't tell if this was a good thing or not.

"You are dismissed, concubine." Zeref finally spoke up, and the calm tone of his voice scared Lucy more than it should've. She immediately stood and left the dining hall, not wanting to piss him off any further. 

_"Yep. That was definitely a test. Was Zeref reading my mind? He was totally reading my mind. They're gonna find out about my secret… Well, if they haven't already known."_

She sat in the middle of her bed and hid her head in her knees. She hadn't even realized her heart had been beating so rapidly, it was abnormal how anxious she was right now. Her biggest fear was that she'd be punished for talking so casually with the queen, and if their punishment was anything like the ones in Tartaros, she was screwed. If they made her bleed, they'll find out about her race, and there's no telling what would happen to her if things turned out that way.

"Hey, Lucy, I'm so sorry for that back there. My husband has a superiority complex, you'll have to excuse him." Lucy tried to sit up tall when Mavis entered the room and sat next to her on the bed.

"Oh my… why're you crying, dear? I'm sorry if he upset you, I really want you to be comfortable here." 

Lucy wiped at her eyes, she hadn't even realized she started crying. Her emotions have been all over the place lately, and it was starting to get frustrating. 

"It's okay… I just miss Natsu and Happy." She half-lied. There was no way she was going to confess her symptoms. As a pregnant woman, Mavis would probably catch on.

The queen gave her a sad smile as she rubbed a soothing hand down her back, thinking for a moment. 

"...How would you like to stay at the fairy kingdom instead of here?" 

Lucy blinked at her, half of her not understanding why she'd suggest that and the other half thinking this was just a joke. Mavis giggled at her expression, knowing it was an oddly sudden question. 

"I was supposed to be at the fairy kingdom, but Zeref and I came to Alvarez to meet you and Natsu since he wanted to take you here. We could go there instead, though. It's about a 6 hour flight, but I know a shortcut." Mavis gave Lucy a wink, and she stared owlishly at the queen.

"I'd… I'd love to go, if you're seriously asking…" 

Mavis smiled as she struggled to shimmy off the bed, Lucy helping her to her feet when she realized the queen was struggling. 

"Yep! We can leave tomorrow. I'll pack you some clothes, so just get some rest, okay? I was planning on giving birth in my home kingdom anyway, so this'll make things easier for me. Nighty night!" Lucy watched the petite queen waddle out of the room, smiling brightly as she shut the door behind her.

Mavis and Zeref were definitely an odd couple. One was suspiciously sweet and the other was suspiciously... empty. Lucy kind of wished Natsu would've told her more about them, she may have been able to ease up more. 

She laid down on the bed, deciding to take Mavis up on her offer. It was a little exciting, Natsu had been hyping up the fairy kingdom since they met. Hopefully it lived up to her expectations. 


	19. Chapter 19

"There you are! Here, bundle up. It's much colder in the fairy kingdom during winter." Mavis shoved a bundle of clothes in Lucy's arms, smiling sadly as she took in the girl's pale appearance. 

"Hey, are you ok? You look a bit ill. If you don't want to come, it's fine." 

Lucy sighed, she was having a rough morning, but that wasn't anything new. "No, I want to come, I've just had horrible morning sickness." She didn't notice the way Mavis gaped at her as she turned to go to her room to change. 

As she got dressed, Lucy grinned at her reflection in the vanity mirror. She wore black leggings and a thick salmon sweater. She couldn't remember the last time she wore pants, and Lucy was definitely feeling this look. When she finished putting on her brown ankle boots, she stood and tied her hair into a side ponytail, throwing on a confident expression as she made her way back to the entrance room. 

"Aw! You look really cute! Are you ready to go?" Mavis held Lucy's hands once she nodded silently, leading her outside and to the airship. Lucy kept her gaze down, her brows furrowing when she caught sight of Mavis' bare feet. "Where are your shoes..?" She mumbled, but the queen heard. "Shoes are overrated." She giggled, and Lucy couldn't help but think her bubbly personality was very endearing. Zeref was already inside the airship, and he helped Mavis board while sparing Lucy a look of indifference.

"This should only take about 4 hours. Is there anything I could get you?" Mavis sat next to Lucy as the airship took off, and Lucy noticed the worried look in the queen's eyes. 

"Thank you, I'm fine." She idly rubbed at the magic sealing bracelet on her wrist, flinching when Mavis reached over and took it off before standing to sit next to her husband. 

"There's no need for this." She said softly as she discarded the bracelet. "Just let me know if you need anything, okay?" 

Lucy nodded as she rubbed at her now exposed wrist, wondering what drove Mavis to remove the bracelet. She leaned her head on the window by her seat, and she thought about Natsu as she watched the world pass by. If he were here, she wouldn't be so nervous. 

"Why'd you do that?" Lucy heard Zeref, though it wasn't like he was trying to be quiet.

"She doesn't need to wear it." Mavis seemed surprisingly irritated. 

"How would you know that?"

"Oh come on. She's clearly harmless, and quite frankly, I think she's too nervous to try anything anyways."

"I think you trust too easily. You've hardly even spoken to her."

"Well I had been _trying_ to talk to her last night. Y'know, before you sent her off."

"I don't like it when you speak so casually with those of lower ranks. I know you mean well, but you come across as a pushover." 

Mavis scoffed but said nothing more, and Zeref's words gave Lucy an idea of how Tartaros turned out the way it did. She slumped down in her seat, hoping this trip would go by quickly.

* * *

Lucy found herself smiling for the first time in a while as they made their way towards the fairy castle. She walked a bit behind Mavis and Zeref, thankful that no other guards or anyone were accompanying them, as it made her feel more normal than she ever had. 

The castle was beautiful, and it was the brightest one she'd seen- after the celestial castle, of course. Mavis was right, too, it was exceptionally colder here, and Lucy was happy to see that it began to snow. She reached a hand out to collect a few snowflakes, and she couldn't help but imagine spending winters here with Natsu, the demon keeping her warm as they watched the snow fall.

She patted her flushed cheeks to ground herself. Thinking of Natsu right now would make her sad, and she wanted to be in high spirits when she met the fairies. Speaking of which, Lucy nearly bumped into Mavis when the woman stopped in front of her.

"Here, they've been dying to meet you, I don't want you to get trampled." The queen laughed as she held onto Lucy's hand before opening the large castle doors.

"I'm _baaaaack_!" She called, the people in the entrance room going quiet before bursting into cheers at the sight of their queen.

Lucy was astounded to see so many people in the entrance hall, in fact, it didn't look like any entrance hall she'd ever seen. It was a very open space, and there were booths along the room and in the corner, there was a… bar? What kind of castle has a bar in the entrance!?

The blonde's thoughts were cut short when she heard someone call her name, and she smiled brightly when she caught sight of Wendy.

"Lucy! You're here!" She said as she jumped into the blonde's outstretched arms. They hugged tightly until the people in the room began asking aloud if this was _the_ Lucy they've been hearing about. 

Lucy looked between Mavis and Wendy, the two giving her encouraging smiles. She noted that Zeref wasn't here, and assumed he'd already ventured into the castle. She took a deep breath before facing the crowd of people.

"Um… hi, everyone…" Her face broke out in a flush when everyone cheered for her simple greeting. These people were definitely _very_ lively. Wendy grabbed her hand and guided her further into the room to greet everyone.

"No way… I thought you guys were just kidding! Natsu actually managed to get a woman!?" A man said, and Lucy gaped at him.

" _Gray_?" The man narrowed his eyes at her for a moment and then at Wendy, who merely shrugged.

"How do you know my name? Oh, don't tell me that idiot has been talking about me..." he groaned, and Lucy giggled brightly. Natsu _had_ been talking about him, but she wouldn't tell.

"I know your father, Silver. He showed me pictures of you." She giggled some more as Gray flushed, he probably knew of the embarrassing pictures Silver had shown her. 

"I'm happy that you could finally visit, though I wish Natsu could have joined you." The blonde turned to see Erza, the knight in casual clothing and a soft smile on her face.

"Yea, but I'm glad to see where Natsu grew up! I've never seen a castle quite like this…" Lucy didn't realize she'd called Natsu by his informal name, but Mavis was relieved that she'd finally relaxed upon meeting her fairies. 

"Who would've thought Natsu would've snagged such a babe!" A brunette came and draped an arm across Lucy's shoulders, flashing a wink as the blonde flushed. 

"C'mon Cana, you're gonna make her uncomfortable…" A woman with short white hair said as she removed Cana's arm from around Lucy, giving an apologetic smile. "I'm Lisanna! It's nice to finally meet you! I can't believe Natsu actually has a girlfriend!"

Lucy smiled before she ducked her head down and fiddled with her hands awkwardly. "Uh… well, I'm actually just a concubine…" 

The room fell silent, and everyone sent accusing glances to Erza and Wendy. "You never said she was his _concubine_ …" Gray whispered to Erza, the redhead shrugging unapologetically. 

"Oh, well that's okay, dear. Any friend of Natsu is a friend of ours. Welcome to our kingdom! I'm Mirajane, by the way." A woman spoke kindly as she approached, patting Lucy on the shoulder comfortingly. 

"Please, make yourself at home." Mavis said before walking off, and Lucy assumed she was going to join her husband. 

"Follow me, I'll take you to where Levy is. I know she would love to see you." Erza said as she led the way down the halls, Lucy, Gray and Wendy- who was carrying Carla- following behind. 

They made it to a room that looked pretty similar to the entrance hall, only a bit more closed off with doors connecting it to different chambers. Levy sat at a booth with Gajeel, Lily and two other blue-haired people, one of which was holding a baby.

"Lucy? Oh my goodness!" Levy exclaimed and rushed over with Gajeel's help. The two hugged and Gajeel ruffled Lucy's bangs, earning a pout from the blonde. 

"Lucy, you remember Jellal, yes?" Erza smiled as her husband stood and handed her the baby to shake Lucy's hand. 

"It's been a long time, Lucy." He smiled as she agreed, giving a fond smile at the memories of seeing Jellal and Erza train in the celestial castle when she was little. 

"Juvia has always wanted to meet you! Natsu having a woman was such a huge surprise!" The other blunette greeted, and Lucy assumed her name was Juvia. 

"I can imagine…" Lucy giggled as she remembered how _dorky_ Natsu was when she first got to know him. "Say, you're Gray's girlfriend, right? Silver's told me a lot about you!" 

Juvia's eyes shined from being addressed as her love's girlfriend, and she nodded proudly. The group moved to sit on the booth as they continued to talk. 

"I didn't know you guys had a daughter…" Lucy smiled brightly as she looked at the baby in Erza's arms, her little brown eyes staring up at her curiously. 

"Oh, yes! This is Elizabeth, she's 5 months old." Erza shifted the red-haired baby so Lucy could get a better look, and she noted that aside from the matching birthmark she had with Jellal, Elizabeth really resembled Erza's mother, Irene.

"It seems to be baby season lately," Levy laughed, "A lot of us are becoming parents at the same time. Juvia found out she was pregnant just last month!" Juvia confirmed, smiling warmly as she eased a hand over her stomach. "Yes, Juvia is glad all our kids will grow up together." 

Lucy's smile faltered at that, she'd almost forgotten about her predicament until then. Natsu hasn't been with his friends in years, and has always been alone romance-wise. He'd love to have a baby, right? He _did_ say it wouldn't be ideal to have one now… but he _also_ said he'd take responsibility if it happened. This wouldn't be so bad...right? Just as she thought about it, Levy spoke up. "Hey, Lu… when do you think you and Natsu will have a baby?" 

The blonde looked at Levy, and then at the other people in the booth. They all had kind smiles, and Lucy couldn't hold it in anymore. Her head fell into her hands as she burst into tears, breathing heavy as she tried not to yell, "I don't know!"

The group panicked, not understanding Lucy's sudden outburst. Levy tried to calm her down, apologizing frantically. "I'm sorry Lucy! I didn't mean to offend you!"

Lucy shook her head, now feeling bad for making everyone worry. "No, it's not that… it's just… I can't take it anymore! I'm freaking out and I don't know what to do!" 

Levy looked at the others at the table, everyone looking just as lost as her. Her own hormones were going crazy, and she found herself tearing up at the sight of her friend being so distraught. 

"Lu… what can't you take anymore?" Lucy opened her mouth to answer, but shut it tightly immediately afterwards. She'd already told herself she wouldn't get anyone else involved in this until she told Natsu, but she felt silly as everyone awaited her answer. 

Defeated, Lucy hung her head, sniffling a bit before she confessed. "I think I _might_ be pregnant…" 

The group fell silent, everyone looking at one another. "...And this a bad thing..?" Gray asked, weary of offending her.

"Yes! Well, no… well… I don't know! That's why I'm freaking out- I can't decide if I'm excited or terrified, and I don't even know for sure if I'm pregnant yet!" Lucy blew her nose in the tissue that Juvia got for her, finally looking back up to gouge everyone's expressions. They all looked worried, and she flushed a little at the attention. 

"You are." Wendy said calmly, and everyone turned to her, staying silent for a moment before they all collectively sounded a "huh?"

Wendy smiled sheepishly as she stood to move closer to Lucy. "Uh… well, at the ball, my mom and I suspected you were… and then when she came back from her visit with you, she told me that there was a high chance you were pregnant. She said that if you were having symptoms within 2 months, then it would be confirmed." 

Lucy gaped at Wendy, the blunette looking away bashfully. "Wait… _what_? You… _what_!?" Lucy struggled to collect her thoughts. "Then what was that potion she gave me? And why didn't she say anything!?" 

"Hm… it might've been something to help regulate your hormones, like vitamins would… at the ball, it was a bit too soon to know for sure, we just thought _maybe_ you were… I don't know why she didn't bring it up to you, though…"

Wendy fidgeted in her spot, constantly looking back and forth between Lucy and the ground. Meanwhile, Lucy was still wrapping her head around all of this. A part of her wanted to speak to Grandine herself and get some explanations, but that'd have to be done much later. 

"Well, there's no sense in stressing out until you know for _sure_." Carla said, and Lucy had forgotten the exceed was even there. She'd actually forgotten about everyone as she had been thinking everything over. 

"That's right. You should take a test, and then we'll talk more about this." Erza was already leading Lucy to a different room as Wendy mumbled "I already told you I know she's pregnant…"

Erza brought Lucy to a chamber, the two women now alone together. She walked into a washroom and brought out 2 boxes and handed them to Lucy. As she read the writings, Lucy flushed. She'd never had to take a pregnancy test before, and now reality was suddenly crashing down on her.

"Go ahead and use my bathroom. Take your time, and let me know if you want any assistance." Erza took a seat in a chaise and motioned Lucy to go, watching as the blonde awkwardly stepped into the bathroom. 

Once she closed the door, Lucy had to take a minute to just breathe. She really didn't want to tell everyone about her situation, but it was likely for the best that she caved. She took each test and placed them on the sink counter as she waited for the results. 

Lucy wanted to stay in the bathroom until the results showed up, but the longer it took, the more anxious she got, so she walked out to find Erza, who was still sitting in the chaise.

"Well?"

"The results are still pending…"

Erza motioned for Lucy to join her, and the blonde sat down next to her, squeaking when she was pulled into a tight side hug.

"A baby is a blessing, Lucy. Natsu would be so excited to find out you're pregnant, there's no reason to be afraid."

Lucy took a deep breath when Erza finally released her, and she smiled weakly for a moment. "Erza… you know where I come from… who I am."

"I do."

"You know why me and Natsu have to hide our relationship…"

Erza furrowed her brows as she shook her head. "Not exactly."

"Erza… I'm part angel… I'm a princess of the angel kingdom... Natsu is the demon king, our relationship is completely forbidden."

Erza sighed heavily, taking a moment to think before asking, "And you don't think your relationship could help your kingdoms come together?"

"Nope. You remember my father, he refuses to listen to anyone's opinions but his own. You _do_ know why I'm here, right? My father is searching for me, and Natsu is confronting him to stop things from turning into a war. This isn't a good time to have a baby, I don't want my child to have to grow up feeling like they don't belong, because I know they'll be shunned by both kingdoms. Besides, being pregnant during a war is not exactly ideal…" 

"Hmm… well, if it does become a war, you know you have the fairies as your ally. Have you spoken with your aunt? Maybe you could move to the celestial kingdom, that way your father will know where you are and you'll be free to have a family with Natsu."

Lucy brought her knees up to hug them, tears pricking her eyes as she remembered her life in the angel kingdom. "No. Father wants to know my every move. He won't let me go to the celestial kingdom unless I marry a suitor he chooses. The only option would be to fight until he surrenders."

Erza frowned as she noticed the way Lucy began to cry, and she began rubbing circles into her back to comfort her. "I see. This is a very complicated situation, indeed, but you can trust that we will keep you safe. Let's say you _are_ pregnant, what are some of the pros?"

Lucy closed her eyes as she thought for a moment, a light stream of tears flowing down her cheeks. She thought of Natsu, and about the fairies here. "Natsu won't be so left out around here, all of our babies will grow up together…"

"Go on…"

"And… I'll be a mother… I've always wanted to be a mother someday… Natsu will have an heir, I'll have a higher rank in his royal court…"

"That's right…"

"A-and… I'll finally have a family again… I'll make mama proud…" 

Lucy leaned into Erza's side as she tried to compose herself. She wiped at her eyes until her face was dry, and she looked up to see   
Erza giving her a sad smile. 

"It isn't easy, I know. Elizabeth was very unexpected, but I can't imagine my life without her. Your situation might not be as simple as mine, but I know you won't regret having your baby."

Lucy nodded as she considered the idea of raising a child with Natsu right now. The timing may not be perfect, but it wouldn't matter. Her baby will be her most precious treasure. 

"Yea… I know I won't regret it. I'm still afraid that something might happen to my baby, though... Or that something might happen _because_ of my baby… I don't know what my father would do once he finds out…"

"Your own father wouldn't cause you harm while you're pregnant, would he?"

Lucy lowered her knees and sighed as she ran a hand through her bangs. "I honestly don't know. I know he despises demons, though… so there's no telling what he'd do."

Erza clicked her tongue as she thought. She hadn't served for the angel kingdom in ages, having left just 3 years after Layla's death. She didn't know much of Jude, but Lucy was right, everyone who knew of him knew of his hatred for demons.

"Lucy, you know Natsu as well as I do, you know he won't let anyone hurt you or your child."

Lucy smiled fondly as she thought of her king. She'd have his baby, and she found herself hoping the child would take after him. He'd probably freak out for a moment, but Natsu wouldn't let Lucy regret getting pregnant, there was just no way! He's always been so optimistic and understanding… She's so in love with him.

Her smile faltered as she thought about her love for him. He was still confused about his own feelings, which Lucy understood, but having a baby could make or break things.

"I just hope he doesn't feel pressured to love me because of this." Erza raised an eyebrow at her, idly rubbing at the blonde's shoulder as she took in her words.

"What do you mean by that, Lucy?"

"I'm in love with him. He means everything to me…" 

Erza smiled softly at Lucy's confession, but she frowned as she noticed the blonde's hesitation.

"Lucy..?"

"I'm sorry, it's just… Natsu is still struggling with his feelings… I don't want him to love me just because I'm having his baby…"

"Oh Lucy… You should talk to him about this. I think he'll understand, but there's no sense in worrying yourself over this until you've spoken to him. And if he hurts you, just let me know. I'll handle him then."

Lucy giggled at Erza's threat, deciding to take her advice to stop thinking of everything that could go wrong. She made her way into the bathroom- there's no reason for _any_ of this if she's not even pregnant. Erza followed Lucy as she picked up the tests, and she reeled back when the blonde gasped loudly. 

"What does it say?"

Lucy held the pregnancy tests close, tears flowing down her face as she turned around to look at Erza.

"Positive…"

Erza was relieved that Lucy was smiling brightly, meaning her tears were those of happiness and not sorrow. She pulled the weeping girl into her arms in a warm hug. 

"I'm… gonna be a mother…" Lucy hugged Erza back tightly as she cried into her shoulder. At that moment, her heart swelled with unconditional love for the little life inside of her. She made a silent vow to never let anything happen to her baby, that she'd be the mother Layla showed her how to be.

"Congratulations, Lucy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Erza and wish there was more moments for the ErLu brotp, so this was a bit self-indulgent ;)


	20. Chapter 20 - NSFW

The doors slammed open, alerting everyone in the entrance hall. The demon set his jaw and took purposeful steps into the room, his eyes searching for a specific blonde.

"Natsu? Happy?" 

Natsu turned to where he heard his name, his olive green eyes meeting big blue ones. 

"Mira!" Happy exclaimed as he whipped past Natsu and into the maiden's arms. It wasn't long before the exceed was greeting everyone with tight hugs, the fairies all in disbelief that they were really here.

"Natsu! I can't believe you're here!" Lisanna approached him then, raising a brow at his tenseness. 

"Hey Lisanna. It's good to see you all. Is my concubine here?"

"Oh, is that why you're so tense? Yep, she's here! Why didn't you introduce us all sooner? She's so pretty!" Natsu relaxed a little upon hearing that Lucy was here, but he walked off after mumbling, "it's complicated." 

"What the hell is his problem? He didn't even say hi, and we haven't seen him in years!" Cana chimed as she stood next to Lisanna, taking a swing of the beer in her glass.

"Yea… that was a little odd…"

Natsu walked through the entrance hall with purpose, not paying any mind to those who were gaping at him, voicing their surprise upon seeing him after so long. Happy caught up to him after a while, just as urgent to find Lucy as he was.

"What the hell is your problem, idiot?" 

Natsu sighed, knowing _exactly_ who that voice belongs to. He glanced at Gray for a second before continuing on his way, he didn't have time for this.

"Hey, stop being such an asshole." Gray grabbed his shoulder, halting his movements. 

"Sorry, Gray… we just wanna find Lushi!" Gray pet the exceed on the head once before crossing his arms, narrowing his eyes at the brooding demon.

"Well, she's with Erza right now. In her room"

"Of course she is…" Natsu rolled his eyes. There was no way he was gonna go into Erza's room without permission. 

"Would you chill out for a second? None of us have seen you in years, and you're too busy being pissy to acknowledge anyone." The two men had a stare off before Natsu sighed and dropped the scowl his face had molded into.

"Yea, I'm sorry… I was just worried about her." 

"She's fine. Now you should go back and say hi to everyone. Don't want Erza to know you came by and ignored them all, do you?"

Natsu shuddered at the thought of Erza punishing him for his lack of manners, and he turned to re-enter the entrance room, finding all eyes on him.

"Yo!" 

"'Yo'? Don't act like you didn't just walk past us all, Natsu!" 

"Yeah! That was so unmanly!"

"That was super rude, even for you…"

Natsu groaned, hanging his head in shame. "Yea, yea, I know… I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to ignore you all, I've just been… preoccupied."

Mira approached him then, a warm smile on her face. She patted him on his shoulder, easing his subconscious tension. "That's alright, Natsu. You've been dealing with a lot, we understand. We've just missed you so much, you know?" Everyone nodded in agreement, their irritation fading as they gave Natsu soft smiles.

"...I've really missed you guys too." 

Everyone gathered around him then, wrapping him in hugs and asking a million questions a minute. It's been so long since Natsu got to let go, but being among the chaos that was the fairies helped him feel like he was slowly easing into his old self.

"Natsu? So you could make it after all, I see. I'm glad."

Natsu turned to Erza as she approached him, followed by a few others. He was eager to ask her about Lucy, but didn't want to anger her by seeming rude.

"Hey… yea, I actually came here for business…"

"Business? Is that why you sent Lucy here?" Jellal asked from where he stood beside Erza, and Natsu nodded. "Right… how has she been? She's been really sick lately, I just hope she's gotten better."

The group that walked in with Erza- having been the ones to witness Lucy's breakdown earlier- all struggled not to seem suspicious, looking at everything except Natsu.

"She's doing well. You should go speak to her. She's in my chamber." Erza, who was the only one not awkwardly trying to hide what she knew, smiled knowingly at him.

Natsu paid no mind to their poor attempts at hiding something and took that as his queue to finally find his princess. Happy walked by his side, a wide smile adorning his face. "I'm glad Lushi's okay!" He said, more to himself than anything. Natsu nodded silently, though, and swiftly opened the door to Erza's room once he finally made it.

"Lucy?" It took one look around the room to find her, the blonde was sleeping in a large, plush chaise that sat against a wall. Natsu walked up to her and kneeled down to be level with her face, taking in her peaceful expression. It wasn't hard for him to tell she'd been crying, and he hoped nothing bad had happened. 

"Lucy... wake up." He brushed her bangs out of her face and lightly tapped at her cheek, huffing when she stirred but didn't wake.

"Lucy. It's me. Wake up." She scrunched her face before slowly opening her eyes, smiling fondly at the sight of Natsu. She closed her eyes again for a second before jolting up, her eyes wide as she gaped at him. 

"Natsu! Oh my goodness! Wait… am I still asleep?" 

Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at her, soothing his hand against her cheek as he whispered, "You're awake, weirdo." 

Lucy smiled brightly at him as she leaned into his touch. She jolted when Happy leapt into her arms, hugging her tightly. "I missed you so much, Lushi!"

"Well, it's only been 2 days, but I've missed you too, Happy!" She giggled as she hugged him back, leaning forward to give Natsu a quick peck on the lips. "I've missed you as well, Natsu."

Natsu admired her for a minute before standing, grabbing Lucy's arm and making her stand with him. "Come. I have to talk to Zeref."

Lucy panicked a little, relenting her hold on Happy as she struggled to keep up with Natsu once he started walking. "Uh… why do I have to join you?"

"I was worried sick about you, y'know. I went to Alvarez and you weren't there, it totally freaked me out. You're not leaving my side now."

"Oh… I hadn't even realized. I'm sorry, Natsu, I was just thinking about a lot when I agreed to come here with Mavis and Zeref…" 

"It's okay, Lushi. I would rather be here than Alvarez, too." Happy rested atop Lucy's shoulder, idly nuzzling into her cheek.

Natsu walked through the familiar halls, peaking a glance every now and then at the scenery. He really missed this place, and he hoped they'd be able to come here again soon under better circumstances. As he made it to the royal office, Natsu hesitated as he stared at the murals on the wall adjacent to the office door.

There was one of Zeref, of Mavis, and one of the couple together. They went with a gothic theme, and Natsu remembered when he first saw the portraits, he thought Mavis wearing a dark red lipstick and black evening gown was just so bizarre. He idly thought about how badass Lucy would look in her own mural, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened. 

"Come in." Zeref said before walking back into the office and sitting at his desk, paying no mind to Lucy or Happy, the former being a little hesitant to enter behind Natsu.

"How did it go?" Zeref got straight to the point.

"They decided to wage war." Natsu said, sighing at the way Lucy gasped under her breath. 

Zeref finally looked the blonde in her eyes, and he stood to walk in front of his desk. "Do you think it's because of her?"

Lucy froze as Zeref held his gaze on her, his eyes going impossibly darker. Natsu swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as he tried to keep cool.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think they want to go to war because your concubine is an angel, Natsu?"

Lucy backed away a little, feeling like Zeref would burn a hole through her with the intensity he was staring with. Her heart rate began increasing, and with her hormones being all over the place, she struggled to keep herself from crying. 

Natsu cleared his throat to get Zeref's attention, but his brother's gaze did not falter. "Why do you think she's an angel..?"

Zeref ignored his question."Have you seen her blood, Natsu?" He raised a finger, and Natsu recognized the signs of Zeref's magic. He thought fast as he rushed in front of Lucy, taking the hit right in the face. A large scar formed on his cheek and led up to his eye as his black blood began to drip onto the floor. 

Zeref glared at Natsu for getting in the way, and Natsu glared right back. Lucy was completely shaken up, her whole body trembled in fear. Happy snuck out of the room to get Mavis, knowing she'd break up the tension.

" **Don't**." Natsu growled as his eyes began to shift with rage. 

"Is this what you wanted, angel?" Zeref continued to talk to the shaking blonde, completely disregarding Natsu's anger. "You wanted to come into my little brother's life and put him at the target of war?" He slowly began walking towards her, but his movements were halted when Natsu reached an arm out to hold him back.

"I-I... no! Of course not- I'd never… I never intended for things to turn out this way… I swear…" Lucy was openly crying now, her body still trembling as Zeref bore his eyes into her soul. 

"Why would you keep an angel in your kingdom?" He finally turned his gaze on Natsu, watching as his brother struggled to keep himself from snapping. 

"Lucy is special to me, regardless of where she came from or the colour of her blood. How did you even know-"

"Have you forgotten who I am? The princess of the angel kingdom wouldn't be hard for me to recognize."

Lucy wiped at her eyes as she realized how silly it was for her to assume he didn't already know who she was. This was Zeref, the creator of demons, of course he'd know of an angel of her status. Majority of his reign was spent beefing with her father, after all. 

"I know it looks bad, but I never cared about the wars between the angels and demons. I don't have any problem with having Lucy around, and if you got to know her you'd know there's no reason not to trust her. She just wants to be free, and I promised I wouldn't let anyone take that opportunity away from her."

The brothers stared at each other for a moment, though the tension in the room wasn't as bad as before. Zeref dropped his gaze to the floor, sighing when he heard Natsu mumble, "Does that sound familiar?"

He couldn't argue with that, his relationship with Mavis was very similar in that regard. He glanced back up at Lucy, who seemed to have calmed down a little, but before he could say anything, the office door opened. 

"What is- oh… _oh_ …" Mavis entered the office, looking at each person in the room before groaning and shutting the door.

"So, I'm guessing you told them?" She addressed her husband, and he answered with a silent nod. 

"What did the angels say, Natsu?" Mavis turned to him, frowning when she saw the look on his face, already understanding. "I see… so, we'll have to go to war, then. You know Alvarez and the fairies will lend you support. We should inform Igneel, too, so the dragons can assist you as well."

Lucy swallowed thickly, she hadn't realized how many allies the demon kingdom had. Even though she ran away, the angel kingdom is still where she grew up, and there were people there that were dear to her. The thought of all the casualties that would come from this war scared her.

"Can I join you?" Everyone turned to Lucy then, and she tried her best to look confident. 

"No." Natsu's tone left no room for argument, but he wasn't the only one who was stubborn. 

"Please? I know the angel kingdom better than anyone, I'd be a great help."

"Lucy… their target is _you_ , I'm not putting you out there." 

She bit her lip as she thought for a moment. Natsu was not easily swayed, and he did have a point. But she had to be there, it would be the only way they could try to end things peacefully. 

"Natsu, please… I can try to talk to my father. I'm the only one who knows their war strategy, too. And, I know they wouldn't hurt me, trust me. They couldn't even if they tried, actually."

Natsu seemed to be thinking it over for a moment, and Lucy tried to put on her best puppy eyes. 

"Why would you want to fight against your own kingdom?" For the first time, Lucy didn't cower away at Zeref's question. She took a deep breath to keep herself strong. "I'm fighting for the sake of my freedom. My father has left me no choice. For 100 years he's kept me locked away, and I refuse to let that happen any longer."

Zeref furrowed his brows as he looked at her. He clicked his tongue in thought, turning to Mavis for her opinion on this.

"I think we should bring her." Mavis paid no mind to the way Natsu narrowed his eyes at her. "She'll provide a great insight, and it's the last resort we can take to end this civilly." 

Natsu tried to keep his resolve, but he sighed in defeat. "Fine. But don't go too far from me, okay?"

Lucy nodded, grabbing his hand and intertwining her fingers with his. He squeezed her hand in response, and two left the room once Zeref dismissed them. 

As they left, Happy was standing outside the office door, clearly nervous. "What happened?"

"We'll have to discuss a war strategy in the morning. We'll head back to Tartaros to prepare to fight the day after tomorrow… Lucy's coming with us." Natsu looked uncharacteristically discouraged as he spoke. Happy realized things were going to get really serious from here on out, and he took the liberty of going to the entrance hall to be in the company of everyone before things got bad.

Natsu wanted to be alone for a moment, and he grabbed Lucy by the hand when she assumed he wanted her to leave him. "I want to be alone with _you_." She nodded, stroking her thumb against his hand as he led the way to his designated chamber.

Once he entered his room, Natsu flopped his back down on the bed and groaned. Lucy crawled in the bed behind him, snuggling into his chest. "It'll be okay." She whispered as she left kisses along his neck. 

"I wish this could be easier."

"Me too. But this is just how life is. It'll be worth it in the end, though." Lucy thought about the baby inside of her. She really wanted to tell him the moment she saw him, but there was absolutely no way he'd let her go to war if he knew she was pregnant. She was 100% sure that the angels would not cause her any harm, but Natsu has always been overly protective. He'll just have to find out after she got to confront her father. 

"Lucy…" 

The blonde sighed as Natsu wrapped his arms around her tightly. He kissed the top of her head before nuzzling into her hair, inhaling her scent. "I don't wanna lose you. I've realized… there's no point in trying to deny it…"

Lucy lifted her head to look him in the eyes, only now realizing that the scar on his cheek had stopped bleeding on it's own, his demonic genes were surely the reason. 

"I love you." 

She gave him a brilliant smile before leaning in to kiss him softly. She'd been waiting to hear those words for a long time now.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to say it. I thought that if I kept it in, it'd make all of this less, uh, painful… but it's clear that I was wrong. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do with myself…"

"Don't be sorry, I understand. I love you too, Natsu." The two shared soft kisses as they held each other. Natsu slowly began to sit up so that he leaned over Lucy, deepening the kisses and sliding his hands under her sweater to feel her skin. 

"You look really good in pants…" He mumbled between kisses, grinning as Lucy giggled into his lips. He lifted the sweater over her chest, but he reeled back when she hissed in pain after he ran his hands over her breasts. "I'm sorry… they're just a little sore…"

Natsu's brows furrowed as he apologized, but his thoughts were distracted when she sat up to remove her sweater and bra herself. She looked him up and down curiously, and he quickly got the hint and started undressing himself. 

Once the clothes were off, the two in nothing but their underwear, they each looked at one another with bubbly smiles. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck, and he rubbed his nose against hers in response. 

"Natsu… I'm yours… no matter what happens, I'll always be yours." Her eyes brimmed with tears, and she mentally cursed her out-of-control hormones. 

"I've been yours for awhile, Lucy… seriously, you have too big of an effect on me…" She giggled softly at his words as she started a soft kiss, turning her back to him when she laid back down. 

"Let's take it slow, Natsu." He let out a satisfied growl at the way her voice became airy and inviting. She laid on her stomach and placed a pillow beneath her pelvis to elevate her backside. Natsu ran a hand down her back and over her butt, squeezing the supple flesh. 

Lucy sighed as he began leaving a trail of kisses down her back, and she whimpered when he stroked his fingers against her core.

"You don't know what you do to me…" He whispered into her ear as he leaned over, growling when she wiggled her behind against his erection.

"Show me." She whispered back. Natsu freed himself and slipped her panties to the side, noting how wet she was already. They let out mutual sighs once he entered all the way, and Natsu used one hand to grip her hip and the other to hold the back of her neck as he started a slow pace.

Lucy's whimpers rose in volume and she reached beneath her to rub against her clit. "So fucking hot…" Natsu loved watching her play with herself, and he gave her a long, slow stroke in response.

"Mmm… Just like that, Natsu." She moaned, removing her hang from her core to grip the bed sheets beside her head. 

"Fuck… I love you so m-much…" Lucy began to lose herself as he delivered stroke after stroke, and it didn't take long for her to reach her orgasm. Natsu groaned at the feeling of her cumming around him, and he started thrusting a little harder. 

Her squeals and moans of approval drove him on, and his own moans picked up when she rose to her hands and knees. This position allowed him to thrust harder, and he fought to keep the slow pace she asked for as he gripped both her hips tightly. 

"Na-Natsu… cum inside me, _please_ …" He let himself go at her request, thrusting into her a few more times before releasing his load into her, triggering her own release. 

He pulled out to lay beside her and broke into a fit of chuckles when she immediately began showering him in kisses. She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed the corners of his mouth, but her face broke into a frown when she rubbed her thumb along the scar that began to form on his cheek. 

"'S fine…" He mumbled when he noticed her concern. She sighed and laid her head on his chest, pouting as she asked, "Do you and your brother's conversations always get that violent?"

Natsu sighed as he pulled her further against him, idly playing with her hair. "No, he was just being insensitive. He can be like that sometimes… I'm sorry. Was he mean to you while you were here?"

"Uh, I wouldn't say _mean_ … he's just really intimidating…" Lucy hoped Zeref would come around, she knew Natsu's brother was important to him, and they didn't need any more family issues within their relationship.

"I'll talk to him about it. He's usually quiet and can be hard to get close with, but I think he was trying to scare you on purpose." He looked down at her and brushed her bangs out of her face. "I think he'd like you if he got to know you, though." He gave her a wane smile, and she leaned up to peck him on the nose.

"Yea… we should deal with all of that after this war, though… I've never been in a war, how long do they usually last?"

"Depends. They can go from days to years, hopefully this one can end quickly, though." Lucy nodded in agreement. Hopefully her father would give up and they could end this without bloodshed. 

As she laid her head on Natsu's chest, Lucy found her resolve. This man was the love of her life and the father of her child, and there was no way she'd let her father take that away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeref is my third favorite character after Natsu and Lucy, so expect to see a lot of self-indulgent scenes of him


	21. Chapter 21

Lucy buttoned up the last of her navy blue blazer as she finished getting ready, admiring how she got to wear pants and boots again. 

Today marks the start of the war, the angels have been trying to invade Tartaros, and while their forces were distracted by the demon army, Natsu, Lucy, and the team of designated fairy soldiers would go to the angel castle to confront Jude. 

Jude was never a fighter, all bark and no bite, and Lucy knew that he'd be hiding away in his castle during all the commotion. There would likely be forces surrounding the kingdom, but only Lucy needed to get close to her father, so it'd be okay. 

Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist, and Lucy relaxed in his hold. "You ready?" She turned to face him and planted a kiss on his lips before sighing. "Ready as I'll ever be…"

The two made their way outside to meet up with everyone, Natsu keeping Lucy close to protect her from the cold air.

"Does everyone remember the plan?" Mavis asked from where she stood on a balcony, overlooking the team that formed outside. "The reinforcements have already been sent to Tartaros. Remember, you're not to initiate any fight unless absolutely necessary. Good luck." She watched as they boarded an airship, some more anxious than others.

The group of fairy soldiers was small, consisting of just Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, and the exceeds. They didn't want to seem threatening, so they were going in with little forces. It wasn't like this team should be underestimated, though, as they were each known to be powerful fighters. 

Lucy pulled her hair into a high ponytail as she watched the scenery pass by through the window. "You gonna be okay?" Gray leaned against the wall beside Lucy, gouging her expression. 

"I'll be fine. I'm honestly just dreading talking to my father at all, it's so hard to get through to him. Honestly, I'm worried I'll have to hurt him, _that_ wouldn't be pretty." Gray chuckled at the thought of Lucy fighting. He didn't want to underestimate her, but she just seemed a little on the pacifist side.

"I hope things don't get too ugly, too. I don't like Juvia being out there while she's pregnant…" He let his words linger, hoping he was insinuating his concern to Lucy. She understood what he was saying, and she glanced back to make sure Natsu wasn't listening as she whispered,"I know, I haven't told him yet and I really wanted to, but I can't. He'd never let me do this if he knew. I already know my father wouldn't physically hurt me, but Natsu wouldn't understand… I'll tell him when this is all over, okay?"

Gray sighed, it was too late to go back anyway. He patted her on the back as he left to sit down, leaving her looking out the window alone. As she watched the world go by beneath them, she took a deep breath, feeling her magic flowing through her.

She'd hate for things to get ugly, indeed.

* * *

Lucy led the way as everyone filed out of the airship, walking towards the large castle. The sight made bile rise in her throat, and she was sure it wasn't just because of her morning sickness. For too long she'd been trapped in this very castle, and she was ready to put an end to this. 

As they made it to the royal property, everyone faltered in their steps upon seeing the soldiers guarding the palace. They weren't angels guards like they had expected, but they were reinforcements from the celestial kingdom. 

"Lucy..?" A soldier muttered in disbelief, slowly approaching the group. "All of you… damn…"

"Hello, Loke." Lucy smiled sadly. It was a shame the celestial kingdom had been brought into this mess. She was sure her father had asked for them _knowing_ it'd make things that much harder for her. 

"Long time no see." Natsu said from behind her, and Lucy furrowed her brows when she noticed the whole group seemed to recognize Loke as well. 

"I really don't wanna fight you guys," Loke's face matched the sadness in his voice, "I'm sworn to loyalty to my kingdom, though." The group nodded, all understanding the turmoil that came with war. 

"We don't wish to fight, either. I want to speak with my father." Loke stared at her, a bit surprised, but before he could respond, a voice behind him spoke.

"There you are, daughter. It's about time you came to your senses." The man stepped forward, his face set and his voice firm. He paid no mind to anyone but Lucy, reaching out to grasp her forearm. She flinched out of his touch and stood her ground as she spoke. "I need to talk to you, father."

"Yes, we'll talk once you come-"

"I need to talk to you _now_." 

Jude raised an eyebrow, not liking the tone she used with him. He did a once-over of the people standing behind her, recognizing they were wearing symbols of the fairy kingdom. His eyes locked on Natsu's, the demon glaring at him. 

"What have you done to my daughter?" He stepped closer to the demon king, returning the glare. Natsu chuckled lowly, muttering, "Nothing she didn't want me to," and his face became smug. Lucy facepalmed at Natsu's attempt to offend her father, and groaned when she realized it worked, Jude flushing with anger and shouting obscenities. 

"Fine, we can talk inside." She sighed as she made her way into the castle, Jude following close behind. 

The group stood in silence for a moment before Gray shoved Natsu to the side. "Really?" He scowled at him, irritated that he'd provoke Jude like that. 

"What? He _asked_." Natsu grinned, Jude didn't scare him at all, but he probably shouldn't mess around anymore considering they were here to negotiate.

"I hope she'll be alright in there." Juvia sighed, looking up at the large castle in front of them. "She'll be fine, she's tougher than she looks." Gajeel assured.

"Why haven't any guards tried to approach us?" Erza asked aloud as she stared at the guards surrounding them. They were all watching them closely, but none of them made any move to initiate anything.

"We really don't want to do this." Loke gave the group a wane smile. "But we've sworn our alliance to the angel's once Layla married Jude and Lucy was born. We don't want to get violent unless absolutely necessary…"

"Yea, we ain't lookin' to fight either." Natsu rolled his eyes when Loke gaped at him in disbelief. He couldn't deny that it was strange for him to _not_ want to fight, though. "It was Lucy's request."

Loke nodded, looking up to the castle and hoping things would go by smoothly.

* * *

"I'm glad you've finally come home." Jude leisurely made his way through the halls, and Lucy power-walked to keep up with his steps.

"No, father, that is not wha-"

"You've caused me a lot of grief, but I'm willing to forgive it if you comply properly from now on." Lucy huffed, glaring at the back of his head. "Father, this is what I-"

"And, we'll get you fitted into attire better suited for one of your status…" He looked her up and down, not liking the way she looked in pants and thigh high boots, the outfit being completely informal. 

"Please listen to me! I'm trying to say-"

"I hope those demons didn't touch-"

"FATHER!" Lucy panted, her fist balled and her face knitted with frustration. Jude stared at her for a minute, stunned, but he quickly scowled at her tone. She was quick to speak up again, not wanting to be interrupted. "Please listen! This is important!"

Jude said nothing as he motioned for her to continue. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to sound as confident as she could. "I do not want to come back here." 

When he didn't react, Lucy continued. "I am not happy here. You never let me make any decisions for myself and you're far too controlling. I just want to be my own person and do what makes me happy, and being stuck in this castle is not it."

Jude nodded, his face unamused. "I have to make decisions for you because this is what happens when you're on your own. _Demons_ , Lucy. You went with _demons_. It's a miracle you're still alive."

"The demons aren't even that bad. Sure their ways may be a bit different, but some of them are great people. And besides, I can protect myself, y'know."

Jude frowned down at her, the king's tone laced with disappointment. "They've brainwashed you. It's a shame, you'll have to go through some conditioning." 

Lucy gasped, offended that he'd suggest such a thing. "I'm not 'brainwashed', father. I've seen for myself how kind a demon can be. Natsu protected me while I was with him… he kept me safe… kept me happy…" she smiled fondly as she thought of him, the memories of the last 5 months rushing back to her. "I fell in love with him…"

She was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts as Jude began shaking her by the shoulders, his expression completely panicked. "Do you hear yourself, child? You fell in _love_!? Don't you know what a demon would do to you? Have you forgotten about what became of your mother?"

Lucy snatched her arms out of his hold, stopping herself from shouting after he brought up such a sore subject. "Natsu had nothing to do with that. Please, father, you have to have faith in me. I should be allowed to grow and make decisions and mistakes on my own. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I refuse to lose you like I lost Layla. You're safe here. Now, go to your chambers, I had the servants keep it in top condition while you were away."

"Please, father. I don't want to- I _won't_ stay here any longer. I just ask that you call off your attacks so Natsu and I can live peacefully."

Jude narrowed his eyes at her, disgusted with her request and the constant use of the demon king's informal name. "You'll understand someday, daughter. Go to your room at once, the conditioning will take place tomorrow."

"If you care about my happiness, you'd let me go." 

"I've no reason to hand you over to the likes of them. I'll cease the attack, but only if you promise not to defy me again." Jude began walking away, and Lucy started to panic. She knew this wouldn't be easy, but she was running out of ways to convince him to let her go. As she hugged her middle, a thought struck her. She didn't want to do this, but she didn't have much choice.

"I'm pregnant, father."

The king froze, turning around to face his daughter. He stared at her in disbelief, the blonde fidgeting in her spot and hugging her stomach tightly. 

"Pardon?" 

Lucy took shuddering breaths, her emotions coming in full force as a stray tear fell down her cheek. She tried to compose herself as she looked her father in the eyes. "I'm pregnant."

He gaped at her for what felt like an hour, and she could see the sweat forming on his face. His lack of response made her nervous, but she wasn't exactly sure why she was crying now. She wiped her face over and over, not wanting to show any vulnerability. 

"What… do you mean… by that?" Her eyebrow twitched, what else could she have possibly meant? She took a deep breath, not wanting to lose her cool."I'm gonna have a baby…" 

Jude braced himself on the wall, rubbing a hand down his face. "Who's..?" He knew the answer, and a part of him didn't want to hear her say it.

"Natsu's."

He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. _"So that demon really did touch her… how dare he…"_

"Father, I want to raise my child with Natsu. I want to marry him someday, too. Please, call off the war so we can live in peace." Lucy was a bit upset with how distraught her father seemed to be. If he had such a problem with it, he should have no issue with letting her go.

"How could you go and get pregnant? With a _demon_!? Your life, reputation, future… it's all over!" He still couldn't believe this. After all that training, how could she be so disobedient?

"I don't care about my reputation, at least not in the same way that you do. And this is only the beginning of my future with Natsu, I want to be with him forever. I really do love him, and I need you to understand-"

"I should have his head! How _dare_ he… my daughter, _my_ daughter!"

"Father, it was my decision as much as it was his, you need to-" 

"I'll have to figure out how to deal with this now… we can't let the public know about this." Lucy frowned, did he really think she was still going to come back to this castle? As he continued to rant about how "horrible" it was for her to be pregnant, she gave up on trying to speak to him. It was clear this was a lost cause, and being here was causing her more stress than she needed. As she glanced around the castle, her irritation began rising. 

"Father… I'm giving you one more chance to stop this. I _will_ fight you if you choose to stand against my happiness. And I won't surrender."

He stopped his rambling then, gazing at her like she just insulted his bloodline. "You'd _fight_ me? So you've turned on your own kingdom? On your own _family_? How could you?" 

"What? _You're_ the one who's trying to force me to be here! I've already told you I wanted to end this peacefully, but you leave me no choice…"

"You're very selfish, I did not raise you this way. I should have you publicly apologize for this! Come, I'll have to come up with something later." He grabbed her arm and began dragging her through the halls, and Lucy realized he was taking her to her room. She dug her heels in the floor, slowing his movements and resisting as much as she could. 

"Let me go! I told you I don't want to be here!" She continued to struggle, cringing at the way his grip tightened.

"Enough of that. I should have your conditioning tonight after the way you behaved!"

"Father, let me go… or else."

Jude ignored her, not relenting his hold on her as he continued to walk. Lucy began to feel her restraint slowly dissolve, and her magic flowed through her and to where his hold on her was. He flicked away from her upon feeling the heat of her magic, and he backed away when he realized her eyes were glowing. 

Lucy felt nothing but anger in that moment, channeling her magic outwards. To be fair, she _did_ warn him.

* * *

The group stood outside, growing a bit anxious. "I wonder what's taking so long…" Happy whispered as he snuggled against Natsu's leg to keep warm.

Natsu wouldn't deny that he was nervous too, but he needed to stay confident for everyone's sake. As he thought of a way to keep them from getting discouraged, a sudden wave of magic power pushed everyone a few feet backwards.

"What is-" 

The castle began to glow golden and the ground shook, everyone confused and weary of just what was happening. There was a bright flash of light that blinded everyone, and the moment their eyes adjusted, a loud explosion sounded. 

As they looked up, all of their mouths fell open at the sight of the castle, or at least what it used to be.

The building was completely destroyed, rubble and debris falling and hitting the ground around them. They were stunned, it happened so fast, and what could've possibly caused this!?

Natsu felt his heart stop as he tried to look around, his feet still frozen in place. Lucy was in there... Lucy!

"Natsu!" His gaze shifted upwards when he heard her voice, his eyes landing on a flash of golden in the sky. "Lucy..?"

"Catch meeeeeeee!" She screamed as she fell towards him, her arms outstretched as she flailed around. He had enough sense to take a few steps back as he caught her, the force of her fall pushing them both to the ground.

Lucy caught her breath as she mounted Natsu, looking back at the collapsing castle. She turned to see everyone, their mouths still agape as they made their way towards her to see if she was okay. When she looked down at Natsu, her senses came back to her.

"What… what the hell just happened…" He muttered, his expression dazed. 

"I blew up the castle…" She muttered back, getting off of him and helping him to stand. 

"Lucy, what happened? Why did you do that?" Erza asked frantically, looking around to see all of the reinforcements from the celestial kingdom were equally as stunned as them. "Are you hurt?" Wendy looked over Lucy's form, surprised to see she didn't have so much as a scratch on her.

"I'm fine! But we gotta go!" The group watched as she sprinted towards where their airship had landed, each of them looking at each other before shrugging and following her.

Natsu caught up to her, his brain still trying to comprehend what exactly just happened. "Lucy… wasn't your father in there?" 

"He'll be fine." She answered simply, her eyes narrowing in agitation. He asked for this, and she did not feel guilty. 

As they boarded the airship, Lucy flopped down in a seat, her adrenaline running out and exhaustion catching up to her. She was quickly surrounded, the group demanding to know what led her to do that.

"He made me mad." She pouted, causing everyone to pale in response. "If that's what happens when you're mad, remind me to never get on your bad side." Gray quipped, sweat forming on his brow.

"He wasn't listening, and he wouldn't take me seriously. I hadn't realized how much magic I used, though… I didn't have enough energy to glide, so sorry for falling on you, Natsu." She gave him a sheepish smile, but that was the least of Natsu's concerns.

"Lucy… you just _blew up_ the castle!" 

The blonde sighed as she slouched in her seat, staring at the ceiling of the airship blankly. "Yea, but this'll work out in our favor. Father doesn't really use magic, and all of his weaponry was in that castle, so he's at a disadvantage. He refused to let up on the war, so we'll have to fight back."

Her gaze fell to Natsu, the demon looking at her sadly. "We'll have to move the battle to one of his smaller palaces, that's where he'll be staying now. I feel bad for the staff, but such is the way of war…" She looked down dejectedly, upset that they'd have to resort to violence after all. 

Natsu patted her on the head comfortingly, sharing a look of determination with the rest of the group. 

"Well then, let the battle begin."


	22. Chapter 22

The group settled in the Tartaros kingdom after the angel forces retreated for the moment. With their base destroyed, Jude would have to come up with a new war strategy, giving the demon forces about a day to prepare.

As everyone prepared themselves for the upcoming battle, Lucy dismissed herself, telling Natsu she wanted to be alone. The demon watched as she disappeared down the halls, guilty that she'd have to be part of a war like this.

"What happened?" He turned to his brother, sighing sadly as the two made their way to his office.

"The negotiation didn't go well at all. She ended up destroying the castle, so we'll have a bit of an advantage, though." Zeref nodded as he shut the office door behind them. He stared at Natsu blankly for a moment, watching as he slowly became weary.

"...What?"

"It's odd that you trust her so easily." Natsu sighed, exasperated. The Demon Gates had been saying that, too, and he was tired of defending himself. "You don't know her like I know her. She wouldn't betray me."

"How can you be so sure?" Natsu grew frustrated, especially with the way Zeref held himself, acting as if he knew what he was talking about. There were already enough people talking poorly of his woman, and he did _not_ need his brother joining in.

"You don't think it's a bit odd, Natsu? You don't think she could be setting you up?"

"Lucy had a million chances to try something if she wanted to. Please, I don't want to hear you talk about her like that."

Zeref looked his little brother up and down as he sighed. Natsu was always too quick to get defensive, he needed to understand that he was only looking out for him. "You must be realistic, Natsu. What reason does she have to be here when she could be a princess in her kingdom? You know what happened to her mother, she has every reason to hate demons."

"And Mavis had every reason to hate _you_ , but here you are."

Natsu did not falter at Zeref's glare, he knew his brother hated whenever someone brought up Mavis' past, but he needed a taste of his own medicine.

"That's different, Natsu."

"How so? She was a servant that was mistreated for years. It's amazing how she even came around to speak to you. Lucy's been my best friend since she got here, and she means a lot to me."

"Are you in love with her?"

Natsu tried to look indifferent, but he couldn't help his blush. He'd never told anyone but Lucy about his feelings for her, and he isn't exactly prepared to be talking to his brother about it.

"You compare your relationship with Lucy to my relationship with Mavis. Is it because you're in love with her?"

He took a deep breath, looking away from Zeref's knowing glance. It wasn't like he was going to deny it, but he wasn't sure how Zeref would react if he knew the truth. He flinched when he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder, but he didn't look him in the face.

"Natsu..."

The two stood in silence before Zeref turned to leave. Natsu was relieved that they wouldn't be going back and forth about this anymore. He heard Zeref whisper, "Just be careful," as he left, and Natsu decided to leave the office after him.

He decided not to think much of it, it wasn't like he expected his brother to trust Lucy right away. It was true that their relationship seemed dangerous, but if he'd gotten to know her, Zeref would realize that Lucy is as honest as they come.

As he eased out of his thoughts, Natsu realized he'd unconsciously made his way over to his princess, following his nose to find her.

She was playing the lyre, and it looked like she was pretty into it. Mavis was there, too, sitting on a plush couch and not taking her gaze off of Lucy as she played. Natsu stood in the doorway, admiring Lucy's skill but dreading the distressed aura around her.

"My mother taught me that piece." She said once she finished, and Natsu was a bit taken aback that she'd turned to look at him, surprised she was able to sense his presence as she was so focused on playing.

"A part of me wishes she were still here, Mama could definitely knock some sense into my father. But I suppose it's for the best, I probably would've never met you if it weren't for my father's actions." Her smile wasn't as bright as usual, and Natsu knew all of this was beginning to weigh down on her.

He made his way over to her and pulled her flush against him, noticing how drained she looked. "You should stay here for now. I know you really don't wanna fight against your father, and I don't want you to force yourself to." Lucy hugged him back and sighed heavily, looking down as she thought it over.

"I dunno, this is _my_ battle, I should have a part in this war..."

"You've done enough. Jude waged war on my kingdom. This is my responsibility, and I don't mind you sitting this out and staying safe."

Lucy huffed, relenting her hug a bit and looking him in the eyes, her face in a large pout. Natsu was right, she truly didn't want to do this, but she _had_ to. This war would determine her future, it only made sense that she played a part in it.

"I think she should go. The angel kingdom was once her home, she has a right to be there if she wants to." Natsu sighed as Mavis spoke. It was always known to never doubt the fairy queen's words, and he couldn't find it in himself to argue with her.

Lucy smiled, glad that Mavis was on her side. She did feel bad, though. Natsu was really worried about her. "Ok, how about I just don't go on the front lines? I could stay behind, maybe offer some support where it's needed every now and again."

Natsu nodded reluctantly as he ran his hands down her sides. He gazed into her eyes for a moment before baking away. "Alright, fine. I have to go discuss things with my troops, I'll meet you in the bedroom once I'm done." He kissed her cheek before leaving the room, waving goodnight to Mavis as he made his way out.

Once Natsu left, Mavis patted the spot next to her on the couch, motioning Lucy over to her. As she sat, Lucy prepared herself for the upcoming conversation. Mavis had asked to meet with her privately to 'talk about something important,' and they had decided to stall until Natsu and Zeref started their troop meeting to ensure they wouldn't interrupt.

"Lucy, do you think you can be honest with me?"

"Yes, of course." She wished Mavis would get on to it already, not liking the suspense.

"Are you pregnant?"

Lucy had a feeling she'd ask about that. It seemed as though it became more and more obvious that she was, too. "Yes."

"And Natsu doesn't know?"

"Not yet..."

Mavis adjusted so she faced the princess, trying to keep a soft expression on her face to prevent from intimidating her. "How come?"

"I _have_ to be in this war, but there's nothing anyone could do to convince Natsu to let me go if he knew I was pregnant. Also, I don't wanna add any more things for him to be anxious about. He already told me he wouldn't be okay if something happened to me, if he found out I was pregnant, he'd be even _more_ worrisome. And to be honest, I'm not exactly confident about this war."

"Why aren't you confident?" Mavis held her stomach as she felt movement, easing the slight discomfort to prevent from getting too distracted.

"Well, father isn't strong, and the demon kingdom's forces greatly outrank the angel's, but I can't see him giving up. He's so intent on keeping me there, I'm not sure what it'd take to get him to stop. The plan is to try and take out enough of his forces to scare him into surrendering, but I honestly think we could wipe out the entire kingdom and he wouldn't stop, and it's not like I want to actually harm my father, so this could go on forever..."

"Does your father know you're pregnant?"

She sighed as she remembered her encounter with her father. That conversation went _horribly_ , and the more she thought about it, the more upset she got.

"I told him, and he was utterly distraught. I'm not really sure what I expected, but I thought it'd at _least_ make him realize I'd be better off staying with Natsu. It kinda sucks to hear my father be so upset about me being pregnant, though." Lucy found herself feeling more angry than sad. This would be his first grandchild, he could at least be a _little_ happy for her. "I feel like telling him only made things worse, too. He only saw it as more reason for him to keep Natsu away from me, thinking he forced himself on me or something, I don't know."

Lucy stopped herself from rambling when she noticed Mavis' far-away look, feeling a little weary as the queen continued to stay silent for a moment.

Mavis took a deep breath as she grasped Lucy's hand in her own, rubbing it softly to comfort her. "I hate to discourage you, but... statistically speaking, the outcome of this war won't exactly be positive..."

"...What do you mean by that?"

"Well, based on my research and certain variables I took into account, I ran through several scenarios and they're mostly pretty... grim. There is a probability that Jude actually _will_ surrender, but I found it's more likely for this war to drag on for years or be ended in bloodshed. I only say this so you know what you're in for. You'll have to make the decision that you think is best for you and your child."

Lucy looked down as she took in Mavis' words. It definitely wasn't what she wanted to hear, but Mavis was right- they needed to think realistically. She groaned as her head fell into her hands, just why did things have to be so difficult?

"Let's say the war works out in your favor. Do you want to come back here as Natsu's concubine? Do you think that's something you can deal with forever? Do you think your child will be happy growing up here?" Lucy couldn't help but notice Mavis' obvious objection of this castle, and she couldn't blame her.

"I... I want to be with Natsu, but... I really hate it here. All of the staff hate me, and the only people I can talk to are Natsu, Happy, and Silver. I'd hope my child would be alright here, considering they'll be an heir, but now that everyone knows I'm part angel, I'm worried they'll reject them for being like me." It surprised her that she hadn't really thought about things like this. Being so concerned with the war made her forget about all the issues they were already facing.

"Well, you and Natsu could get married, but that could likely lead to a revolution since many demons won't want an angel as their queen. There could be ways around it, but nothing is promised. Do you think this war is worth it?"

Lucy found it a little odd how Mavis was pretty much trying to influence her to give up. She wasn't sure if she was only looking out for her or if this was a ploy to end the war quickly before it got too bad, but Lucy couldn't deny that Mavis had a point. _Would_ this all be worth it if she just ends up going back to life as a Tartaros servant? She loves Natsu, but how will she go on forever living like this?

"...I don't want to lose him. I _can't_ give up. If we win this war, then I guess I'm up for dealing with Tartaros until we can make some change."

Mavis nodded silently as she looked away in thought. After a moment, she gave Lucy a soft smile. "I really don't mean to be so negative, I'm sorry. You just remind me of myself, and I went through centuries of suffering before I finally broke free. But, unlike you, I didn't have a baby to think about when going through everything."

Lucy agreed, this definitely would be hard, but she knew it'd be worth it. "My love for Natsu is worth a million years of pain. I can't see myself being okay without him, but I don't know if this would be a good environment for my baby..." She placed her hands on her stomach and started rubbing circles there. It'd be selfish to not consider the possible turmoil her child would go through.

"Well, Zeref and I _could_ just take back Tartaros."

Lucy gaped at the queen, Mavis looking off at nothing before meeting her eyes and shrugging. "I feel guilty for putting this responsibility on Natsu, we never would've imagined it'd make his life so much harder. It'd only be fair to take it off his hands, though running 3 kingdoms woduldn't be easy... Perhaps we could just find someone else who's qualified enough to take over this place..."

Lucy was still shocked that Mavis was willing to just relieve Natsu of his duties here. She hadn't even considered that as an option. "You'd really do that? What about Zeref?"

"Don't worry about him, he couldn't bring himself to say no to me." Mavis winked at her, and Lucy debated just how true that statement was. It seemed like such a far-fetched idea, and she honestly wasn't sure why Mavis seemed so open to such a thing.

"Zeref kind of owes Natsu, anyways." Mavis brushed off Lucy's confusion. "It's a long story, don't worry about it. This is all up to you, though. You can choose to end this war the easy way, but you'll have to separate from Natsu, or you can go through with this war and I'll try to help so you can come home to a place much better than Tartaros, but you must keep in mind that its highly unlikely for this war to end without some tragedy..."

"...What kind of tragedy?" Lucy did not like the way Mavis seemed to be reluctant to answer. The queen sighed heavily, dropping her gaze to the floor. "Well, there could be an overwhelming amount of casualties on both sides, some of the people close to you could die... your father could die..." A part of Lucy did not want her to continue, but she needed to take in what exactly is at stake. "Natsu could die..."

The blondes took a moment to think things over. Lucy was having mixed feelings about all of this. If she gave up, she'd have to leave Natsu, and that definitely wasn't something she wanted to do. If they continued to fight, she'd feel guilty if people died over something like this, and she didn't know _what_ she'd do if she lost Natsu.

"I don't want to surrender, but I don't want people to lose their lives over something that shouldn't even be their problem. I think we should fight, but if things look to be going for the worse, then... I'll consider..."

Mavis nodded, standing up from her seat and walking towards the door. "Okay, just let me know if you change your mind. I don't want to discourage you, and I know you love Natsu, but I wouldn't want you to go through any of this just to regret it all. I'll be heading in for the night, goodnight and good luck."

Lucy waved goodbye as the door shut. Now alone, she took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling. The thought of giving up made her sick, but so did the thought of the possible "tragedies." Mavis said she wasn't trying to discourage her, but that's definitely what it felt like. She debated whether or not she should bring all of this up with Natsu, if it'd do any good to let him know that there was a high chance the outcome of the war wouldn't be positive.

She decided to head in for the night too. All of this was making her confused and stressed out. She'll tell Natsu about the risks concerning this war, and go on based on what he thought was the best decision.

As Lucy walked down the halls to her room, the sound of soldiers from not only Tartaros but the Alvarez and the fairy kingdoms reminded her of how many lives were at stake here. It sucked to know that the people of her home kingdoms would be put through so much over something that could've been easily resolved had her father just listened to her, but such is the way of war.

She was tired of things not working out for her, and she hoped her unlucky streak would end sooner than later.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you all for all the positive feedback and support! I never expected my first fanfic to be so well received! Your comments always put a smile on my face, and they're honestly so encouraging. I try to reply to each one, but I may miss a couple since I have a horrible memory, lol. Thank you all so much for reading ♡

Lucy squinted as she looked onto the battlefield, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand. It hadn't taken long for a fight to commence once they made it to the palace she knew her father would be, and it bothered her how there were so many demon forces compared to the angel's. She was glad that it'd make the fight easier for them, but it sucked to know the soldiers of her home would be so overwhelmed. 

Last night, Lucy brought up the conversation she had with Mavis to Natsu. He'd told her that they'd just carry on with their plan, and if things got too bad, they'd retreat and consider their options then. It wasn't hard for her to agree seeing as that was basically what she had decided she wanted to do, and Natsu shared her suspicions on just why Mavis decided to tell her all of that. 

They'd brushed it off as the fairy queen just looking out for her, but Natsu was thinking that Mavis just wants this war to end quickly so she can give birth in peace. Lucy didn't tell him about their _own_ baby just yet, she really wanted to be here.

The forces from Alvarez decided to stay back until necessary, so Lucy sat in an airship with the top fighters of the kingdom, far from the battle. She was a bit surprised to see Alvarez had such few soldiers, but it had been said that they were all a force to be reckoned with. 

"This is all so bothersome." Lucy turned to Brandish, the woman sitting against the wall looking unamused. "...Yeah." She agreed. It wasn't necessarily fair for Alvarez, or any of those soldiers fighting out there, to be dragged into this mess.

"I didn't want to reunite with the celestial kingdom this way, but oh well." Brandish grumbled, raising her brows when Lucy approached her.

"You were once a part of the celestial kingdom? I guess that's why I found you familiar, then…" The Alvarez soldier nodded once as she slouched where she sat, completely uninterested with everything. As she looked around the skip, it became clear to Lucy that _none_ of them were interested. 

"Be on guard. The celestial kingdom's 'Zodiac' are much more powerful than anticipated." She flinched when Zeref suddenly entered the skip, her eyes widening when his word hit her.

"The Zodiac..?" Zeref watched as Lucy seemed to be inwardly panicking, the blonde slowly making her way towards the exit of the airship. "...Maybe I should go out there…" 

"Are you sure?" She turned to him, staring into the king's eyes with more confidence than ever before. "Yes, the Zodiac are no joke. I can try to lesson their effects on the battlefield, or..." 

Zeref said nothing, looking between Lucy and the large land ahead of them where the heat of the battle was. She looked determined, swiftly turning away from him and taking confident strides towards where she could hear sounds of swords clashing and magic chanting. 

Her eyes glowed brightly, golden hue acting as a bacon. As she neared the fight, it didn't take long for Lucy to draw attention to herself, everyone ceasing their attacks to look at the bright light. The crowds of people parted to make way for her, neither side up for causing her any harm. 

She stood still, glancing at each person, the soldiers of the demons looking at her curiously and the celestial soldiers sporting sullen expressions. 

"Lucy." 

That voice was all too familiar, and Lucy couldn't help but hesitate before she looked forward to be face-to-face with the celestial queen. 

"Hello, Anna." 

The blondes had a stare off, neither showing any traces of trepidation as the two closed the distance between one another. 

"Lucy, please surrender. End this war at once." She scoffed, it sounded like Anna was reciting a script. She was glad that she ran into her, though. Anna was much like her mother.

"You know I can't do that." The queen nodded, that was what she expected to hear. As she looked behind Lucy at the frozen soldiers, it became abundantly clear that neither side wanted any of this. 

"I don't want to fight against you, Starlight." Lucy's expression fell at the sound of her nickname, it'd been so long since she'd been called that back at the celestial kingdom- yet another thing her father stole from her. 

"Then don't." The too locked eyes, and Anna sighed lowly as she brushed the bangs out her eyes. 

"You know I can't take your side. Until you come back, the angels view you as a tyrant. If I take your side, I'll be compromising our alliance with the angel kingdom. Neither of us can afford that, and I don't want to do something that'd go against Layla's wishes. 

Lucy laughed humorlessly, mumbling, "I think my father has gone against my mother's wishes long enough." Anna couldn't disagree, simply nodding silently as her gaze fell. A burst of magic jolted her backwards, and she gaped at the sight in front of her.

"Lucy, what are you-" 

A blinding light flashed, and the sound of an explosion sounded afterwards. Lucy had completely demolished the left wing of the palace, just as she did the main castle before. The blonde did not falter in her steps as she walked past the rubble and her aunt. 

"The choice is yours." She said simply, leaving both Anna and the group of celestial and demon soldiers stunned as they gazed at the destruction. 

As she neared the front of the palace and towards the right wing, Lucy noticed that her explosion had drawn a lot of attention. Angel and celestial soldiers made their way towards where the palace was collapsing, halting their steps when they caught sight of the princess. 

She walked past them easily, finally catching sight of the fairy soldiers and the Zodiac, all of which were distracted by the destroyed building as well. 

"Lucy? Did you do that? What's with you and explosions!?" Gray approached her, grabbing her forearms and pulling her towards him protectively. "Why're you even out here?" 

Lucy shrugged, looking at the distracted guards and then towards the right side of the palace that she'd yet to destroy. "Father can't have a war if he's too busy looking for a place to live." She said simply, and Gray relented his grip on her in surprise. 

She eased away from him and past more soldiers, making eye contact with a few of her friends from both the fairies and the celestial beings. Natsu was in an airship closer to the right side of the palace along with the demon gates, just as she'd been in one with the Spriggan soldiers. Royals aren't usually in the thick of a war, so he'd been staying back until necessary, like the other rulers. Anna likely came out when she saw Lucy, but that didn't matter. There was nothing that'd come between her and her goal.

Once she reached the right entranceway of the palace, Lucy activated her magic, her eyes glowing bright and her magic channeling through her hands. 

"Lucy! Stop!" She cringed at the sound of Loke's voice but did not stop, almost completing her spell before she was snatched away roughly.

"I can't let you do that." Loke held her wrist tightly, frowning when she began struggling. 

"Just let me go! I have to do this!" 

"And I have to stop you! Please don't make this harder than it needs to be." 

Lucy found herself losing her resolve, shoving Loke away roughly as she gritted her teeth. "You're the ones making this hard! I don't _want_ to do this, but I have to! Just stand back if you don't want to be hit by any debris!" She cursed her hormones yet again as tears flowed down her cheeks, and she looked away bashfully when the other members of the Zodiac approached. 

"Lucy…" 

"Shut up shut up shut up…" She covered her ears and shut her eyes, drowning out the sounds of her old friends calling out to her. It'd been so long since she'd seen them, and she refused to face them right now in the midst of a war. Lucy shook off all hesitation as she placed her hand on the palace wall and activated her magic, not charging up at all before a burst of light flashed and the building was soon tumbling completely.

She opened her eyes and took a few steps away from the falling debris, her body swaying slightly the longer she stood. Her vision became blurry as she began to lose energy, and Lucy found herself relaxing at the feeling of arms wrapping around her from behind.

* * *

"Lucy? Are you awake, Lucy?" 

The blonde tossed and turned in the bed, reaching out a hand to blindly feel her surroundings.

"Luce, your finger's on my eye…" Lucy jolted back, her eyes opening to make contact with deep olive ones. There was a man kneeling next to the bed, and as she looked around, Lucy realized she was in some type of chamber.

"Where am I, exactly?" 

"We took you back to Tartaros. You really exhausted yourself out there. I'd be mad if your idea wasn't so good, I hadn't even thought about destroying their base again like that."

She stared at the man curiously, a bit taken aback from his familiarity with her. "Um… what are you talking about? Who are you? And what is a 'Tartaros'?" 

Natsu stood, looking into her eyes worriedly. She looked lost, and it didn't seem like she was just playing around. "Lucy? You don't… You don't remember me?" His heart stopped when she shook her head, and he threaded a hand through his hair as he paced the room in thought. 

It seems like she has amnesia, which definitely wasn't good. He thought back to when they first met, she'd had amnesia then, too. Natsu remembered she told him that it was likely due to her exerting too much magic too quickly, so that must've been what caused this now. It was a bit strange, though, she should have more than enough magic energy to deal two explosions without passing out afterwards…

"Is she okay?" Happy entered hesitantly, excited to see she was conscious. "Lushi! You're awake!" 

Lucy gaped at the blue creature that was now hugging her chest, looking around awkwardly for an explanation for just what this thing even was. "Where the heck am I…" She mumbled, and Happy looked up at her, his face laced with confusion. "What do you mean? You're in your room!" 

"She's lost her memories, bud." Natsu sighed at the dejected look in the exceed's eyes, not wanting to express his own worry in case he made Happy's worse.

"You mean she forgot _everything_? Will she get her memories back?" Natsu looked up at Lucy, the blonde still looking a bit dazed and confused. "Last time, she said she'd gotten her memories back in a week, so maybe we just have to wait this out… Go and get Wendy, just to be sure." 

Happy zipped out of the room to locate the healer as Natsu sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the confused woman sadly. Her knees came up for her to wrap her arms around, and Natsu assumed it was a way for her to feel safe. It sucked that they were in this situation right now, but at least her actions had given them such a great advantage in this war.

When Wendy entered, she wasted no time examining Lucy thoroughly, trying not to startle the poor, confused woman. Natsu couldn't really tell what she was doing, but Wendy seemed to be sure of herself as she backed away and placed her hands on her hips.

"She'll need to get some rest, her memories should come back once her magic has been fully restored." Natsu sighed in relief, standing to pat his little cousin on the head as thanks. "That's good to hear, but do you know how she became so exhausted in the first place?"

Wendy bit her tongue, she knew _exactly_ why Lucy had gotten so exhausted so fast. This wasn't her business to tell, but the more she thought about it, the more she began to cave. Natsu had to know, this was important, and it wasn't like Lucy would be in battle anytime soon.

"Well, she's-"

Just as she started, the door swung open, Natsu's attention driven to his brother as he entered.

"Natsu, Igneel is here. He's gotten an update on Jude's plans now. We have to discuss this immediately." Natsu nodded as he made his way out the door, making a mental note to ask Wendy what she was going to say before she was interrupted. As long as Lucy was going to be okay, he needed to focus on this war for now. 

Wendy huffed in exasperation, choosing to stay with Lucy and try to help her refresh her memory quickly. Zeref didn't follow Natsu out of the room just yet, watching as the blonde slowly eased up as Wendy attempted to speak with her. When she looked up, Zeref grinned at her, the daze in her eyes fading and being replaced by a look of interest, and he was impressed that she didn't cower away at his glance.

Lucy noted that this man's smile was odd, but so was the blue cat-like creature who rested next to her on the bed and the blue haired girl that kept looking her over. She wondered why he was still in this room, as if there was something he wanted, so she raised her brow and asked, "What?"

"You're pretty crazy, you know?" Zeref chuckled darkly, and she wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult. 

He decided to leave them, making his way to Natsu's office where they'll be discussing things. When she said she was going out in the front lines, he didn't think she'd go and destroy the palace so quickly. It was a smart move, even though it wasn't a part of the plan. 

He'd been suspicious of her in the beginning, thinking she was only using Natsu to get revenge on the demons, and that this war was a ploy to take them out, but it seemed as though he may be mistaken. Of course, he wouldn't let his guard down just yet, but Lucy's determination to end things as quickly and peacefully as possible was admirable. 

Zeref couldn't deny that Natsu had good reason to like her- she actually had a lot in common with his demon brother. They were both quite resolute. 


	24. Chapter 24

"They have _another_ palace?" Natsu gaped at his father, not even _he_ had more than one castle and a palace.

"Well, it's more of an estate. It isn't as large as his first two buildings, but you won't miss it once you see it."

Natsu nodded, he probably should've expected this. He'd met with Igneel, Zeref and Mavis to talk about their next plan, and he realized that he had been a bit too optimistic before.

Lucy destroying Jude's second base was a huge help, the angel's immediately retreated and they had a full day of no attacks. At first Natsu had been expecting them to just come at Tartaros, but it seems as though Jude was more concerned with finding a place to stay and handle weaponry.

It was a good idea to destroy their palace, too, but he was glad it was only Lucy who did it, it would've been too obvious and easy to prevent if all their forces were aiming for their base. He was impressed with how right she'd been, too, not a single angel or celestial soldier did any harm to her in an attempt to stop her.

When the angels didn't proceed to charge towards Tartaros, Natsu had been hopeful that it meant they'd be close to surrendering, but Igneel told him otherwise. 

"How much longer do you think they could hold out with just this estate?" He asked Mavis, the strategist already running through several probabilities. 

"If their supply is as limited as I'm thinking, they could fight at full force for about 2 weeks, and there's not many probabilities where they don't choose to attack Tartaros directly." Natsu looked down in thought. Jude should be smart enough to know that he didn't have a chance to overpower the demon forces, but the man was stubborn, so he may not let up just to make their lives harder.

"Well, Jude is actually a bit pacifist now. He wants to meet with you, Natsu, to discuss things 'peacefully.' Though, I'm simply relaying what Anna told me, so take it with a grain of salt."

There was a moment of silence, everyone gaping at the fire dragon king. 

"He wants to do what now?" That's definitely not what he'd expected to hear.

"It's definitely a trap." Zeref spoke, not even humouring the idea for a minute. Classic Zeref, always quick to make up his mind.

"Well, I'd say it's about a 50/50 chance it's _not_ a trap, but still…" Mavis trailed off, seeming to be running different variables in her mind.

"Why would he want to talk to _me_? Lucy already tried that, and you saw how bad that went. Why would talking with me be any different? If he thinks I'm just gonna go up there so he can try to convince me to give Lucy up, then he's got another thing comin'." Natsu was a bit annoyed, just who does Jude think he is? He starts losing the war and now wants to try talking things out? Yeah right, he better face the consequences of his actions. 

"I think he wants to form some type of compromise. Anna said she'd spoken to him herself, she says to be hopeful. I don't know about you, but I trust her at least. I don't think Anna would purposefully put you or Lucy in any harm."

Natsu thought for a moment. Anna _was_ close with Igneel a while back, and she'd been his own teacher and even friends with Zeref. She was sworn to loyalty over the angels, but it was unlikely that she'd betray him or her own niece like this. 

"Alright, I'll talk with him."

"It's definitely a trap, Natsu. Regardless if it's Anna's intention or not, Jude has an ulterior motive for asking you to talk with him." He couldn't argue with Zeref on that, it was very suspicious. What kind of compromise could they possibly come up with, anyway?

"...I gotta at least try…" The demon was at a loss, it was worth a shot, but he didn't want anything to come back to bite him after this. 

"I'll go with you, then." 

Natsu stared at his brother, surprised he'd suggest such a thing. Zeref and Jude definitely did not get along, and putting them in the same room was never a good thing.

"Are you sure? Jude would probably lose it if he saw you…" Mavis was right, there's no way Zeref's entering Jude's property without the angel king pissing his pants.

"I'll go too. Though, you probably shouldn't enter the estate at all, Zeref. It could definitely compromise any chance they have of keeping things civil." Igneel eyed him wearily, satisfied when Zeref didn't show any objection. 

"Even so, Jude and I should be left to talk privately. I'm not scared of him, and I can't see him starting a fight with me in the last base he has." The group nodded, concluding their meeting and exiting the room.

"How is Lucy doing, by the way? It would've been helpful to have her thoughts on all of this, she should know Jude better than anyone…" Mavis looked at Natsu hopefully. She'd been a bit guilty, she knew Lucy would do what she did, but she didn't take into account that Lucy was pregnant and would be so exhausted afterwards.

"She's got amnesia, but Wendy says her memories will be back after she gets some rest. I wish I could take her with me to talk to Jude, I ain't so good at the talkin' stuff, but she really should stay in bed for now." Mavis nodded, it was a shame Lucy would have to be bedwritten, but it was for her own good. She thought about telling Natsu exactly _why_ it was best for the princess to stay here, but she held her tongue. Lucy wanted to tell Natsu the news herself, and hopefully she'd get to once this negotiation is over.

"I wish I could go, but, well…" She smoothed her hand over her large belly, flushing a bit when the baby immediately started to stir. 

Natsu pouted, this stress definitely wasn't good for his sister-in-law, and she was due to give birth any day now. "I'm sorry you gotta be caught up in all this mess right now…"

"It's okay. I owed you one, anyway." She shrugged, but quirked a brow when she saw the way he began to fidget in his spot. 

"I, uh… I wanted to ask you… well, Lucy told me about the conversation you guys had the night before the war started… and, uh…" 

"Ah, I had a feeling she'd tell you. I was worried about her, and I figured it was important for me to relay the risks of this war to her. She's never been in a war, it was important for her to know just how bad these things can get."

Natsu cupped the back of his neck awkwardly. He'd been so upset about what Mavis had told his princess, but confronting her about it was harder than he'd thought. She would always be the queen he grew up serving under, and she was like a big sister to him. He didn't want to upset her, but this was something he needed an explanation on. 

"It wasn't my intention to persuade her into surrendering the war, if that's what you're wondering. I was just genuinely concerned for her well-being. Many people go into war expecting the best and having their whole worlds crushed before them, I just didn't want that for her." 

Natsu decided to accept that, thankful that she knew what he was going to say without him having to actually bring himself to say it. As he saw her off for the night, he began weighing his options for tomorrow. 

It's very likely that Jude is planning something stupid, the worst Natsu could think of would be some kind of ambush attack. It wouldn't matter, though- between himself, Zeref, and Igneel, the angels didn't stand a chance. It'd be troublesome, but it was at least worth a shot to _try_ and talk things out.

Natsu has never actually had a decent conversation with Jude, and now was his time to experience the angel king's infamous stubbornness first hand. He wouldn't hurt the man, Lucy would hate it if her father got injured, but he'd let it be known that none of this was a game to him. No one threatens his princess' happiness and gets away with it, family or not. 

As he made it to his room, he realized that Wendy and Happy must've turned in for the night. Lucy was sound asleep, and he kissed her forehead softly before he went to get ready for bed. Tomorrow was a big day, and hopefully Lucy got her memories back in time to see him off.

* * *

Natsu fixed his suit as he made his way through the gates of the Heartfilia estate. Igneel accompanied him as Zeref remained in the airship, each man equipped with an earpiece in case something happened. 

Once they reached the doors, Igneel was asked to remain outside during the negotiation, the men complying without trouble. They wanted to keep things as civil as possible. 

"Hello, King of Demons. I will escort you to the master's office." A pink-haired servant greeted him, and Natsu recognized her as a member of the Zodiac. Her dull blue eyes made him a bit uncomfortable, and he hoped they wouldn't be trying anything fishy by having a top celestial guard here.

"Go right through this door. The King is awaiting you." 

Natsu pushed the large doors open, stepping into the office and seeing Jude sitting at a large desk. The room was silent once he shut the door, and Natsu wondered if Jude had been sitting here in silence the whole time before he came here.

"King END."

"...King Jude." Natsu assumed this was the angel king's form of greeting, so he held out a hand, happy when Jude shook it.

"Let's get right to the point, shall we? I want to know what happened with my daughter." Natsu narrowed his eyes for a moment, looking at Jude curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Why has she been with you for these past 5 months?" 

"She accidentally broke into my castle. I could tell she was lost and afraid, and she didn't have any memories at the time, so I decided to take care of her. We became friends pretty quickly." Natsu did not like the expression on Jude's face. What was the point of asking such questions if he was just going to be pissy about the answers?

"What do you mean when you say you 'took care of her'?" The demon sighed, it felt like he was here to be interviewed rather than negotiate. "I gave her a place to stay and food to eat. She became a servant for me in return, but as I said, we became friends pretty quickly, so she really became more of a roommate."

"What drove you to befriend a 'servant'?"

"I grew up not being prejudice to those of a lower rank, but none of the staff I've already had were as interesting as Lucy, so it was just easier for me to connect with her. I kept her in my chamber because I didn't want any of the other staff causing her any harm, so we spent a lot of time together."

The angel's eyes widened, and he leaned back for a moment as he collected his thoughts. "You kept her in _your_ chamber? How long was she there before you decided to touch her?" 

"About 2 months." He rolled his eyes at Jude's dramatic response, the angel picking up a handkerchief and wiping the sweat from his face. 

"What drove you to touch her that way?"

"She wanted me to."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you _really_ want me to go into detail about my sex life with your daughter?" Natsu held in a smirk as Jude pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I want to know what your intentions are with my daughter." 

"Lucy means a lot to me, y'know. I just want her to be happy, and if she decides that she's happiest with me, then I'll defend her decision." They sat in silence for a moment, Natsu letting his words set in and Jude processing them. 

"I believe you want my daughter to spite me. You want to take everything away from me, just like you took my wife."

Natsu huffed in annoyance, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry about what happened with your wife. Ever since Lucy told me she was a Heartfilia, I've felt guilty about that. But you gotta understand that I had nothing to do with that, and I'd _never_ let something like that happen to your daughter."

"What else do you want from her, then? Money? Publicity? Are you just interested in her body, which is why you made her into a concubine?"

"What? I don't- Look, I'm in love with her, okay? I just want to be with her for however long she'll have me. She means everything to me."

That seemed to offend Jude greatly, the angel king's voice raising in volume and his veins popping out. "You 'love' her? What are you trying to gain from this, demon? She'd be better off far away from the likes of you. And I refuse to let my daughter spend her life being a _concubine_!" 

Natsu stopped himself from losing his control as Jude continued to be offensive. He didn't need the man's approval, but it was upsetting to hear someone speak that way about his subjects. 

"I don't intend to keep her as a concubine forever. Actually, we were on our way to speak with my brother right before you began your invasion. I was going to ask him to relieve me of my title as the king of demons… I want to marry Lucy some day, and that castle isn't a safe place for her now, so…" 

Jude gaped at him for a moment before his face morphed into a scowl. "You wanted to relinquish your title? Do not lie to me, END." 

"I'm not lying, Jude. I can tell Lucy isn't happy with her current position, so I couldn't care less about being the king right now. All I need is for her to be okay… that's all that matters to me…"

The angel king still seemed to not believe him. He'd never heard of something like that, usually when one ruler is tired of a kingdom, they form a new one before resigning, just like Zeref did. Any ruler would be a fool to give up their title over something as trivial as "love."

"Just what are you getting at? You're just trying to convince me to let you keep her, aren't you? There's no way you can be serious." Natsu growled, this was the most open he'd been about his feelings, and Jude just keeps invalidating them. Just as he was ready to spill his heart some more, Jude interrupted him.

"Is this because she's pregnant?"

"What?"

"Are you trying to keep her because she's pregnant? Then, once she gives birth to your heir, you'll continue whatever torment you've been doing to her."

The demon's brow twitched, this guy was seriously annoying. "She's not pregnant-"

"She isn't?" Jude was surprised, had Lucy been lying to him, then?

"No, she's not. And we don't torment her! You spoke to her yourself- didn't she tell you she was happy being with me?"

"Yes, a classic brainwashed victim. I know how you kidnappers do, you make her feel like she's dependent on you so she won't want to leave. You probably made her talk to me like that- she was so disobedient!"

Natsu groaned, wiping a hand down his face. He'd honestly rather be knocking Jude out than sitting through this conversation any longer. 

"Alright, it's clear that this is a lost cause. The war shall continue after all. I'll be going now-"

"Wait!" 

Natsu flinched as he felt Jude grab his wrist to stop him. He found himself fighting the urge to engulf his hand in flames to get Jude to back off, but he simply turned to glare at him instead.

"Please, I don't want this war to continue."

"Let Lucy be free or else you leave us no choice." 

The angel sighed as he reached down into his desk, and Natsu kept his guard up until he saw him pull out a piece of paper. At the top of the page read "Peace Treaty," and Natsu raised a brow in confusion.

"Wait wait wait… after all that insulting you did, you just wanna give up? Why are you suddenly willing to leave us alone _now_?" 

Jude quickly signed his own name on the treaty before looking up at Natsu, his nervousness painfully obvious. "I wanted to come up with a compromise. I can't afford to carry on this war any long, please…" 

Natsu sat back down as he looked over the treaty before resting his chin in his hand. "What kind of compromise?"

"I want to see my daughter for at least a week per month." Those conditions seemed a little too simple, and totally suspicious. "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch. I only want to end this quickly, but I know you aren't ready to give in. All I need is one week per month with her, and if she decides she likes her life better in the angel kingdom, then you'll have to accept that."

"Fair enough, but I think you should've talked to Lucy about this first, considering _she's_ the one who'll have to be here 7 days a month. And this treaty may be compromised once she becomes my wife."

Jude narrowed his eyes but nodded as he handed him a pen. He was still a bit suspicious, but Natsu decided he'd go ahead and sign. If Jude wanted to be dumb and try anything, he'd just have to suffer the consequences. 

The two shook hands once the signing was done, and Jude escorted Natsu out of the building. Once Igneel caught sight of him, he was a bit surprised to see his son looking relatively peaceful. 

"How did it go?" He was a bit nervous, Igneel never liked wars, especially not when his son was involved. 

"'Signed a treaty. The war's over." Natsu grinned at his father's expression, his eyes agape and his mouth wide.

" _Really_? Wow! We'll have to inform everyone! How did you manage it?"

"Honestly, Jude was just desperate. We came up with a compromise, but I feel pretty bad that Lucy doesn't know about it. I'd hate to upset her. " 

Igneel hummed in thought as they entered the airship. Zeref was confused by their easy expressions, and the dragon grinned widely at him. "The war's over!"

"...What?"

"It's over! Natsu and Jude signed a peace treaty! We can all go home!" 

Zeref eyed his brother, watching as he leisurely took a seat as the ship began to take off. "What happened, exactly?"

"Well he spent majority of the time insulting me, and when I got sick of his shit he suddenly started begging for me to sign the treaty. The only thing he wanted was for Lucy to visit him for a week every month, and I feel bad for agreeing to it on her behalf, but I know it won't last long." Natsu was honestly happy to be done with everything for now. Lucy was asleep when he left, and he was ready to come home to her. She'd probably be upset about the deal he made, but he knew she would just be happy for the war to end, too.

Igneel was already contacting his troops, telling them to prepare to go home. It'd been cramped in the demon castle lately, there were 4 kingdoms coming together for this war. The demon kingdom was fine, but Tartaros made many uneasy, so it'd be a huge relief for everyone to finally go back to their own castle.

"...You should be weary, Natsu. I've never heard of Jude giving _anything_ up so easily…" 

"Oi, quit being such a downer, Zeref."

"I'm just being realistic. You shouldn't trust him so quickly."

"I know. It's clear that he thinks he's going to do something to convince Lucy to leave me. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid, I'm not above breaking the treaty."

Zeref nodded, that'd just have to do for now. He couldn't help but me glad to get Mavis back home, it was a miracle she hadn't gone into labor already.

* * *

The kingdoms were all filing into airships and sharing goodbyes, the atmosphere a lively one. Natsu hugged all of his friends from the fairy kingdom, promising to visit soon now that they could have a bit of a break. He wished Lucy could see everyone off, but she was still recovering in bed. 

"Before we leave, there's something I want to talk to you about, Natsu." Zeref helped Mavis into the airship before he got off to join Natsu as he entered the castle.

"Whats up?" He wondered why Zeref decided to wait until now to talk instead of just bringing it up on their way here, and he realized it was likely because he wanted to talk in private. 

"It's about Lucy."

"What about her-" 

Just as the brothers entered the entrance room, Natsu felt a sharp pain in his chest, and he braced himself on the wall as he began to feel winded.

"...Natsu?" Zeref rubbed him on the back, flinching away when he realized Natsu was freezing cold. Before he could say anything, he noticed black blood began to trickle onto the floor.

Natsu fell into a fit of coughs, blood spilling out of his mouth. He felt dizzy, and his hold on the wall faltered as he felt himself falling forward. Zeref caught him quickly and kneeled down to rest Natsu on the ground. He was still cold, and his eyes became hazy before they shut tightly. 

"Natsu…" He shook him once, and when he noticed no response, he laid his little brother down completely, cringing at how limp he became. 

There were golden markings running up from one of his wrists to beneath his eye, and Zeref recognized they were words in an angel dialect that he could not understand. As he placed his fingers on his neck, he felt nothing. _"No pulse…"_

He looked up to see a couple of guards watching in shock, one of them frantically asking if he should find a medic. Zeref shook his head as he looked back down at his brother.

"He's dead."


	25. Chapter 25

Lucy rubbed at her eyes as they adjusted to the light in the room, recognizing that it must be mid-day from where the sun was placed in the sky. She stretched before looking beside her, a little confused that Natsu wasn't there.

She groaned once she remembered what'd happened the other day, she'd lost her memories again. Honestly, she was starting to get nervous- all of this exertion definitely wasn't good for the baby. 

Lucy got out of bed and fixed her clothes in the mirror. Today was the day she'll finally tell Natsu she's pregnant. At this point, her role in the war wasn't necessary, they could handle themselves from here on out and she needed to focus on keeping her baby healthy. 

She didn't bother changing into anything else as she left the room, and she wondered where Natsu would be at this time of day. The halls were suspiciously empty, and Lucy became a little nervous that they'd already gone to continue fighting while she was asleep.

The further she ventured around the castle, the more likely it seemed to be. Of course she understood the importance of war, but she was upset that she hadn't got to see Natsu, Happy or any of the others from the fairy kingdom off.

"You… what are _you_ doing out here?" A guard approached her, and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Has everyone already left?" She asked, not really expecting the guard to answer but figuring it was worth a shot.

"How _dare_ you? You should be locked away, I always knew you were a traitor!" 

Lucy had heard many insults during her time around here, but that was a new one. "Um… what are you talking about?"

"That king! You set him up! You've been in cahoots with your father, and you planned this! You killed him!" She took a few steps away from the screaming guard, her eyes widening as she realized what was said.

"What… _what_? What do you mean… _kill_..?" Could something have happened to him while she was asleep? What did her father do, and why was she being blamed for it!?

"We're lucky Lord Zeref was here when it happened, he's working on keeping the king alive in the lab. But as for _you_ -"

Lucy was already running down the halls and towards the lab, glad that there weren't more servants or guards around to stop her. When she reached the door, all of the missing staff were crowding around the tiny window to try and get a glimpse of what was going on. 

She pushed through the crowd, paying no mind to the ones that sent her glares. She didn't need to wait for any kind of permission as she yanked open the doors and rushed in the room, the staff all shocked that she'd trespass like that. 

Lucy ran towards the very back of the lab, remembering where the work tables were. She'd only been in here once when Natsu and Happy showed her around the castle, and she dodged cabinets and desks as she dashed through the room.

Her feet skidded to a halt once she saw Zeref, and he had his back to her as he was writing in a book. When she looked ahead of him, her heart stopped. Natsu was in an incubator tube, completely still and lifeless.

"Oh Natsu…" Lucy sighed as she walked up to the tube. She placed her hand on the glass before breaking out in a fit of tears, leaning her whole front against it. "Natsu…"

She continued to cry aloud, struggling to look back up at her love's lifeless face. "What… happened..?" She managed to choke out as she slightly turned to look at Zeref.

He looked up from the book to stare at her for a moment. Lucy figured he wouldn't answer, so she turned back around to continue crying.

"He went to see Jude alone. They were supposed to negotiate." 

Her head whipped around to gape at Zeref, the man still staring at her.

"What!? Why would he see my father _alone_!?" 

"After you destroyed his palace, Jude asked to meet with Natsu to discuss a peaceful way to end things. Natsu told me that they made a compromise to let you spend one week a month in the angel kingdom, and they signed a peace treaty to officially end the war. It wasn't until we already walked through the doors that he collapsed. It was almost instant."

Lucy's whole body shook. She knew her father was pretty messed up, but _this_? "Oh gods… Why couldn't I have been awake before he left… I could've warned him…" 

"Warned him?" 

"...Father always does this. He has these 'negotiations' with certain rivals, and miraculously each of them fall into a comatose state after coming in contact with him. It's an angel curse, one of the few forms of magic he knows, he'd learned it to ensure he always got his way."

She sneered at the memories of her father telling her about the curse, the memories of the news constantly reporting another high-class ruler was out of commission. "He'd tell them to think about whatever they were negotiating, they'd set up a deadline… and if things didn't go his way, he'd use the curse to put them out of commission by the time the deadline is met… That way, he could go forward with his own plans while his opposers are in a coma, it usually lasts for months…"

Zeref frowned in disgust. He knew Jude was shady, but that was just plain cowardly. "Why did he use it on Natsu, then? What was he trying to gain?"

Lucy ran her hand along the glass tube, still uneasy with looking directly at Natsu's face. "...He probably wants to make us all angry. There's no proof that it was he who did the curse, so he'd use our anger as propaganda against us to get the media on his side. He could even gain an ally because of it. I've only seen him do it like this once, but his victim didn't _die_ … Natsu's demonic properties must've had a stronger reaction to the ancient angel magic…"

Zeref nodded silently, he remembered how the ancient angel sorcerers used to be able to wipe out his demon creations easily. He was a little anxious when he remembered that any of the demons that were cursed by the angels hadn't been able to recover. There was no way he'd let his brother go out, though, _especially_ not in a cheap way like this.

"He… he's gonna be okay, right?" Lucy began to cry again, and Zeref felt oddly empathetic after seeing her broken expression. 

"...It won't be easy, but I'll get him fixed up."

She gave him a shaky nod before turning to look back at Natsu. She finally looked at him fully, her body shaking with sobs as she did. Natsu wasn't ever supposed to have an expression like that, he was supposed to be grinning or eating or yelling… he was supposed to be _alive_. Lucy knew she could never forgive her father for this, and she felt guilty as she began to wish harm on him. Jude made it harder and harder for her to love him as a parent.

"My Natsu… I'm so sorry…" She mumbled as she ran her hand along where his face was. "You don't deserve this…" 

And to think she woke up so positive, too. Today's events will probably keep her up at night for _weeks_. "I should've been awake before you left… I'm sorry…"

"...I wanted to talk to you again… I wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant, Natsu… You have to be okay, alright? You have to be okay so I can tell you…"

Zeref gaped at the back of Lucy's head as she continued to talk to Natsu's body. He couldn't tell if she had forgotten he was right here, or if she said that aloud on purpose. 

"Lucy, you should sit down." She hesitated for a moment, her hand lingering on the glass before she took a seat at a nearby table. She laid her head down, resting it atop her arms, and continued to cry quietly.

Zeref sat next to her, still holding onto the book he'd been writing in. He laid the book down and sat in silence for a minute, thinking over this new information. Her fatigue and nausea made a lot of sense now, and it was likely why she's so emotional now.

"I'm sorry…" Lucy whimpered. He looked over to her, the blonde struggling to keep her composure as she looked up at him. 

"For what?"

"For… everything, I guess. I should've just left as soon as I got my memories back during the first week I got here. Natsu would be better off if he never met me… I'm sorry for dragging your family into my mess…" 

Zeref stared down at her as he lifted a hand towards her head. Lucy was a little confused, not exactly understanding what he was doing, but she flushed lightly when he placed his hand on the top of her head.

He began to awkwardly pet her head, and it seemed like he wasn't blinking as he stared at her. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

 _"Natsu wasn't kidding, this guy is definitely weird."_ Lucy decided not to acknowledge his awkward show of comfort as she wiped her eyes. "I'm sure you'd rather be at home with your wife instead of here in a lab…"

"Of course I'd rather be with my wife. I'd hate to miss the birth of my child, but she'll understand. Natsu needs me, and I won't let him down. It isn't like you're the one that did this to him, so stop being guilty."

She sighed, if Zeref didn't blame her, then she needed to stop blaming herself. As she looked back over to Natsu, she only just realized the markings on his right side. They were definitely the markings of the curse, and she wondered if Zeref could understand the language. 

Lucy looked back over to him when she noticed he went back to writing, and the book he was writing in intrigued her. The words were all of the demon dialect, but Lucy could understand it- she'd been studying the language every night now. 

"Maybe I could help…" She reached towards him, but she squeaked when he gripped her hand tightly, halting her movements. 

"No." Zeref did not look at her as he continued writing, still holding onto her wrist. 

"Um… could you let go?"

"You can't touch this book. _Ever_."

Lucy snatched her wrist out of his hand, and she narrowed her eyes at him when he turned to look at her in surprise. "I could actually help you, y'know. I understand the words, and this is an _angel_ curse you're dealing with, so…"

Zeref continued to stare at her in shock. The way she snatched her hand away from him caught him off guard, but the tone she's using now is definitely a huge difference from how she usually speaks to him. In her defense, he _had_ been using his magic on her to put a false sense of fear in her head, but many people would still find him intimidating without the magic. Was she really not scared at all? Has she forgotten who he was?

"You could never do what I do. If you were to write in this book, it'd either kill you or consume your soul in darkness. Leave this to me."

"I just want to help you get done faster! You should be with Mavis right now, and I miss my Natsu… Is there _anything_ I can do? How is it that you can write in it but I can't? Is it some kind of spell?"

Zeref scowled at her, growing more annoyed when she didn't let up. "I was cursed after I wrote in this book, I'm already as dark as they come." He continued writing, and just as he thought she was done, he heard her mumble, "You don't _seem_ 'dark' at all…"

He turned to look at her in the corner of his eye before returning to writing. "Are you not afraid of me?" He mumbled back.

"Not anymore. You really aren't scary, just a little weird. Natsu isn't scary at all, either. I guess it runs in the family…" She trailed off, not noticing the way Zeref furrowed his brows after being called "weird." 

He sighed as he stood for a moment to look over the writings on Natsu's body. He copied them down onto a loose sheet of paper before bringing it in front of Lucy. "Here's how you can help, translate these words."

Lucy didn't hesitate to start translating, writing the words in both a universal and demonic language. Zeref couldn't deny that it was impressive how quickly she learned how to write in demon, he'd purposely made it a complicated language. 

"What even is that book you're writing in?" Lucy asked as she continued to translate as quickly as she could. 

"It's what makes up END. It's his life force." 

She looked over at the book, fascinated. Natsu had only briefly told her about the books of Zeref, but it was such a hard concept to grasp. That book was Natsu's _life_ …

Her eyes widened when she caught sight of some of the writings in the book. There was angel text written over some of the original words, and Lucy realized it was the curse. _"Has he been trying to revert the text this entire time?"_

"Here, I'm done." She tried to peak a bit more at the book as she handed the translated paper back to him. Zeref looked over the words and back to the book in frustration. It'd been so long since he'd even opened END's book, and he couldn't understand how to get rid of the angel cursed inscribed over the words. He stood to examine Natsu's body again, thinking of another possible solution to this.

As Zeref was distracted, Lucy began to quickly read the book, and she made sure he wasn't watching when she picked up his pen.

The markings along Natsu's body glowed for a second before disappearing completely, seeming as if they were burned away. Zeref looked on in shock, it happened so quickly he almost missed it. He whipped his head around to look at where he left the book on the table, and he noticed Lucy was looking away awkwardly with her hands behind her back. _"Did she..?"_

He sat back down and narrowed his eyes at her, the blonde still not looking up at him. As he looked over the book, all of the angel words were gone. It was impressive, but he wasn't joking when he told her the dangers of writing in such a book. He'd let it slide for right now, but he wouldn't let her do something like that again.

"I usually work alone." Zeref said after a moment of silence. 

"Too bad." Lucy said quietly as she laid her head back down on the table. She wasn't sure if that was Zeref's way of asking her to leave, but it didn't matter. She'd rather be here with Natsu, even if it was sickeningly quiet now.

The work was almost done now that Lucy had interfered and got rid of the curse, so all they really had to do was wait for Natsu to recover. Zeref leaned back in his seat and glanced over at the blonde, catching the far-away look in her eyes.

"So, you're pregnant?" 

Lucy flinched out of her dazed and blushed at his question. She knew he heard her when she said it, but she hadn't cared about that in the moment. "Um… yes."

"So you lied to me when I asked you while we were in Alvarez?"

"No, I actually didn't know then. Well, I thought I was, but I didn't wanna say anything until I knew for sure." 

Zeref remembered Mavis telling him that she suspected Lucy was pregnant at the time, too. He hadn't really thought much of it, he assumed her odd behavior was simply the effects of the magic he was using on her. "Why didn't you tell us? We could've had you take a test then."

"It wasn't any of your business." Lucy simply shrugged when he raised an eyebrow at her. It really _wasn't_ their business, and she was entitled to keep such things a secret from them if she wanted to. 

The sound of the door opening caught their attention, and Lucy found herself relaxing when she heard the soft, small footsteps. 

"There you are, Lushi! I was worried when I couldn't find you in your room!" Happy made his way into Lucy's arms, and two sharing a tight hug. "Do you have your memories back?"

"Yea…" She looked at him sadly, and Happy patted her on the arm reassuringly. "Don't be sad, Lushi. Natsu will be okay, demons can regenerate, remember?" 

She nodded, admiring the exceed's ability to stay confident right now. "Yea… he'll be okay…"

Happy just realized that Lucy had been alone with Zeref this whole time, and he wondered if she had been scared at all. Zeref could be scary to strangers, but he usually didn't talk. Lucy seemed fine when he came in, though, so he assumed Zeref hadn't done anything to set her off.

He began to feel a little uneasy as he thought of the castle staff that had been gathered around the lab doors. They were all so angry, and the things they were saying…

"Lushi… why are all the staff saying that this is your fault?" Happy look up as her innocently. He didn't believe them, but it was odd for _everyone_ to be saying something like that.

Lucy sighed, she'd forgotten about that. "I dunno, Happy. You know how they hate me, they probably just wanted someone to blame to make them feel better…" She remembered the first guard she spoke to, they had came up with an elaborate theory that she'd set Natsu up. In hindsight, Lucy probably should've expected something like this after everyone found out about her being part angel. 

"They hate you?" Zeref asked, and she simply nodded in response. "...And you've been okay with living in this castle surrounded by staff that hate you?" 

Lucy shrugged. "It's not like I like being treated like crap around here, but it doesn't matter. I love Natsu, and I want to be with him no matter what. Happy too, of course." She smiled fondly at the exceed in her arms, and the two giggled softly. 

Zeref was a little surprised to hear that. Natsu was right, his relationship with Mavis was very similar to theirs. So Lucy really loves him, hm? Natsu didn't say it directly, but it was clear that he loved her too.

He began to feel a little guilty. Natsu couldn't openly talk about his love now that he was the demon king. When he created this kingdom, Zeref hadn't intended to find Mavis. When they first got together, there were just so many people trying to get their hands on his woman as a way to get to him. Mavis was lucky to have her own kingdom to run to, but Lucy didn't have a safe haven like that. 

It wasn't fair for him to make his little brother go through something like this. It'd been so long before he could finally be with Mavis, but he ended up leaving all of this kingdom's issues with Natsu to deal with. Natsu had done such a good job pretending that it didn't bother him, too, and Zeref hadn't even realized. 

He knew he had to make it up to him somehow.


	26. Chapter 26

"Wake up, Lucy." Zeref shook her shoulder lightly until she began to stir, her brown eyes hazy as she sat up slowly. 

"Hm? What time is it?" Lucy rubbed at her face, realizing it was still dark. 

"It's 1:00, you should get some sleep." 

She frowned as she thought for a second. "Um, I _was_ sleeping…" Zeref shook his head and helped her stand. "You've been sleeping in this lab for 3 days. You should go to your room and lay in your bed." 

"But… I don't wanna be alone…" 

Zeref picked up the sleeping exceed from the table and placed him in her arms. "He'll be with you."

Lucy clutched Happy tightly and looked over to the incubator that Natsu was in. "...But what about-" 

"Natsu won't be waking up anytime soon. You'll be the first to know when he does, okay? You need to sleep in a bed, the lab is too cold and the chair is too cramped."

Lucy pouted, but nodded hesitantly. She really did need to start worrying about her health for the baby's sake. She slowly made her way out of the lab, looking around to make sure the coast was clear. The halls were dark, and she was glad that the staff had stopped gathering in front of the lab door so she could get by quietly. 

Several servants and guards sent her death glares when she passed them by, but she was used to it at this point. Once she made it to the comfort of her room, Lucy plopped down on the bed. 

It felt very empty without Natsu, but she'd spent nights without him before, so Lucy knew she could get through it. She pulled Happy close, smiling softly when he instinctively snuggled against her. 

She longed for her love's warmth, and she found herself hoping he'd wake soon as she began to doze off.

~

Lucy jolted awake at the sound of yelling. At first she thought it was the TV, but after she got up to look around the room, she realized it was coming from outside her door. 

The king's room was made to be soundproof, so the fact that she could hear whatever was going on meant they were incredibly loud. When she realized Happy wasn't with her, Lucy began to get a little worried. She quickly went to open the door to investigate just what was going on.

"Why're you protecting- Gah! There she is!" There were several guards gathered around the door, and she realized they had been yelling at Happy this whole time.

"No! Leave her alone! Lushi, get back in the room!" The exceed began lightly shoving her back through the door, but Lucy's irritation spiked. These guards had the nerve to bother Happy over some stupid problem they had with her?

"Wait, just what is going on here?"

"You don't deserve to be here after what you did to our king! We should have your head!" A guard yelled, and Lucy groaned loudly. 

"Seriously? Why would I harm my king? Better yet, _how_ could I have been the one to do this? I was in this room asleep when it happened!" 

"It was your plan all along! This is what you angels do- you're all greedy and sneaky!"

She rolled her eyes. These guards definitely needed a reality check. "I'm just as upset as you all. I will never forgive my father for doing such a thing, but you will _not_ blame me for this. Say what you want about angels, but I don't appreciate my character being generalized in such a way simply because you have some animosity towards me."

Lucy was fuming, feeling no fear towards the guards that were now glaring at her. She took Happy and slammed her door in their faces before she took a seat on the bed to calm herself. The castle staff was starting to get on her last nerve. She was already distressed about what happened to Natsu, and now everyone is blaming her for it!

"Lushi… at night, we should sneak to my room. They won't know you're in there for a little while, you won't be bothered." Happy draped himself across Lucy's lap, looking up at her sadly.

"Alright. But if someone tries something, I won't hesitate to protect myself." Happy agreed, these guards honestly needed to be put in their place. 

"We won't be able to get breakfast today… I walked out to get some and the guards were already there! I think they've been camping outside your door all night!" They both groaned. Today would definitely be a long day.

~

"We know you're in there, angel! Come out and face what you've done!" Lucy covered her ears as the constant yelling and pounding on the door continued. They got a good day of peace after moving to Happy's room, but tonight they've been found out. 

This room wasn't as sound proof, and Lucy felt a headache coming on from all the noise. "Go away!" She groaned as she buried her face in the pillows on the bed. 

Happy had gotten out through the window and said he'd be getting Zeref to stop all the staff from harassing them. He'd been gone for maybe 15 minutes, and Lucy found herself feeling restless. 

Suddenly, the doorknob turned, and she swiftly turned to see who was coming in. She relaxed when it was just Happy, the exceed joining her in groaning into the pillows. 

"They're more annoying than usual." He mumbled. 

"Yep."

"We might as well go back to your room, Lushi. They're just gonna pester us no matter what." 

Lucy sighed as she made her way to peak out the door, opening it when the coast was clear. Happy joined her, and the two made their way down the hall to the king's chamber. 

"You don't think they'll stop after Zeref told them to?" 

"No, they'll just do it when he's not looking. The only way to calm them down is if Natsu tells them it's not your fault." Happy shut the door once they made it, being as quiet as he could in hopes that the staff wouldn't notice they were in there just yet.

Lucy sighed, she'd never missed Natsu so much before. She was honestly tempted to go back to sleeping in the lab, but she knew Zeref wouldn't let her. 

She slouched down on the bed, idly rubbing at her belly. Things better calm down soon, because Lucy wasn't sure _what_ she'd do if someone attempted to physically hurt her. Her baby is her top priority now, and she was already being forced to skip meals and has been stressing out lately, they didn't need any more problems. 

Honestly, Lucy wasn't sure how long she could take this all. Mavis really helped her see just how much of a toxic environment Tartaros is, and she just couldn't have her baby here. Every other day there was a group of staff out to get her, and it's starting to drive her crazy. 

She'd have to talk to Natsu about this once he wakes up. Once he finds out about the baby, he'll figure out how to change things around here for sure.

~

Lucy stared up at the ceiling as her stomach continued to growl. They ended up skipping dinner, and now she felt like she could eat _anything_ at this point. 

She hadn't gotten any sleep at all, and she felt guilty for waking Happy at 4:00 and asking him to sneak through the window and bring them some food. He seemed to be starving too, and Lucy decided they'd go back to the lab in the morning whether Zeref liked it or not. 

A soft knock on the door alerted the blonde, but she stopped herself from approaching. If Happy or Zeref were trying to get in, they wouldn't have to knock since they both have keys. She held her breath as the knocking sounded again. Just who could this be?

The doorknob turned slowly, and Lucy got off the bed to ready herself. As the door slowly opened, she was met with cold, yellow eyes. 

"Hey~" Jackal grinned darkly, chuckling at Lucy's shocked expression. 

"How… how did you open the door..?" The demon showed her the key in his hand before stuffing it in his pocket. "That little cat is too easy to steal from." He snickered, taking a step into the room. 

"Wait- Stop! You're forbidden from entering the king's chamber!" Lucy backed away until her back hit the bed, and she shivered as Jackal continued to enter towards her.

"King's not here." He shrugged casually. "Besides, I'm only defending his honour…" His eyes darkened, causing Lucy to tremble in fear.

"...Stay away from me…" Her voice became tiny, and it was clear that Jackal was enjoying her fearfulness.

"You angels are no good. I thought I taught you lot a lesson when I got rid of your queen. Guess not." He stood in front of her, his grin widening when he saw the realization in her eyes. 

"...You… You're the one who…"

"Yep. _Layla_ was a total babe, but she looked even better after I crushed her throat in. It was so long ago, too, but I can still remember the way she screamed- so noisy."

Lucy covered her mouth as she felt bile rise in her throat, thick tears flowing down her face. She knew what happened to her mother, and she knew it was a demon that had done it, but…

"Please… stop… please…" She sobbed. She hated how vulnerable she was right now, but she just couldn't take hearing him say those awful things.

"You're way hotter than her, though. I think I'd like to take my time with you. The king would be glad to know I dealt with the angel bitch all by myself. We knew you couldn't be trusted, it was only a matter of time…" Jackal caged her in between himself and the bed, lightly running his hands down her arms.

"Stop! Don't touch me!" Lucy screamed, shoving and struggling against him. She yelped when he forced her to lay on the bed, and her blood ran cold as she felt his hand venture beneath her nightgown. "Shut up, whore. You're even _louder_ than your mom."

In that moment, Lucy saw red. She reeled her hand back and pushed forward, blasting her magic outwards. It happened so fast, she hadn't even noticed the blinding light she created or the sounds of the building shaking and crumbling. 

When she finally came back to reality, Lucy realized it was cold and windy, and she looked up to see a giant, gaping hole where half the room used to be. 

She hadn't even realized she'd used _that_ much magic, she was just so angry, and she screamed in horror once she looked down at herself. 

Her white nightgown was stained black, Jackal's blood covering her body, the bed sheets and the floor. As she looked down, she cringed at the pile of mangled limbs on the ground, realizing that _she_ had done that. She killed him…

Lucy darted to what was left of the bathroom, throwing up the few pieces of food in her stomach. She was utterly disgusted with the entire situation, and she desperately wanted to get out of her soiled gown as soon as possible. 

"What's going on here-" Several guards made their way into the room, all of them gasping in horror when they saw the state of it all.

Whatever wasn't completely destroyed was covered in blood, and they recognized the distorted corpse lying on the floor. 

"Its sir Jackal! How did this happen!?" Lucy rushed out of the bathroom to explain, but she didn't get a word out before she was being yelled at. "You! What did you do!?"

"No, you don't understand! He was gonna hurt me! I had to-"

"Bullshit! All you've done is lie and destroy! We're done letting you get away with things!" The guards began to close in on her, and Lucy backed away until she was at the edge of the hole in the room. 

Her body shook with fear, and she wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively. If they took her, they'd kill her. They'd kill her _baby_ , and she just _couldn't_ let that happen. As she looked behind her and through the opening, she realized she only had one choice right now. 

Lucy turned towards the exposed land. With the king's chamber being on the highest floor, she could hardly see the ground from up here. The guards grew louder, and she knew what she had to do. 

She stepped off of the crumbled flooring, free falling down the large castle. 

The guards all froze in shock, slowly processing what just happened. "Did she just _jump_..?"

"...S-she killed herself! No one could survive a drop that high!" 

"What in the world…" They all leaned over the open space, trying to scout for any traces of her body. 

Lucy let herself fall for a moment before using her magic to glide safely down to the ground. The guards did not know of her ability to glide, and they would assume she'd just fallen to her death, giving her time to escape. 

She was thankful that the night guards had gone inside upon seeing the King's room blow up, giving her no obstacles. Lucy hated that she had to do this, but she just couldn't be in that castle any longer.

She had no idea where to go, but she knew she needed to get out of there as fast as possible. They'd hurt her for sure, and could possibly even kill her. None of the staff listened to her, and she was worried that Jackal had done something to Happy to steal the room key from him. There would be no one to help her defend herself, she couldn't face them all on her own, and Zeref wouldn't know unless there was someone who'd tell him about what was happening. 

Wearing nothing but her bloodstained nightgown, Lucy ran through the castle gates and out onto the surrounding land. She'd never been out here before, so she ran completely blind. 

As she made it to a street, Lucy was glad that there were no cars or people out at this late hour. She powered through, making it to a woodland clearing. 

Lucy had no idea how far away from the castle she was, but she didn't dare stop to check. Her stomach began to growl and the exhaustion from using so much magic began to weigh down on her, but she forced herself to keep going forward. 

She ran harder and faster than ever before, but a cramp in her leg had her falling forward and onto the ground. She rubbed at her leg in desperation, but as her adrenaline began to wear off, Lucy found herself giving up.

Now, she was alone, cold, hungry, and exhausted, and she wasn't sure what she could do. A sob wracked through her body and she curled into herself on the cold grass, holding her stomach and crying freely. 

"I'm sorry…" Lucy mumbled apologies over and over, praying that she'd find a way out of this soon. She wasn't sure how long she laid there, apologizing and rubbing her stomach, until she eventually cried herself to sleep. 


	27. Chapter 27

Lucy opened her eyes slowly, taking a moment to come back to reality. She had the most horrible nightmare- Jackal had threatened her, she destroyed the bedroom, and she ended up having to run away! As she sat up, her eyes widened when she looked around the room. 

Wherever she was, this was definitely _not_ the Tartaros castle. This bedroom was bright and pink, but Lucy had an odd feeling about this place. It was slightly familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. 

So, the nightmare had been real? Where is she, then? And _how_ did she get here? She looked down at herself, noticing that someone had bathed her and changed her into a clean nightgown. 

"Good morning, Princess." Lucy's head snapped over to gape at the woman in the room, and she froze when she realized who it was. 

"...Virgo? What are you doing here..? Where am I!?" She stumbled out of the bed, not liking where things were going. If Virgo was here, then…

"You're home, Princess." Virgo held her by the shoulders and looked her over, meeting her eyes. Her face held no emotion, but she backed away when Lucy began to cry. 

"What do you mean 'home,' Virgo? Please don't tell me this is…" Lucy ran to the window, looking down to see the surrounding land. She realized exactly where she was now, but she just didn't want it to be true. 

"Your father would like to talk to you. Are you hungry?" 

Lucy's body shook as she turned to look at Virgo's blank face. "...No… no, please…" Her hands pulled at her hair as she collapsed to the ground. "I can't be here… no!" 

Virgo watched her princess break down, a frown making its way onto her face. Jude made it seem like Lucy would be happy to be here, this is definitely not the reaction she expected. She went to help the blonde stand, guiding her to and through the room door.

"You should speak with your father." She whispered, and Lucy was too busy sobbing to answer. 

Virgo brought her to a dining room and helped her sit at the table, staying by her side and leaning down to rub circles in her back. 

Loud footsteps approached the opposite end of the table, and Lucy didn't need to look up to see who it was. 

"I'm glad you made it safely." Jude took his seat and smiled at his daughter, disregarding how she was obviously upset.

"F-father… I don't want to be here…" She kept her gaze down, her tears dripping onto the table. 

"Neither do I, but you already destroyed the castle _and_ palace, so this estate will have to do."

"No, father… I want to go back… I want to be with Natsu!" 

Jude narrowed his eyes at her, and he looked over to Virgo, the maiden continuing to offer Lucy comfort. "Virgo found you outside in the cold. I took it upon myself to take the demon king out so you'd be able to escape. You're free now, daughter." 

Lucy finally looked him in the eyes, his words infuriating her. " _What_!? Father, you… You ruined everything! You hurt Natsu, and everyone thought it my fault! That's why I was alone, you turned everyone against me!" 

Jude nodded slowly, he knew his actions would encourage her leave. "It's for your own good, Lucy. You need to be here in the angel kingdom where you belong-"

"No! Shut up about that! I don't care about what _you_ think I should do with my life! I was actually _happy_ with Natsu! Why can't you just leave me alone!?" She screamed, jumping out of her seat and moving to leave the room. 

"Lucy, wait! I haven't dismissed you yet!" Jude was not pleased with her lack of manners. Who does she think she is? "Your time in the demon kingdom has ruined you, child. You'll have to go through your conditioning immediately!"

"Fuck the conditioning! Fuck this stupid kingdom! And fuck _you_!" Virgo held Lucy back as the blonde started throwing the objects on the table, a vase almost hitting Jude right in the face.

She continued to struggle in Virgo's hold, blindly throwing whatever she could get her hands on, plates, utensils, vases… why were there so many vases!? Whatever, she just needed to get her anger out!

Jude watched in shock, he'd never seen her act like this. He stood to confront her, but Virgo put her hand up, stopping him from getting any closer. "Let's go back to your room, Princess." Virgo began to guide her out of the dining hall.

"No! He did this! This is all his fault!" Lucy cried all the way to her room, struggling in Virgo's hold. As soon as they got in the room, the maiden shut and locked the door behind them before laying Lucy down on the bed.

"Princess… why are you unhappy?" Lucy had never been this distraught before, and Virgo truly couldn't understand it. Jude had said that Lucy was being held hostage, that she'd only fought against the angels because the demons would kill her if she didn't. After the curse was put on the demon king, Virgo had spent every night at the outskirts of the castle waiting to assist Lucy in her escape. 

"I want to be with Natsu!" Lucy repeated over and over, burying her face in the pillows. 

"Why? Did he not cause you harm?"

"No! I love him, Virgo! I love him so much, and father won't let me be with him!" 

Virgo watched the blonde sob, completely helpless. Jude lied to her? Why..? 

"Princess… it'll be okay…"

"No it won't! What am I gonna do? Father made all of the Tartaros staff hate me, and without Natsu, there's no one to stop them from possibly executing me!" Lucy turned over to look up at the ceiling, her tears flowing down her cheeks. "If I leave again, another war will start… Maybe it's for the better- I only seem to make Natsu's life harder… He doesn't deserve this, my Natsu…" 

Virgo sighed, she wouldn't have brought Lucy to the estate if she knew things would be this way. "You should go back to sleep. I'll see what I can do to help you." 

Lucy shook her head, slowly moving to sit up. "Wait… could you bring me some food? I desperately need to eat, but I'm not going back out there…"

The maiden nodded as she left the room, making her way to the kitchen. Jude made a grave mistake, and she would not let him get away with it. After fixing a salad for Lucy to eat, Virgo took out her phone to make a special call. 

* * *

"Is she done with her little tantrum?" Jude looked over to the untouched plate of food at the other end of the table. He had asked for Lucy to join him for dinner so they could talk properly, and Virgo said she'd come when she's ready. His patience was running thin, though, his daughter has been acting out of line a lot lately. 

Virgo narrowed her eyes at the king, he'd been on her bad side lately. She saw Lucy entering the room out of the corner of her eye and immediately rushed to escort her to a seat. The princess had yet to change out of her nightgown, her hair a mess and her face flushed and stained with tears. 

"Lucy, I would like for you to apologize for your behavior earlier."

"No."

Jude scowled at her, but his face fell when he realized Lucy was completely uninterested. "What do you want, father? Just get it over with." She slumped in her seat, rubbing at her moist eyes.

"...I want to discuss how we'll go about things from here on out."

"Whatever." 

"There's a chance Zeref could revive the demon king. If that happens, they'll want to go to war again. You are to fight for this kingdom just as you did theirs. Destroy their bases, that way it'll be more of a fair fight." Lucy dropped her head on the table, barely listening to what he was saying. 

"I've gotten rid of any evidence of the treaty I signed, so don't worry about that. We'll let the public see how evil the demons are, how they want you for their own selfish gain." Lucy huffed at the irony in his words.

"You are to be wed as soon as possible, though. I've found a suitor from the elf kingdom, they'll become our allies." Lucy's head shot up as she gaped at her father in shock, not wanting to believe her ears.

"What did you just say?"

"I've found you a suitor-"

"That's what I thought you said. Well, you can forget about it. My heart belongs to Natsu." Her head fell back down on the table, ignoring her father's noise of protest.

"You _will_ be wed. After the way you've been acting, you're lucky I'm even allowing you a chance of getting married. You've lost your privileges of taking over the throne, though. And I definitely can't trust you to move to the celestial kingdom and become the queen there." Lucy slowly looked up at him, fighting the urge to start throwing dishes again. 

"The prince you are marrying is Bora of Prominence. He is willing to overlook the fact that you've been stripped of your purity already. Though, that reminds me, are you really with child, or was that a lie?" Virgo's eyes widened as she looked back and forth between the two, her eyes landing on Lucy as the princess wrapped her arms around her stomach. 

"Yes, I'm pregnant."

"Hm… The demon king told me you weren't."

"He doesn't know… I… I never got to tell him…" Guilt struck her then, she really should've just told him when she had the chance. 

"That complicates things. No man will want you if you're carrying another's child, especially a demon's. We'll terminate the pregnancy immediately." 

Lucy looked at her father incredulously, clutching at the cloth over her stomach protectively. " _What_? No, you're not terminating anything! This is _my_ baby and I'm gonna have it!" 

Jude shook his head. "With the way you've been acting, I'd advise you not to defy me any further. We can't let the public know you've been defiled in such a way, so the termination will be here in the infirmary. I've had all the staff replaced, too. They couldn't be trusted after letting you escape."

The princess slowly stood from her seat, baking away from the table and her father. "You've replaced the staff? You just _fired_ them all!? How are they gonna provide for themselves, for their families!?" 

Jude kept his voice stern and his eyes straight. "They should have considered that before going against my wishes. The staff here are much more obedient. Now, you'll see the medic tomorrow-"

"No, father! No! You're not doing anything to my baby!" Virgo placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder, offering comfort but holding her back in case she lashed out again. She'd never imagined the princess would be _pregnant_. This changes things, and honestly, she had to stop _herself_ from lashing out.

"You can't just- Fine. Go through with the pregnancy if you want, but the child cannot stay. I'll have to pay a lot of money to get your suitor to overlook this, and you've _already_ cost me a lot for the repairs of my castles. The child will just have to go to some peasant family."

Lucy shook, backing further away as she began to cry again. "No! I want to keep my baby! Please, father, they're all I have now… Please! You can't take them away from me… I'd die!" 

The king huffed, standing up and walking past Lucy to exit the dining hall. "I'm done with overlooking your disobedience. The child will be sent away and that's final. Now, escort her to her conditioning, Virgo."

Lucy fell to her knees, grabbing onto her father's leg to stop him from leaving. "Please! Please don't do this to me! The child could work as a servant! No one has to know I'm the mother- just please! Please don't take them away from me!" She sobbed, pleading with her whole soul. She really couldn't see herself going on without her baby, life just wouldn't have any meaning anymore. 

Virgo struggled to pick the begging blonde up off the floor, cringing with every cry and plead she made.

Jude scowled at her, moving his leg out of her hold. "I will leave it up for your suitor to decide, then. But know that I will _not_ pull any strings for you to get your way. Now get off the floor, it's unbecoming for a princess to act this way." 

The king stormed out of the room, leaving his daughter clinging to Virgo as she pulled her up. Lucy's legs felt like led and her heart had been shattered, there was no way they'd let her keep her baby. As the maiden picked her up to carry her to the bedroom, Lucy sobbed uncontrollably.

"Please! Please don't let them take my baby! Please, Virgo!" As the maiden set her down on the bed, she sighed. She may be a staff member under Jude, but Lucy was the only reason she was here. The princess' word came before anyone else's.

"I won't let them take your baby, Princess."


	28. Chapter 28

The blunette flipped her hair over her shoulder as she entered the estate. After getting an "urgent" call from Virgo, the Zodiac soldier had to call off her date, and she was _not_ in a good mood. 

"Lady Aquarius!" The angel guards looked over at her in shock as they stood at attention. It wasn't everyday that someone of such high status visited unannounced. 

Aquarius glared at each soldier, realizing that she didn't recognize them. Jude was hiring new staff? Shouldn't he be worried about his destroyed castles?

"Where's Virgo?" She didn't look up at the cowering staff as she strutted through the halls, her heels clicking with every step. 

"In the princess' room, ma'am!" 

Aquarius furrowed her brows as she made her way to the room. Why would Virgo be _there_? Unless…

The door swung open the second she walked in front of it, a pink haired maiden on the other side.

"You're late." Virgo said, holding the door so only her face poked out.

"I was _busy_. What do you want? And why are you _here_?" Aquarius went to check her nails, growing more and more uninterested with being here.

"The princess needs you." 

The water bearer narrowed her eyes in confusion. Virgo opened the door to reveal the dark room, a lump in the bed that stood in the center.

"...She's here? Didn't they sign a treaty?"

The maiden looked down solemnly before shaking her head silently, her face returning to its blank state. Aquarius sighed as she entered the room, turning on the light and swiftly tearing off the covers that sat over the bed.

"Gah!" Lucy squealed, curling into herself to hide from the light.

"Get your lazy ass up." The blonde jolted up to gape at Aquarius, staring at for a moment before flopping back down in the pillows. 

"I said-"

"I'm not in the mood, Aquarius." Lucy groaned. She'd been surprised to see her old governess after so long, but she couldn't bring herself to be happy for longer than a few seconds.

Aquarius smacked her lips as she sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "What the hell is your problem?" She scolded.

"Everything." 

"Listen, brat. I just canceled my date with Scorpio to come here. We were in the mortal realm, they worship me there! And I'm not going to sit here and listen to you mope around when I could be getting pampered-"

"Then go. I don't want to bother anyone else with my problems." 

Aquarius looked over Lucy's sullen form. _"Is she being serious?"_ She looked up at Virgo, the maiden motioning for her to do something. 

"...What happened?"

It took a moment for Lucy to muster the will to roll over and face the blunette, her gaze distant as she spoke. "So much has gone wrong in the past week. Or weeks, I dunno... time has been a blur lately."

"...For a moment, everything was perfect. I had my Natsu, and we were in love. I think I was convincing him to change things around Tartaros for me, but I'll never know." 

The blonde let out a shaky breath as the memories came back to her. She closed her eyes, trying to compose herself as she continued. "Father ruined _everything_. As if the war wasn't bad enough, he… he killed him!"

Tears fell down Lucy's face, Aquarius looking down at her with an uncharacteristically soft expression. "He'll be okay, though… Zeref can fix him… But all of this made the entire Tartaros castle blame me for it. They were gonna hurt me- I had to run! I… I wasn't sure where I was going to go, but I ended up waking up here after Virgo found me."

Aquarius looked up to glare at the maiden, but her scowl faltered when she felt Lucy place a hand on her thigh. "Don't blame her, it's father's fault. He lied to her, but it doesn't matter now. I'm stuck here, and I don't know what to do! Father hired all new staff, none of them will even humor me. Virgo's the only one who will listen, but it's not much we can do. Even if I _did_ escape again, it'll just cause more trouble. Natsu would be better off without me."

The blonde sighed loudly, rolling over to cuddle with a pillow. "I just wish I could talk to him one more time… The last time we spoke, I had amnesia! It's just so unfair… I don't know how I'm gonna live in this place… father is arranging a marriage for me… and…"

Her body began to shake as she sobbed silently, surprised that she still even had tears left to shed. "They're gonna take my baby away…" 

Aquarius frowned, glancing up at Virgo's dejected expression before returning her confusion to Lucy. "Baby? What baby?"

Lucy turned to look at her sadly, her hands coming up to caress her stomach. She nodded sadly when she saw the realization cross Aquarius' eyes. "I convinced father not to make me get an abortion, but… he wants me to give the baby away. I _know_ my suitor wouldn't let me keep it… I don't know what I'm gonna do, Aquarius! I can't go on without my baby, I just know I can't…" 

Once she realized Lucy was done, Aquarius stood and entered the connected bathroom, leaving the blonde crying into her pillow. She returned shortly, pulling at Lucy's shoulder to get her to turn around. 

"Get up. You need to bathe."

"...I don't feel like it, Aqua-"

The water bearer began to sit Lucy up, removing her nightgown in one swift motion before taking off her undergarments. 

"Wa- What are you-"

"I _said_ , you need to bathe. _Now_. You smell like depression."

Lucy pouted as Aquarius hooked an arm under her, lifting her up and carrying her over to the bathroom. She ungracefully dropped the princess into the bath, the bubbly water splashing loudly. 

"Wh-what the heck!" Lucy scowled, squeaking when a rag hit her smack in the face.

"Wash up. Watch her, Virgo. I gotta handle something right now." Aquarius didn't wait for a response as she left, leaving Lucy scrubbing herself angrily and Virgo watching her from the doorway. 

"Would you like me to bathe you, Princess?" The maiden entered the bathroom, kneeling over the bath.

"No, I got it. Thanks, by the way… for looking out for me." Lucy gave her a weak smile. She knew Virgo had been very guilty about believing Jude's words, and it seems as though she called Aquarius here to try and help. Lucy appreciated her efforts, Virgo wasn't always the most empathetic, and she was really trying. 

"Of course. Would you like to punish me?"

Lucy sighed- it's been a while since she's heard _that_. Her lip trembled as she looked down into the water, memories coming back to her. "Y'know... _Natsu_ used to p-punish _me_!" She fell into a fit of tears, her maiden reaching over to rub circles in her back. _"Damn you, hormones!"_

Aquarius stormed through the estate, ignoring all of the servants and guards as she made her way to the king's office. She knocked loudly on the large door, a servant quickly opening it and peeking through. "Lady Aquarius! I-"

"Is Jude here?" The servant nodded swiftly, opening the door all the way and motioning for her to enter. 

"Aquarius? What brings you here? And… what are you wearing…" The king looked her up and down, cringing at her combination of a bikini top, sarong and stiletto heels.

"Would you prefer it if I looked like _this_?" A bright light engulfed the room for a moment, a mermaid tail emerging from where Aquarius' legs were.

"Now, Aquarius, there's no need for the hostility." Jude cleared his throat, weary of the Zodiac member's true form.

"Could you explain to me why you have that girl locked in her room like that?" 

"...Lucy chose to stay in her room on her own accord-"

"Why is she here at all, Jude?" The king adjusted in his seat, not keen on cowering under her glare. "This is where she belongs." He grumbled.

"Says who? _You_? I think it's clear that she is unhappy here." 

"She'll be grateful when she's older. I'm only keeping her away from harm. You'll have to excuse her behavior, she's, uh, _hormonal_ right now."

Aquarius grinded her teeth, her blue eyes darkening. "When she's older? She's already 100 years old, I think she's old enough to make her own decisions." 

Jude sighed, "You don't understand. Lucy could've gotten herself killed-"

"Lucy was happy where she was. You've got her sitting here, miserable! And you're threatening to take her child away from her? Who the hell do you think you are?" 

"This is for her own good-" 

"What would Layla say if she knew you were putting her daughter through this?" Aquarius crossed her arms, her glare darkening at the thought of her late queen. If Layla were here, she'd be so devastated to know Lucy was going through this.

"...Now, you will not tell me how to raise my daughter." Jude huffed, returning her glare. "Those demons took Layla from me, I won't give them the chance to take Lucy too. I'm only doing this with her best interest in mind."

"You're only driving your daughter further away from you. All you're worried about is turning her into what _you_ want her to be, not what she wants. Regardless of how you feel about demons, forcing Lucy to get married and get rid of her child is sick." Aquarius reverted back into her mortal form, her tail disappearing and being replaced by legs.

"I'll warn you once, Jude." She approached the king's desk, leaning in and locking eyes with him. "Anna may be too afraid to go against you, but I don't give a _fuck_ about this kingdom. My loyalty stands with Lucy, and I speak for all of the Zodiac when I say that we _will_ stand up for our princess, whether you like it or not. If you don't want another war on your hands, you should tread lightly." 

With that, Aquarius stormed out of the office and back to Lucy's room, leaving a terrified servant and furious king Jude. 

* * *

The room was silent, the occupants waiting with baited breath as the minutes ticked by. It's been a week, the longest any regeneration has ever taken, and with the recent event, the kingdom was a bit shaken up. They feared the worst, that their king may never recover. 

The glass incubator cracked, startling the scientist currently on duty. As she began inspecting the broken capsule, a burst of glass and liquid had her reeling backwards. 

Natsu took in a deep breath, his eyes adjusting slowly as he realized what the glass that had been surrounding him was. "Lamy? Where am I?"

The demon collected herself, standing at attention when her king addressed her. "You were being regenerated, my lord. Lord Zeref intrusted me to watch over you while he dealt with the recent destruction of the castle."

Natsu looked at Lamy in confusion, choosing to ignore the suggestive way she was eyeing him up. As he looked down at his hands, he realized that he'd awakened his etherious form. 

"Destruction..? How long have I been out for?" He reverted out of the demon form, not liking the dark feelings it gave him.

"It's been 7 days, lord END. The destruction was caused by the angel, but that's been dealt with." Seilah answered, silently ordering Lamy to clean up the broken shards of glass that now covered the lab floor.

"Wait... Where is she? Where's Lucy?" Lamy began to giggle quietly before she was silenced by Seilah, the Macro user smiling coldly at her king. 

"She's no longer here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who my favorite celestial spirit is :D


	29. Chapter 29

Natsu crossed his arms as he studied each of the 9 Demon Gates at the table. After waking up from a week-long coma, finding out his room had been destroyed, not being able to speak with Happy as the exceed was recovering from "mysterious" injuries, and not having any idea where Lucy was, the demon king was in the worst mood. 

"What happened to Lucy?" He directed his question to Jackal, the demon having coincidentally been injured recently. 

"She… She attacked me!" Jackal's eyes were watery and his body shook, the other gates supporting him by butting in with their own explanations.

"My lord, we had always known she was dangerous, it was only a matter of time before this happened." Mard Geer said cooly. Natsu growled, he wasn't in the mood to hear any of this shit.

"Jackal. What happened with Lucy?" Once again, Jackal shrunk back in his seat after being addressed. 

"She lured me into your room- I kept trying to tell her that I wasn't allowed in there, but she pulled me in! I asked her what she needed, and she totally came on to me! She tried to seduce me, but I knew better- I tried to get out of there as fast as I could. Then, she started attacking me! I tried to hold her off, and I asked Sir Happy for help when he passed by the room, but she struck him! I was between a rock and a hard place, but before I could figure out what to do, she killed me…"

Natsu stared at him blankly, the longer he stared the more Jackal began to sweat. Suddenly, the king burst into laughter, each Gate looking on with wide eyes.

Natsu laughed so hard he cried, and the more he thought about Jackal's story, the more hilarious it became. He abruptly slammed his hands on the table, the sleek wood cracking and his humoured expression morphing into a deadly one.

"I needed that laugh, but I'm not really in a good mood right now, so I'll ask you one more time; What the fuck happened with Lucy?" 

Jackal looked unsure of himself as he mumbled, "That _is_ what happened, my lord…"

"You don't know Lucy like I do, so I'd expect your lie to be as far-fetched as it is. She'd never initiate any violence, and she wouldn't do anything in the only room she's safe in. And striking Happy? The only one who loves Happy as much as me is her, that's probably the dumbest thing you could've told me. Now, I want to know why she's not here, and what exactly happened."

The gates looked around awkwardly, the only one who knew the full story is Jackal, and he seemed to be choosing to stay silent.

Silver cleared his throat, realizing this discussion wasn't going anywhere and the king was losing his patience. "I'm not sure what happened, but Lucy's gone because… Well, they say that she, um, she committed suicide… but I don't think-"

"What?" Natsu turned to the ice demon, his eyes softer than before as he silently prayed he had heard him wrong.

"They say she jumped from the hole in your room and fell to her death. Personally, I feel like that's not what _actually_ happened, they weren't even able to find a body or remains at all. Though, even if she actually _didn't_ kill herself and we're being lied to or tricked, she's still not anywhere near Tartaros, we've searched all over the kingdom."

Natsu's brows furrowed as he thought over Silver's words. Lucy can't be dead, right? But, even if she's alive, she's gone, and no one knows what happened to her…

"Lord END!" Natsu flinched out of his thoughts, realizing that Silver had a hand on his shoulder and something smelt like it was burning. He hardly registered the singed table as he turned to glare at Jackal. "What the _fuck_ did you do to her!?" 

Natsu felt his anger taking over as he slowly unleashed his etherious form, black smoke licking at the outlines of his skin. The Gates didn't dare move, Silver struggling to keep the room from bursting into flames and Jackal looking like he'd just pissed himself. The king had never lost his cool like this, and none of them had any idea how to react.

"Calm down, END." Natsu turned to glare at whoever just entered the room, his rage not faltering even after he realized it was his brother. 

"Don't tell me to calm down! Lucy's gone, and no one will fucking tell me what happened to her!" He abruptly stood up, sizing Zeref up before feeling like the wind was knocked out of him. 

Zeref held the book of END in one hand, bending it in his grasp as if he were to tear it. The Demon Gates shuddered in fear at not only the presence of their creator, but at the way he carelessly threatened his little brother's life. 

Natsu braced himself on the table as his etherious form dissipated, his breath ragged as he slowly relaxed. 

"Leave us." The Demon Gates rushed out of the room upon Zeref's command. Natsu stood fully after recovering his breath, staring at his brother wearily. 

"Are you okay?" Zeref cooed softly, not flinching when Natsu grabbed his collar. 

"Hell no, I'm not okay! Didn't you just hear me!? And what the fuck, put that down!" He snatched his book out of Zeref's hands, placing it on the part of the table that wasn't burnt.

"C'mon, Natsu. Let's talk." Zeref didn't wait for a response before grabbing his demon brother's wrist and guiding him through the castle, stopping at the destroyed king's chamber.

There was safety tape surrounding the area and several servants doing construction and repairs. Zeref walked past the tape and as he sat Natsu down with him over the edge of the gaping hole, the surrounding servants took the liberty of leaving the brothers alone.

"Zeref… do _you_ know what happened to her?" Natsu's voice was small, and he looked lost, still struggling to process that Lucy was _gone._

"I don't… I'm sorry Natsu, this is all my fault." Zeref looked down, the breeze brushing his hair over his eyes. "I… told her to leave the lab… When she said the staff hated her, I didn't take her seriously enough. I didn't think much of it when I dismissed the staff that were bothering her, she made it seem like it wasn't a big deal before, I hadn't paid it any mind. I need to work on being more empathetic." 

Natsu leaned back on his palms, staring blankly. "What am I gonna do? I'm lost without her… I don't know what to do with myself…" Zeref turned to look at him solemnly, and Natsu couldn't help the tears that began to trail down his face. 

"I… I knew this place wasn't safe for her, but I was too hesitant to do anything about it. I'm such an idiot… I wanted to marry her, Zeref. I wanted to be with her forever… Why couldn't I have done anything sooner?" He held his head in his hands, sobs wracking his body. 

Zeref placed a hand atop Natsu's head, patting him awkwardly. "I… hadn't realized just how much she meant to you. I only spoke with her briefly, but I think she's a really great match for you." 

Hearing his brother's approval only made Natsu's pain worse, and he wiped the tears from his eyes with one hand and removed Zeref's hand from his head with the other. "Stop petting me. It's weird." He mumbled, scowling as Zeref began to laugh.

"What the fuck's funny?" He growled, and Zeref pulled something from his pocket. "Sorry, it's just that _Lucy_ called me weird after I did that to her, too. You two are a lot alike. Here, the fairies did some sniffing around after they heard what happened to her." He handed a newspaper to Natsu, letting him read the headline before continuing, "You shouldn't lose hope just yet."

**Angel princess, Lucy Heartfilia, has returned home after the conclusion of the war-**

Natsu's eyes began to widen as he continued to read. Lucy's alive! There weren't any pictures of her in the article, but at least he knew where she was. The only question now would be _why_ she decided to go back to the angel kingdom. Had she finally had enough of this place and decided it wasn't worth it? 

Zeref flinched as Natsu grabbed his collar tightly. "Why the hell didn't you start the conversation with this!? You just wanted to see me cry or something, bastard!?" Zeref held his hands up in surrender. "No! I was only trying to see where your head was at, how you felt about all of this!" 

Natsu released him, clutching the newspaper tightly. "Now what? Do we have another war to get her back? Does she even _want_ to come back..?" 

"...Come with me to the fairy kingdom. We'll figure things out there."

The demon king looked around at the destruction before him before looking at his brother incredulously. " _Now_? Look at all that has to be dealt with here! I can't go away right now!"

"Don't worry about things here, you don't have to be here during the construction. Just focus on Lucy right now, I'll handle things that need handling." This was a shock to Natsu, Zeref had always been stern when it came to him handling his royal duties properly. 

"...And when you get her back, bring her to the fairy kingdom. She shouldn't come back here, at least not right now. _You_ shouldn't be here either, it was wrong of me to put you here for 300 years." 

Zeref looked away from Natsu's wide eyes, guilty and embarrassed to be admitting such a thing. 

"What… what are you saying? Are you gonna… Is Tartaros gonna-"

"Do you _really_ want to marry her? Forever is a long time, you know." 

Natsu nodded dumbly, feeling a little too hopeful. "Yes! I love her!"

"Then I'll figure something out. Now, you shouldn't keep her waiting. Let's go." 

The two made their way out the room, Natsu having a new spring in his step. "I gotta get Happy, and then we'll go!" 

"Hurry up. I'd also like to get back to Mavis quickly." 

Natsu ran to Happy's room, picking the sleeping exceed up and holding him close. He had newfound hope that they'd figure out what happened, and that Lucy would be back with them soon. 

It worried him to know she was in the angel kingdom, either suffering under her father's reign or forgetting about their love, but he needed to keep his head high. There was no way he'd let her go so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll come back to Tartaros for justice, don't worry.


	30. Chapter 30

The venture through the fairy kingdom was silent, all of Natsu's friends not up for saying anything in fear of upsetting him. When they heard about what became of Lucy, they'd all been devastated, and their hearts went out to Natsu, they knew he'd take it especially hard.

Happy went with Wendy in hopes of being healed quicker as the brothers made their way to a seating area, and Natsu gasped when he saw the two people already occupying the room.

"...Igneel? Anna!?" The two stood, Igneel patting his son's shoulder sadly and Anna bowing her head in shame.

"Hello, Natsu…" the celestial queen muttered, flinching when she was engulfed in a hug. 

"Hey…" Natsu whispered back to her before slowly pushing her away from him. "Sorry… you just, um, you smell too much like her…"

Anna nodded in understanding, but she was relieved that her old student didn't hold any anger towards her. "I'm really sorry about all of this. I failed Lucy, I should've intervened when I had the chance…" 

"Don't worry about it, all that matters is what we do now. Where's Mavis?" 

"She's in the infirmary getting ready to give birth." Natsu turned to gape at his brother, not understanding his calmness after just saying his wife was about to have a baby.

"Huh!? What's with you and keeping important information from me!?" Zeref shrugged before walking off. "My bad. You three should discuss how you'll go about things. I'll be back once the baby is here." 

Natsu still didn't like how casual Zeref was being, but he brushed it off after Anna placed a hand on his shoulder. "They'd already had a set date planned for this since Mavis is having a c-section. It's a good thing you recovered when you did so Zeref could make it." She smiled softly as they sat, and Natsu sighed.

"I don't wanna bother those two with this anymore, they've got too much on their hands right now." 

"It's nice of you to think of them, but they're the reason you're in this mess in the first place." Igneel growled.

"Nah, I don't blame 'em. They didn't expect things to happen this way. Like I said, all that matters is what we do now and in the future."

Anna nodded proudly. "Indeed. I've brought my Zodiac soldiers to help, I'll get them." As she left, Igneel looked over Natsu. The demon was uncharacteristically melancholic, and it was unpleasant to see him in such a way.

"Don't worry, son. This'll all be over soon, and you'll be with her." 

Natsu looked down, he wanted to be hopeful, but he couldn't help himself. "But… what if she left because she doesn't want to be with me anymore? I have no idea what happened in Tartaros, but I know that one of the Demon Gates had something to with it, and the fact that Happy got hurt and my room's destroyed doesn't sit right with me." Natsu leaned back and groaned, this was just too much to worry about. 

"I don't think it's very nice of you to doubt her like that." Natsu and Igneel looked over at Loki and the other Zodiac members as they entered the room. "Apparently, all she's been thinking about is you." 

Natsu jolted up excitedly. "She has? How do you know? Have you been in contact with her?" 

Loki smirked at the king's sudden liveliness. "No, but Aquarius here has." He pointed over to the water bearer, who was a bit confused as she looked over Natsu.

"You're the demon king..? I imagined you'd be… taller." Natsu smacked his lips at her subtle insult as Anna giggled quietly. "You remember Natsu, right? From when I was his governess?"

Aquarius shrugged, continuing to eye the demon up and down. "Well, to answer your question, Lucy hasn't been able to shut up about you. I stayed with her for a day and all she did was bring up random things she remembered about you and whoever 'Happy' is. I got the hell outta there, but now Virgo has to listen to the brat carry on by herself." 

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the poor way Aquarius spoke of his woman, but he was glad to hear that Lucy hadn't given up on him. "Why did she leave, then?" 

"Your kingdom's a shithole." Aquarius rolled her eyes as everyone scowled at her for her insensitiveness. "Seriously. She said something about the staff there threatening her, and then one of those Demon Gates tried to rape her, so she killed him. Then she ran away because she thought she'd be executed for what she did, and Virgo thought she'd want to go back to the angel kingdom so she took her there." 

Despite her mellow tone of voice, it was clear that Aquarius was disgusted with what she was saying. She glared at Natsu. "Honestly, I should rip you a new one for letting my princess live in such conditions." 

Everyone in the room gaped at the water bearer, none of them had heard exactly what had happened to Lucy. Natsu had to sit down as he digested everything. He felt like shit, he really did deserve to be beaten for what he put her through. And one of the Gates had tried to _rape_ her!?

"Oi, don't burn the couch down. We're all upset about what happened, but as you said, we'll just have to make sure nothing like this happens in the future." Igneel nudged his shoulder, Natsu only just realizing he'd started steaming.

"Yeah… I'll just go and get her, then. And afterwards, I'll go to Tartaros and burn-"

"Wait, you can't just _go_ to the angel kingdom. The media there _hates_ you, and you'd be attacked immediately once you get there. Do you want _another_ war?" Loki attempted to get Natsu to stop thinking so brashly, causing the demon to growl.

"Well, what should I do, then?" He huffed, stumped for ideas. 

"Um, what if you wait until her wedding? The guards and media would be pretty occupied then…" Aries mumbled shyly, but Natsu heard her clearly, his brows furrowing.

" _What_? Her wedding!?"

"Wait, I thought I told Jude not to force her to get married! That son of a…" Aquarius growled, the white lamb cowering and muttering apologies.

"Aries' right, though. It'd be best to wait until her arranged wedding date, it's in about a week." Loki shook his head as Natsu began steaming again. "Please don't do anything crazy, okay? You've gotta keep a low profile."

Natsu nodded reluctantly. He wanted nothing more than to sock Jude in the face right now, but he really couldn't compromise his chances of getting Lucy back. As the group continued to ponder the process of entering the angel kingdom, Zeref came back into the room.

"Has everything been settled?" Zeref's expression was easy, and he smiled at the sudden excitement on Anna's face.

"Yes, we have a basic plan down. How is Mavis?" He quietly motioned for her to follow him, and Natsu and Igneel moved to do the same. 

As they entered the infirmary, the group fell into an astonished silence.

"Hey guys." Mavis said quietly as they entered, a little bundle in her arms. 

"Woah…" Natsu muttered as he caught sight of a little head of blonde hair. Mavis turned the baby in her arms so everyone could get a good look, his eyes open and looking around curiously. 

"This is August." Zeref said quietly, leaning down and using a finger to stroke along his son's cheek.

"Oh my, he's so precious!" Anna cooed softly. "Look at all that hair, too!" Igneel added. "But… It's January." Natsu mumbled blankly, earning soft laughs and an eye roll from his brother. 

"August is when Mavis and I met, smartass." Zeref lightly scolded, and the two chuckled together. "He's really cute, it's a relief he doesn't look too much like his dad." Natsu joked, and Mavis giggled as Zeref scowled. 

"I'm glad you could be here to meet your nephew, Natsu." The queen smiled, and Natsu blushed when the realization hit him. He's an uncle! 

"Can I hold him?" His eyes shined as he subtly reached for the infant only for his hands to be smacked away by his brother. 

"Wash your hands first." Natsu huffed but went over to the infirmary sink to wash his hands quickly before returning to lean over Mavis. She handed him little August as Natsu moved to sit next to her on the bed, Zeref moving to sit next to him and adjusting his brother's hold on his son.

August yawned before turning over and falling asleep. "Aw…" Natsu mumbled in awe, fascinated with the tiny human in his arms. Zeref and Mavis shared a look, the latter a little solem. 

Zeref placed his arm around his brother's shoulder, leaning in to whisper, "He's cute, isn't he?" When Natsu nodded, he continued, "I hope you'll be able to spend a lot of time with him… I know how much you love kids." Natsu looked up at Zeref's face, nodding slowly. 

He hadn't been around a baby in so long, he'd forgotten how much he loved them. With August being his nephew, Natsu was excited to be able to watch him play and learn and grow… and he suddenly began to feel a sense of longing.

Holding baby August made Natsu miss Lucy, and he hoped that one day they'd be able to have a family of their own. The thought of what his and Lucy's babies would look like had him grinning like an idiot, and he almost didn't hear when Anna asked if she could hold August next. 

As he passed the baby to Anna, Natsu let out a long sigh. That was probably the most sappy thing he had ever imagined- Lucy laying in bed and holding their child. The thought of Lucy being pregnant, her belly swollen as she carried his baby, had Natsu blushing deep red. 

He didn't expect to have so much baby-fever after only just meeting his nephew, but Natsu honestly couldn't help himself. It hasn't really been a good time for them to have a kid, but hopefully after getting Lucy back, they'd be able to have some peace and settle down. 

"Natsu?" Mavis whispered to him, and he only just noticed that he was the only one sitting next to her on the bed now.

"Yeah?" Natsu whispered back, looking over at Igneel holding August while saying something to make Anna laugh and Zeref blush.

"How are you feeling?"

Natsu turned to look his sister-in-law up and down. "I should be asking _you_ that. You just had a baby!" 

Mavis laughed softly. "I'm fine, I just noticed you were a bit lost in thought…"

"Oh… I was just thinking about Lucy… she'd love to meet August…" 

"Do you know how you'll get her back? You aren't planning another war, are you?"

"Of course not. I'm just gonna sneak her outta that shitty kingdom and have a word with Jude. I don't want to deal with him any longer, so I'll make sure to settle things once and for all." 

Mavis nodded as she reached over to place a hand on Natsu's leg. "Mhm… Well, I can't wait for her to come back. I want to get to know her more." 

Natsu recognized that Mavis sensed his nervousness about the situation and was attempting to encourage him, and he thanked her by flashing her a wide smile.

"I can't wait for her to come back, too."


	31. Chapter 31

"Princess… you were supposed to be ready an hour ago… we should hurry and get this over with." Virgo scolded quietly, she knew Lucy wasn't exactly thrilled about this day, but the longer she dragged it on, the worse things would get.

"I know, Virgo. I wanna get ready alone, please." Lucy huffed as she sat up on the bed, staying in place for a few minutes after Virgo left and shut the door.

Today was the day of her arranged wedding, and Lucy had to stop herself from jumping out of the window and running away everytime she thought about it. 

She kept quiet and stayed in her room lately. If she behaved, there was a chance her father would go easy on her and her baby. As she stood, Lucy ran her hands over her belly and looked at herself in her mirror. 

Her belly wasn't huge, but the small bulge was definitely noticeable. The dress that hung over her wardrobe was designed to hide her stomach, and Lucy found herself not being opposed to possibly getting morning sickness during the ceremony so she could have an excuse to leave.

She'd never met prince Bora, but after doing some research, Lucy figured he was pretty much an asshole. She rubbed her belly once more before going to her dresser and putting some underwear on. As she sat down on her vanity, she sighed at her reflection. 

The bags under her eyes were dark and her cheeks were swollen. She looked horrible, and she knew no amount of makeup would fix the broken expression on her face.

As she began brushing the knots out of her hair, Lucy cringed at how obvious her self-negligence was. She sighed, she really let herself go since she'd been here. Being without Natsu took too much of a toll on her mental health, and she figured her pregnancy brain had something to do with it too. It didn't help that she was always stressed and anxious about something now either.

Lucy snapped her head towards the window, her brows furrowing in concentration. It _almost_ sounded like someone had said something from outside, but she brushed it off. She'd been having daydreams lately, mostly memories of her time with Natsu and Happy or thoughts of what could've been.

She slapped her cheeks, the only way she could come to terms with things was if she let them go. It's been nearly 2 weeks since she left Tartaros, and Lucy was sure this meant Natsu had given up. She was more trouble than she was worth, and maybe he'd seen her as a traitor like every other member of his kingdom. 

"Lushi!" 

Lucy laughed humorlessly at the sound of Happy's voice. Her little auditory hallucinations have been especially bad lately, sometimes she'd wake up thinking she heard their laughter or the sound of them eating food. 

"Lucy…?"

That was Natsu's voice, the sound making her weak. What she wouldn't give to hear him for real, to tell him all the things that's been going on in her head and to hear him share his.

Her head fell on the vanity stand, her feelings numb as she tried not to be overwhelmed. She banged her head on the surface over and over in a desperate attempt to clear her mind. Thinking about her boys would just make things worse.

Suddenly, a hand grasped her head, stopping her from inflicting any more pain on herself. It was probably Virgo, this wasn't the first time Lucy had been caught doing something like this.

"Let go." She muttered weakly, not really caring if Virgo complied or not.

"No way, you're gonna hurt yourself if you keep doing that!" 

Lucy gaped at her reflection in the small mirror, not being able to see who was now behind her. She caught sight of the hand on her head, though, the skin tanned and calloused. 

"Oh no, Natsu! We took too long, Lushi's finally lost it!" 

Her head whipped back to gape at the two in her room, the exceed and demon looking worried.

"...N-Natsu? Happy..?" Lucy rubbed at her eyes over and over, afraid that they'd disappear. She looked over to the window, noticing that it'd been opened. "Is this… real?" She mumbled, staring at them incredulously. 

"Yes, it's real." Natsu placed his hand on her neck, leaning down to touch his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry it took so long, Princess. Did you miss me?" 

Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood, wrapping Natsu in the tightest hug she could muster. "Natsu… It's really you…" She still struggled to believe herself- they really were here this time! 

"Lucy… I'm so sorry…" Natsu held her even tighter, his body shaking. It took Lucy a moment to realize that he was crying, and she pulled away slightly to look at his face.

"Oh Natsu…" She wiped the tears from his eyes, her thumb lingering on the scar on his cheek. "Don't be sorry… I'm so glad you're here."

Natsu shook his head. "Lucy… you went through so much while you were in Tartaros… I should've done something about it… It shouldn't have taken you going back to this kingdom for me to realize…"

"It's okay, Natsu. I was the one telling you that it wasn't a big deal. Besides, all that matters right now is what we do in the future." 

Natsu smiled at her, leaning in to give her a sweet kiss. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer and deepen it, the two getting lost in each other. 

"Waah! I was so worried about you, Lushi!" Happy cried, charging into the blonde's chest and abruptly ending their kiss.

"Oh Happy… I was worried about you, too. I feel bad for asking you to leave when I did." 

The exceed shook his head, crying into Lucy's chest. "Jackal snuck up on me! I didn't even realize he took my key before it was too late, and the next I knew I was in an infirmary! I wish I was stronger so I could defend you…" 

Lucy's eyes darkened when she remembered what happened before she left, hugging Happy tighter. "...Don't blame yourself, Happy… What… what's happened to Jackal now?" She looked up at Natsu, the demon's expression dark. 

"I haven't been in Tartaros since I woke up, so he hasn't been dealt with yet." 

Lucy looked down, a little hesitant as she muttered, "Did you know… that he killed my mother..?" 

Natsu and Happy were taken aback, looking at each other with wide eyes. "...I did _not_ know that…"

"You didn't know that a member of your royal court had been the one to kill the celestial queen?" 

Natsu rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. "Back then, I never really paid attention to that kind of thing… I'm sorry. If I knew, I would've gotten rid of him on the spot."

Lucy shrugged, bygones will be bygones. "You're not going to take me back there, are you?"

"Of course not! We're going to the fairy kingdom, but I'll explain more later. You should put something warm on, it's cold."

Lucy looked down at herself, blushing when she realized she was only wearing panties. She covered her breasts with her arms, causing Natsu to laugh."I've already seen much _more_ than that, Luce." He chuckled, Happy gagging next to him. 

She blushed as turned to grab her dress, looking the material over to see how she'd get it on. As she was turned to the side, Natsu's eyes widened. He got a good view of her body, and there was _definitely_ something different…

Her breasts look bigger, he'd never fail to notice that, but that wasn't the most drastic change. _"Has she always been this… round?"_ He looked over her no-longer flat stomach. It wasn't an issue for him, but it was odd to see her gain that much in not even 2 weeks, and the weight seemed to only be in one place.

"You must've been stress eating while you were here, Lushi! You're totally fat now!" Happy giggled. Natsu paled as he gaped at the exceed for his rude comment, Lucy gasping loudly. 

"Shut up, cat. I'm not _fat_ , I'm-" Her words caught in her throat as she realized. Her hands came up to cover her mouth, dropping her dress. 

"Oh my gods… I haven't told you…" She muttered, Natsu raising a brow at her sudden emotional reaction. 

"Told us what?"

Lucy placed her hands on her belly, a watering smile making its way on her face. "I… I'm pregnant…" 

"...Huh?" 

"Don't you 'huh' me! I'm pregnant, Natsu!" Lucy pouted, his expression was totally unreadable! _"Is he upset? Please don't be upset…"_

"...You're pregnant…" Natsu repeated, his eyes growing wide and his cheeks flushing. "What..?" 

Lucy grabbed his hand, placing it over the curve of her stomach. "There's a baby in here." She said slowly, hoping he'd get it. Natsu's brain was running a mile a minute, his breathing heavy as he processed this. _"No way…"_

"Is it mine?" He chuckled when Lucy whacked him on the shoulder, her cheeks puffed out in an adorable pout."I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Oh my gosh, Lucy, you're pregnant! How did this happen..?"

"Um… I think you know how it happened…" The blonde flushed, looking away shyly. 

"No, I know, but I thought you were on birth control…" 

"I got pregnant before then, actually. You should talk to your aunt, I have no idea why she didn't think to tell me about it! I'm about 15 weeks along, I even have ultrasounds, here-" She turned to reach into a dresser drawer, searching for the pictures.

As he watched her pull out a thread of photos- black and white pictures of what looked like blobs- Natsu began to feel light-headed. She's pregnant. With his baby. She's _pregnant_!

"Holy shit." He gasped, looking over the ultrasound pictures and then back at Lucy's belly. "We're gonna have a kid…" 

Lucy bit her lip as she nodded, leaning in to give him a good look of the pictures. "We are…" 

Natsu eyes were still wide, his shock having yet to wear off. He was _just_ thinking about having a baby with Lucy, it was surreal to know it's actually happening! "I'm gonna be a dad…" He whispered, Lucy smiling at him brightly.

"You're gonna be an amazing dad, I just know it. Here," she handed him the pictures, "Father made me get these because he didn't believe me when I told him. I didn't want to find out the gender, but look," she pointed to one of the blobs, "This is the baby."

It didn't exactly look like a baby to him, but Natsu stared at the ultrasound in amazement. This is _his_ kid. His kid with _Lucy_.

"I'm so sorry, Lushi! I wouldn't have called you fat if I knew you were gonna lay an egg!" Happy wailed as he hugged her again in apology, his actions a bit dramatic. 

"It's fine, I know how you can be, Happy. And it's not an egg!" Lucy hugged him back, mumbling about educating him on human babies sometime.

As he watched his two- soon to be _three_ \- favorite people hug, Natsu felt a sense of contentment wash over him. He pulled the two in his own embrace, chuckling as they squeaked from the tightness he held them with.

"I love you." He muttered to both of them. This was his family right here, and he never felt this protective in his life. "We gotta get you outta here, Luce." 

The blonde nodded as she released Happy. "Yeah, what's the plan?" She continued to get dressed, cringing as she picked her dress up from the floor. 

"There's a small airship hidden in the woodland area around the front of the estate. Happy will take you there, Igneel and Anna are already in the airship and they'll keep you safe while I deal with Jude." 

As she zipped up the back of her dress, Lucy looked down in thought. "...I think _I_ should speak with my father." 

"...Why? It's clear that Jude won't give in if we just 'talk'... There's really only one way to do this."

"I know you don't like my father. I don't really like my father, either, but… he's still my _father_."

Natsu stared at her blanky. "I don't see your point."

"Just let me talk to him, okay? I really don't want this to resort to violence, and he'd take it better from me than if you were to confront him." 

"Lucy…" He grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly. "What makes you think the whole 'talking' strategy will work _now_? Jude is a lost cause, I'm sorry, but it has to be this way."

She sighed, looking over to Happy, the cat clearly agreeing with Natsu. "I can't just… Look, this'll only make things bad again. Once his castle is fixed, father will just start another war, this will carry on forever! But, if we end things on good terms, then maybe..."

"Today is literally your arranged wedding day, Lucy. There's no getting through to him." 

"Just, at least let me try…" She pouted, her puppy eyes impossible to resist. Natsu ran a hand down his face as he groaned. "Fine, but it really is a waste of time. I have to be nearby in case we have to go through with my plan after all. Where is he?"

"He's in the courtyard waiting to… walk me down the isle…" Lucy's eyes widened when she realized the situation she was in, looking down at her dress and then back up at Natsu. 

"Wait… I have a plan…"

~

"There you are! Do you hear the commotion? Everyone thought you weren't going to show!" Jude scowled as he held his arm out.

"Sorry. I had… morning sickness…" Lucy mumbled, reluctantly wrapping her arm around his. "Father… I need to talk to you about all of this-"

"After the ceremony." Jude left no room for argument, and the music started quickly. As they walked down the isle, Lucy kept her gaze down. She looked pretty horrible, and considering how she's hardly able to go outside, the people here probably think she always looks this way. She made a mental note to come back here once everything is settled, just to show herself off.

Once they reached the altar, Lucy held in a gag at the way prince Bora looked at her. Just as she expected, he only saw her as a piece of meat. The officiant began to talk, his words falling on deaf ears as Lucy tuned him out. She looked around, the courtyard filled with the new, unfamiliar angel staff and members of the elf kingdom. 

Virgo stood at the very back next to the estate doors, the maiden's body stiff and her eyes boring into Lucy's. Her hand hovered over the door handle, prepared to assist the princess in their plan. Virgo would be joining them in the airship, too, the poor maiden really deserved a break from this place. 

Lucy glanced at her father, the king's face blank and his body a bit slouched. He looked rather uninterested, considering this was _his_ idea. Her ears twitched when she caught the officiant say the words she'd been waiting to hear. 

"If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Lucy grinned widely, a loud voice from the crowd exclaiming, "I object!"

She held in her laughter, the words "I object" sounding so unnecessarily formal. Everyone fell into a dead silence, looking at the intruder with wide, confused eyes.

"What the hell…" Jude muttered as he stared. "What even _are_ you?"

"I'm a Happy!" The blue exceed said proudly, puffing out his chest. "Anyways, Lushi can't get married because… because I say so!" Jude paled, wondering what the hell this creature is even doing here at all.

"Good enough for me." Lucy chirped, practically skipping through the isle and meeting up with Happy, the two scurrying away as they made it to the doors. Virgo was quick to join them, rushing Lucy to her room to get her something to change into.

The crowd stared in stunned silence, minutes going by before they fully registered what just happened. "Is this some kind of joke?" Bora fumed, the rest of the guest breaking out into a loud commotion. 

Jude stood up, looking around frantically. "Don't worry, I'll settle this all out." He assured, rushing through the doors to find his daughter. 

It was cold, early, and Jude was especially irritated today- he was not in the mood for this. Lucy had been so behaved lately, why would she be pulling something like this now? The press would never let them live this one down, and Jude felt his irritation spiking the more he thought about it.

It was time Lucy stopped playing these childish games and finally took her future seriously. 


	32. Chapter 32

Lucy groaned as Virgo began rustling through her wardrobe, searching for a coat that would fit over the dress. The courtyard wasn't even _that_ cold, so Lucy didn't understand why Virgo was being so particular. At this rate, she wouldn't be able to talk to her father alone like they planned.

"You guys just go, ok? I'll get my own coat." She motioned Happy and Virgo towards the window before rushing back to peak out of the door, trying to see if her father was coming.

"Are you sure you can do this alone, Princess?" Lucy turned to the maiden and nodded confidently.

"Yes, I have to do this. You can trust me." Virgo nodded once before she and Happy made it out the window, the exceed wishing a quiet "Good luck."

Lucy took in a deep breath as she picked up a random coat and walked out to stand in front of her room door. Her father will definitely be pissed, but she _had_ to make this work. If she couldn't get through to him now, this'll never end. Natsu was close, she knew, and she hoped he wouldn't have to come to her aid during this. 

"Lucy." Jude quickened his steps when he caught sight of her, his eyes narrowing in frustration. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not marrying that man." Lucy kept her stance confident, not backing down when her father stood right before her.

"I don't have time for this. Everyone is waiting outside in the cold, they've taken time out of their days to be here."

"Well that's too bad. I'm not the one who insisted on having this wedding, or having it outside or this early. You can bring them inside and have a reception, but I'm not getting married, and you can't make me."

Jude huffed, reaching a hand out to grab her forearm only to have it smacked away. Lucy glared up at him, "I _said_ you can't make me. I'm leaving, father." 

"Now listen here-"

"No, _you_ listen!" Lucy's voice raised in volume, "I'm not staying here. I'll be with Natsu, and that's final."

"You can't go back there!" Jude gaped at her. "They hate you there, it's completely unsafe!"

"Yeah, thanks a lot for that, by the way. Natsu's back now, and we'll be able to fix things eventually. I won't be going to Tartaros anyway." She crossed her arms as her father stayed silent, his expression pained. "You won't be controlling me any longer. I shouldn't have left without telling you, it caused too much unnecessary trouble. This time, you've received proper warning, and I don't expect you to be starting any more pointless wars over this."

Jude's eyes widened. "Lucy, you don't know what you're doing. If you leave right now, this kingdom will disown you."

"You're mistaken, father. I didn't want it to come to this, but I'm done with you. You forced me to be something I'm not, hurt Natsu, and threatened my child. I could _never_ forgive you."

Lucy grabbed along the bust of her dress, ripping off the top layer and leaving a plain white bodice underneath. "I'm done being your pawn, and I'm done putting up with your bullshit." She put her coat on and made her way to leave, looking back at Jude when she realized he hadn't moved to follow her.

"And you can try and start another war over this if you want, but it _won't_ be pretty for you. You've made a powerful enemy, and I will no longer hold back for you. Goodbye, father." 

As she strutted away and out of the estate, Jude watched on in silence. He fought the urge to follow her, unsure of himself. Once she was gone, he rushed over to look out of the window, his breath catching in his throat at what he saw.

Natsu had been standing outside, and Lucy ran up to him and into his arms. The two were hugging and laughing, and Lucy had tears in her eyes. 

Jude couldn't deny how happy she looked, but he cringed at the thought of his daughter being in such a dangerous environment. Was she being serious? Is she really "done" with him? He'd have to wait and see, he'll keep quiet for now, and if she ends up running back home, he'll gladly accept her.

"I can't believe he didn't stop me!" Lucy giggled, squeezing Natsu tightly. 

"Me neither, actually. You sure you don't want me to go in there and rough him up a bit?" Natsu half-joked, he'd really been itching to put Jude in his place. 

"Not now, but we really should go." Natsu nodded as he held her hand and led her to where the airship was. Lucy flushed with excitement, she really was free! There was a chance her father would underestimate her warning, and although she didn't want to, Lucy decided she was truly done being nice to him. He didn't deserve her kindness, and the only thing saving him from getting what's coming to him is if he finally gets the hint and leaves her alone.

"How did it go?" Anna greeted the two as they entered the airship, her eyes widening when she saw her niece.

"It went great!" Lucy gave her aunt a tight hug before taking a seat. She waited for Natsu as he went to talk to Igneel, presumably about where they'll be going from here. 

"Have you told him?" Virgo sat next to the princess, slipping the ultrasound pictures into her coat pocket. 

"Yes!" Lucy's answer was filled with bubbly giggles, and Virgo couldn't help but smile along with her. "I'm so excited, Virgo!"

"About what?" Anna smiled, Lucy's laughter was just too contagious. Igneel and Natsu joined them, both looking just as interested. 

Happy landed on Lucy's lap, thinking hard before chirping up,"Oh, you mean you're excited that you're pr-" He was silenced, Lucy quickly grabbing him and covering his mouth. 

"Oh!" She groaned when she saw the realization cross Natsu's face. "Guess what!"

Igneel and Anna looked at each other, confused, before looking back at Natsu. "What..?"

"We're gonna have a kid!" Natsu beamed as Lucy sighed. She wanted to tell them in a different way, but it didn't really matter. Anna and Igneel gasped, looking between the couple hopefully. 

"Really?" Igneel's excitement matched his son's, and Lucy nodded happily as she remembered how eager he'd been for them to give him a grandchild. 

"Oh, Lucy! This is wonderful! Do you know how far along you are?" Anna wrapped her hand around Lucy's, her expression a little too giddy. 

"I'm 15 weeks now, here, I have the ultrasound." As she began showing her aunt the pictures, Igneel leaned back in thought. "15 weeks? That means… you _were_ pregnant when we met!" The dragon seemed very pleased to have predicted her pregnancy so easily as he ruffled the hair atop his son's head. "I should wish you good luck, though. If they're anything like their father, your kid's gonna be a real handful!" 

Natsu couldn't deny how true that statement was, he was too happy to be offended. "Our kid's gonna be super badass, though! They'll be a demon, angel _and_ god!" 

"Oh my, I don't think there's _ever_ been a hybrid like that!" Everyone seemed pretty excited about that, but Lucy felt sweat forming on her forehead as she imagined all the possible trouble their overpowered child could get into.

"I'm a little surprised you guys didn't know already," Lucy chuckled, "Mavis, Zeref, and probably everyone in the fairy castle have known for a bit, now."

"What!?" Natsu felt slightly betrayed. Even _Zeref_ knew? Those two hardly even talked!

Lucy rubbed the back of her neck shyly. "Well, it's a little complicated… but I found out with Erza. I mean, technically with Wendy, I just confirmed it with Erza- but anyway, I found out a few days before the war…" When she noticed Natsu's eyes widened, she quickly interrupted before he could say anything, "I didn't want to tell you yet because, um… I knew you wouldn't let me go to war if you knew…"

Natsu's face was blank as he stared into Lucy's eyes for an uncomfortably long time. She couldn't tell if he was pissed or indifferent, and it made her fidget in her spot. Noticing her princess' discomfort, Virgo perked up. "Does this mean I should no longer refer to you as 'Princess' once you give birth?"

Thankful for the topic change, Lucy turned to her maiden. "I don't know… I'm still a princess, but it'd be a bit odd, huh?" She thought it over, not noticing the grin that spread across Igneel's face.

"Well, if you two get married, then you could become a _queen_ instead." He looked back and forth between the flustered couple, chuckling deeply. 

"Aw, don't put them on the spot like that. I'm sure they've got a lot on their minds right now." Anna placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder to ease her nerves, but she couldn't deny that she'd love to see these two get married. "Say, Lucy… why don't you take over my throne? You'll be a queen that way, too."

Lucy gaped at her aunt, she wasn't _opposed_ to getting married to Natsu, it'd just caught her off guard. The celestial throne had been rightfully hers, though, and Anna only took over after Lucy was put on lockdown by her father. It'd mean a lot to be able to claim her mother's kingdom. "I'd… I'd love to be the next celestial queen…" 

Anna winked, smiling softly. "We'll deal with all of that after you speak with Mavis and Zeref." 

Lucy raised a brow in confusion. What did Mavis and Zeref have to do with this? "Oh, Zeref's got something important to talk to us about." Natsu added, noticing her confusion. 

"He wants to talk to _us_?" Lucy's eyes widened. What would _Zeref_ want with _her_? Natsu is the demon king, if they had any business to discuss, why would it involve _her_?

"Yeah, but it'll make sense once we get there." Natsu stood up, Anna getting the hint and moving so that he could sit next to his woman. As he intertwined his fingers with hers, Natsu leaned into Lucy's ear to whisper, "I think he'll tell us some very good news, though." 

Lucy smiled, squeezing his hand and relishing in the feeling of finally being in his warmth again. She kissed him softly before resting her head on his shoulder. "I hope so," she whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep this scene similar to what happened to the series :) this isn't the last of Jude, though!


	33. Chapter 33

Lucy took in a deep breath as they entered the fairy kingdom. She hadn't been here long, but she really liked this place. There were so many kind people to get along with, and even when she was only a concubine, she was never treated differently. 

The entrance hall was surprisingly empty, and the little group walked a ways through the castle before actually coming in contact with the royal court, a large crowd being formed in what looked like a dining hall.

Everyone was silent, throwing Lucy off at first. With her hand intertwined with Natsu's, she stepped closer to the crowd of people to try and figure out what all the tension was about, only to reel back when the room suddenly shifted to loud and boisterous.

The crowd of people were yelling and cheering, and it took a full minute for Lucy to realize they were cheering for _her_. She flushed, looking over at Natsu, the demon seeming surprisingly calm about all of this. 

"Lucy! You're back!" She was pulled into a painful hug, immediately recognizing the redhead. 

"Hey, Erza…" 

"We were worried we wouldn't see you again." Gray came up to her, ruffling her hair once Erza released her.

"How did you manage to get away?" Wendy appeared, clutching Carla close to her. 

Lucy was a little overwhelmed, it seemed as though everyone took it upon themselves to start some sort of party. She giggled, these fairies really are just _too_ lively. 

"I spoke to him!" Her answer was bubbly, not noticing the confused glances they sent her.

"Wait… you just _talked_? And it worked?" Gray scratched his head. Natsu had been there, but no fight broke out? That was almost unheard of!

"Yep! I won't lie, this may not _exactly_ be the end, but I think he'll back off for some time now." Despite being a bit unsure of herself, Lucy couldn't contain her excitement. Her bright smile was contagious, her friends all easing up and accepting that the hardest part would be over now.

"You guys are quite the party people, huh?" Lucy laughed, watching as a few of Natsu's friends prompted him to drink something from a large mug. 

"Oh yeah, they'll find any excuse to get drunk…" Gray trailed off when he looked over at Igneel, the dragon motioning towards Natsu with his eyes. "Hey, Wendy… You should take Lucy to the girl's hall so she isn't uh… overwhelmed…" 

Wendy nodded, understanding exactly why Lucy had to be brought somewhere else. She grabbed the blonde's hand and guided her out of the dining hall, heading to where Levy and Juvia would be.

"Do you have it?" Erza asked Gray once the girls left the hall.

"Of course I have it. I'd have 4 kingdom's on my ass if I lost it." He reached into his pocket, just to be sure. The two made their way to the demon king, glad to see their old friend loosening up, though Cana wasn't the most trustworthy drinking partner.

"Yo, Flame-brain." Natsu dropped his mug to glare at Gray. 

"What, Ice Princess?"

Gray took Natsu's hand, causing the pinkette to scrunch his face up. Natsu's face of disgust morphed into confusion when he felt Gray place something into his palm. "What's this?" 

He opened his palm, revealing a 3-stone ring. The band was silver and the diamonds were a deep, navy blue that had bits of red once it hit the light, and Natsu found it oddly familiar. He looked up to see Gray and Erza staring at him hopefully, causing him to clear his throat awkwardly. 

"Look, Gray… You're my best friend and all, but I'm not interested-"

"What? No, you idiot! That's for Lucy!" 

Natsu's eyebrows raised. "You're gonna give this to Lucy? Hell no! And what about Juvia!?" Gray facepalmed, mumbling, "I'm gonna kill him." 

"Natsu," Erza placed a hand on his shoulder, "That ring is for _you_ to give to Lucy when you propose. Igneel had Gray, Wendy and I go out to the dragon kingdom to get the dragon-stone. We had a little help from Gajeel, but the ring's entirely handmade. We wanted this to symbolize us welcoming Lucy as an honorary member of the fairy kingdom."

Natsu stared at the ring, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed. This was really kind of them, he'd planned on proposing to her but hadn't had a ring to do it with. Still, he couldn't help but be a little nervous. Earlier in the airship, Lucy didn't seem to dislike the idea of getting married, but so much was happening and it had him debating if he should ask just yet.

"I meant what I said earlier, son." Igneel walked up from behind Natsu, wrapping an arm around him. "You two really should get married." 

Still looking at the ring in his hand, Natsu's blush darkened. "I… I should talk to Zeref first… I would hate for her to be stuck in Tartaros when we get married." 

"Anna said she'd allow Lucy to take over her throne now. Your relationship could be like Mavis and Zeref's, she doesn't have to ever go to Tartaros if she has her own kingdom." 

That _was_ true, Mavis hardly ever went to Alvarez, her and Zeref were used to spending long business days away from each other. He didn't really like the thought of being apart from Lucy, but if it meant she could be his wife, he was willing to see past it. He still wanted to know what his brother had been planning, though. 

"I… I really wanna marry her, but I think we should wait…" 

Igneel sighed, he wanted nothing more than to see his son settled down, but it wasn't his decision to make. At least he seemed to be considering the idea. "Alright, take your time. You should relax for a bit, Zeref won't be here for a little while." 

As he stuffed the ring into his pocket, Natsu agreed. It'd been a tough few weeks, and letting loose with his old friends sounded pretty good right now.

* * *

"I'm so happy things worked out for you!" Levy gave Lucy an awkward hug, her large belly getting in between them. 

"I was wondering what all that noise was about." Gajeel helped Levy to sit on the couch Wendy and Juvia were on, Lucy joining them.

"I was a bit taken aback!" The blonde smiled. It's been a while since she'd been with staff that was _this_ friendly. "I've really gotta get used to the ways of the fairy kingdom."

"We were all so worried," Juvia laughed, "It was so quiet here since the moment we found out Natsu had been injured." 

Lucy was glad she was here, talking about what happened. There was a moment when she didn't think she'd be able to do this. "I'm glad it's over with, well, the hard part, at least. Apparently Mavis and Zeref want to talk to Natsu and I, I'm not sure why, though."

"Maybe they want to help you plan your wedding." Juvia gushed, causing the fairies to laugh softly. 

"Ignore her," Gajeel rolled his eyes, "That's all she thinks about ever since her and Gray got engaged." 

"Has Natsu even proposed to you yet, Lucy?" Lucy blushed at Wendy's question, looking away from the group as they awaited her answer. 

"Um, no… but I feel like he's been thinking about it. Igneel mentioned it earlier, and I'm not sure if Natsu was just embarrassed or against the idea…"

"Oh, he _definitely_ wants to marry you," Levy reassured, "Igneel's been talking about it a lot, Natsu probably said something to him."

Lucy flushed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You think so? It's just… it took a bit of time for him to be comfortable with loving me, I'm not sure if he'd be so open to marriage so soon…" 

"He loved you, his position just didn't let him admit it." Lucy turned over to Gajeel, the dragon's words giving her hope. "He told me about it on the day we met, trust me." 

Lucy nodded shyly. That sounded promising, but her point still stood. Things may be a bit different now, but Natsu may still not be comfortable with having a wife as the king of Tartaros. 

"Do _you_ wanna get married to him?" 

The blonde's cheeks darkened as she looked down. "I used to hate the idea of marriage, but honestly… I'd love to be Natsu's wife… I'm in no rush, though. There's never been anything traditional about our relationship, I mean, we're already having a baby soon." 

The group nodded, that was true. "Does he know?" Wendy asked, a little guilty.

"Oh, he knows now. I don't know why I was so worried, he was so happy! I think he was a little mad that I kept it from him, but I think all is well. I'm surprised none of you told him while I was away."

"We didn't want to take away your chance of telling him first… and, uh, we didn't want him to be upset if we told him after you left." Levy shuddered at the idea of what Natsu would've done if he knew Lucy was pregnant when she first went missing. He definitely would've burned much more than the couch.

"Lushi!" Happy zipped into the room and into the blonde's lap. "Come with me!"

Lucy stood from her spot. "Where'd you run off to? Is Zeref here?"

"Not yet, but I went to talk to Mavis. She said she wants to see you! I already told Natsu, so c'mon!" She waved bye to the others as she followed Happy towards the queen's room. Seeing Mavis wasn't as unsettling as seeing Zeref, and Lucy really had been wondering how the fairy queen has been lately.

The queen's hallway was larger than Lucy expected, and there were several murals lining the walls. As she looked at each picture, Lucy couldn't help but smile. There were so many positive memories for them to capture, she hoped she'd be able to be a part of them in the future. 

"Yo-" 

Lucy shrieked for a second before covering her mouth to stop herself. She turned around to glare at Natsu- who had the nerve to look at her incredulously. 

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" She whispered-yelled, afraid of disturbing the queen.

"My bad, I didn't mean to. You don't have to whisper, though, their room is soundproof like mine." Natsu grabbed her hand and led the rest of the way, Happy snickering behind his paws at Lucy's outburst.

Natsu knocked once before Mavis opened the door, her smile very big. "There you guys are~" She let them in before rushing over to one of her dressers to look for something. 

"You should be resting…" Natsu narrowed his eyes at her. Shouldn't she be in pain until her scar heals? Why was she up and about?

"Yeah, yeah, I know… Zeref's had me on bed rest all week! I'm fine, really." She turned to them, holding up a necklace and presenting it to Lucy. "Here, I want you to have this. 

As Mavis secured the necklace around Lucy's neck, she examined the stone. It was a white, transparent jewel in the shape of a fairy- the same symbol on the fairy kingdom's flag. 

"It's beautiful… but why..?" 

"I want to welcome you to my kingdom. After your stay here, I want you to know you can come over and stay whenever you like, okay? You're a part of our family." 

Lucy smiled, it meant a lot to know that the fairies accepted her in such a way, especially since she hasn't even known them for long. "Thank you so much…" 

Mavis smiled at her before whipping her head around, scurrying over to where Natsu and Happy had been leaning over something near her bed. "Hey, shoo! I _just_ put him to bed." She shoved the two away, earning a loud groan from her brother-in-law. 

"I just wanna see 'em." He rolled his eyes before looking over Lucy, motioning her to join them. 

She approached them shyly, squeaking quietly when Mavis turned to grab her arm. "Don't worry," the queen whispered, "I want you to meet him." 

Lucy leaned into the little bassinet, her cheeks flushing when she saw the baby sleeping quietly. "He's so cute!" She gushed, he really looked a lot like his mother. 

"His name is August." 

"...But it's January..." 

"That's what _I_ said!" 

They laughed quietly, mindful of the sleeping baby. Lucy sighed, she hoped whatever Zeref had to talk to them about wouldn't sour her mood. Things were looking bright, and she looked forward to watching August play with his little cousin soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there won't be much more of these "intermission" chapters coming up. They'll be handling business soon :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I was visiting my mother.

Lucy stretched as she made her to the dining hall, well, _one_ of the dining halls. This castle really was the biggest she'd ever been to, and there seemed to be a dining hall on every floor. 

The rooms were quiet as this was the topmost floor. She, Natsu and Happy were given rooms on the queen's floor, and they're much larger than the boys' old designated rooms, too. 

She'd love to wait and eat breakfast with everyone, but she woke up too early and breakfast doesn't start until another 2 hours. A little cup of orange juice wouldn't hurt anyone. 

Lucy felt an odd sense of liberation as she found her own glass and poured her own juice. Things have been done on her behalf for her whole life, even when she was Natsu's concubine she couldn't do things freely. She was starting to really get behind Mavis' anti-servant policies.

"Good morning." Lucy shrieked and dropped her cup, the glass shattering along the floor. She caught her breath before turning around to see Zeref, the king just as surprised as she was.

"You Dragneels are gonna give me a heart attack." She muttered as she crouched down and began picking up the glass. 

Zeref placed a hand on her shoulder and helped her to stand. "Don't worry about that. Sorry for startling you." 

Lucy was mostly concerned about the wasted juice on the ground. "It's alright... I've just been pretty jumpy lately." She rubbed her arm awkwardly as they just stood in silence. 

"I didn't come home until very late, so I decided not to meet with you and Natsu until after breakfast. I didn't expect you to be up so early, though." 

"Oh, I forgot about that. Natsu's still asleep, though. I was just getting something to drink…" She looked around awkwardly as another wave of silence came. _"Should I just get another drink now, or..?"_

"Here," Zeref suddenly handed Lucy a book, "I want you to have this." As she looked over the book, Lucy quickly recognized it. It was the book of END. _Natsu's_ book. "I think Natsu would appreciate it if it was in your care."

She nodded, clutching the book close to her chest. "Of course…" 

"I also owe you an apology. When we first met, I used magic to make you unreasonably intimidated by me. That wasn't very fair."

Lucy gaped at him. "Wait… _magic_? What- _why_ would you do that!?" She was pretty annoyed- that day they first met was so scary! And it had all been a ruse?

"I didn't trust you, sorry. It's just something I do so people take me seriously. I should also apologize for not protecting you while I was in Tartaros. And, I'm sorry about all the drama between your father and me, it's caused a lot of trouble for you."

"Hey, you don't have to keep apologizing," Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright, as long as you learn from your mistakes…" 

Zeref stared at the hand that was touching him before looking back at Lucy, nodding slowly. She took her hand off of him after she realized she'd been touching him for an uncomfortably long amount of time. They stared at each other in silence, and Lucy hoped their conversations wouldn't always be this… _awkward_. 

"What're we doing up this early?" Mavis entered the room, holding baby August. As she stood next to them, Lucy was thankful for the topic change. 

"Oh, I was just getting something to drink, but…" She trailed off, looking at the mess she made and prompting Mavis to see it too.

"Oh… Don't worry, I'll just…" Mavis looked back and forth between the baby in her arms and the shattered glass before ultimately turning to her husband. "Could you get that up, dear?" 

Zeref patted her on the head before going into the kitchen and cleaning up, Mavis grinning softly at him. "I'm sorry if he's been bothering you. He can't help it." She teased, Lucy chuckling nervously as she was unsure if it'd be offensive to laugh or not. "It's fine…" 

August began to stir, causing Mavis to scurry into the kitchen and to the fridge. She seemed to be unable to reach something, Lucy quickly joining her and helping her get the bottle of milk she was struggling to grab. "Who put the bottles on the top shelf..?" The queen mumbled before turning to glare at her husband, Zeref not looking up at her from where he was still cleaning up. 

"You should be resting." 

Mavis rolled her eyes as she took a seat at the large dining table. "I've rested enough. I'm totally fine." As she began feeding August, Lucy decided to take the seat next to her and set the book down, watching the baby as he began to eat.

She rested her head on her palm as she watched August go into his own little world. "I find the bottle feeding more comfortable, though I should probably work on us getting used to breastfeeding." Mavis said as she noticed Lucy's interest. "I should probably see a lactation consultant to help me get comfortable with it."

Lucy began to realize that she didn't really know much of anything about being pregnant or having a baby. So much has been going on lately, the thought just never had time to set in. She loves the idea of being a mother, but it wasn't like she'd been around babies or pregnant women during her time in the angel kingdom. 

"I have some books you can borrow." Mavis seemed to notice Lucy's inner panic, smiling softly at her.

"Oh, that'd be helpful, thanks…" 

"Maybe you'll like to stay here throughout your pregnancy? There's a lot of other moms here that can lend you support, some new and some experienced. It may be a lot of help." 

"Actually, yeah, that'd be really helpful. I didn't realize how unprepared I am." Lucy giggled softly. She was glad they came here, having other moms to talk with would really help the learning process. 

"It's a little crazy to imagine Natsu being a dad! I remember when he first joined my court, he was only about a decade old. It's crazy seeing him grow up and have a family of his own." Mavis sighed as she remembered how wild Natsu had been when she first met him, and how much he'd changed since becoming a king. 

She put the bottle down and began rubbing circles into August's back, huffing when he didn't release any gas. "I got it." Zeref walked up from behind her, picking up the infant and patting his back- immediately causing him to burp.

"Why is it that it only works when _you_ do it?" Mavis groaned in frustration. 

"Your little hands are too soft." Zeref sat down beside her, cuddling August and grinning at Mavis' pout. The queen turned to Lucy, sighing loudly. "These first few days are so hard. Honestly, I can't wait for him to start sleeping through the night." 

The blondes laughed softly. Lucy had heard a lot of stories about how difficult having a baby would be, especially for new moms. She felt a little nervous, hopefully she'd be cut out for all of this.

"You're 15 weeks now, right?" Lucy nodded quietly, still thinking about how she would handle things in the future. "Have you decided if you want to know the gender?" 

"I think I want to be surprised." Mavis nodded before frowning, Lucy seemed to be lost in thought. Her goal was to get her to be comfortable with talking freely with them, it'd suck if her sister-in-law was always so tense whenever they talked. It didn't help that Zeref didn't seem interested in joining in the conversation, either. 

"That's good… I noticed that there seems to be a lot of boys being born lately, so maybe you'll break the cycle and have a girl..?" 

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts, her eyebrows raising. "Then Natsu could braid her hair."

"Huh?"

"Oh, Natsu said… He learned how to braid so that if he had a daughter, he'd be able to do her hair. You just reminded me." She smiled, it seemed like so long ago when he first did her hair, and she idly played with her golden strands when she realized he hadn't done it in a while.

"Oh, that's so sweet! Natsu will be a great dad, he's _really_ good with kids. And babies, apparently… he kept finding ways to help out with August!". Mavis grinned as Lucy began to giggle. "Really? He's so adorable…" She sighed dreamily, imagining how Natsu would be with their _own_ baby. If he was by her side, she knew they could do this.

"Who's adorable?" Right on cue, Natsu strolled into the dining hall, Happy half asleep on his shoulder. 

"You~" Lucy stood up to give him a kiss on the cheek and pick up the drowsy cat. 

"Why'd you get up so early?" Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her close.

"I was thirsty." He kissed her back before turning to the table, watching Mavis grin at him cheekily while Zeref cooed at August. 

"Since we're all here, let's get started." Zeref laid his son on his chest as he looked at the couple. 

"I literally just woke up." Natsu grumbled but sat down anyway, Lucy following behind him. "And I'm _hungry_."

"We'll have breakfast with everyone at the designated time, but it's better for us to talk about this in private, anyway." 

"Alright, what's up?"

"We'll be going to Tartaros."

Everyone turned to look at Lucy, the blonde flushing under the sudden attention. "Um…"

"Is that alright with you, Lucy?" 

"Yeah, I'd have to go back there _eventually,_ anyway." 

Natsu pouted as he ran his hand through her hair. "You don't _have_ to. If you're not comfortable going back there, then we won't make you, Princess." 

Lucy shrugged, "It's really fine, if I'm gonna marry you then I should get used to going to your kingdom." Her voice was nonchalant, not understanding why Mavis and Zeref were gaping at her and Natsu's face was a deep red.

"Marry me?" 

"Hm?"

Natsu cleared his throat and turned his body to face her fully. "You want to marry me?" 

Lucy stared at him for a minute, her eyes slowly widening as she realized what he said. "W-what?" 

"You just said… Nevermind…" He looked away awkwardly, rolling his eyes at the way his brother was looking at him.

"Wait, I do!" She rubbed her hand down her face in embarrassment, her outburst being way louder than it should've. 

"You do?"

"Yes! But, um, you don't- I mean-"

"Wait," He went to reach into his pants pocket only to realize he was just in his pajamas. "Hold on." Natsu sprung out of his seat and down the hallway, leaving Lucy completely confused. 

She looked over at Mavis and Zeref, the couple shrugging as they were just as confused as her. As she laid Happy down on the table, Lucy got up to go see where Natsu ran off to, only for him to come rushing back towards her. 

"Lucy…" 

"Yes..?" 

He stood in front of her awkwardly, looking around the room before finally meeting her eyes.

"I…"

"What's wrong, Natsu?" 

He wasn't sure why he was being so nervous, she _just_ said she wanted this, so…

"Um… I planned on doing this after everything was settled in Tartaros, but…" He kneeled down on one knee, grabbing her hand in his. Lucy's eyes widened, immediately catching on to what's happening. 

"I didn't think you'd want to. I mean… well, I don't know, but hearing you say it…" He gulped, trying his best to ignore the looks he was getting from the table behind Lucy. 

_"Am I supposed to say a speech? Or is that too much? Shit, I should probably say something, this is getting awkward…"_

"I really love you, Lucy. You… You've changed me, and I've never felt this way before I met you. I was afraid at first, I knew you were worth so much more than I could give, but if you would have me…"

He held out the ring, presenting it to her. "Will you marry me?" 

Lucy's body shook, fat tears trailing down her face. It was expected, but it was just such a _Natsu_ way to propose, she couldn't help her emotions. "Y-yes." She whispered, nodding fervently in case he didn't understand her under all the sobs.

He slid the ring on her finger and stood up to wrap her in a tight embrace. They held each other for a moment before sharing a deep kiss, separating in a fit of giggles. "I love you." Lucy sniffled, caressing his scarred cheek. 

They stood there admiring one another before Lucy looked over the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful." She mumbled, "How long have you planned on proposing?"

"I've imagined you'd be my wife for a while now, but I got the ring last night. It's a stone from my dad's kingdom, Erza, Gray, Wendy and Gajeel helped make it. Sorry this is so soon, I really was planning on giving you some time."

"That's so kind of them! And I'm glad you didn't wait." Her big smile was contagious, the two getting lost in each other before the sound of Zeref clearing his throat brought them back to reality. 

"Um… congrats…" He coughed, Mavis' jaw practicality on the ground and Happy wide awake as he stared at them."Thanks for interrupting the discussion to do that, I guess." 

"Oi, don't ruin the moment." Natsu huffed, bringing Lucy back to the table with him.

"Oh my gods! That was so spontaneous!" Mavis wiped her eyes, grabbing Lucy's hand to examine the jewel. "You two are so cute, getting engaged in the middle of the dining hall in your pajamas." She laughed. 

"What about the plan, Natsu?" Happy whined as he looked at the ring too. 

"I dunno… She mentioned that she wanted to get married and I just…" He trailed off with an unapologetic shrug. At least she didn't say no.

"Wait, you had a plan?" Lucy giggled, she had assumed this _was_ the plan. Knowing Natsu, he'd impulsively propose anywhere or anytime he saw fit.

"Yeah, I was gonna make it super romantic. I couldn't help myself, though." He grinned, definitely not regretting proposing prematurely. She'll officially be his queen!

Zeref sighed, _this_ would certainly change things, but he was glad to see it. Natsu has never looked so happy lately, and he was thankful for Lucy coming into his little brother's life. He had a feeling she'll make an excellent queen, too, but they still had important business to discuss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about writing this for a while now. I feel like there wouldn't be any order when it comes to Natsu and this sort of thing, regardless of the au ;)


	35. Chapter 35 - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update again •_•

The table was completely distracted, Zeref looking down at August as he waited. He couldn't help but chuckle, they were _so_ off topic now. They were rambling about wedding plans now, as if they had any time for that.

"Guys." 

They turned to look at him, Natsu sticking out his tongue. "What?"

"We really should get back on track…"

"You're no fun." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"I know," Zeref shrugged, "We can talk about the engagement during breakfast later, but we really should focus right now." 

"Right, so we're going to Tartaros, then what?" 

"What do you want to happen to those who mistreated you, Lucy?" 

Lucy quirked her brow, meeting the Spriggan's eyes. "What do you mean?" 

"...I could 'get rid' of them if you want me to." 

She slowly narrowed her eyes, shaking her head. "No, I don't think they deserve _that_ … but it's clear that they're too toxic for me to be around…"

"We can just have them removed from the castle." Natsu reasoned, Lucy immediately rejecting that idea. "No, we can't just force them out, that wouldn't be right."

"I agree," Mavis nodded, "It'd be really unfortunate to put them in a situation like that." 

Zeref looked over at his wife and back at Lucy. Why were they so concerned about the well-being of those who wronged them? _"These two…"_

"Ok, we can find different occupations for them, is that okay?" They agreed, much to his satisfaction.

"Natsu, could you make an order for the staff to be off duty before we go there?" Mavis looked over that the baby in Zeref's arms, "I don't want them to be so close to August." Natsu nodded as Lucy tilted her head, wondering just what Mavis' issue with the Tartaros staff was.

"I have a bad history with most of them." Mavis explained, noticing Lucy's confusion. "I think they're just too protective of their kings. Or maybe they hate blondes, I don't know." She made light of her complaint, giving the demons the benefit of the doubt. 

It was a little surprising for Lucy to hear that even Mavis had troubles with the Tartaros staff, she assumed her own issues were simply because she was a concubine, but then again, it wasn't like she knew what Mavis' status was when she and Zeref got together…

"We will hold an executive meeting, this'll be your first one, Lucy. We'll make some changes about the ways of the kingdom to accommodate you and your child. Is there anything you want to mention now?"

The blonde shook her head, her eyes darkening slightly. "Nah, I wanna wait until we have the meeting." 

The look in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by Natsu, but he decided not to say anything. Lucy went through a lot during her time as a concubine, she deserved to inflict any rules or punishments she saw fit. His biggest concern was dealing with the Demon Gates, especially a certain bomb curse user…

"What are you gonna do to Jackal when we get there?" Happy whispered, his face showing his distaste for the demon in question. 

Natsu stared at the exceed silently, his eyes gradually darkening before he whispered, "I'll get rid of him, buddy."

* * *

"I knew you had it in ya!" Igneel ruffled Natsu's hair, chuckling hardily. Natsu laughed with him, his spirits high as he watched his fiance be bombarded by the other women in the castle. 

"What colours will your flowers be?"

"Are you gonna wear a mermaid style or ballroom dress?"

"Can I be your maid of honour!?"

Lucy laughed awkwardly, questions being thrown at her every second. They didn't even get the chance to announce the engagement, Anna had seen the ring and tried (but failed) to whisper as she pointed it out, causing everyone else at the breakfast table to notice it, too.

She wasn't upset, though. All this wedding talk was truly exciting, and she was glad to have such supportive friends. 

"You Dragneels must have a thing for blondes, gihehe!" Gajeel slapped Natsu on the back. "Or blondes that like books, I should say."

"That's not _why_ I like her." Natsu rolled his eyes, smirking when Erza pulled out a dress from who knows where and starting sizing it up against Lucy's body.

Gray nudged his side."You really made it seem like you weren't gonna propose, though. "

"I really was gonna wait… but then I didn't."

"That's Natsu for ya!" Happy snickered, the others joining in with their laughter. 

"You should probably go public about your engagement. It'll make our trip to Tartaros easier for her." Zeref smiled, his words genuine as he continued, "You know, I really like her. I think she has a really great heart."

He choked when Natsu whacked him on the back of his head. Natsu glared as Zeref grabbed him by the collar. "What the hell was that for!?" 

"Don't go making eyes at my woman like that." Natsu grumbled. 

"What- You little-" 

"But you're right, I'll go public about it tomorrow. It'll be a real slap in the face to the people who wronged her. And Jude… hehehe." Natsu grinned evilly as he imaged how distraught Lucy's father will be when he hears the news, that bastard deserves every heartache. 

Zeref couldn't stay mad at him, sighing as he released his collar. "Alright. I'm excited for you, though. Do you plan on having the wedding soon?"

"I dunno…" Natsu trailed off as he watched Erza try and remove Lucy's clothes to get her to put on the dress. He jolted out of the distraction when he realized the other guys were watching, too, and he huffed as he stomped over to Lucy.

"Alright, that's enough. Let her breathe." He hoisted her over his shoulder, shooing the others away before carrying her out of the dining hall. 

"Wha- Put me down!" Lucy blushed, thankful for him rescuing her but embarrassed with the catcalls they were getting now. 

Natsu ignored their suggestive comments as he made his way up the stairs and to their chamber. He set her down, the two staring at each other in silence. 

"Um… Why'd you take me all the way back to our room." Lucy's eyes shifted, looking towards the bed before glancing back at Natsu. 

"...To get you alone." He mumbled, looking down at her lips. 

"Oh… well okay then." She turned, ignoring the way he groaned as she sat on the bed. "So, what do you wanna do now that we're alone?" She smiled innocently. 

"You _know_ what I wanna do…" 

"Do I..?"

Natsu approached her, tilting her chin up to be level with his face as he stood over her. "Don't play with me, baby." He kissed her roughly, Lucy almost not able to catch up with his ferocity as he nudged her to lay fully on the bed. 

"It's like… 10:00…" She panted as they parted for air, her blush spreading along her chest as he began to remove her top.

"I haven't had you to myself since before you came back. Plus you insisted on having Happy sleep in our room last night. I've been pretty deprived…"

"But I m-missed him…"

"And I've missed _you_." He leaned down to kiss along her neck as he pinched her freed nipple, jolting away when she wailed loudly. 

"Shit- Sorry! I forgot…" He removed his hand from her breast, only for her to grab it and put it back in place.

"No, you didn't hurt me… it's just been a while… you know they're sensitive…"

His eyes widened as he reached inside her pajama shorts, a smirk adorning his face. "You just came…"

"My hormones are all over the place, okay!" Lucy turned away from him, covering her face in embarrassment. 

"You're so hot." He chuckled darkly as he kneeled down, spreading her legs on the edge of the bed.

She threaded her fingers through his hair as he began to kiss her through her clothes, whining as he continued to toy with the hem of her shorts. "Please don't tease me…"

"Eh? But it's only 10:00… bit too early to go all out, right?"

Lucy huffed, not putting up with his teasing now. She quickly removed her shorts before gripping his hair roughly. "Natsu…"

"Damn, girl…" He smirked, rubbing his fingers along her glistening folds before sucking on them. "Always so sweet…"

Lucy's back arched and her eyes shut tightly, her nerves more sensitive than usual. She squealed as she came again, catching her breath before pulling him up to face her. "Okay… I didn't realize how much I missed this…" She kissed him, her nails scratching along his back when he inserted two fingers.

"Na-Natsu… put it in…" 

"Put _what_ in?"

"F-fuck me…"

"How would you like me to fuck you? I'm already using my fingers, is this not enough?"

Lucy groaned loudly, her grip on his shoulders tightening. "I'm gonna kill you if you don't get on with it. _N_ _ow_." 

"How do you want me to 'get on with it'?" 

She reached down to grab his pants, freeing him in one swift motion. "Fuck me with your _cock_." 

"As you wish, my queen." He kicked off his pants and boxers, lining himself up with her opening and pushing in slowly. 

As he was completely inside her, Natsu debated taking this slow or giving into his urges and fucking her senseless. It's been so long since they were together like this, and he felt something ignite within him as he watched her lose herself from just being filled by him.

His teeth sharpened and scales formed along his arms and chest, Natsu having half a mind to keep from going into his full dragon-force. As she felt his knot form and rub against her clit, Lucy's hold on him tightened and she gasped, "Oh _s-shit_ …"

Natsu started a fast pace, rocking into her roughly as he relished in the feeling of her soaked core. He lifted her legs up by the knees, nearly folding her in half. 

Lucy came again as this position allowed him to reach deeper. She was surprised with how flexible she was, her eyes rolling back when he set his knees on the bed to fuck her harder and deeper.

" **Mine**." His voice was rough as he bared his teeth before capturing her neck, leaving bites all along her skin.

" _F-uck_ ~" She whimpered, cumming again and struggling to form a coherent thought as he seemed to go even harder.

Natsu sat up on his haunches, looking down at her flushed body as she panted. He pinched her clit- smirking when she cried out and clawed at his scaled forearms- before snapping his hips forward, his knot pushing into her roughly. 

Her moans became loud and incoherent as he continued his rough pace with his full length now inside her, his knot rubbing against her walls like never before. Tears formed along her eyes when he bit at her nipple, and she had the hardest orgasm in her life.

Natsu growled, the downside of being in this form made his cock more sensitive. The way she spasmed around him didn't help, and he was able to deal a few more harsh pumps before reaching his own orgasm, his cum overflowing and spilling out around him as she was filled to the brim.

Lucy nearly passed out as she recovered from her orgasm, her body shuddering when he pulled out. His dragon form dissipated and he looked down at her, a hint of worry in his eyes, causing her to smile softly. 

She cupped his face in her hands as she brought him down to kiss him softly, her smile growing when he grabbed her waist to lift her. 

"Let me clean you up." Natsu rasped, kissing her again as she draped her legs around his waist.

"M'kay…" Lucy giggled between kisses, definitely liking the sound of sharing a bath with him, despite it being in the middle of the day. The others wouldn't mind if they went MIA for a bit, would they?


	36. Chapter 36

Natsu growled in satisfaction as he finished the small braid in his fiance's hair. She gave him a quick peck as she tucked the little braid behind her ear, backing up slightly. "Do you think it's too much?" 

He looked over her form, her hair curled and her black, strapless pencil dress doing wonders for her figure. She wore her fairy necklace, hoop earrings, and 12 bangles from each of the Zodiac members- and her engagement ring, of course. Natsu licked his lips as his gaze lowered, her fishnet stockings and heels just icing on the cake.

"Natsu?" Lucy rolled her eyes at the hungry look he gave her before turning around to look at herself in the mirror. She rubbed her hands along her round belly, examining her form. She's 21 weeks pregnant now, and it was like the baby grew overnight as her bump became _much_ more prominent. It wasn't that she was insecure about it, but seeing herself in such sexy, form-fitting clothes was a little odd.

"You look hot as fuck." Natsu rubbed her belly from behind and kissed her cheek before pulling her flush against him, her bottom rubbing against his bulge. "Do you feel what ya do to me?"

"Mm~ stop trying to seduce me, we've got somewhere to be." She giggled at his pout in the mirror.

"We still have some time… just a quickie-" 

There was a loud knock on the door, causing Natsu to curse and Lucy's giggles to increase. "Guess not." She smiled as she opened the door.

"You guys ready?" Gray leaned against the doorframe, eyeing her up and down. "...You're wearing heels?"

"Yup! Aren't they cute?"

"Haven't your feet been swollen lately?"

"Yeah, and?" 

Gray shook his head, he'd never understand the ways of fashion. He narrowed his eyes at Natsu, the demon glaring at him and growling, "Quit lookin at her like that." 

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes, holding Lucy's wrists to examine her bracelets. "These are cool."

"Aren't they? Look!" One of the bracelets began to glow before she was enveloped in a golden light. As the light dissipated, Lucy's outfit changed, her dress now long with slits on either side, chains over her chest and two horns on her head.

"Wow…" Gray wasn't sure what to make of this sudden transformation.

"It's a bit of Capricorn's magic! They each do this, and I can actually do it _without_ the bracelets, but they insisted I have them so I won't have to exhaust any magic if I end up needing it. At least they're cute." She glowed again, her previous outfit returning. 

"That's really cool. Y'know, I haven't met many celestial beings, your magic is-"

"Darling…" Juvia approached from down the hall, frowning as she saw the way Gray was holding Lucy's wrists. "They're ready for you guys…" She pouted, grabbing her husband's hands.

"Right, I was just waiting on Natsu…" 

"I'm ready, let's go." Natsu adjusted the watch on his wrist as they began walking down the hall. Lucy couldn't deny how attractive he looked in all black, his top buttons left open to reveal his collarbone and the short-sleeved dress shirt just hugging his toned muscles perfectly. 

She blushed when she realized he caught her staring, squeaking quietly when he smacked her butt in response. "Behave yourself!" She whispered and scowled as his grin became more devious. 

"You make it real _hard_ for me to behave, y'know." He grinned as her flush darkened. 

"Don't embarrass me if you don't want a date with your _hand_ tonight." 

He chuckled at her threat, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to him. "I don't think you'll be able to resist me if you _wanted_ to." 

His cockiness had her sticking her tongue out at him, and she squeaked when he leaned in to capture her mouth.

"Oi, would you two quit messing around?" Gray crossed his arms, hoping these hornballs wouldn't give Juvia any ideas.

The group met up with the 12 Zodiac members, Anna, Igneel and Erza, the little entourage joining them on their trip to Tartaros. They boarded the airship, Juvia showering Gray in "goodbye kisses" before he could get on. 

"Are they really bringing August? I assumed the queen wouldn't want him to be around the Tartaros castle." Erza crossed her legs in the airship. She had the option to bring her own child, but anyone in their right mind wouldn't bring a baby into such an environment. 

"I think they're just not ready to leave him with a sitter yet." Anna reasoned as she fidgeted nervously. It's been years since she'd been to Tartaros, and hopefully her being there to represent Lucy wouldn't cause any issues. She looked over her niece's outfit, smiling softly. "Are you wearing heels, Starlight?"

Lucy flinched at the sound of her nickname, swinging her feet in her seat. "Oh, yeah. They're really cute, so…" She shrugged. 

Anna grinned, Lucy was so adorable. "You don't think your feet will be sore?"

"I think I'll be fine… maybe…"

"If you wish to change your shoes, Princess, you could use your bracelets to change into something more comfortable." Virgo poked her head out from where she sat behind the blondes. "Lucy would look suuuper good in _my_ outfit!" Taurus commented, hearts in his eyes.

"I think she looks better like _this_!" Gemini glowed, transforming into an identical copy of Lucy, wearing nothing but white lingerie. 

"GAH! Turn back! Turn backkkk!" Lucy turned in her seat, flailing her arms around to try and block Gemini's body from everyone's view. The twin spirit giggled, looking over their form and fondling with their Lucy-chest. 

"Why is it only in underwear..?" Igneel gaped at the Zodiac spirit, Anna covering his eyes with her hands. 

"What kind of freaky shit do you get up to?" Aquarius scowled, knowing Gemini can only turn to the last outfit Lucy wore when she worked with them.

"It's not what you think! I was just trying to see if my clothes would fit me, and, well…" 

Mavis and Zeref finally entered the ship, both of them staring at the double Lucy's in confusion. "Um…" Zeref mumbled, blushing as the nude Lucy began fondling themselves again. 

"Noooo!" Lucy whined, "Make them stop~" 

Loke, who had been distracted by both Lucy's attire, shook himself out of his daze. "C'mon, Gemini. You can play around later, alright?" The twins pouted but reverted back to their own form, Lucy sighing in exasperation. 

Natsu had been in a stunned silence the whole time, Happy walking over to rest in his lap. "Lucy's family is super weird…" the cat whispered, earning a nod.

* * *

The large group filed out of the airship, fixing their clothes and preparing to walk the few yards to enter the castle. There were hundreds of people gathered around their landing zone gates, some paparazzi and some just hoping to get a glimpse of the rulers. 

"Oh wow…" Lucy mumbled, never having experienced anything like this. 

Zeref walked to the opening of the gates, the people all but pissing themselves as he got so close. "Move." His one command had them all scurrying away, standing far enough to be unnoticed but close enough to see everyone as they walked out and towards the castle.

"How come it's never been like this before?" Lucy asked Natsu, a little uncomfortable with all of this attention. 

"We usually travel unannounced, but this time everyone has been expecting us. A lot of people have never seen you, too, so…" He pulled her closer to him as they entered the castle, Lucy almost not recognizing the place. 

There was only a few staff to greet them, all still as they stood at attention and each servant bowing as they passed by. Lucy smiled evilly, it felt unreasonably satisfying to watch them bow down to her now. 

"You guys can chill. We're gonna be in a meeting with the Demon Gates for a bit." Natsu told the group as he, Lucy and Happy continued on to the meeting room behind Mavis and Zeref.

"I wonder if the Gates will act any different from the last time I was in this room." Lucy giggled once they entered the room, noticing how the table was much larger to accommodate the extra people. 

"They'd better." Natsu growled as he helped her to sit. "Honestly, they're probably gonna be super pissy." He rolled his eyes at the thought. 

"Don't worry about them." Zeref assured, and Lucy couldn't help but smile at the way he looked with the baby carrier on. August was asleep, which was good, but Mavis seemed really anxious about something as she brushed her hand along her son's hair. 

"It's been so long…" The fairy mumbled, her eyes unfocused. Zeref pat her on the head, giving her a sad smile as she came out of her daze. She dismissed his worries, sitting between him and Lucy.

"You've been in here before?" Mavis smiled at Lucy, all traces of her previous worry gone.

"Yeah… it was lame." Lucy rolled her eyes, giggling along with Happy as they remembered how that day went. It was also the day Natsu removed her magic-restricting collar, and she blushed as she remembered what other _activities_ happened that day.

She looked over at Natsu, a little taken aback to see him already staring at her. He smirked, leaning into her ear to whisper, "I made sure you wouldn't be able to forget that day, eh?" He chuckled, remembering the way he had her bent over the table. 

"You're on thin ice." Lucy chided, causing Happy to tilt his head from where he sat in her lap. 

Their attention turned to the door as the Gates began to enter the room, taking their seats a little ways away from their higher-ups. Lucy was glad to see one of the Gates was missing, not up for encountering Jackal just yet.

The room was quiet, The Gates looking back and forth between Natsu and Zeref. Lucy grinned, resting her left hand on the table and effectively showing off her ring, the demons looking hilariously nervous at the sight.

"Congratulations." Silver said, seemingly the only one who hasn't soiled himself. 

"Thank you~" Lucy smiled brightly and batted her eyelashes. Silver shall be spared of her reign of pettiness.

"Do you all know why we're here?" Natsu looked over each of them as they nodded quietly. "Do any of you wish to say anything?"

"...I'm sorry, Lady Lucy." Kyouka bowed her head, her voice shaky. It occurred to Lucy that they were probably fearing for their lives. She didn't respond, though, she might not be cruel, but she was feeling especially petty right now. One by one, the other Gates began to apologize, earning no response. 

"Lucy will become your next queen. You will treat her with as much respect as you do your king, right?" There was a certain edge to Zeref's voice, he sounded _angry_. 

The Gates all vowed to treat their queen with respect, being sure not to look Zeref in the eyes. "You all aren't upset with Lucy becoming your queen, are you?"

There was a unanimous denile, each making sure to show no traces of disapproval towards Lucy. _"Liars…"_ She narrowed her eyes at them, it was obvious that none of them wanted anything to do with her. 

"Mard Geer, you seem a little unsure of yourself." The demon shivered as he was addressed by his creator. "Do you have an issue with Lucy? Be honest."

"Well…" Mard Geer fidgeted nervously, clearing his throat. "I don't think it's very… professional…" 

"What do you mean?" Natsu scowled, already not liking where this was going. 

"Well, it's commonly looked down upon to marry a concubine… and, well, she's part angel…"

"And?" Lucy couldn't help herself as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Well… the kingdom may not appreciate their queen coming from one of their enemies. I mean, you remember what happened when Lord Zeref married the fairy…"

Lucy was a little confused, she actually did _not_ know about what happened back when Zeref and Mavis ruled. Natsu said that they'd been married for a year before he took over, was it really _that_ bad? 

Zeref seemed very displeased with Mard Geer, especially when Mavis became visibly dejected. "That's why we're here." His eyes darkened. "Things need to change."

"We need to end the stigma against angels. We need to stop teaching the demon youth that angels are evil. And the angle-kin are no longer unwelcome here." Lucy looked at Natsu, surprised. Regardless if they changed the way demons perceived angels, the angels still had their own beliefs against demons. And an angel wouldn't step foot in this kingdom, either.

"I don't want my kid to have any issues being here. You'll make sure they don't have any issues, right?" 

"Yes, of course my king… But… how can we ensure that the public handles this well?" Mard Geer began to sweat, receiving glares from both Dragneel brothers. 

"That starts with you all. The demons are more than loyal, they just haven't been led down the right path. Have any of you even spoken to the citizens of this kingdom?" Natsu rolled his eyes when all of the Gates shook their heads. "You should. You all have the power to control the media, you just never cared. Start caring."

"It won't be easy, so in the meantime, I'll be handling things in the celestial kingdom with Lucy. I'll bring my family back here when the environment is better." Natsu's voice became nonchalant as if he didn't just drop a bombshell. _"Celestial kingdom..?"_ Lucy's eyes widened.

"Is there anything you wanna say, love?" He looked over at his fiance, the blonde smiling at his pet name. 

"Well, I just want you all to know that I won't hold a grudge, but I hope you all learn from this. I really don't care about how you feel about me, but it'd be really unfortunate for you if you take this out on my child." Her smile was dangerous, the demon's definitely regretting every encounter they had with her.

"I would like for you all to apologize to my wife, as well." The Gates froze at Zeref's request, looking at Mavis awkwardly. They took turns apologizing, the fairy queen blushing at the attention.

"Alright, you're dismissed." 

The room was silent until the last of the Gates left, the group looking amongst each other. 

"I hate how Mard Geer thinks he knows everything." Natsu grumbled.

"He was my top secretary. He's pretty annoying, though." Zeref idly ran his hand through Mavis' hair. "I'm sorry he made you uncomfortable." 

She shrugged, "It doesn't matter. It's not like I'm not used to it." 

Zeref pouted, pulling her in for a soft kiss. "You should spend some time away from the castle. I can watch August." Mavis nodded, standing up and smiling at Lucy. "Do you wanna come? You've never ventured around here outside of the castle, right?" 

Lucy stood, still recovering from seeing Zeref be lovey-dovey for the first time. "Um, actually yeah… I should probably get familiar with this place…"

"Uh… Zeref and I have something to take care of… I don't want you two going out there by yourselves…" Natsu got up to rest his arms around his woman's waist, not-so-subtly copping a feel.

"I'll go too!" Happy chirped up, grimacing at Natsu's wandering hands.

"Alright, don't be gone long." The kiss Natsu gave her was a little too intense, Lucy glaring at him when they parted. She mouthed the words "thin ice," causing him to grin cheekily. 

The blondes and exceed left the room. "Alright, I'll let everyone know we'll be out, then." Mavis walked off, and Lucy looked at Happy.

"Think we should go show the servants your ring before we leave?" 

Lucy and Happy shared evil laughter, both having the same idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's always so kind, I think she's entitled to some pettiness every once in a while ;)


	37. Chapter 37

Natsu and Zeref stood in silence for a moment, preparing themselves for what was about to happen. Natsu's eyes darkened as he began to remove his scarf and shirt. Zeref walked over to one of the bookshelves in the room, pulling out a book before the two exited the room and headed towards the dungeon. The Spriggan made sure to leave August with Anna, his son not ready to experience something like this just yet.

They were quiet, more and more servants coming into view the further down they went. No one dared to get in their way, knowing exactly what was about to go down. 

The sound of chains clinking together echoed through the dungeon, the only occupant leaning against his restraints.

Jackal slowly looked up, already knowing his fate as the brothers looked down at him. 

"Explain yourself." Zeref asked as he opened the book in his hand, already starting to write something. 

"I… I was only trying to defend my king's honour. I misjudged the angel… I'm sorry…" Jackal's voice was hoarse, he'd been locked down here for 6 weeks as he awaited his punishment. 

"You entered the king's room, and hurt the king's squire. Regardless of your intentions, the way you went about it was completely unacceptable."

" **You touched her.** " Natsu's body began to heat up as he was surrounded by black smoke, his teeth sharpening and his pupils narrowing. Zeref did not stop him as he activated his END form. 

" ** _No one_** **touches her.** " 

Jackal's skin felt as though it'd melt right off as END approached him. He couldn't move his body, whether this was the effects of Zeref's writing or the fact that he's frozen in fear, Jackal didn't know.

Zeref closed the book, his work complete. Jackal will not be causing any more harm. The Spriggan smiled darkly as he watched his little brother give him what he deserved. 

* * *

Lucy carried Happy as she strutted down the halls, her smile wide and fake. She knew the servants would be in the courtyard- that's where they went whenever Natsu asked for them to be off duty. 

She opened the back gates, breathing in the crisp, early March air. The staff were all sitting along the grass and statues in the yard, glancing up when they heard the sound of Lucy's heels approaching. 

"Hey guys~" The blonde waved, holding in her laughter at the shocked and horrified expressions the staff wore. They all began to whisper amongst themselves, not bothering to hide their panic.

"L-Lady Lucy…" One servant finally spoke up, kneeling before her. "We're so sorry… please spare us." 

The rest of the staff began to bow and kneel, and Lucy felt her resolve faltering. She felt pretty bad, it didn't sit right with her to see them so afraid, but as she glanced down at Happy, she changed her mind. These servants made her entire stay here a living hell, they bullied and sometimes even hurt her. They had no respect, and a little apology wouldn't make up for all that they did. Happy glared at them, and rightfully so, these guys were a bunch of assholes!

"Remember what you all told me? That Natsu only wanted me for sex?" The servants kept their heads down. "Well, you were wrong~" 

"We're sorry… Please forgive us, my queen." Another one spoke up, and Lucy scoffed. 

"You aren't sorry, you'd do it again if you could. I don't know why you all act this way, apparently you treated Mavis like shit, too?"

They looked up at her in surprise, not having heard of Queen Mavis in a long time. "We… were jealous. Both of you came as servants, and even though so many of us had more experience, the kings chose _you_ …" A servant confessed, the others nodding in conformation. 

"Jealousy…" Happy scoffed. "That's not a very good excuse…"

"Well, you won't have to be jealous any longer. Natsu and Zeref will find a proper role for you all, since you cannot handle being in this castle." Lucy tried to hold back her sympathy as she began to walk back inside, the staff all interpreting her words as if they would be executed. Employing them somewhere else wouldn't be as cruel, but she figured she'd let them freak out for now.

She nearly ran into Mavis as she walked back into the castle, laughing awkwardly at the fairy's knowing smirk. "I actually did the same thing when Zeref and I got engaged, though it didn't have as much of a satisfying end." She giggled, leading the way out of the castle.

"I couldn't help myself." Lucy smiled. She hadn't realized just how much she had in common with her sister-in-law. 

"Let's go out into the town. We can go shopping! We'll have to be back in time for dinner, of course." The blondes were both giddy as they walked towards the front gates, but they froze when they realized the crowd of people were still there, taking videos and pictures. 

Mavis puffed her chest out and placed her hands on her hips, putting on a stern expression and deep voice as she commanded, "Leave at once."

The crowd of people broke out into a fit of shouting, laughing and cooing, Mavis pouting at her blatant fail. "I'm too small to be intimidating." She whined, and Lucy panicked when it looked like she was starting to tear up.

She looked up at the crowd, taking in a deep breath. "Um… could you guys please leave?" The crowd silenced, staring at her in amazement. Lucy felt like a zoo animal with the way they were making comments as if she wasn't _right_ there.

"I thought the people here were supposed to respect us." She groaned. 

Happy sighed. "Well, the paparazzi is always like this. Even Natsu has trouble with them. They only really respect Zeref because he could kill them at any moment." 

Mavis perked up, scurrying backwards to the front of the castle. Lucy watched in confusion as the fairy's hands began to glow before a figure formed in front of her, looking exactly like Zeref. 

The Zeref walked forward, and the moment it reached the castle gates, the paparazzi quickly back away. Mavis giggled and grabbed a hold of Lucy's arm, rushing through the gates and out of sight of the crowd. 

"Um… what was that just now?" 

Mavis smiled cheekily. "An illusion!" 

Lucy's eyes widened, in the 6 weeks she'd been in the fairy kingdom, she never witnessed Mavis' magic in action. "That's really cool…"

"Thanks! I haven't really been using my magic since I got pregnant, I'm glad I haven't gotten rusty." The fairy queen's giggles continued as they slowed their steps, passing through a clearing to get to the town. 

"We should go to the small shopping district in the next town over. It's not too far and there won't be a bunch of people, so you won't have to worry about annoying paparazzi again." Happy flew ahead, guiding the girls through the land. 

"I haven't shopped in this kingdom in so long!" Mavis raised her arms as a breeze blew by. "I wonder what the demon fashion is like now!" 

"I actually have never gone shopping myself before." Lucy began to feel giddy as she thought of actually walking into a store and picking out clothes.

Mavis stopped to gape at her. "Wait… you've never gone shopping?" She gasped when Lucy shook her head. " _What_!?" 

"Well, I never really had the opportunity to. Natsu gives me everything I wear." 

"...Natsu got you the dress you're wearing right now?" Mavis quirked her brow as she examined Lucy's clothes. Since when has Natsu had a sense of fashion?

"Yeah… if you've seen me wearing something that's, err, _seductive_ , blame him." 

Mavis grinned, nudging Lucy on the shoulder. "You two are so cute. Y'know, Zeref picked out this dress for me. I guess those two can't help themselves." Lucy looked over Mavis' outfit, the deep v-neck of her black evening gown definitely out of character for the fairy. 

"I help Natsu when he picks out most of your clothes, Lushi. Especially the underwear!" Happy snickered, and Lucy hoped he was just kidding, not comfortable with imagining the exceed picking out lingerie for her.

Once the shopping district came into view, Lucy gasped in amazement. The scenery looked like it came out of a movie, and the sound of people going by with their shopping and the smells of food from the many restaurants were all but overwhelming. It felt so unreal yet so natural, and Lucy couldn't believe she'd been missing out on all of this. 

They entered a store, the employees greeting them for a second before freezing up. Mavis and Happy didn't seem to mind as they continued to stroll through, but Lucy was a little concerned. It looked as though none of the other people were breathing…

"You're… You're the queens…" A worker mumbled, giving a shaky bow. 

"Do you have petite sizes?" Mavis smiled as she spoke to an employee, seemingly not noticing how shocked the woman was. 

"Y-yes your highness!" The worker bolted up and towards the back of the store, Mavis skipping behind her. 

"Is this how citizens always react when you're in public?" Lucy awkwardly walked beside Happy, not exactly sure where she was going but afraid a worker would faint if she spoke to them. "Well, duh." She rolled her eyes at Happy's comment. 

She followed the cat's lead as he stopped in front of a rack of clothes, smiling at the way his tail wagged back and forth as he shuffled through the clothes. "Look at this, Lushi!" 

Lucy tilted her head as she stared at the blue halter dress. "That's… actually pretty cute…" She took it from his paws and folded it in her arms. "But, I don't want to keep getting dresses. And we should probably get something to accommodate my body right now…" She smoothed a hand over her very obvious baby bump.

"Why don't you ask one of the people who work here..?" Happy turned to look for someone, but he shook his head when he realized everyone was still either frozen or avoiding their gaze. "Nevermind, c'mon." 

They walked towards a section filled with skirts and pants, and Lucy wondered just how big this store is before Mavis came rushing towards them. "Hey, come see me try this on!" She pulled Lucy along with her towards the changing rooms.

Mavis practically hopped into the stall, very excited about having a shopping date with her sister-in-law. As she waited for her to change, Lucy noticed the worker from earlier continuing to bow at her. 

"Hey… you don't have to do that…" She slowly placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "It's fine…"

"I… I do not want to offend you, your highness." The woman's eyes flickered between Lucy's hand and the ground.

"We'd prefer it if you treated us like any other customer, really." Lucy smiled warmly, hoping she was properly conveying her sincerity. The worker nodded quietly, her eyes wide. 

"Check me out~" The changing room door swung open, Mavis posing dramatically. Her eyebrows raised when she saw the way Lucy was talking to the worker, but she made no comment on it. 

"Aw, that's so cute on you!" Lucy clapped her hands together. "Ruffles really suit you!" 

"Yeah, it's kind of my thing~" Mavis bragged smoothly, the girls falling into a fit of giggles. "Do you need help? You've never done anything like this before, so…"

"Well… yeah… I'd like to find something that'd fit me…" the blondes slowly turned to the employee, the woman saluting dramatically. 

"Right this way!"

* * *

"I honestly can't believe how _different_ these citizens are. I mean, I'm not even the queen yet!" The three strolled down the streets on their way back to the castle, bags around their arms as the girls ate frozen yogurt and Happy nibbled on a fish kabob.

"They think they have to address us like that or else they'll get executed or something, I'm not really sure. I've never been able to convince them to stop, though, so good on you for doing that!" 

Lucy blushed at Mavis' praise. They'd gotten closer lately, but Lucy still admired the fairy queen, and it was very fulfilling to know she had her approval. "I'd love to go out here with Natsu someday, but I'm pretty sure the townsfolk would _die_ if me and him went shopping _together_." 

"Oh, you should've seen them when Zeref and I would go out! Actually, you probably _wouldn't_ have been able to see them, everyone believes that looking Zeref in the eyes will result in immediate death or something, so they'd always sort of hide from us." 

Lucy bit her lip in thought. She'd been awfully curious about the past, but she didn't want to be offensive. As she thought of a subtle way to ask, her eyes lingered downward. "Hey, Mavis..?"

"Hm?"

"How come you don't wear shoes?"

"...I don't want to." 

It looked like Mavis was holding back, and Lucy didn't want to pry, but… "Has Zeref never tried to get you to wear some?"

"Nope, he's always known why I don't wear them." Mavis sighed, understanding Lucy's curiosity. "...I don't remember the last time I wore shoes, growing up I couldn't afford them. I've just gotten used to being barefoot."

"Right… You were a servant before..."

"I served in the elf kingdom for my childhood until I was sold to the demons." Lucy nodded, hoping she wasn't crossing any lines. Happy didn't seem concerned at least, the exceed licking his kabob stick clean.

"How'd you go from a servant to a queen?"

Mavis laughed under her breath as the memories came back to her. "It's a _long_ story, but Zeref and I became friends while I worked for him. He helped me establish the fairy kingdom, and a few decades and a war later we were finally together."

"A war..?"

"Like I said, long story." The fairy queen shook her head to clear her mind. "We were already an 'item' before I left to become a queen, but it wasn't anything serious until after the war. That's why the demons didn't really like me- we made it official the day the war ended."

Lucy was a little surprised with exactly how much she related, it was almost uncanny. "How'd you manage 300 years of a stable marriage?" 

Mavis smiled as she was reminded of how long her relationship has lasted. It felt like just yesterday she and Zeref had their first kiss, and now they have a precious baby boy. Time really does fly. "I'd say communication is the best factor. We've also learned to understand each other with non-verbal signs, it works wonders when we're in public. Oh, and," She leaned into Lucy's ear to whisper, "a healthy sex life is _very_ important, too." 

Lucy tried not to imagine Mavis and Zeref like _that_ , focusing on the first things she said. It sounded simple enough, she'd like to think her and Natsu already had good communication, but there was always room for improvement. Before she could make any comment, the sound of Happy's whining caught her attention.

"Can we stop one more time and get another kabob?" Happy leaned on Lucy's shoulder, his eyes big and glossy as he begged. 

"No."

" _Please_?" 

"You'll soil your dinner." Lucy chided, the cat falling out on the ground dramatically. 

"But I can't _wait_ for dinner! I'm _sooo_ hungry~" 

"You can wait. Now stop whining, unless you want to lose your desert privileges."

" _Wahhh_! Lushi wants me to starve!" 

Mavis giggled as she watched Lucy lecture Happy, the sight just too adorable and resembling a mother scolding an unruly child. These two made such a sweet pair, and she was glad that Lucy was growing more and more at ease with her, albeit warranting her having to talk about some long-suppressed memories. 


	38. Chapter 38 - NSFW

Zeref walked into the seating room, his expression dark. He looked around, the guests all talking amongst themselves, and his face brightened when he saw where Anna was sitting with August.

"Thank you for watching him." August's face broke out in a smile at the sight of his dad, and Zeref couldn't help but chuckle as the baby began to coo and flail his arms about. 

"Of course…" Anna smiled softly at the way Zeref made faces and subtle noises at his son. "He's a really good baby."

"Yeah, we're lucky…" Zeref trailed off, continuing to admire August.

"My, I've never seen you make a face like that!" Anna giggled at the king's wide eyes and puffed cheeks. "Where was all this personality when _Natsu_ was young?" 

"Hmm… Natsu was never this easy to please." Zeref's smile didn't fall even as August began to pinch at his cheeks. 

"Speaking of which, where is he? Have you two completed your 'business'?" 

"...He's just gone to calm himself." Anna understood what he was referring to, familiar with the demon's need for breaks after unleashing his etherious form. There was the sound of bags rustling before everyone's attention was brought to the doorway of the seating room, the petite queen being the first to make her presence known.

"We're back!" Mavis exclaimed, setting her bags down as she waved at everyone and scanned the room. "There you are, my love~" She skipped over to her husband, his eyes lighting up when he noticed. 

Zeref pouted when Mavis only went to pick up the baby in his arms and hug him close. "How's my wittle baby feeling? Did you miss Mama?" She showered August in kisses as he cooed and squealed in response. 

"I found the cutest little onesie for him while we were out, and it had a matching hat and booties- I can't wait to see him wear it!" Zeref smiled down at his wife as her eyes began to sparkle. "I might've gone a bit overboard on the baby clothes, though… _but_ , I got clothes for the other babies in my kingdom, they'll all be matching! Isn't that just the cutest?" 

Mavis giggled at the soft expression Zeref looked at her with. "What..?" She rested her cheek against August's head as the baby snuggled against her chest, both looking at Zeref with the cutest faces he'd ever seen.

He pet her on the head, not keen on being too obvious about how she made his heart flutter. "It's nothing. You didn't run into any trouble while you were out, did you?"

"Besides the paparazzi, nope! Did you know that this was Lucy's _first_ time going shopping? She was a total natural, though!" 

"...You and Lucy are a lot alike…" Zeref clicked his tongue in thought, his brows quirking when the action seemed to draw August's attention. 

"We are, huh? She's a sweet girl, I'm glad she chose Natsu. I can't imagine him being with anyone else." Mavis looked for the blonde in question, a little confused to see only Happy was still in the room, talking to the others.

"She's probably gone to find him." Zeref explained. Hopefully Natsu would be alright in her presence. 

-

Lucy took a deep breath as she turned the doorknob of the king's room. Anna had explained that Natsu would likely here, recovering from whatever they'd done while she was out. 

She walked into the room slowly, the door echoing loudly as it shut behind her. The room looked a little more empty than usual, a few shelves and dressers taken out during construction. It looked good as new, though, but Lucy could still vividly remember the state it was in the last time she was here.

Natsu stood on the balcony, his back to her as he looked over the ledge. Lucy rubbed her hand down his bare skin when she approached him. 

"Natsu..?" He was breathing hard, his hands shaking as they gripped the railings and his pupils smaller than usual. 

"It's okay now, Natsu…" She eased his hands off of the rails, bringing one up to kiss his knuckles. He slowly turned to look at her, and Lucy realized parts of his front were stained with black blood. 

"Lucy…"

"What happened, my love?"

"...I got rid of him… he won't hurt you anymore…" Natsu's eyes softened when she smiled and leaned up to kiss his nose. 

"Let's get you cleaned up." Lucy intertwined her fingers with his and led him to the washroom. He sat down on an ottoman as she went to the sink and ran a cloth under some water. His eyes were glued to her form as she came back to lean over him, using the wet cloth to wipe away the blood from his skin. 

Lucy squeaked when he suddenly captured her lips in a rough kiss, and she sighed when he ran his hand through her hair. He stood up, adding his tongue and turning her so her back hit the wall. 

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment once their lips parted, and Natsu idly ran his hand over the curve of her belly. "Luce-"

His voice caught in his throat when he felt movement under his hand, Lucy's eyebrows raising as she felt it too. They both stared down at her stomach, practically holding their breath as they waited to see any confirmation that they hadn't imagined it.

After a minute, there was movement again, Lucy's belly rippling slightly. The couple gasped, meeting each other's excited expression for a second before looking back down at the baby bump. Natsu kneeled and placed both hands on her stomach. "They're moving…"

Lucy felt a wave of emotions rush over her. She'd been a little worried about how it was taking so long for her to be able to feel her baby move inside her, but this was finally it! She placed her hands over Natsu's, guiding them to wear the subtle movement continued.

"That's our baby…" She breathed out, shaky laughter escaping her lips when Natsu looked up at her with his classic boyish grin.

"They're goin' crazy in there!" He laughed, caressing her belly gently. "This is so cool…" 

"I thought I've been feeling _something_ lately, but this is the first time I definitely know for sure… Their timing is impeccable…" 

Natsu stood back up to give her a soft kiss. "I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down to rest his forehead against hers.

"I love you more~"

~

"Eat it."

"But it's _gross_!"

"You need a balanced diet."

"But I don't wanna!"

"Eat the damn broccoli, cat." Lucy narrowed her eyes, picking up the fork and shoving the vegetable against the exceed's cheek. 

"Lushi's trying to kill me!" Happy cried, scooting further away from his plate. 

"Just eat _one_." Lucy huffed, keeping her resolve until the cat slowly turned around and took a bite. "See? It's not that bad." 

Happy pouted as he shimmied out of his chair. "Okay. I'm gonna go now." He ran out of the dining hall, likely to his own room. 

Lucy sighed and rested her cheek against her hand. "He's like a little kid, I swear." She turned to Natsu, sighing even heavier as she watched him stuff his face. "And _you're_ even worse." 

Natsu furrowed his brows, mumbling something around the food in his mouth. "Mind your manners, Natsu." Erza scolded, earning an eye roll. 

"If there's one thing that hasn't changed about you, it's your appetite." Gray grumbled, wincing when he looked over the mess that was on Natsu's plate.

"And it seems like it's rubbed off on Lucy…" Anna giggled behind her hand, Lucy's plate almost as big as the demon king's

"Blame the baby…" Lucy puffed her cheeks out and crossed her arms, blushing in embarrassment. She really shouldn't be giving into her cravings, but the food was just _so_ good…

"It's okay! That just means the kid will be big and healthy!" Igneel grinned, and Lucy laughed at his enthusiasm. 

"When I was pregnant, I had an odd obsession with strawberry cake." Erza smiled, and everyone at the table paled as they looked down at her plate, the redhead having more servings of cake than actual dinner food. 

"Uh… you think your pregnancy was the cause of that?" Gray mumbled, not wanting to offend her and risk getting knocked out. "Yes, of course." Erza continued to enjoy the dessert, everyone just accepting her natural behavior. 

"I used to snack a lot." Mavis giggled. "That's probably because August is so big. He was 9 pounds when he was born!" 

"Yeah, and he was about half as tall as you. I don't know where he gets it from." Mavis pouted at Zeref's subtle tease, nudging his side slightly. 

"August is so adorable, though. He looks just like you, Mavis!" Lucy cooed, they really had the cutest baby ever. 

"Thank you! Who do you think your baby will resemble more between the two of you?" 

"Um… I feel like it'd depend on the gender, but I hope they have at least one of Natsu's distinct features, like…" Lucy looked over her fiance, who was still stuffing his face. "...His eyes, or his fangs… or his crazy hair." She smiled lovingly, the thought of having a mini Natsu making her heart flutter. 

"I feel like they'd resemble you a bit more, Lucy. Heartfilia genes are hard to overpower." Anna was right, being living proof of how thick the Heartfilia blood ran. "And I think it's a girl, Heartfilia women have always had a daughter as their first-born." 

"Hmm… I don't know, judging from the way her stomach is shaped, I think it could be a boy…" Erza pondered, examining Lucy's belly.

"There's been a lot of boys lately. Juvia and I found out we're having a boy, too." 

"Really? That's so exciting! I can't wait for our kids to play together!" Mavis clapped excitedly, her eyes sparkling. "Imagine all the photo opportunities!" 

"You're as easy to excite as August is." Zeref chuckled under his breath, his face breaking out into an amused grin when she pouted again. "Don't act like you don't think it'd be cute. I mean, imagine the pictures we could take of August and his cousin…" Mavis looked over at Natsu and Lucy. "I hope they'll get along well…"

"I'd love for them to visit each other regularly, they'll be lucky to have a cousin their age to play with." Lucy smiled as she rested her hand on her stomach. 

"You know, we should probably get you settled in the celestial kingdom soon. Your schedules may be too busy if we wait too long…" Anna reminded, and Lucy quickly turned to Natsu.

"Wait, you said you wanted to stay in the celestial kingdom with me, didn't you?" Natsu had finished his food, resorting to quietly observe the conversation. He nodded and gave her a wide grin. "Yeah. I figured you'd want to be there, so…" 

"I do, but it's been so long… and I don't think I'm ready to be inaugurated just yet…" Lucy held her face in her hands as she thought. So much was going on, they have a baby on the way, a wedding to plan, and she'll have to be crowned to take over Anna's throne.

"It's okay, Starlight. You don't have to have the coronation right away, or anytime soon. You're welcome to stay in my castle for however long you need, of course." 

Lucy smiled at Anna's kindness. "Thank you… the Zodiac will be so excited once they hear about this!" She giggled, the Zodiac soldiers had already turned in for the night, but she knew they'd be over the moon about her moving back in with them. 

Natsu abruptly stood from his seat. "Alright, I'm gonna get to bed, see you guys in the morning." He leaned down to kiss Lucy's cheek and whisper in her ear, "Join me when you're ready." 

Lucy's brows furrowed as she watched him leave. It was only half past 21:00, much earlier than he'd usually go to bed. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. _"Just what is on his mind..?"_

-

Natsu sat on the edge of the bed in nothing but his boxers, lost in thought. He didn't notice the door opening or the sound of heels clicking along the floor until Lucy was in front of him, her scent overwhelming as she held his shoulders and leaned into his face.

"Hey... what's wrong?"

He stared at her in silence for a moment, subconsciously closing the space between them. "...Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"...About a lot, like how you're really gonna be my queen soon. And how I've gotta get my shit together, cause we'll have a kid soon, too. And… about how sexy you look right now." He gave her a lazy grin when she broke out into adorable giggles. 

"You've been horny all day, huh?" She teased, rolling her eyes when he nodded shamelessly. 

"You always make me horny. Like the way your tits look in that dress, or the way your voice gets airy when you smile… and you just look so fucking hot… carrying my kid…" His eyes darkened as he looked over her body. Something about knowing she had _his_ baby inside her ignited a certain fire inside of him. It was just such a satisfying feeling, she was _his,_ and this was the best way to prove it.

"Lay down." Lucy commanded, pushing him further onto the bed by his shoulders. He got comfortable, settling in the middle of the bed and almost whining when she walked away from him. She went to their special dresser, smiling happily when their special box was still there. 

Natsu gulped loudly as he watched her shuffle through the drawer. They usually only used toys when things were gonna get _real_ freaky, and he was rarely on the receiving end.

Lucy practically skipped back to the bed, her expression a bit too sunny considering what was in her hands. Natsu didn't hesitate to lift his arms towards the headboard, allowing her to use their fluffy cuffs to restrain him.

"I'm gonna punish you a little, okay?" She whispered, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. "I warned you this morning. You've been pretty _bad_."

Natsu was mesmerized as she began to undress herself, letting her dress drop to the floor and setting her jewelry down on the nightstand. She removed her shoes to take off her underwear, now completely nude. 

"It's been a while… do you remember the safe words?" 

Natsu nodded dumbly, his eyes trained on her bare breasts. "Yeah…" 

"Good." Lucy reached inside of his boxers, rubbing along his hardening length. She quickly yanked the clothing down his legs, now using both hands to work him. As she leaned forward, her breasts touching his thighs and her lips hovering above his tip, Natsu found himself already losing it.

"What do you want me to do to you, my love?" 

Natsu bit his lip, his cock twitching in her hands. "I want to feel you… your mouth…" 

"How should you ask for something you want?"

"...Please…"

"'Please' _what_?"

"...Please, Master." 

Lucy's smile was sinister as she dipped her head to run her tongue over his slit. "You sound so sexy when you beg, but I'm afraid you haven't earned your reward just yet." 

She got up off the bed to return to the dresser, Natsu immediately missing her heat. His eyes widened when she returned, her face still devious. 

Lucy ran her hand over his rock-hard length one more time before placing a silicone cockring over it. Natsu's breathing became ragged, he definitely recognized this toy. 

"I'll help you feel good, okay? But you better not cum without my permission~" She pressed the button on the ring, causing it to vibrate and Natsu to sigh lowly. 

Lucy brought out a dildo, sucking at its tip to lubricate it. She giggled when Natsu's eyes widened. "Don't worry, I won't put this inside you. That's something we'll try some other time…" She stroked the dildo against her folds, keeping eye contact with him as it slowly entered her core. 

"Mmm…" Lucy moaned, reaching one hand forward to increase the vibration of the cockring. "Does it feel good, Natsu?" 

"Y-yes… Master…"

She moved to lay beside him, her body pressed against his side and one leg propped up as she continued to work the toy inside herself. Her free hand stroked down his torso before gripping his length and squeezing. "Your face looks so hot like that." She sighed, Natsu's eyes hazy and cheeks flushed. 

He groaned when she straddled him, one hand reaching behind her to stroke his cock and the other continuing to thrust her own toy at a fast pace. "Tell me how it feels… _pet_."

"I-it feels… good…" Natsu's dominant nature made it hard for him to fully submit, but Lucy liked a challenge. 

"Just 'good,' eh? Would you like me to stop?" 

"No…"

"No?"

"...Please don't stop, Master…" 

Lucy hummed in thought, removing the toy from herself and lowering her body until her core hovered over his bulging cock, the cockring still vibrating violently and making it hard for Natsu to see straight. 

She wiggled for a moment, and just when he thought she'd lower herself onto him, Lucy leaned forward. With one arm beside his head, she put her dildo back inside and began working it even harder than before. 

"Do you w-wish you were inside me, pet?" Lucy panted, her hips bucking with each stroke.

"Y-yes…"

"Do you wish it was your cock making my pussy wet like this?" 

"F-fuck yes…"

Lucy lost herself for a moment, her head dropping down to Natsu's neck as she moaned loudly. Her movements became harsh before suddenly stilling, the blonde crying out as she hit her orgasm. 

Natsu couldn't take it, bending his knees and struggling against the handcuffs. "P-please let me c-cum… Master…" He panted, and Lucy bit her lip when she looked up to see his desperate expression. 

"You can cum…" 

Natsu bared his teeth as he let himself go, reaching his orgasm quickly. Cum shot out onto his thighs and stomach, and Lucy sat up to admire him.

"Look at the mess you made…" Her eyes raked over his cum-stained skin. "You look so beautiful like this…" 

Natsu groaned, his cock still hard as the vibrator continued to torture him. Lucy leaned down over his abs, her lips leaving goosebumps on his skin as she whispered, "You've earned your reward." 

She began licking the cum off of his stomach and thighs, taking her time to avoid the spot she knew he was dying to feel her on. Once she made it to his glistening dick, Lucy looked him in the eyes as she engulfed his complete length down her throat. 

She bobbed her head up and down, her chin rubbing against the cockring each time. Natsu growled, the handcuff chain clinking against the headboard as he struggled against them. "Please... let me touch you…"

Lucy continued to deep throat him, placing her hands on his thighs to still his movements. She slowly pulled her mouth from his length, continuing to stare at him as she removed the cockring. Before she could give any command, the handcuffs snapped and Natsu pounced.

Lucy fell on her back with a high pitched squeak, Natsu looking down at her with feral eyes. "Lucy…" He growled, stealing her lips in a rough kiss and holding her wrists down on the bed. 

"That's probably the longest I've been in control." Lucy chuckled under her breath as she watched Natsu line himself up with her opening. He snapped his hips forward, causing her to whimper beneath him.

"Mine…" He growled, plowing into her at a bruising pace.

" _Ahn_ ~ Natsu…" Lucy's head fell and her back arched, presenting her full breasts to him. 

Natsu shifted his hold on her wrists so that he held them in one hand and used the other to grope her roughly. He kneaded the sensitive flesh, Lucy's cries encouraging his movements. 

Lucy came, the sound of her wet skin slapping against Natsu's echoed through the room as he continued to plow into her. He released her wrists completely to squeeze both breasts, leaning down to suck on them when a white fluid began to leak out her nipples. 

Lucy drooled, his actions prolonging her orgasm and making her see stars. Natsu looked up at her expression and growled in satisfaction. His hands flew to her hips to hold her at an angle, both of them crying each other's name as he came inside her. 

Lucy wasn't sure how long she laid there, steadying her breath and coming back to reality. Natsu lifted her up off the bed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck when she recognized he was taking her into the bathroom. 

He gently set her down in the tub before turning on the water, this being the first time he had to run his own bath in this castle. Lucy sighed and leaned against the bath wall, holding her arms out to him in a silent request. 

Natsu stepped into the tub and into her arms, purring when she ran her fingers through his hair. They sat in the tub, holding each other, for a few silent minutes before Lucy's soft laughter filled the air as Natsu began to kiss along her neck.

"You really do look hot as fuck like this." He mumbled into her skin, running his hands over her belly to convey his meaning to her.

"Oh? Does my fiance have a pregnancy kink?" Lucy teased lightly, running her hands down his back.

"There's a word for it? Whatever, I just know I almost can't hold myself back when I look at ya. I mean, it's always been like this for me, but seeing you carry my kid… just… _damn_."

Lucy pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes. "I hope you don't think this means I'm gonna keep getting pregnant because it turns you on."

Natsu's face turned into a dramatic pout. "I don't wanna get you pregnant _just_ because it turns me on… I'm really excited about our family growing…"

"Aw… I'm excited, too. I can't wait to see what our baby looks like." 

"Me too, and I can't wait for them to learn how to fight!" 

Lucy laughed, leaning back and shaking her head. "Please don't try to teach them martial arts before they even learn how to walk…"

"Oi, you gotta teach 'em young! Lucy Jr. is gonna be so badass!" 

"For the 100th time, we are _not_ naming them that…"

"But I like it! It's got a good ring to it!" Natsu grinned as she rolled her eyes. "No way. And what if it's a boy?"

"The name still fits."

As Lucy continued to smile sweetly, Natsu began to get lost in her light. He was almost too slow to stop the running water, the bath a little _too_ full for the both of them. They made it work, though, but a lot of water ended up splashing onto the floor when Natsu pounced on her again. He wasn't kidding when he said she was irresistible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!


	39. Chapter 39 - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little late because I kept adding to it... now its over 4000 words, oops...

Natsu and Happy looked around in amazement, not believing their eyes. It was daytime, but the sky was filled with stars and small planets. The roads looked like they were made of glass, every surface sparkling and shining. 

"Is this… _real_?" Natsu mumbled under his breath, reaching out to touch a tree that looked like it was made of pure light.

"It's a beautiful kingdom, isn't it?" Lucy chuckled, leading the way as they walked through the castle gates. There was an orchestra playing from inside and streamers were littered about the building, a large banner draped above the door saying "Welcome Home" in an ancient dialect of the gods.

When Lucy opened the door, confetti popped and loud cheers sounded, the celestial beings welcoming the trio. Lucy laughed once she caught sight of Anna, they'd joked about having a party, and she didn't think they'd _actually_ do it. 

Natsu and Happy continued to look around, both astounded by nearly everything. The castle looked as though it was made from crystal, and it was a little smaller than the fairy castle but definitely the tallest they'd seen. 

"Welcome to the celestial family!" A few staff members greeted the boys and presented elaborate jewelry to them. "And happy birthday!" 

Happy busied himself with looking through the necklaces and bangles they were given, all of them being a bit too big for him. "Look at how shiny this stuff is, Natsu!" 

The demon chuckled at the sight of Happy wearing oversized jewels, turning to Lucy when he heard her giggle beside him. "These traditions aren't too far from what I'm used to." He told her, then narrowed his eyes when he noticed she hadn't taken any jewelry herself. 

"How come you don't want any?" He motioned towards the jewelry. "Besides, it's _your_ birthday."

"Well, they wanted to celebrate our birthdays together today, it's no problem for me. And… I don't want to wear any jewelry right now." Lucy's face was pretty unreadable. It was apparent that she was extremely happy to be here, but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. 

"It was a long trip, come and have something to eat!" Anna guided them through the castle and to a huge dining hall with a big table in the center. There was a feast spread, and Natsu and Happy drooled shamelessly. "Help yourselves!" 

Natsu nearly shed a tear after taking a bite of some crab. "The food… it's so good…" 

"Aye!" The two stuffed their faces, Lucy and Anna giggling at their enthusiasm. Natsu glanced at Lucy and back at the table, his brows furrowing. 

He swallowed a big gulp of food. "You're not hungry?"

Lucy shook her head lightly, smiling, but her eyes still looked off. "I'll eat later."

Natsu put down the food to get close to her, staring into her eyes intensely. Lucy looked away awkwardly, taking a small step back. "Um…"

"Is something wrong?" 

"No..?" She laughed awkwardly, Anna and Happy now confused as they looked at them.

"Are you sure? You seem sad."

"I'm fine, really. There _is_ something I wanna do before we look around some more, though. I'll be fast." 

Lucy took off her shoes before continuing down the hall. Natsu sighed as he watched her leave, there was definitely something wrong. Happy plopped down on his shoulder, the exceed thinking the same thing. "Is Lushi mad at you?"

"I dunno…" He looked over at Anna, the blonde still looking at where Lucy was walking through the hall. She sighed as she looked down in thought for a moment before looking back up at Natsu. "You two should join her."

"...Join her?"

"She's going to the garden. You two should go with her, she'd like the company."

Natsu nodded as he caught up with Lucy, walking a little bit behind her in case she'd rather be alone. They went out the back gates and into a garden, the plants and architecture so polished that they almost looked fake. 

Lucy ran her hand along a few flowers before turning around. She was still smiling as she motioned the boys to come closer to her. "Could you help me? I want to pick some flowers, but I can't really bend down…" She pointed at her large belly, chuckling softly. 

Natsu and Happy looked at each other before kneeling and picking several flowers. Lucy kissed their cheeks when they presented them to her, quickly turning to continue through the garden. 

They remained silent as they walked, Lucy seemingly really focused on where she was going and Natsu and Happy afraid of saying something wrong. When her steps picked up in speed, Natsu looked away from her to glance up at the scenery around them, his eyes widening. 

There was a trail of flowers leading up to a huge statue, the statue surrounded by a shallow moat. The closer they got, the more clear it became. _"This is a memorial…"_

Lucy stepped through the shallow water to place her hand on the statue. She stood there for a long while, her hand on the statue and her eyes closed. Natsu and Happy gave her a few feet of space, neither making any movements as they watched her. It made sense now, she was feeling off because the last time she had been to this castle, her mother was alive. 

Lucy bended enough to lay the flowers on the foot of the statue before turning around to smile again. "Okay, let's go check out our rooms. I'm a little tired." She walked past the boys and back into the castle, Natsu and Happy choosing to remain silent and a few feet behind her as they followed. 

Natsu felt really bad, it wouldn't be right to stay here if it made Lucy sad. Though, they'd been working on moving in for three months until now, why hadn't she mentioned anything before? Maybe she didn't want to disappoint him? He _was_ the one who initiated moving to the celestial kingdom…

Lucy hummed as they walked up the stairs and through a correder. There were several staff members smiling and waving as they passed them by. If there was one thing for sure, the people of this kingdom were definitely very nice, as expected of a kingdom ran by a Heartfilia. 

The room doors were huge, reaching from the floor to the tall ceiling. There were several rooms lining the walls that lead up to one in the center of the hall, each door about 20 meters apart. "These rooms belong to the Zodiac." Lucy explained, and she motioned towards the room closest to the end of the hall. "This is your room, Happy." 

When Happy didn't make any move to enter, Lucy continued. "It actually used to be _my_ room when I was little, so that's cool…" She smiled as memories came back to her.

Happy got down to walk up to the door, but he hesitated. Lucy didn't seem to detect anything wrong, so she was completely taken aback when the cat suddenly asked, "Are you sad because your mom's dead, Lushi?" 

Natsu facepalmed, that was the most inappropriate way he could've asked something like that. He was going to talk to her about it subtly, but there goes _that_ plan.

Lucy furrowed her brows. "Of course… What kind of question is that?" 

"Does being here make you sad?" Happy's eyes were big and innocent as he looked up at her.

"...Well, no. I miss her, but I've been dying to come back here. All of my memories are good ones, so I love being here." 

Natsu placed his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "You sure..?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Is this why you two have been so quiet? You really don't need to worry, okay?" She laughed sweetly, taking his hand off of her shoulder and holding it tightly. They decided to trust her, and Happy gasped once he opened his room door. "Fishies!" He scurried in, looking at all of the fish-print decor. 

Lucy grinned as she whispered in Natsu's ear, "I told them he liked fish, but I think they went a _little_ overboard…"

Natsu chuckled, "Yeah, but the little guy seems to love it." Happy was draped across his bed, snuggling into the fish sheets.

"He's so cute… let's see what they did with _our_ room…" Lucy walked over to the large double doors at the end of the hall, opening them and admiring what she saw.

The room was huge, about as big as the one in Tartaros. The decor was simple, but Lucy found herself flushing when she noticed the rose petals and candles. "Oh gods…" She groaned, and Natsu chuckled as he walked past her and into the room. 

"They left snacks!" He grinned, picking up a candle and eating the little flame. 

"No, Natsu… It's supposed to be romantic."

"Snacks can be romantic."

Lucy giggled, shutting the door and getting undressed. "If you say so." She set her clothes on a room divider and took her hair out of the bun it was in. "My back hurts…" She mumbled. 

Natsu didn't hesitate to pull her close to him from behind. He rubbed the skin on her neck and shoulders, Lucy sighing in delight. "You probably should rest. We've been on our feet all day." 

Lucy bit her lip as she turned around, wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck. "Yeah… but there's something else I wanna do first…" She ran her hands over his pecks, abs and eventually his behind, squeezing the firm muscle in both hands. Natsu's eyes darkened as he pulled her closer to him and dipped his head down to capture her lips.

"Have you two gotten settled yet?" 

Natsu and Lucy jolted away from each other, gaping at the maiden in the doorway. Virgo looked at them blanky, her eyes lingering on Lucy's half-naked body. "Are you enjoying the room?"

"Virgo! Don't just barge in here!" Lucy ran to shove the spirit out of the door. " _Please_ knock next time…"

Virgo allowed herself to be pushed out. "Queen Anna would like to speak with Sir Natsu." 

"Me..?" Natsu raised a brow but made his way out the door. "For what?" 

"She wants to tell you about it herself." 

"Uh… okay, we'll finish this later." He winked at Lucy, the blonde simply huffing at the way the mood was totally ruined.

"Would you like me to bathe you, Princess?"

Natsu grinned as he heard them, easily picturing how red Lucy's face must be as he walked down the steps towards the main hall. The closer he got, the easier it was to hear Anna, and it sounded as though she were talking to someone. 

The other Zodiac members were gathered around her office, the atmosphere tense. They acknowledged Natsu, but only Capricorn addressed him verbally. "Give her a moment, please." 

Natsu nodded and leaned against the wall next to the office door, listening clearly to what she was saying. 

"I'm not going to- what? Of course not! She doesn't need to be bothered with any of this." This was probably the most angrily Natsu's ever heard her speak. "Yes, he is. You already know about that." He assumed she was talking about him and Lucy, but with who..?

"Absolutely not. Fine." There was a moment of silence before Anna sighed loudly and opened the door. 

"Hey… come in…" Her smile didn't reach her eyes, and Nastu crossed his arms once she shut the door behind them.

"Who was that?" Her irritation rubbed off on him as he held in a growl. He'd never seen Anna so annoyed before.

"...Jude." 

Anna let it sink in as she sat back down at her desk. Natsu let out a deep growl as he took the seat across from her. "What does he want?"

"He keeps calling me. What with you two going public about the engagement and pregnancy, he's been losing his mind. Of course, he found out about our plans to inaugurate Lucy here, and he's livid. He keeps calling and telling me to let him talk to her, but he doesn't need to bother her with his antics." She rubbed at her temples in exasperation. 

"Let me talk 'em." Anna gaped at Natsu's request, shaking her head frantically. 

"No! I don't want any trouble to start here. I'm technically still in alliance with the angel kingdom, if I let anyone inflict any harm…" 

"I ain't gonna fight him. I can just get him off your back." 

She didn't like the look in his eyes, placing her hands on her hips and looking at him accusingly. "Just what are you planning to do?" 

Natsu leaned back in his seat, grinning easily. "I'll just tell him to fuck off."

" _How_ exactly would you do that?"

"Like… 'Hey Jude, fuck off.'" 

Anna thought over her options before picking up her phone. "I called you in here to warn you, but if you think you can deal with it now... I trust that you won't do anything brash." 

Natsu winked at her as she handed him the phone, and she found herself starting to sweat when he turned to leave the room. The Zodiac stared at him intensely, and he held up a finger to signal them to wait. 

He walked down the hall as he searched through the contacts and held the phone to his ear to listen to it ring. It wasn't long before the line was picked up, but it was completely silent.

Natsu spoke after a few minutes. "Jude…"

" _ **...**_ _ **You...**_ "

"Yeah, it's me." 

He could hear Jude shuffling around on the other end. " _ **Why're you… calling..?**_ "

" _I_ should be the one asking that. Really, why can't you just take a hint?"

" _ **I've been calling about my daughter, I have a right to know about her well-being**_."

"We don't owe you anything, though, so you're just gonna have to deal with the fact that she doesn't wanna talk to you." 

It was quiet again, and Natsu was sure that Jude was holding back. He didn't bring up the betrayal or the compromising of the peace treaty, it was clear that Jude was already nervous about that. Natsu wouldn't start any fight over it- the angel king was more trouble than he was worth- but it wasn't like he'd just forgive and forget.

" _ **...Does she know that I've been trying to speak with her?**_ "

"No, and she doesn't need to. There's a lot going on right now and I don't wanna add to anything for her to stress over. You know how she's 9 months pregnant, right?" 

Jude grumbled something incoherently before clearing his throat. " _ **I don't want any trouble…**_ " Natsu rolled his eyes. " _ **All I ask is that you mention me to her, and let her decide if she wants to talk to me. I'll wait for her call and won't reach out anymore.**_ " 

"Meh… I don't really trust you, y'know." Natsu let his statement set in for a moment. "Just don't call again. I get angry pretty easily." He hung up then, releasing a long breath. Talking to that asshole after all that's happened was too mentally exhausting. 

"What did he say?" Anna had been waiting patiently on the other other side of the hall, trying to gouge the tone of the conversation. 

"He's still a little bitch, but it's okay. He shouldn't call again, but let me know if he does." Natsu tossed the phone back to her, casually making his way back up the stairs to his woman. 

"Thank you." Anna's voice was quiet as she knew he'd be able to pick it up with his dragon-hearing. He turned slightly to grin at her before carrying on his way.

Natsu opened his room door, noticing that the lights were dimmed down and the candles he ate were relit. He could hear water running, and he undressed himself before walking into the connected washroom.

The tiles were sleek and marbled and the room was accented in navy blue, this bathroom was definitely much prettier and feminine than the one in Tartaros. He walked up to the tinted glass of the shower, knocking softly. "Can I join you?" 

Lucy opened the sliding door and smiled at him as he got in behind her. "What did Anna want?"

Natsu ran his hands through her damp hair as he debated on whether he should tell her or not. When she turned to look him in the eyes, he looked away hesitantly. 

"It was about Jude…"

"Oh…" Lucy turned to face him fully, running a cloth down Natsu's front to wash him. "He's been bothering her?"

"Yeah, but i dealt with it, don't worry." He ran his hands along her skin, relieved to see that she didn't seem too bothered. 

"I figured he'd do this. Well, I honestly expected him to come here in person, but he's probably scared of you." Lucy's giggles had him grinning dumbly as he abruptly pulled her into a kiss.

The kiss started off gentle but began to heat up and Natsu caged her between his body and the glass of the shower door. "Why don't we continue where we left off..?" 

Lucy poked him on the nose before hoping out of the shower, walking backwards into the dim bedroom. She motioned him to her with her finger, her brown eyes darkening with lust. "How about you come dry me off, first?"

He was out of the shower and wrapping his arms around her in an instant, using his hands to heat up her skin. Lucy hummed happy as she leaned into him, but Natsu let out a whine once she pushed him away. 

"Go turn the water off, silly." She giggled, and he nearly sprinted to turn the shower off and come back into the room. He was unable to take his eyes off her naked body as she built a little pile of pillows on the bed and laid in the center. She shamelessly spread her legs and bit her lip, unable to take her eyes off _his_ body.

"So… hot…" Natsu mumbled as he crawled over to her on the bed and settled between her legs. "How are you so fucking hot..?" 

She threaded her hands through his hair and gently lowered his head closer to her core, causing him to laugh cheekily. "Eager, huh?"

"I'm really horny right now…" 

Natsu was a little surprised with her bluntness. Those pregnancy hormones have definitely done a number on her. "I'll help you with that."

He licked along her folds slowly, savoring the taste. Her hums and sighs had him speeding up as he found it hard to hold back. He'd have to be a bit more gentle than usual, and sometimes she made it so hard for him, literally…

"Natsu…" She breathed heavily and dropped her head down into the pillows as he sucked on her clit roughly and pressed 2 fingers into her. "Just like that…" 

He curled his digits inside her, rubbing against her sweet spot with each stroke of his wrist. Her whimpers began to raise in volume and her grip on his hair tightened, causing him to nip at her sensitive clit harshly. 

"N-Natsu… I wanna… c-cum around your cock…"

Natsu had to gape at her words once again. It was so different to hear her talk like that, but he wouldn't deny how hard it made him. He rose to mount her, taking in her flushed expression. "What happened to my shy little princess?"

"She's horny and begging you to fuck her, that's what." Lucy eyed him dangerously before forcing him down into a hot kiss, her tongue fighting with his and almost too much for him to keep up with. 

It was Natsu's turn to moan now, pregnant and horny Lucy being his greatest weakness. He held her hip as he entered her slowly and used his other hand to rub at her clit, smirking when she immediately came. 

"Dirty girl…" He pretended to complain as he started a steady pace. "I should fuck some sense into ya."

Lucy gripped the pillows beside her as he began to thrust harder, crying out and already feeling another orgasm coming. "P-play with my tits…"

She didn't need to tell him twice, her boobs were some of Natsu's favorite things to sink his teeth into. He squeezed and kneaded each globe in his hand, leaning down to suck on a nipple as it began to leak. Something about watching her full breasts dripping in the white substance of her milk drove him crazy. 

"I'm gonna go harder." He warned through clenched teeth, waiting on any signs of her wanting him to stop. He bucked roughly, afraid of hurting her but not able to contain himself as she continued to cry out. 

Lucy ran her nails over his back, likely breaking skin but too drunk on pleasure to think about it. She squealed when he sat up to hold her as he began to plow into her at a fast, rough pace. " _Ah_! Oh f-fuck!"

Her breasts jiggled with each thrust, painting her skin white. Natsu bared his teeth as he felt himself reaching his breaking point. "Cum with me..!"

Lucy almost didn't hear him over her own moans, but she arched her back and let her orgasm take her, the sensation being prolonged as she felt him fill her up with his seed. 

Natsu panted heavily and shook his head to clear his lust-fogged mind as he pulled out. He'd gone a little too hard there, they were supposed to be taking it a little easier during these last stages of her pregnancy. Judging by the dazed expression on her face, Lucy had kind of lost it, too.

"I didn't hurt ya, did I?" He ran his hand over her belly as he laid down next to her in her hoard of pillows.

"Obviously not." She giggled, turning to kiss him sweetly. "I don't really know what came over me, though. Oh well~" Lucy sighed as she snuggled against him, constantly shifting her position to get comfortable.

"Turn around." She turned away from Natsu so he could spoon her. "Is that better?" 

"Yeah~" she sighed again, loving the feeling of being in his arms. "You're really warm." 

Natsu rubbed circles into her belly and breathed in her scent. "It's still like, the middle of the day, and they set up a party for us…"

"Just a quick nap. Then we can go out and let everyone know we haven't died."

"Eh, I think they know perfectly well what we've been doing." 

Lucy rolled her eyes, the staff here really could be a little _too_ nosey. Her breath stilled when she felt the baby move around, right where Natsu's hand was.

"I think they're trying to say hi." He joked, continuing to follow the movement with his hands. 

"Maybe." Lucy snickered softly, "But hopefully this means they're ready to come out soon." 

"They'll be here before you know it, Luce." Natsu's voice fell into a mumble as he slowly began to doze off. 

"I hope so." Lucy was getting over being pregnant, and she honestly couldn't wait to meet their child. Hopefully the birth wouldn't be too bad, that was really her biggest concern. Her due date was in a couple weeks, and the closer it got, the more anxious and excited she became. 

"Happy birthday, by the way." Lucy's face broke out in a big smile. She'd never really dwelled on her birthday, but it was a reminder of the day she left and found her way to Natsu. In two days, they'll have known each other for a year, and she honestly couldn't believe it.

A lot had happened, and she almost couldn't fathom how far they've come. It felt like only yesterday she was presented as a concubine and dealing with her crush on the king, and now they're lying in bed together, engaged and a baby due any day now. 

As Natsu placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, Lucy sighed blissfully. She was the epitome of contentment. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Lucy got pregnant after just the first time they were intimate :D
> 
> Also, as a goddess, Lucy's pain tolerance is much higher than a mortal's would be >:D
> 
> And lastly, this chapter has to be fully proofread, so there may be mistakes >:'D

_25 July, 13:00_

Lucy sighed as she took the last spoonful of her ice-cream, her craving still not satisfied. She'd been nearly craving-free during majority of this final trimester, but she'd been unable to resist ice-cream or spicy foods lately. It didn't help that Natsu and Happy had already eaten half the carton, and now she'll have to go get more…

"Get up…"

Natsu mumbled something from where he laid half asleep and curled around her stomach. They'd been watching a movie, but Natsu doze off less than a quarter into it after cuddling with the baby bump. 

"Natsu…" Lucy whined, shoving him softly. "I wanna get more ice-cream…" 

"I can get you more ice-cream!" Happy perked up from where he laid curled up on Lucy's leg, opposite to Natsu.

She narrowed her eyes at the cat and used her spoon to point at him accusingly. "So you can eat most of it before you give it to me? No thanks, I'll just get it myself."

Natsu sat up, blinking the fog out of his eyes. "You should stay in bed. Haven't your feet been hurting real bad?"

"And your back!" Happy chirped

"Yeah, and you've been having those Brax-something contractions.

"Braxton Hicks contractions." 

"Yeah, those. So just stay in bed and we'll get it, and we promise not to eat any." Natsu ran his finger over her belly as he awaited her response.

"Hmm… well, I've been trying to walk around more often. I hear it'll make the delivery easier." She pouted when he snickered at her. "It's just one flight of stairs to the kitchen, babe."

"Yeah, and I wanna do it." Natsu shrugged as he rolled off of her completely. "If you say so." He helped her off the bed and smiled as she waddled out of the room. 

Lucy stretched as she walked down the stairs, taking a little break when she felt a contraction coming. She was 41 weeks, over 2 weeks past her due date, and she was starting to get restless. They're excited to finally meet the baby, but Lucy was definitely ready to have her old, pregnant-free body again.

"Hey there!" Igneel was in the dining hall, eating what looked like an entire turkey. Lucy smiled at him, he visited 2 weeks ago and decided to stay well after he'd plan to in hopes to be there for the birth, and Lucy found it endearing. Igneel was always so sweet, a little rough around the edges, but still sweet.

"Hey. I'm just getting some ice-cream."

"Ice-cream? I'll get it." The dragon went into the kitchen and started rustling through the freezer. "You shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting."

Lucy was confused for a minute until she saw he was going to pull out an entire tub of ice-cream. "Wait, I'm only going to get the smaller, personal cartons. They're about 4 quarts and a single serving…"

"...Really? And you think that's enough?"

"Well, yeah…" She chuckled as she thought about it. "It's definitely a lot, especially during one sitting."

"I don't know how you can eat so little and still be satisfied." He handed her the smaller carton as he went back to his meal. "Don't let Natsu get any. He'll end up eating all of it."

"Don't I know it." Lucy shook her head, Natsu's infamous diet definitely being well-known. 

"You really shouldn't be eating so much unhealthy food." Aquarius was in the hallway, leaning against the wall and watching Lucy as she passed by. "And what are you wearing?"

Lucy looked down at herself, she had on one of Natsu's t-shirts and some really small shorts that made it seem like she was pantless. "It's comfortable." She shrugged. "And I'm only indulging right now because I can't shake these cravings. I even tried eating ice instead, but no, the baby will only accept chocolate chip peppermint swirl and no less." 

"How haven't you gone into labor yet? Weren't you due like… a month ago? Maybe you'll need to be induced.

"Well, it's only been a little less than 3 weeks, I don't think it's anything to worry about. But I'm honestly over the whole pregnancy thing for now." Lucy sighed heavily. It was thrilling for a while, but after dealing with unnatural hormones, food cravings and aches and sores, she started to feel less like she was glowing and more like she was always exhausted all the time. 

"And what will you do if you go into labor in the middle of the night, in your bedroom?"

She narrowed her eyes at Aquarius' hypothetical question. Usually by now she'd just be insulting her, but the water bearer seemed genuinely concerned. 

"Well… I'm having the baby in the castle anyway, so we'll just go to infirmary."

"The infirmary is on the other side of the castle. What if you can't wait and have to push immediately? You think you're up for having the baby in the middle of the hall?" 

Lucy gaped at her and rubbed her belly nervously. "Uh… what, you think I should be waiting in the infirmary?"

"Maybe. Have you already been getting contractions?"

"...Yes, but I don't think-"

"Has your back been hurting, and you can't seem to get to sleep?" 

"Uh… Yes…"

Aquarius' gaze was intense as she stared into Lucy's eyes. She seemed to be thinking hard for a few silent moments, resting her full weight on the wall and crossing her arms. She was distracted when Igneel walked over to them, though. 

"Aw, c'mon. Don't try to scare the poor girl…" Igneel patted Lucy on the shoulder. "Don't think about it too much. There's enough help in this castle that no matter how soon you go into labor, everything will be fine."

"I wasn't trying to scare her, I just want her to be anticipating every possibility. I'm a little scarred from Layla's labor and delivery, so…" She trailed off, shuddering slightly as she remembered how Lucy was born.

"My mom's? You mean, when she was born, or when she had me?"

"When she had you. Layla felt nearly no signs of labor until one day her water just broke. We were in the middle of a car, and it was just me, her, and your father. I was the one to deliver you, that's why I became your godmother." Lucy joined Aquarius in shuddering. That sounded pretty scary, and it made her admire her mother that much more. 

"Well, it won't be so bad. You'll be in your room with access to help all around you. My room's not too far, I could hear you if you need to call for someone. I'm sure the delivery won't be so bad, just a few minutes of pain before it's over." Igneel grinned down at Lucy, his eyes just too innocent.

Lucy had to chuckle at his ignorance, he really didn't know a thing about what labor could be like. Though, she was grateful for his attempt to ease her nerves. "Thanks, Igneel."

"Please, call me Dad." Igneel's grin widened. "Or maybe 'Grandpa' once the baby's here…" His eyes shined as he thought of being addressed in such a way. Ignia's kin weren't as domestic as he knew Natsu's would be, and he was excited to _actually_ be a grandpa. 

Lucy giggled, patting the dragon back. "Ok, Dad." It was nice to have someone who actually felt like a parent to her. Despite his dragon habits making relating to him a little difficult, Igneel really did always try to be there for Lucy in the same way he was there for Natsu. She was glad to have him as a father-in-law, and he'd already been more of a dad than Jude had ever been. 

"I should probably get back upstairs before Natsu comes down here, thinking I've gotten lost or something." She continued down the hall, Aquarius making a point to remind her, "Just be weary, now."

As she opened her room door, Lucy had to stare for a minute to process what was going on. Natsu and Happy were sitting on the bed, surrounding a little white Nikola that seemed to be dancing in the center of it. 

"What're you two doing to my dog?" She sat on the edge of the bed and put the ice-cream on the nightstand to free her hands so she could pick the dog-spirit up.

"He just started trying to tell us something, and then he got on the bed and started busting a move! Little guy's got some pep in 'em!" Natsu and Happy chuckled. 

"He probably wasn't actually dancing, but was trying to talk to you with hand signals." She cooed at the little spirit. "What is it you wanna say, Plue?" 

"Pun! Puuun!" Plue shook as he rested his paws on Lucy's bump. "Puun!"

"The baby? Are you excited about the baby?" Lucy couldn't understand him at all, but he seemed too serious for her to not try and comprehend. 

He lifted his arms excitedly a few times before ultimately shimmying out of her hold and scurrying away somewhere out of the room, Lucy simply shrugging. "It probably wasn't anything too important." She laid on the bed and dug into her ice-cream. 

"Can the spirits sense something we can't?" Natsu asked, his eyes locked on the door where Plue left through. 

"Yes, but I don't know exactly how it works. I think they can sense souls..?" He nodded slowly as he laid back down on Lucy's stomach, earning a groan.

"Why do you insist on laying on me like that?" She grumbled through bites of ice-cream. 

"I like laying like this. It's comforting, also, I can hear the baby's heartbeat when I listen closely…" 

"I can kinda hear it too!" Happy joined Natsu in laying on Lucy's stomach. 

"I'll stop if it makes you uncomfortable…" As the boys looked at her with big puppy-dog eyes, Lucy couldn't stay annoyed. "...I'll let you lay on me if you rub my feet!" 

Natsu groaned dramatically, shaking his head. "No way." 

"I can rub your feetsies, Lushi!" Happy crawled down to her feet and began kneading them with his little paws.

"Hm, at least _you_ still care about me, Happy." Natsu rolled his eyes at her, but raised a brow when her cheeks puffed out. 

Lucy fell into a fit of laughter, tears leaking from her eyes as she squirmed. "S-stop!" She gasped between laughs. 

Happy had attacked, ruthlessly tickling the soles of her feet. "This is for making me eat broccoli..!" He laughed evilly, Natsu looking on in amusement. 

"Gah! That was _one_ time!" Lucy cried, kicking her feet to try and get him off. "Stop! I'm gonna pee!"

"Promise that you won't make me eat nasty veggies again!"

"Alright, I promise!"

Happy ceased his torment, his face returning to its innocent appearance. "Okay!" 

Lucy sighed dramatically and threw her head back. "I just can't trust _anyone_ anymore!" She exclaimed, pretending to cry.

"You're so weird." Natsu grumbled as he reached down and started rubbing her ankles and feet, shaking his head when Happy snickered at him.

Lucy ignored the subtle insult and sighed happily, all traces of her exaggerated despair gone. "Thanks, my love."

* * *

_25 July, 19:00_

Natsu set the plate of noodles on the nightstand before leaning over the bed and rubbing circles into his fiance's back. "You think you'll be able to eat something?" 

Lucy sniffled and wiped at her damp cheeks, shaking her head. "I don't know… probably not right now…" 

Natsu sighed as he looked over her puffy eyes and pained expression. She'd woken up from a nap with back pain so bad that she had to skip out on dinner to stay in bed. Natsu only went down to tell everyone what was happening and pick up something to eat, and she'd gotten worked up while he was gone. "Do you think you can sit up? Where is it hurting?" 

Lucy rubbed at a spot on her back, groaning when Natsu moved to rub circles in the exact spot. "I don't think I can sit up…" 

Natsu turned to give her a tissue before continuing to rub her back. He sighed heavily when realized how bad this was. "Do you wanna go to the infirmary?" 

"...Can you just call the nurse in here?" She let her head fall onto the bed as she held in another groan. She placed a pillow between her knees to try and ease the pressure on her back. "I've had pain like this before… maybe it's nothing serious…" 

Natsu kissed her forehead before leaving to get the nurse, hoping she'd be able to find some relief for his princess. Everyone eating dinner downstairs must've already alerted the medical staff, there was a doctor and a nurse already waiting outside the door.

"Does Lady Lucy need any assistance?"

He nodded as he let them in the room. "She's in a lot of pain right now." He frowned as he watched the doctor look her over, Lucy visibly struggling to stop crying and breathing hard.

"How long has it been hurting this bad?" The doctor used a tissue to wipe the sweat from Lucy's face.

"Since I woke up… like, 20 minutes ago…" 

"I'm going to check how dilated you are, okay..?" The doctor used a gloved hand to check her cervix, speaking with the nurse after a few minutes. 

The two medical staff gave Lucy a wane smile. "You're only about 1 centimeter dilated, so there's no reason to worry about that just yet. This is likely just pain from the way you slept or if the baby shifted drastically and started putting more pressure on you than usual." The doctor turned to Natsu. "You can try to give her a heated massage to alleviate some of the pain." 

Natsu nodded, thanking the staff as they left and laying next to Lucy to rub her back with his heated hands. "What about dinner? Aren't you hungry..?" Lucy whimpered but relaxed into his touch. 

"I couldn't care less about dinner right now. Just try and relax, maybe you can get back to sleep and this will pass…" 

She nodded silently. Though she didn't expect this to be anything serious, it was a little disappointing to know that she wasn't close to being in labor. She'd had pain before, but this was a lot worse than usual.

* * *

_26 July, 3:00_

Natsu's eyes snapped open when he felt movement. He rubbed them to steady his vision, sitting up when he realized Lucy had gotten out of bed. "Where are you goin'..?" 

"I wanna take a warm bath…" Lucy tried to undress quickly before waddling to the washroom. She hadn't gotten much sleep as a sharp rush of pain would wake her every half-hour or so, and it started getting worse. 

"Want me to help you..?" Natsu was already getting up to run the bath for her. 

"You should go back to sleep, I don't wanna bother you…" He sighed as he helped her into the tub. 

"I really don't mind. I could rub your back again if you want." 

"It's okay…" Lucy splashed some of the water in her face and leaned against the wall of the tub, debating if she should've chosen a shower instead. 

Natsu decided not to pester as he left the washroom. He'd give her some space if that's what she wanted, but he'd wait outside the door in case she needed anything. 

He waited for a while, deciding to pick up his phone to keep him awake. Lucy had been able to eat some food before falling asleep, and everyone in the castle were on their feet worrying about her. The Zodiac had decided to stay up late in case anything happened, but after Lucy was checked again and still only 1 cm dilated, they decided to call it a night.

"Natsu…" Lucy's voice was quiet, but Natsu nearly ripped the door off its hinges when he rushed in to see her.

"Yes..?"

"I… I think my water just broke…" 

Lucy stared down at herself with wide eyes before looking up at Natsu, both of them sharing the same shocked expression. 

"Are you sure!? What do we do now?" Natsu kneeled to be level with her, watching as she tried to get out of the bath before giving up, her face distorting in pain. 

She gripped his forearm harshly and tried to breathe, keeping her eyes shut tightly until the pain subsided after about a minute. "Oh my gods… these have been _real_ contractions this whole time…" 

Natsu felt like his eyes would pop out of their sockets. She seemed unreasonably calm for some reason, and he didn't know what to do exactly. "Do you want me to go get someone?" 

Lucy looked up to answer, but dropped her head back onto the tiled wall as another contraction came. She realized they were pretty close together now, which means she was likely very dilated right now…

She took deep breaths and looked up at Natsu, trying not to panic. "How long was that? A minute..?"

"Uh, I think so… Does this mean you're in labor?" 

"Yes, um… I should try getting out of the tub first…" 

"Are you sure? Maybe you should stay there and I'll get the medics…" 

Lucy grabbed onto him once more as she began contracting again, trying her best to time it. It felt like forever before it ended, but it was definitely about a minute. She couldn't help but freak out a bit. "P-please don't leave me…" 

Natsu nodded slowly, now even more lost. She _definitely_ needed help, but he wouldn't leave her if she didn't want him to. The panic began settling in as he watched her calmness slowly fade. "...One sec, I'll just go get my phone from the room and be right back." 

Lucy nodded and shifted so she was practically on her hands and knees, bracing herself for the next wave of pain. Natsu rushed to grab his phone and open his contacts, calling Anna as he came back to Lucy's side.

When she didn't answer, it dawned on him that it was 3:00, everyone had already gone to sleep. "Luce… I think I'll have to run out and wake someone up…" 

Lucy was just coming out of a contraction, now leaning over the side of the tub and holding onto Natsu's arm again. "The… bracelets…"

He ran his hands through her hair and down her back, trying to comfort her and stop himself from losing his composure. "What bracelets, baby..?"

"My Zodiac bracelets… gimme Virgo's…" 

Natsu acted fast, rushing back into the room and looking through Lucy's jewelry closet. He had no idea which one was Virgo's, so he grabbed them all and rushed back into the bathroom. Lucy was using his phone to try and call a couple more people in the building, sighing when no one picked up.

"They really are asleep… fuck…" She groaned, unconsciously tapping her head on the surface of the tub as a more powerful contraction started. Her back ached like hell and there was an undeniable pressure on her pelvis, and Lucy realized she wouldn't be able to go on much longer. When she came out of the painful episode, Natsu was holding her head up and looking at her with the most worry she'd ever seen in his eyes.

She picked the bracelets up from where he'd set them on the floor and decided to activate all of them, better safe than sorry. 

It only took about a minute for their door to open and someone to peak into the bathroom, just the maiden Lucy had expected. 

"Princess..." Virgo stared at the scene in front of her before walking in and kneeling next to the tub. She reached underneath Lucy's body, feeling around for a moment before her eyes widened. "You're having a baby."

"Yeah, no shit- could you please get help?" Lucy felt bad about her rudeness as she bit her cheek to stop herself from cursing or crying out. Virgo stood to grab some towels and handed them to Natsu, talking slowly as she said, "You're 10 centimeters dilated." 

Lucy squawked and reached down to feel for herself, though she wasn't sure what to feel for exactly, she gasped loudly. "Oh shit…"

"...Does this mean I have to push now!?" 

"If you feel compelled to, yes. Your body will know what to do." 

Natsu was still a little frozen in shock, looking back and forth between Virgo and Lucy. The maiden stood to leave the washroom. "I'll get help, but do not wait for me to come back." 

She left them, Natsu now full on having an internal breakdown. Lucy rested her head on his shoulder, making quiet groans of pain. "I think I'm gonna start pushing soon…" 

Natsu decided to freak out later, she needed him _now_. "Okay… Don't panic…"

"I'm not." She huffed, holding onto him tightly. "This hurts like a bitch, though."

"You're so much more calmer than I expected…" He waited patiently for her to respond as she adjusted her position and caught her breath. 

"I'm… more excited… than anything…" She groaned again, meeting his eyes. "...I'm gonna push…"

Lucy didn't hesitate at all, tucking her chin in and pushing as hard as she could. She wasn't exactly sure how long she did that for, but she knew she needed to take a rest in-between. She wished there was a midwife or birthing coach or literally any trained professional here to help, but she was glad Natsu was by her side.

"Talk to me…" She breathed, looking up at him with glossy eyes.

"Oh, uh… you got this!" 

"Nevermind…" She giggled, Natsu was clearly too focused on not having a heart attack. Her face scrunched up again as she began to push, using more strength than before. 

Natsu held her so that she didn't drop her head on the tub again, watching her stomach clench as she pushed. He was amazed and terrified and excited all at once. "Ow…" Lucy began to tear up before reaching down to feel.

"I think it's… the head…" She panted, fully resting her weight on Natsu. 

"Oh my gods…" He mumbled. 

"'Oh my gods,' indeed." She mumbled back, shifting her body so her back was to him and her legs were spread in the water. "I'm gonna… try like this…" 

She pushed again, this time trying to keep her eyes open watch the baby emerge. The head came, and she used her hands to hold them as the rest of the body slowly slipped out, almost not processing that the pain was over.

"Oh my-" It happened so fast, Natsu couldn't fathom that she was already done. "You did it!"

"I did… I did it…" Lucy teared up as the baby cried upon reaching the surface. She held them to her chest, her breathing ragged and her eyes agape. "I really just did that…"

The baby wailed loudly, and Lucy wasn't exactly sure what to do as she rested there with the umbilical cord still attached. She held them out a little to get a good look, their light pink hair immediately becoming her favorite colour. "Hi, baby…" Lucy couldn't help but cry, her baby was the most perfect being she'd ever seen.

"A girl…" Natsu had leaned over the tub and Lucy's shoulder so he could look as well. "I have a daughter…" He cried too, unable to take his eyes off of her.

They were too distracted to hear the door opening and several people come in. Medics rushed to Lucy's side, assessing her and the baby. Natsu got to cut the cord, and soon their daughter was wrapped in a towel and taken into the room to be further examined.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe you did that! And it happened so fast!" Anna was completely flabbergasted with the entire ordeal. "I can't believe I fell asleep and missed it!" 

"It's okay, this was so sudden, but in hindsight, I should've known…" Lucy took a few minutes to catch her bearings before she had to get up and out of the tub. "It really did happen so fast…"

"I'm glad you're okay, I've never heard of a first-time mom having such a speedy delivery! Well, besides your mother… maybe it's a Heartfilia thing." Anna grabbed a bathrobe to wrap around Lucy as she slowly got out of the tub with Natsu's help. They brought her back into the bed, only a few medics in the room as well. 

Lucy got situated as Natsu went to watch what was happening with the baby, her adrenaline rushing off. She really just gave birth, it almost didn't feel real. She really should've listened to Aquarius… and maybe Plue, if that's what he was warning them about. 

"Is it a girl?" Anna whispered from where she stood beside her.

"Yeah… and she's got the pinkest hair ever…" 

They both held in aw's as they watched Natsu carry the swaddled baby over to the bed, kneeling next to Lucy. 

"She's so… small…" He looked down at her in awe, this was _so_ much different than any other time he'd held a baby, or even when he met August. She was his, a product of his and Lucy's love, and she was just so _perfect_ … 

"I wanna hold her forever." 

Lucy giggled, though it didn't seem like he was joking. She was fine with letting him hold the baby as she leaned into his side and ran her finger along her pudgy cheeks and her swaddled body, utterly mesmerized. 

Anna left them to join the crowd of people outside their room, everyone anxious, excited, and upset that they'd all been asleep. They'd get to meet the baby soon, but Lucy needed to rest up and there was still a few medical issues to handle, and the little family needed their privacy. 

"...Could you get Happy? I want him to be here…" Lucy whispered to one of the nurses, the woman opening the door and filtering through the people in the hall. Happy zipped into the room quickly, but he hesitated before joining them on the bed.

"C'mere, buddy." Natsu quietly motioned him closer, the exceed snuggling into his shoulder to look over the bundle in his arms.

"This is our daughter…" 

The baby was sound asleep, her skin still flushed and her cheeks still damp from her crying. 

"She's cute…" Happy whispered, afraid of getting too excited and waking her. "Too bad she looks so much like Lushi, though."

"Shut up, you damned cat." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took about 8 hours to write because I've never had any experience with labor and delivery and this required a lot of research. I wanted to convey that Lucy is a calm birther (in this au) and that she has a high pain tolerance without it seeming like I just didn't know what I was doing, so sorry if this seems different than you imagined.


	41. Epilogue 1 - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a poll on my Instagram to decide the name, so it may be a hit or miss for you guys ':D

  
"Papa!" Natsu had to lean against the wall to stop from falling when a little head of pink hair jumped into his arms.

"Woah! Hey Nashi, did you miss me?" 

"Yeah!" Nashi giggled as she hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder when he adjusted his hold on her to carry her properly. "Guess who came to visit!" 

Nashi's head perked up as she looked around excitedly, trying to find who her dad was talking about. "They're outside, silly." Natsu chuckled as he walked through the halls and to the back gates. He set Nashi down once they made it to the garden, grinning when he caught sight of one of their guests. 

"Yo!" He waved as they walked up to him, Nashi gasping and running up to them when they were close enough. 

"Zerie!" She giggled, hugging her uncle's leg. "Hi~"

"Hello, Nashi." Zeref kneeled to pet her on the head. "You've gotten big." 

"Augie?" She looked past him. "Augie here?" 

"August is with Aunt Mavis. You want to find him so you can play?" Nashi nodded, already turning to run back into the castle, leaving Natsu and Zeref in the garden.

"I see she's as energetic as ever." Zeref smiled. "I'm glad we could visit after so long." 

"Me too. Nashi really loves seeing August, too." They started to walk through the garden trail. "She was so upset when he wasn't there during our last visit to the fairy kingdom."

"How's Lucy been? I hope she's been able to adjust to being a queen by now." 

"She's still getting used to having less free time, but she's a total natural. It helps that Anna stuck around, too." 

The brothers stopped to sit on a bench, looking on at the scenery in a comfortable silence. Zeref reached in his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box, holding it for a minute before turning to his brother. Natsu was confused when he handed it to him, even more so when he opened it to reveal 2 matching diamond necklaces. 

"It's for Lucy and Nashi. I had them made while I was in Alvarez." 

Natsu picked up the jewelry, noticing that they each had a pendant shaped in the girls' first initials. "Thanks, but how come _I_ don't get a pretty necklace?"

"I gave you the gift of life already."

Natsu rolled his eyes and nudged his brother. "Yeah, yeah… thanks, though… I think they'll like them."

It got silent again, the two content with being in each other's company. Natsu and Zeref hadn't been together in about 6 months, both having been too busy. Zeref rested his hand on his little brother's head, waiting until he turned to look at him before he spoke.

"I love you, Natsu." He looked into his eyes, causing Natsu to look away awkwardly. 

"Uh…" 

"I realized that I don't normally tell you that. You deserve to hear it. You're my precious baby brother, you know?"

"Dude…" Natsu chuckled awkwardly as he took Zeref's hand off his head. "It's okay, talking about how you feel isn't really your thing, I get it. It sounds weird hearing you say something like that." 

"I've been working on that." Zeref smiled, proud that he was able to express himself. He pulled out a locket from his pocket, presenting it to Natsu. "I actually _did_ get you something, but I wasn't sure if you'd like it." 

Natsu took the locket and opened it, his eyes widening as he looked over the picture inside. "It's just like mine." Zeref reached into his shirt and pulled his own necklace out, opening its locket and revealing the identical image inside. 

"This was… before…"

"Before you died, yes. I've always worn this and thought it'd be nice for you to have one. Though, it seems a little conceited to gift you a necklace with my picture in it." 

Natsu stared at the little picture of him and his brother. They were little kids and mortals then, and he was surprised to know that Zeref still had memorabilia from that long ago. "It's cool, I like it. Thanks, bro." 

* * *

  
Nashi ran through the halls, opening every unlocked door and searching high and low. She crawled up and down the steps, getting a little distracted in the thrill of running around but being sure to remember her goal. She ran up to a Zodiac member and tugged on her skirt.

"Where Augie?" She asked, looking up with her big brown eyes.

"What do you want, brat?" Aquarius narrowed her eyes, half-listening when Nashi repeated herself. "I don't know, your mom's probably talking with them."

"Mama?" Nashi began to pout, and Aquarius struggled to hold her resolve. She picked the toddler up awkwardly, grumbling, "Fine, I'll take you to her." 

Nashi ignored the way Aquarius held her by her armpits as she took her to the other side of the castle. She got excited and squirmed when they passed the dining hall, but she quickly remembered the task at hand once they were inside the entrance hall.

"Here. Now go play or something." Aquarius dropped her, allowing the little girl to run and shout, "Augie!" 

"Nashi!" August met her halfway, the two losing their balance as they crashed into a hug.

"There you are, sweetie. Did you see Papa when he came home?" Lucy helped the kids stand and fixed her daughters disheveled clothes. Nashi nodded proudly, but was quickly grabbing her cousin's hand and running off. 

"Aw, they're so cute!" Mavis giggled as she watched them struggle to keep up with each other as they ran. "They get along so well, too!" 

"Yeah… We probably shouldn't let them get too far, though. I don't wanna have to replace any more furniture." Lucy shook her head as she recalled her daughter's tendency to destroy. Nashi didn't even need to use any magic to start a fire. She'd find a way.

"They're growing up so fast! I can't believe it's already been 2 years." Mavis sighed. "I wish they'd stay little forever…"

"Honestly, it's so rewarding to watch them grow, but it's also so sad…" They caught up to the kids, several staff members already watching them as they played on a flight of stairs. "Nashi will always be my little baby, though." Mavis and Lucy sat on the end of the steps, sharing soft smiles as their kids babbled at each other.

"Have you thought about having another?" Mavis giggled at Lucy's expression, making it clear that she had _not_ thought about it. "Zeref and I have been considering it, but maybe in a couple years. We waited such a long time to have August, it feels funny to already be thinking of having more." 

Lucy leaned against the railing and ran a hand through her hair as she thought. "Well… You know how Natsu is, he _definitely_ wants more kids. I didn't wanna have another too soon, and I don't want to just keep making babies and leaving them for the staff to take care of while Natsu and I are busy doing whatever. Things have gotten easier lately, and we've been able to spend a lot of time as a family, but… I don't know what the future holds."

"That's understandable. You've got all the time in the world to expand your family, unless you don't want there to be too big of an age gap between the kids. You've only been married for a year, too, so it's natural to wait." 

"Mama! Here!" Nashi slid down the steps to hand Lucy an open piece of candy. "Here." She tried to get her mom to eat it, a little frustrated when she didn't comply.

"Where did you get this, sweetie?" Lucy laughed, Nashi was always trying to share her food with her, one of her many little quirks. Nashi pointed to one of the staff members who was kneeling down to August and trying to give him some candy, too, though the little boy seemed awfully picky.

"She gave you that for _you_ to eat. It's yours." She didn't have to tell her twice, Nashi throwing the entire piece in her mouth and hardly even chewing. "Neh, you'll choke if you keep eating so fast like that." Lucy lightly scolded, though Nashi seemed to be in her own world as she played with her mom's long hair. 

"Look!" Nashi turned to her cousin, holding up Lucy's hair. August scooted down to her, taking Lucy's hair as well and twirling it around his fingers. "Yellow." Nashi said slowly, as if she were trying to teach him. "Mama yellow." 

Lucy was gentle as she took their hands from her hair. The gesture was cute, but toddler hands were notoriously gross. "Yes, Mama's hair is 'yellow.' August's hair is yellow, too." August seemed surprised as he grabbed at his own hair. It was too short for him to see it himself, but his attempt made Nashi fall into a fit of laughter. 

Nashi's laughter triggered August to laugh, too, and Mavis and Lucy awed at how cute the two were. "You guys are just so precious!" Mavis cooed as she ran her hand down Nashi's head. "You'll make the best big sister someday. Do you wanna be a big sister?" 

"Hey, don't say that! She'll start begging for a sibling now!" Lucy laughed as she covered Nashi's ears. Another quirk of hers was that she'd repeat new words until someone satisfied her growing brain. She once repeated "ottoman" until Natsu put about three of them in her room. 

"I can't imagine how lonely she must get… unlike August, Nashi's friends don't live in the same castle…" Mavis sighed sadly, continuing to stroke her niece's head.

"Are you trying to guilt me into having another kid?" Lucy accused, light-heartedly.

"Oh, of course not. Just thinking out loud." Mavis shrugged innocently. 

Lucy stared at her intensely, though Mavis was nonchalant as she leaned down to talk to the children. It was no secret that Mavis loved having a kid to spoil, regardless if it was her own. She was right, though, Nashi was always so excited to play because she rarely got to be around kids her age. Would having another help, or would it just make another lonely kid in the castle? Lucy huffed, these things were just too much to think about.

"Who's ready for dinner?" Natsu poked his head into the stairwell with a big grin adorning his face. "I think someone's hungry~" 

Nashi scurried off the steps and hopped up and down until her dad picked her up. "Dinner!" She giggled and clapped excitedly for a moment. When Natsu didn't immediately take her to the dining hall, she frowned and repeated, " _Dinner_!" 

Natsu was busy greeting Mavis and August, but he flinched when Nashi started pulling on his scarf. "Papa…" She started to pout.

"Oi, you gotta be patient, kid." 

"Pat-tent…"

"Patient."

"...Pay-shen."

"It's 'paye-shent,' with a 't' at the end."

"Oh no…" Lucy began to sweat as she heard their interaction. "You just gave her a new word to repeat." 

"Be patient!" Nashi repeated, going back to being excited. "Patient, Papa!" 

"Patient…" August repeated, too, seemingly amazed by the sound of the word.

"Oh, how fun…" Mavis smiled. At least they were expanding their vocabulary…

* * *

  
"Please, sweetie, you'll be fussy in the morning if you don't sleep." Lucy set Nashi back down in her bed after the little one escaped her room for the 8th time that night. "You can see August in the morning, okay? He'll be here all week."

Nashi grumbled and threw a pillow off the bed in frustration, immediately regretting it when saw her mother's expression. 

"Nashi... Big girls go to sleep at their bedtime. You're a big girl, right?" Nashi nodded slowly. "Then stay in bed."

She laid down against her pile of pillows and plushies, her grumpiness obvious. Lucy sighed as she tucked her in. "Do you want Mama to read to you to help you sleep?" Nashi was still upset as she shook her head and turned her back to Lucy, earning a long sigh. 

"What's wrong?" Happy walked in and sat next to Lucy on the bed. "Natsu says he has something important to tell you. Is Nashi upset?" Nashi turned to look at the exceed, her eyes wide.

"She won't stay in bed. I think she wants to play some more, but August is already asleep… Maybe I should just bring her to sleep in my room…" 

Nashi looked up excitedly, but Happy shook his head. "Natsu said what he needs to talk about is super important. You might not want her in there." Lucy's brows furrowed, what could Natsu be planning? Nashi noticed the way Lucy was changing her mind, so she held her hands out and whined, "Mama…"

"Don't worry, Nashi! _I'll_ sleep in here with you!" Happy cuddled up into her side and was quickly wrapped in a tight hug. "Happy!" Nashi seemed satisfied, holding him close and leaving him barely enough room to breathe. 

"Alright, goodnight you two." Lucy kissed her daughter on the forehead, rolling her eyes and kissing Happy too when he made an offended face.

She shut the door and took her time down the corridor to her bedroom. Thinking over what Natsu could possibly want to talk about made her anxious, and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. 

"Babe, c'mere!" Natsu opened their door at the end of the hall and waved his hand to motion her closer. He seemed pretty excited, so maybe what he wanted to talk about would be some good news…

"Is Nashi okay?"

"Yeah, she was just lonely. Happy's gonna sleep with her…" Lucy walked in and laid on the bed, stretching leisurely. "What did you wanna talk-" 

Her words were cut off when Natsu suddenly pounced on top of her and captured her lips. The kiss was a soft contrast to the rough way he held her hips, and he stared down into her eyes once they parted.

"Uh…" Lucy mumbled in confusion as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck. "What did you do that for..?"

"No reason." He rolled off of her to lay on the bed, propping himself up on his arm as he looked down at her flushed face. "So, did Mavis tell you the big news?"

"...Big news?" Lucy slowly recovered from the unexpected kiss, her eyes widening when she thought of the possibilities. "Wait… she's not already pregnant, is she?"

"Eh, I don't know about none of that, but the news is that a few people want to join our royal court!" Natsu's grin was wide and his eyes shined, his excitement rubbing off on Lucy.

"Really? Who?"

Natsu reached over to the nightstand drawer and pulled out a stack of envelopes. "Zeref told me while we were outside, and he gave me their application letters." He handed them to her, unable to stop grinning as he watched her read the addresses. 

Lucy grew more and more surprised as she flipped through the letters and read each name. They were all from the fairy kingdom, and they were all familiar. "These are… our friends…" 

"Yeah, I guess they've been planning to come here since your coronation. Apparently they wanted to join _my_ court in Tartaros, but couldn't 'cause of the way the demon kingdom used to be until now. I dunno know how true that is, but it doesn't matter."

Lucy was still shocked, these were 7 of their close friends, and majority of them had children of their own. They'd be able to spend more time with their friends outside of the celestial kingdom, and Nashi will have playmates…

"Wait… Mavis _knew_ about this and purposefully didn't tell me! She _was_ just trying to guilt me…" 

"Guilt you?" Natsu idly undid the tie of Lucy's nightie.

"Yeah, she was suggesting we have another baby so Nashi isn't as lonely, but if the others are moving here with their kids, we wouldn't even have to worry about that!" 

Natsu subtly freed Lucy's front from the lacy garment. "Have another baby, eh?" His expression was oddly smug as he ran a finger over Lucy's bare stomach. 

"Yeah, I mean, my biggest concern would be whether we could properly care for two kids right now, but that's a little hard to decide at this time…"

"I think we could handle it." The look in Natsu's eyes had Lucy narrowing her own. "...Did you say something to Mavis to make her bring that up with me?"

Natsu held his hands up in surrender and chuckled. "She brought it up with me first. I'm all for having another, but I know it's up to you. She must've just been trying to get your thoughts on it, too."

"...It's not like I don't want more kids, I just never thought about _when_ … I don't want there to be too much of an age gap, but…" Lucy looked into Natsu's eyes in silence. They stared at each other intensely, neither making any movements for a minute as they looked at each other. Suddenly, Lucy removed her nighty completely and draped her leg over Natsu's pelvis. 

"...Maybe you could help me decide."

"You want me to convince you?" He pressed his clothed hard-on against her core.

"No, just help me decide. Why do you think we should try for another?" 

Natsu mounted her, caging her in between his arms as he fluttered kisses down her neck. "Mh… Kids are great."

"So..?"

"We should have a bunch of 'em."

Lucy shook her head as she let out airy giggles. "What if we can't give them equal attention?" 

"We can. Maybe if we just have one more for a while, it'll work. I already take Nashi with me whenever you're busy, it wouldn't be too hard to cater to another."

"And you wouldn't mind taking a baby with you on business? I won't be there to help during feedings or diaper changes…" 

"That stuff doesn't bother me that much. I'm basically a pro after Nashi, anyway." Lucy rolled her eyes at his cocky expression. "'Sides, I can always just take a break. No one in Tartaros would do anything if I wanted to take time away from business for my family."

"Okay… and you think Nashi is ready to be a big sister?" 

"Hell yeah! Nashi's the sweetest kid ever, and she loves to play. Our future kids will be lucky to have the coolest sister in the world!" 

Lucy laughed at his enthusiasm as she stroked his cheek with her thumb. "Alright. You have a good argument. Now you'll have to wait for me to decide if I'm up for being pregnant and going through labor again." She rolled over onto her stomach and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine, I'll wait…" Natsu ran his hand down her back and stopped at her butt. He squeezed the supple, soft flesh before spanking her once. Lucy squeaked and jolted up to raise on her hands and knees, unintentionally presenting her ass to him.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Natsu continued to grope her. "I'll stop if you want." He laid back down, leaving her flushing in arousal and frustration. 

"Dammit…" Lucy mumbled, cursing her inability to resist him. She turned to drape herself over the edge of the bed, her bare ass propped up on her knees and catching Natsu's attention. "Come finish what you started, you jerk~"

Natsu snickered under his breath as he quickly positioned himself behind her. He gripped her hair in one hand and freed himself with the other, lining himself up and thrusting in roughly.

" _Woah_! Not wasting any time, h-huh?" Lucy panted, having lost her balance at his unexpected roughness. 

"It's been a while…" Natsu began a quick pace. "I don't think I can hold back…"

"P-please don't hold b-ack, then~" Lucy moaned, gripping the sheets over the edge of the mattress and dropping her head so only Natsu's hold on her hair supported it. He fucked her hard, and though it wasn't as rough as they usually go for, it had Lucy panting and crying out loudly. It really _had_ been a while since the last time...

"Don't stop!" She squealed, reaching her orgasm awfully fast.

Natsu growled, keeping his pace and tightening his grip on her. She started thrusting back to meet him halfway, her cries increasing. "Natsu..!"

Natsu sped up once she came, releasing her hair to hold both her hips and fuck her harder. Her entire front was bent over the bed, Lucy's praises becoming incoherent as she was overstimulated. 

Natsu used his hold on her hips to rock her into him, his last thrusts powerful before he froze to cum inside her, making sure she got every last bit.

He helped her lay back on the bed after he pulled out, letting her catch her breath. Her exposed front was distracting, and he couldn't help but run his hand over her breasts.

Lucy let him play with her, Natsu kneading and squeezing her boobs. He leaned over her to suck on a nipple, and she could feel his length on her thigh- he was still very much hard.

He stopped his movements to look down at her, and Lucy rolled her eyes at his hesitancy. She spread her legs and wrapped her arms around him to stroke his back. 

"I thought I told you to finish what you started…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll learn about the people moving to their court in the next epilogue ;)
> 
> And Papa Natsu. Definitely some more of that ;))


	42. Epilogue 2

The breeze swept through Nashi's braided hair as she sat on top of the large fountain. She had the high ground, and these amateurs wouldn't know what hit them. She stood up, eyeing her victims before leaping into the air. Her leg shot out in a kick, and she timed it perfectly- positioning to hit the target at the perfect angle. 

Suddenly, her breath hitched as she was caught mid-air. Her eyes were dizzy before she came to, realizing that something was holding her by the scarf.

"What were ya trying to do? Break your leg?" 

She groaned, dropping her head and swiping a hand down her face. " _Papa_! You totally ruined my sneak attack!" 

Natsu tsked as he set her down. "Don't go doing crazy stuff like that. Your mom would be pissed if you got hurt." 

"I just wanted to kick Griege in the head…" Nashi pouted, but he was right. Mama hated whenever she did dangerous stunts. 

"Ha! You couldn't land a hit on me, anyway." Griege snickered as he crossed his arms. "I could dodge you from a mile away."

"Please don't start fighting…" Elizabeth walked up and shook her head. "It's a nice day today. I'm not in the mood for mass destruction."

Griege rolled his eyes and Nashi stuck her tongue out. "You're no fun, Lizzy." 

"She's right, though. I came out here to tell you that lunch is ready, by the way." Nashi gasped and her eyes shone in excitement. "Lunch!" As she skipped inside, Natsu couldn't help but chuckle. The kid always was _too_ excited about food.

He went back inside after the rest of the kids, letting them go to the dining hall on their own as he left to continue searching for the others. There were so many people in the castle now, it was almost impossible to get everyone together to eat. 

"It's lunchtime, guys!" He shouted into the library, startling the bookworms who were reading. 

"Geez, don't you know you're supposed to be _quiet_ in a library?" Gajeel growled. 

"...You're reading a picture book…"

"I'm reading to the kids, dammit!" The children in the room giggled and began scurrying away. "Thanks for ruining it." 

"Hey, if you don't wanna eat then be my guest. You better get moving though, Nashi's already in the dining hall and she'll probably eat up everyone's serving."

"Damn kid's too much like you." Gajeel rolled his eyes and picked up his youngest son before leaving, Natsu taking his words as more of a compliment than an insult. 

He poked his head into the music room, his ears ringing when he opened the door. The kids were playing… _something_ … each of them using a different instrument and playing a different melody.

"It's lunch time, everyone!" Natsu had to shout over the loud noise, and he frowned when it seemed as though no one heard him. Wendy heard, though, and she stood up and clapped her hands- causing everyone to stop.

"Did you hear that? It's time to eat!" The kids cheered and put away their instruments, leaving Natsu a little envious of Wendy's natural ability to tame them.

"Papa!" A strawberry blonde haired boy pulled on Natsu's overcoat. "Mama said she can't eat lunch with us…"

"...Aw, Mama is pretty busy, huh?" Natsu sighed as his son began to pout. "Why don't eat your lunch in Mama's room? She'll like to have you around, Aki." 

The little boy grinned before running to join the others, leaving Natsu trailing behind. He'd have to ask Lucy about what Aki was saying. He knew she'd been dealing with important business lately, but she was always the main person wanting to eat with the whole court. He detoured to their bedroom, opening the door quietly. 

Lucy was sitting at the desk, completely focused on what she was writing. Natsu didn't want to interrupt her, so he decided to leave her and come back with some food for her. 

"Honey?" She turned to him, causing him to freeze. He forgot she could sense his presence…

"Sorry, I'll just bring you your lunch…"

Lucy looked up at the clock. "Oh my, it's lunch time already? Akitsu really wanted me to eat with everyone since I missed dinner last night and breakfast this morning…" She stretched and cracked her back against her chair before letting out a yawn.

"You should take a break, then." Natsu walked up to her and ran his hand through her hair. "What've you been doing, anyway?"

"Going through mail, rejecting or accepting proposals, finalizing on construction propositions…" 

"Sounds boring."

"It definitely is." Lucy went back to writing, giggling at the way Natsu began kissing her neck and shoulders. "Can I help you..?" 

"Well, I was thinking… maybe I could give you a distraction…" He slowly began to lower the strap of her top, but reeled backwards when the door opened. 

"Mama! I got you lunch!" 

"Aw, thank you, Akitsu~" Lucy smirked at Natsu's grumpy expression. "Were you gonna spend lunch with me?" 

Aki nodded and crawled up on the bed. "I got lots of the yucky foods you like!" He grinned proudly. "Come sit with me, Mama!" 

Lucy decided to take a little break after all. She sat next to her son on the bed, looking over the "yucky" foods on the plate. There were a lot of sliced pickles next to several sandwiches, she assumed that they were for them to share. 

"You'll have to make your _own_ plate, Papa." Aki narrowed his eyes at Natsu as he leaned into Lucy's side, purring when she started running her fingers through his hair. 

Natsu simply shook his head. He was _such_ a mama's boy, but he honestly couldn't blame him. He'd want to spend as much time as possible with Lucy, too.

* * *

  
"Are you sure? The bed's big enough for all of us…"

"Yes, Papa… I'm not a little kid anymore, I can sleep in my own bed." 

Natsu pouted dramatically, causing Nashi to laugh. "Aki is gonna be there, isn't that enough?"

"But he likes to hog your mom… I never have anyone to cuddle with."

"Cuddle with Happy."

Natsu groaned as his daughter continued to giggle at his exaggerated expression. He didn't like the thought of his little girl being too old to spend the night in their room, but he knew he had to let her go eventually. "...If you change your mind…"

"Sure, Papa. Goodnight." Nashi shut her bedroom door, leaving Natsu sulking and dragging his feet back to his own room.

"Told you she wouldn't want to." Lucy giggled from where she laid on the bed, using one hand to hold her book and the other to stroke Aki's hair from where he laid snuggled up against her side. "She's in that phase where she thinks she's too cool to be lovey-dovey with her parents."

"She's only _10_!" Natsu grumbled quietly. "She didn't even give me a goodnight kiss… And how come she doesn't mind sleeping with Happy!?"

Lucy shrugged. "That's just how kids are, honey. I think Akitsu will be my little cuddle-bear forever, though." She smiled fondly at her son, he was fast asleep with a snore as loud as his dad's.

"Yeah, yeah… 3 more years and he'll be just like Nashi…" Natsu walked over to Lucy's desk and began cleaning up and stacking the letters she'd been writing. "They're really growing up too fast…"

"Yeah… Time seems to be _flying_ …" Lucy furrowed her brows as she noticed how Natsu began to freeze as he read over one of the letters. "...What's wrong?"

"...Why're you getting letters from _Ignia_?" He tore open the envelope, growing more and more pissed as he read over the words. 

Lucy tried to keep quiet as she fell into a fit of amused laughter. "Oh my gods… I've been getting those for _years_! I've only ever read one, and it's just him being horny and propositioning me to leave you and move in with him. It's so stupid, I usually just return them with no reply."

Natsu ignited his hands and burnt the letter to a crisp, growling as he joined Lucy on the bed. "That bastard… Maybe I should visit the dragon kingdom and rip him a new one."

Lucy kissed him softly. "I didn't tell you about them because I knew he only did it to make you mad. You shouldn't let him get to you, it'll be a cold day in hell before I leave you for _anyone_ , let alone that asshole." 

Natsu watched her closely, suddenly mesmerized by her as she continued to read. He unconsciously leaned in, but quickly stopped when he felt Aki stir. 

He got up to lay on Lucy's side opposite to his son, snuggling her in almost an identical position. "You boys are gonna smother me…" She giggled, turning to kiss her husband again.

Natsu didn't let her end the kiss too quickly, holding onto her chin and changing the intensity. Lucy shook her head once they parted but didn't complain as she went back to reading, and he ran his hand along her body, stopping at her stomach. 

"What're you doing?" She mumbled, eyes still on her book.

"I wanna feel them…" 

Natsu moved his hand over every part of her belly, pausing only when he felt what he thought was movement. "There they are…" 

Lucy adjusted his hand so that it laid on an even more accurate spot, shifting it a little and keeping her body stiff to make sure she was feeling properly. "...I think they're both right here…"

"I hope _they'll_ cuddle with me once they're here…"

"Well, maybe, but they could end up being like 2 more mama's boys."

"Nah, Aki isn't gonna share you anytime soon. Besides, I don't think both of them are boys…"

"We'll see…"

He let her go back to reading as he continued to feel around, making it a point to make sure she got a break tomorrow. Maybe he should take over all the letters, though he didn't have such a way with words as she did. 

Maybe he could schedule a quick trip to the dragon kingdom, too… Lucy said not to let it get to him, but any excuse to deck Ignia was a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one this time, setting up for the finale :)
> 
> Note: The son's name is Akitsu, but they call him Aki.


	43. Epilogue 3 - NSFW

"Woah… What's gotten into you..?" Natsu panted as he felt her swirl her tongue over the tip before taking his length completely. 

"We haven't had alone time in _weeks_ …" Lucy squeezed her breasts around his base as she continued to bob her head mercilessly. 

"F-fuck… but the party's in an h-hour…" 

"Then we better make this quick, huh?" She abruptly rose up and crawled over his body, mounting him and wasting no time in lowering herself onto his length. "I need you, Natsu…"

Natsu growled, gripping her hips and thrusting up onto her. The two started a steamy kiss as he began thrusting at a steady pace. "As much as I wanna savor you, we really don't have time…" Natsu warned before tightening his hold on her and speeding up to rough thrusts.

Lucy muffled her moans into his neck, biting down on his skin and gripping the sheets next to his head. "Right there..!" She panted as he rammed into her sweet spot over and over. "Don't s-stop..!" 

They rocked against each hard and fast, focused on reaching their peaks quick enough so they wouldn't be interrupted. "Cum with me…" Natsu growled before raising his hand to knead one of her breasts and roll her nipple between his fingers, causing her to muffle her outcry in his neck again. 

"Y-yes!" She let herself go, cumming around him just before he stilled to join her in her orgasm. They panted as they caught their breath, and Lucy fell on top of his chest with her head just below his chin.

"...We should… get ready now…" Natsu stroked his fingers through her hair as he started to steady his breathing. 

"...Give me 5 more minutes." Lucy mumbled into his chest, her legs still feeling like jelly.

* * *

"Where are Natsu and Lucy?" Happy flew into the dining hall and onto one of the snack tables, helping himself to a few chips and cookies. 

"I dunno, they're probably still getting ready." Nashi leaned back in her chair, subtly taking a few of the cookies away from the exceed. "Want me to go check on them?"

"Uh… you probably don't wanna do that." Happy warned but didn't elaborate, Nashi simply shrugging and taking the candies he tried to eat away. 

"Quit eating the food! It's for the party, and Mama put me on snack-guard duty." 

" _You_? Why would she trust _you_ to guard _food_!?" 

Nashi rolled her eyes at the cat's dramatics. "I have a lot of self-control. And, Mama said she won't replace whatever food is eaten, so if everyone takes it _now_ , we won't have any for the party! I think she was just bluffing, but I'm not gonna take any chances." 

It was Happy's turn to roll his eyes at Lucy's clearly empty threat and Nashi's food obsession. "If you say so."

"Yo! Does this look too obvious?" Akitsu ran into the room, smoothing his hands over his clothes before running his fingers through his hair. 

"Pftt… you look stupid…" Nashi giggled as she stood and lifted her brother's hair from his forehead, examining the large bandage there. "You look like you got hit by a bus."

"Well, getting hit by a rabid toddler is probably just as bad." He grumbled. "Speaking of which, c'mon you two!" 

He walked into the doorway to retrieve the two little girls, one looking around at the decorations in amazement and the other clinging to her stuffed animal. "Do you like it?" Aki grinned, one of the girls jumping up and running around the large room. 

"There's dragons!" She giggled, crawling up onto a table and looking at the dragon decals. "And cookies!" She reached for the snacks, Nashi quickly picking her up and away from the food.

"You have to wait, Luna. That's for the party." 

"But I _want_!" Luna squirmed, "Lemme!"

"If you eat any of the food before the party starts, we'll _never_ have a party again. _Ever_."

That made the toddler stop, effectively scaring her. Akitsu tsked at Nashi's lie, but didn't interject. Whatever keeps Luna from wrecking the place is fair game. He looked down at his other little sister who was quietly playing with her plushie, smiling and kneeling down to her level.

"Do you wanna turn on the music, Annie?" He signed the words "music" and "dance" with his hands, watching her green eyes light up as she nodded excitedly. 

He held her hand as he turned on the stereo, allowing her to feel the vibrations. She set her plushie on the table before taking her brother's other hand, hopping up and down as he chuckled. 

"Happy birthday!" Anna smiled as she walked in. "Where's the special little ladies? I have a gift~" Luna ran over to her after hearing the word "gift," pulling at her pant leg. 

"Woah, slow down, Lunabelle." Anna ruffled the toddler's blonde hair. "Are you excited about turning 3 today?" 

Luna nodded, reaching out her hands. "Gift?"

"Now, what do we say when you want something?"

"...Gimmie."

"Uh… try again."

"Gimmie, please?" 

"...We'll work on that." Anna chuckled as she placed a tiara on Luna's head. "There's your gift! You're just the prettiest little princess ever!" 

Luna fiddled with the tiara on her head, causing Anna to adjust it a few times before giving up with a sigh. "Well, I have one for Miss Andromeda, too!" She smiled brightly at the other little girl, walking over to her and placing a tiara atop her black hair.

"You look so pretty, Andromeda." Anna signed as she spoke, the little girl smiling and touching her chin in the motion of blowing a kiss, meaning "Thank you." 

"You're welcome, my dear. Now, where's your parents? All the kids are already outside and I don't know how occupied we can keep them until the party starts." 

"They were supposed to be ready, like, 30 minutes ago…" Nashi grabbed the twins' hands. "I'll just take these two outside where the others are. _Don't_ eat any snacks." Her eyes narrowed, watching everyone in the room dangerously before she left.

"Well, I suppose we should start moving things outside completely. Those two are like a couple of teenagers." Anna giggled under her breath, Natsu and Lucy were the most _lively_ couple she knew. A few staff members came in to help move the tables and stereos as they went outside, the entire castle littered with party decorations. The March air was crisp and the sky was clear, the weather looking promising. 

There was the royal court outside, watching as their children played around in the garden. Nashi was stopping Luna from climbing a tree, Andromeda giggling as she watched. 

"Meanie!" Luna pouted as she ran to her brother. "Nashi is _meanie_!" 

"Not really. Do you remember the _last_ time you climbed a tree?" Aki pointed at the bandage on his head, causing Luna to laugh at him unapologetically. 

A wave of heat jolted her out of her laughter, and she practically screamed when she looked up. "Grandpa!" 

Igneel dropped into the garden and grinned widely as she ran up to him to hug his snout, followed by the rest of his grandchildren. "Happy birthday!" 

Luna began to climb him as Andromeda settled for snuggling into his cheek, the other kids deciding to move to play around the dragon's body and Igneel's booming laughter sounded throughout the garden. 

"Sorry we're late! We got… er… distracted…" Lucy ran into the field, fixing her disheveled top. "Nothing has been burnt down yet, has it?"

"No, but you should start the party already so we can eat…" Happy scolded, "You two couldn't have waited until _after_ to start messing around?" 

Lucy shushed him frantically before clearing her throat as she announced, "Okay, everyone! You can help yourself to the snacks!" She looked over at the occupied children and poor Igneel trying to keep up with all of them. "...We'll start the party games later…" 

"Some more people are coming in through the entrance." Natsu walked out and leaned into Lucy to whisper, "Did you invite the _entire_ dragon kingdom?"

"Of course, you remember how offended they acted when we left a few of them out last time. I didn't think they'd all show up, though…" 

Natsu glared off at nothing before shaking his head and grinning at the way Igneel was being attacked by the crowd of children. "Well, you should probably go and greet 'em." He told his wife before running up to help his father. 

"Hey, kiddos!" He chuckled as Andromeda scurried over to him and twisted her wrists back and forth with her thumbs and pinkies outward, Natsu easily recognizing that she was trying to sign the word "play." 

"You want Papa to play with you?" He signed back, the toddler not able to answer before her twin was joining their conversation. 

"Papa! Look!" Luna took off her tiara and handed it to him. "Gift!" 

"Woah! Who gave you that?" 

"Anna. Here!" She shoved it into his hands, both girls looking up at him expectantly. 

"Put it on, Papa!" Luna got a little inpatient, turning to her sister and watching her sign the word "wear." Natsu looked between the twins, realizing that there was no way out of this as he put the tiara on his head. 

"Do I look pretty now?" He joked, the twins giggling at him. 

"You look silly, Papa!" 

"Oi…"

* * *

Lucy greeted the guests that arrived from the fairy and Alvarez kingdoms, surprised to see just how many people showed up for the 3 year olds' birthday party. It was likely because they were in the celestial kingdom, many people loving to visit any chance they got. 

She hesitated as she looked over the visitors from the dragon kingdom, cringing when she saw the exact dragon she'd been hoping wouldn't show. 

"Hello, Lucy."

"Hi Ignia…" 

"How have you been?" Ignia's eyes were cold as he leaned into her personal space, running one of her golden locks over his finger.

"I've been good…" She backed away and took his hand out of her hair. "Thanks for coming… I guess…"

Lucy tried to shuffle away from him and closer to the crowd of people already making their way outside, only to be caged in between Ignia and the wall.

"Listen, I'll just get right to the point." He gripped her chin. "My offer still stands…"

Lucy pushed him away, stomping towards the exit. "And my rejection still stands, too."

"You and I could make some powerful children…" Ignia followed close behind her.

"I'm not interested. Stop trying to rile me up to make my husband angry. It's childish."

"That's not the _only_ reason I want you." He grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn around and glare at him. "I really think you'd make a great mate."

As Lucy began trying to snatch her wrist out of his grasp, Ignia continued. "Our kids would make great heirs. Much better than _Natsu's_."

"...What did you just say?" 

"My heirs will be better than Natsu's. You know, none of mine would be weak, or underdeveloped, or _disabled_ -"

Ignia's words caught in his throat as his face turned an entire 90 degrees, his cheek as well as Lucy's hand stinging from the force she smacked him with. His face distorted in anger and then shock, Lucy as surprised that she went through with it as much as he was.

"Don't talk about my children." She practically growled as she strutted away, shaking the heat off her hand and smiling giddily once she was far enough away from him. _"I've been waiting 13 years to do that!"_

Before she could make it back out to the garden, a staff member approached her shyly. "Um… Ma'am, there's a guest requesting we open the gates…"

Lucy raised a brow. "Open the gates? Were they not invited?"

"...Well, no… um…" The staff member leaned in to whisper into Lucy's ear, the blonde's eyes growing wide and her body stiffening.

"...One moment." Lucy rushed outside, scanning over the people before finding her husband at the snack table. 

"Natsu!" She whisper-yelled, grabbing his forearm once she made it over to him. "My father's here!"

"...Huh?" 

"My father, Natsu! He's just outside the gates!"

Natsu swallowed the food in mouth, looking around to make sure none of the guests had heard. "Why the hell is he here? Did you invite him?"

"Of course not! I don't know what he could want… Do you think he knows about the party at all?" 

Natsu shrugged, an evil grin adorning his face. "Want me to go and ask him?"

"No! No fighting today, okay? I'm gonna talk to him… Keep your guard up." Lucy tried not to seem suspicious as she went back inside, taking a deep breath to prepare herself.

She walked to the entrance herself and opened the gates, keeping her gaze down as she held them open to allow her father to walk through. 

"Lucy…"

She looked up at him, a little taken aback by his appearance. "...You look terrible."

Jude shuffled from foot to foot awkwardly, looking around at scenery before back at his daughter. "...Is it okay if I… come inside?" 

"Why?" 

"...I want to talk to you."

"About what?" 

Jude sighed loudly, his gaze sincere as he looked into her eyes. "I want to apologize."

Lucy stared at him for a few silent moments, completely surprised. She turned and motioned for him to follow her as she walked into the entrance hall of the castle, keeping her gaze stern as she looked him over. "Okay, we can talk."

"I'm sorry for all I put you through… and I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize how wrong I was." 

Lucy crossed her arms and said nothing, her silence and fierce eyes making Jude more and more nervous. "...I'm sorry about what I did to Natsu, too… and for never giving him a chance…"

"Do you know what day it is, father?" 

"...Well, it's clear that you're having some sort of birthday party…" He looked around at the decorations, assuming it was a child's party.

"It's my twin daughters' 3rd birthday." 

"Twins? That's great…"

"I don't want anything to take away from their day."

"I understand. I just want you to know that I'm sorry, I don't expect you to forgive me, but I want nothing more than to be in your life again." 

Lucy shook her head as she led him further into the castle. "I told you that I wouldn't be able to forgive what you did to my husband and threatened to do to my daughter. However, if you _actually_ want to change, I won't stop you. It's too late to come back into my life, but I'll let you try to be there for your grandchildren." She stopped him in the hall just before the garden entrance. "Wait here."

Jude watched her leave out the door, standing awkwardly. The staff tried not to acknowledge him, making the situation even more uncomfortable. He flinched when the door opened again, Lucy walking back in with two little girls holding her hands. 

"Father, these are the twins, Lunabelle and Andromeda." Lucy kneeled down to the girls, signing as she spoke, "This is your grandpa. He's _Mama's_ Papa, do you understand?"

The twins looked Jude up and down, a little confused. _Their_ grandpa was a big red dragon who was tall and tan in his human form, not whoever this man was. And Mama has a Papa? How does that even make sense!?

"Hi!" Luna greeted despite her confusion, always happy to meet new people. 

"Hello…" Jude kneeled to shake Luna's little hand, smiling at her fanged grin. He couldn't believe how much she resembled Lucy, the blonde hair and big brown eyes making them nearly identical. "What happened here?" He taped her nose, noticing the bandage there.

"I fell!" 

"...You fell..?" 

"She fell out of a tree and onto my head." Aki entered and gave Jude a kind smile. "I'm Akitsu." 

Jude stood to shake Aki's hand, glancing over at the pink haired girl beside him. He knew this was his oldest grandchild, the one Lucy was pregnant with during the last time they spoke. He felt incredibly guilty as he looked her over, and the dangerous look in her eyes made his trepidation worse.

"I'm Nashi." She shook his hand, her grip surprisingly strong and her brown eyes seemingly darkening as she smiled.

Jude wasn't sure if Nashi knew of him and his relationship with her mother, but he figured it'd be wise not to try and find out. Natsu was leaning against the door, his eyes even darker than Nashi's. 

The angel knew better than to say anything, if Natsu wanted to talk then he'd let him initiate things. He also knew it'd be wise not to acknowledge the dainty tiara on the demon's head, despite it being an odd sight. He turned back to Lucy, noticing one of the twins hiding behind her leg. 

"Sorry, she's shy." Lucy caught onto his silent confusion as she picked Andromeda up and held her on her hip. "Say 'hello,' Annie," She sighed. Andromeda placed her hand near her ear and flicked it outwards, signing "hi."

"She's deaf." Lucy explained as her daughter hid her face in her neck shyly. "Completely deaf in her left ear and hard of hearing in her right." 

Jude nodded, he'd assumed she was, considering she hadn't verbally spoken and they were using sign language. He looked over her long black hair, Andromeda being the most unique looking of the four grandchildren. Of course recessive genes came into play, but it was quite interesting.

"Are you gonna play with us?" Luna asked as she pulled on his pant leg. "Outside?" 

Jude looked over at Lucy for permission. She simply shrugged, but quietly warned, "I'd keep a low profile if I were you. A number of the guests outside have a bad perception of you."

He accepted that, they were right to have animosity towards him. Natsu moved from the door to let Jude and the kids go outside, eyeing Lucy once the door shut.

"So…"

"I haven't forgiven him. It'll take more than a simple apology to undo all the pain he caused. Though, I don't want to deny him a chance to change. He looks horrible, this must've been bothering him for years."

"...I don't think he deserves your kindness."

"I know you don't. I'm not going to start acting like nothing happened, but it's only fair that we give him a chance to learn from his mistakes."

Natsu grumbled under his breath before nodding reluctantly. "Fine…" He took her hand and opened the door, both Natsu and Lucy freezing in shock at the state the garden was in.

Luna was in a tree, giggling and waving as the land surrounding her was engulfed in flames. Nashi was climbing the tree, trying to coax the toddler to come down as Aki did the same from underneath, crying about how he didn't want another head injury. 

Guests were a mix of terrified or indifferent, most of them pretty used to this. Igneel was eating up the fire, though it seemed like it just kept on coming. Jude looked completely unsure of himself, this seemed like a disaster, but almost everyone was acting as though this is a common occurrence. Andromeda looked up at her parents, sighing the word "flame" as she giggled.

Lucy groaned loudly and held her head in her hand as Natsu rushed to help Igneel with the fire. "Why can't we just have a party without something catching on fire!?"

* * *

Lucy and Anna handed out the last of the ice-cream bowls to the children, watching as they scurried into the play room to join their friends. Most of the kid's were damp with towels wrapped around them, having gotten wet when Juvia intervened to help put out the fire earlier. No one had gotten hurt, though Lucy was sure that her father had lost a few strands of hair after witnessing the notorious "Dragneel party" for the first time. 

"At least the kids are still having fun." Anna smiled as she watched the little ones play with the twins' birthday gifts and the older kids and Happy play games together. 

"Yeah. Honestly, they're probably used to it by now." Lucy laughed. 

"Sorry about arriving so late. I hate that we missed the fire!" Mavis giggled, brushing off Anna's questioning gaze. "Your parties are always so fun, Lucy!"

"Quit mocking me." Lucy rolled her eyes but joined Mavis in her laughter. It was a tradition for them- Something would go wrong and Mavis would pretend it was a positive experience. 

"In all honesty, though, I think little Lunabelle is a bit of a pyromaniac… We should probably do something about that soon." 

"No kidding." Lucy smiled as she watched the toddler in question absolutely destroy her uncle Zeref's hair with paint. 

"Oh! We've been having regular sign language lessons for the kids, too! Zera and Andromeda get along so well, I think things will be much easier for them without the language barrier." Mavis smiled proudly at her youngest child, her daughter and Annie looking more alike than they did with any of their siblings. 

"That's great! Sorry about Zeref's hair, by the way…" Lucy cringed as she watched Luna begin to pour glue onto his head. Mavis and Zeref's second son, Larcade, tried to stop her from causing any more damage. 

"Eh, it's okay. Zeref doesn't mind…" Mavis assumed based on her husband's calm expression, though she noticed Larcade panicking as Luna was trying to add glitter into the mix. 

"Okay... we better stop her." Mavis and Lucy walked into the room, prying the toddler's sticky fingers away and giving Zeref a towel. Larcade received a towel, too, having got caught in the glitter crossfire. 

"I'm so sorry!" Lucy apologized, "She can be pretty hard to contain…"

"It's okay. She seemed very happy while she was doing it." Zeref smiled, but Lucy couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he looked. 

"What the hell happened to you?" Natsu asked, his mouth full of ice-cream. 

"Your daughter." Zeref didn't need to elaborate for Natsu to catch on. 

"Honey, you've got ice-cream all over your face…" Lucy used a fresh towel to clean Natsu's face, rolling her eyes as he tried to smile at her with his mouth full. 

"Can you wipe my face, too? I can't find any clean towels…" Aki tapped Lucy's shoulder, the ice-cream stain on his face looking completely deliberate and his words obviously false- there were several staff members holding clean towels that he could've asked for. 

Lucy stopped to turn around and clean Aki's face instead, the boy grinning evilly at his dad from behind her shoulder. "Also, I think I got a little burnt earlier, could you help me bandage up my arm?"

"Of course, sweetie." Lucy took her smirking son out of the room to retrieve a first-aid kit, leaving Natsu grumbling, "You're fireproof, ya little fibber."

"He'll be a mama's boy forever, it seems." Larcade tsked. "He's even worse than August." He was hit in the face with a pillow, August having heard him. Larcade picked the pillow up and marched towards where his brother was laughing with Nashi and their other friends, starting a pillow fight.

"I take it you and Lucy haven't been able to spend much alone time together, hm?" Mavis patted grumpy Natsu's shoulder, ignoring the way the kids started beating each other up with cushions and pillows. "We can make sure all the kids get cleaned up before bed. You should spend some time with her tonight." 

"You sure?" Natsu eyed the kids, Luna now resorting to draw on Zera and Andromeda's faces. 

"Of course, it'll be lovely to hang out with the kiddos, too." 

"Uh huh… well, if something catches on fire again, let me know." Natsu kissed the twins goodnight before leaving the room, following his nose to find his way to Lucy. She and Aki were in a bathroom, Lucy kissing her son's "burnt" wound after dressing it.

"Hey, Luce, Mavis offered to get everything cleaned up, so we could head in early if you want." Natsu winked.

" _Really_? Why would she agree to do that?" Natsu wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, Lucy shaking her head before turning back to her son.

"Alright, your Papa and I are gonna get to bed. I'm exhausted." She kissed Aki's cheek. "If something catches on fire again, let me know." She grabbed Natsu's hand on her way out, and Natsu returned Aki's evil grin from earlier as he mouthed the words "I win."

"You're 'exhausted,' huh?" Natsu snickered once they were walking through the quiet corridor towards their bedroom.

"Yes, actually. I need a long nap after today's events."

"Aw, does that mean no 'play time' before bed?" 

Lucy paused to stare at Natsu, reaching down to undo his belt with practiced ease. "You have 2 minutes to get undressed." She said before entering their room, Natsu taking her words seriously and rushing in behind her to quickly start removing his clothes.

Lucy sat on the edge of the bed, slipping her dress off easily and revealing that she'd only been wearing a stringed thong underneath. Natsu rushed to lean over her and kiss her deeply, one of his hands threading through her hair and the other gripping her hip. 

"You know… the twins are _already_ three… maybe we should have another-"

"Absolutely not." Lucy shut him up with another passionate kiss, gripping his sides and yanking him towards her so his erection brushed against her covered core.

"I love you." Natsu whispered as he paused to brush her hair out of her face and look into her eyes. "I love you so much." 

Lucy smiled brightly, his words always having such an effect on her. She removed her thong and guided him inside her, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as he started slow, deep strokes. 

"I love you, too." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes "The Demon's Concubine!" Thank you all so much for reading, and thank you to everyone who left a comment ♡ Your words were very encouraging, and I probably wouldn't have had the motivation to complete this all the way through if it wasn't for you all! I plan on writing some more with this au in the future, maybe some one shots... But, I've officially decided to write a prequal story about how Mavis and Zeref got together in this au, so look forward to that! I'm very excited to write different aus in the future, too. Thank you for your support! ♡♡♡
> 
> note: The twins names are Lunabelle and Andromeda, and they are called "Luna" and "Annie." They are not identical, and Andromeda is deaf. I've been learning sign language, and I realize that it may he difficult to explain the signings in writing, so I'm sorry if those scenes were unclear. Though they weren't featured in this fic too much, I plan on writing about them and my other next generation kids in the future :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so I'm a little inexperienced. I already have a set idea where this fic is going, so please stay tuned ♡ Thank you to my beta reader [ilah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilah/pseuds/ilah)


End file.
